Des rêves et des sens
by Valir
Summary: UA De nombreux destins se croisent dans les rues de la Ville Lumière.
1. Nuit creuse

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je commence un gros projet qui me prendra certainement beaucoup de temps et qui sera un vrai défi à relever.**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur le Kanon/Rhadamanthe. Si on m'avait dit au début que je ferai ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! Lorsque j'ai découvert que ce couple devenait de plus en plus populaire sur le fandom, je me suis dit « Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas crédible ! Ils n'ont rien à faire ensemble et puis Rhadamanthe ne m'intéresse absolument pas comme personnage ! »**

 **Et là, je suis tombée sur trois fics, trois perles impressionnantes qui ont totalement retourné mes réticences et m'ont rendues accro à ce couple. Je les ai découvertes par la pub faite par d'autres auteurs donc je me permets à mon tour, d'en parler ici :**

 ** _La Relique dorée_ de Sheraz : Le Kanon/Rhadamanthe est loin d'être le seul intérêt de cette fanfic à l'intrigue extrêmement bien ficelée. Tout est bon : le style, les relations entre les persos (mention spéciale pour un Poséidon absolument fantastique), la force des sentiments, l'intérêt et la crédibilité des problèmes posés et leurs résolutions bref... je n'ai pas décollé de mon écran et ma vision des deux dragons s'en est trouvée radicalement changée.**

 ** _The Price of Freedom_ de Talim 76 : Je ne connaissais pas le film dont elle était issue (il est passé à la télé peu après d'ailleurs !). Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri ! Une situation cocasse, un Kanon plus sale gosse que jamais (qu'est-ce que je l'aime quand il est écrit comme ça !), un Rhadamanthe pris à son propre piège et un Hadès étonnamment attachant. J'en suis ressortie avec un immense sourire sur le visage et encore plus atteinte par le Kanon X Rhada.**

 ** _New World Symphony_ de Gajin : 92 chapitres (et elle n'est pas finie!) et un nombre de reviews carrément impressionnant. N'étant pas une grande fan des UA, je me suis décidée quand même à aller voir et là...addiction complète et irrémédiable ! (le personnage de Milo a même renforcé mon goût pour les soirées électro ! XD) J'ai lu toute la fic en 4 jours. On rentre dans l'univers proposé sans aucun problème et c'est tout bonnement brillant. A tous les niveaux.**

 **C'est cette dernière fic qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire un UA moi aussi même si je doute de pouvoir un jour atteindre le niveau de NWS.**

 **Le couple central sera bien sûr nos deux dragons mais on trouvera beaucoup d'autres personnages.**

 **J'arrête mon blabla déjà bien long et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1/ Nuit creuse.**

Il était déjà dix-huit heures et les personnes présentes dans l'immense bureau doré par la lumière de fin de journée avaient manifestement hâte de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elles. Mais la négociation à distance s'éternisait et leur impatience ne pouvait se traduire que par des mouvements nerveux des doigts et des jambes.

Ils étaient trois hommes assis autour d'une grande table ovale. A la place du « président », se trouvait une grande tablette numérique grâce à laquelle ils pouvaient suivre une conversation skype avec le représentant d'une célèbre chaîne de fast-food américaine. De l'autre côté de la table, face à l'écran, il y avait un grand blond au teint pâle et au regard fixe et froid comme celui d'un aigle. Assis dans son fauteuil avec un mélange imposant d'assurance et de désinvolture, il conversait avec son client dans un anglais parfait à l'accent britannique.

 _Cling !_

Le portable du grand blond émit un petit son métallique, semblable à celui d'une clochette. C'était au moins la dixième fois depuis le début de l'entretien et, pour la dixième fois, il tapa quelques lettres de la main droite qu'il envoya par texto. Aucun des deux autres hommes présents, n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'il fabriquait et aucun n'aurait osé lui poser cette question intrusive.

Il s'agissait pour cette chaîne de fast-food de mettre au point une nouvelle stratégie marketing adaptée à la France car les ventes commençaient à baisser à cause de la méfiance grandissante à l'égard de ce qu'on appelait la « malbouffe » et il était temps de réagir. Si le consommateur avait besoin d'être rassuré, il fallait lui donner des raisons de l'être. Le défi était d'autant plus intéressant que ce pays, qui se targuait tellement d'être la patrie de la gastronomie, était le second plus gros marché de la firme après les Etats-Unis.

Pour cela, les Américains aidés de leurs responsables français avaient eu une idée : présenter dans les restaurants français, des produits spécifiques et adaptés aux goûts locaux tout en insistant sur le fait que les ingrédients viendraient tous du pays.

La demande à _Hermès_ , plus grosse agence de communication de France, était simple : mettre au point une nouvelle campagne de promotion pour un sandwich-baguette.

Présenter un hamburger dans ce pain-baguette si prisé des Français, les responsables de la firme attendaient beaucoup de cette idée. Avec une communication basée sur la fraîcheur des produits et leur provenance locale, le client lambda aurait à la fois le sentiment de consommer plus un sandwich qu'un « hamburger » proprement dit et croirait avoir affaire à des ingrédients plus sains parce que provenant de son pays. Ils avaient bien compris que le chauvinisme serait leur meilleur ami dans cette affaire.

C'était aussi l'avis du blond qui prenait des notes de la main gauche sur un petit calepin. Il était directeur clientèle dans cette agence et il connaissait bien la firme et ses attentes.

 _Cling !_

Nouveau tintement du portable et nouveau texto.

Puis il fit part de toutes ses idées à son interlocuteur qui sembla tout à fait ravi dans son écran de tablette.

-Je vous fais parfaitement confiance, dit-il en anglais. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous travaillons avec _Hermès_ et nous avons toujours été satisfaits.

L'homme hocha légèrement sa tête en signe de remerciement, se tourna légèrement vers sa droite et demanda en français à son directeur artistique qui crayonnait sur un carnet aux pages parfaitement blanches :

-Déjà des idées Valentine ?

-Je pense oui, marmonna celui-ci. Et de slogans aussi. Je vais réfléchir à ça ce soir, j'en parle à mes assistants et j'aurais sûrement plein d'ébauches à te présenter demain.

-Rune ?

Le planneur stratégique, qui semblait fatigué, répondit :

-Le Français lambda a toujours tendance à oublier qu'un aliment produit en France peut être d'aussi mauvaise qualité qu'ailleurs donc je vois parfaitement sur quels thèmes orienter la stratégique de communication : viande de bœuf de l'élevage du coin, salade fraîche, pain du boulanger (avec peut-être l'image d'un brave paysan cultivant son champ pour renforcer l'impression d'authenticité...).

-Et un nom français ! intervint Valentine avec un sourire en coin. Il faut qu'on trouve un nom français à ce machin, ça donnera plus confiance et moins l'impression qu'on se gave d'une cochonnerie américaine !

Il pouvait bien parler sans se gêner : la personne dans la tablette ne pipait pas un seul mot de leur langue !

\- T'en penses quoi Rhadamanthe ?

 _Cling !_

Ce dernier répondit d'une voix égale tout en lisant son nouveau message :

\- Que c'est une bonne idée.

Valentine risqua prudemment un œil vers le portable mais ne parvint à deviner ce que faisait son chef. Rhadamanthe releva ses yeux vers la tablette et reprit en anglais :

-Bien monsieur Kernby, je vous recontacterai dans deux jours pour vous présenter nos premières idées.

L'autre le remercia, salua les trois hommes présents et son visage disparut de l'écran. Rhadamanthe se leva pour récupérer la tablette et dit à ses collaborateurs :

-Il est tard. Rentrez chez vous tous les deux, on se voit demain.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier ils devaient partir vite s'ils voulaient pouvoir rentrer chez eux à une heure décente après avoir affronté le périphérique.

Resté seul, Rhadamanthe se tint debout devant son immense baie vitrée. Le paysage n'était pourtant pas des plus intéressants : ce n'était que les tours de verre et le parvis fourmillant de la Défense. Mais, pour une fois qu'un nuage de pollution ne gâchait pas la lumière, celle-ci se déversait de l'ouest dans un grand flot doré qui donnait un peu de beauté à la vue en faisant scintiller les innombrables carreaux de verre des tours. Mais, vers le nord, une énorme masse d'un gris sombre approchait : la nuit serait pluvieuse.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit sur deux homme grands et beaux, l'un à la chevelure d'un noir corbeau et l'autre d'une étonnante couleur argentée alors qu'il semblait n'avoir que la trentaine. Ils entrèrent sans bruit et s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'avancer silencieusement vers le contemplateur qui n'avait pas bougé. Celui aux cheveux noirs se glissa derrière lui et lui posa un peu brusquement un bras sur les épaules :

-Bouh ! Encore en train de rêvasser toi !

Rhadamanthe n'avait même pas sursauté ce qui tira un léger soupir déçu à celui qui avait voulu le surprendre :

-Tu n'as même pas eu peur !

-Eaque, j'ai vu vos reflets dans la baie vitrée...

L'autre, aux cheveux argents, se mit à rire, tira le gros fauteuil à roulettes qui se trouvait au bout de la table ovale et s'y assit en s'écriant :

-Encore manqué ! Notre petit frère doit avoir un sixième sens pour sentir arriver le danger !

-En effet, répondit Rhadamanthe le plus sérieusement du monde, toujours bien droit devant la vitre et les mains dans les poches de son pantalon bleu sombre. Et vous deux, vous avez passé l'âge de ce genre de blagues.

-Oh moi oui ! C'est lui qui nous fait une crise de regression depuis qu'il sait que tu vas partir ! répondit l'argenté en pointant Eaque du doigt.

-Comme si ça ne te faisait pas marrer Minos ! répliqua ce dernier.

Eaque, cependant, garda son bras autour des épaules de son frère et, après quelques secondes, et sans que son regard grave n'ait cessé de rester fixé vers l'extérieur, Rhadamanthe sortit sa main droite de sa poche pour aller attraper la sienne.

Ils étaient trois frères, tous trois également propriétaires d' _Hermès_ , la plus grosse agence de communication de France fondée par leurs parents décédés. On ne l'aurait pas cru tellement ils étaient physiquement différents. Cependant tous trois possédaient les mêmes yeux dorés.

Nés chacun à un an d'intervalle, ils étaient extrêmement liés et formaient un _triumvirat_ à la tête de l'agence, même si Minos, l'aîné, assumait plus volontiers les fonctions de PDG avec la bénédiction de ses deux frères.

Rhadamanthe, le cadet, ne partageait toutefois pas la passion de ses frères pour la publicité et la communication. Plus renfermé que ses aînés et plus secret, il évoluait dans ce domaine fait de beaucoup d'hypocrisie avec un cynisme qui ne lui suffisait plus. Aussi, quelques jours plus tôt, avait-il annoncé à ses frères qu'il comptait partir aux Etats-Unis pour changer d'air et se reconvertir.

Minos, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, observait d'un œil pensif et affectueux le visage un peu dur et toujours sévère de son plus jeune frère. Contrairement à Eaque et lui, Rhadamanthe ne souriait que rarement et parlait peu. Sa politesse parfaite mais froide, son élégance, sa voix grave si bien timbrée que même un murmure s'entendait facilement et son absence complet d'effort pour se rendre sympathique en société lui attiraient des qualificatifs qui allaient de « mystérieux » à « sinistre ». Ses frères étaient les seuls à pouvoir se vanter de le connaître réellement et Minos avait toujours senti qu' _Hermès_ n'était pas vraiment un endroit pour lui. Si Rhadamanthe éprouvait le besoin de changer de vie, il espèrait du fond du cœur qu'il y trouverait ce qu'il lui manquait.

-Tu sais où tu veux aller? demanda-t-il.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Rhadamanthe sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste une longue cigarette électronique noire et or qu'il alluma et porta à ses lèvres avant d'ajouter :

\- Chicago me semble la meilleure solution. Je pourrai intégrer l'école au mois de Novembre et la formation durera six mois.

Eaque soupira :

-Je suppose qu'on n'a plus qu'à se résigner...Attends-toi à ce que je vienne te casser les pieds souvent là-bas !

Rhadamanthe eut enfin un léger sourire en répondant :

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

-Je change de sujet là...prévint Minos. Tous les trois, on est invités par Julian pour une croisière en Méditerranée !

-En quel honneur ? s'étonna Rhadamanthe.

-En l'honneur que nous sommes ses potes et qu'il a envie de s'amuser ! Répondit Eaque.

-Plus sérieusement, précisa Minos. Il veut qu'on l'aide à travailler sur son image. La présidentielle est dans un an et demi et il n'a pas l'intention d'y faire de la figuration !

-Et bien le conseil que je lui donnerais serait d'oublier très vite les petites escapades en yacht de luxe ! répondit Rhadamanthe avec sarcasme. Dans ce pays, il va déjà avoir du mal à se faire pardonner d'être riche, ce sera encore pire s'il a l'audace de le montrer !

-Ce sera la partie la plus délicate à lui faire comprendre, admit Minos. Mais en attendant allons-y tous les trois, ça va être drôle ! Et si Julian doit se calmer là-dessus ensuite, autant se faire une petite dernière !

Rhadamanthe s'en serait bien passé il trouvait Julian insupportablement bavard et prétentieux mais ses frères l'aimaient bien et il savait qu'ils seraient déçus s'il ne venait pas.

-Vous savez ce que j'en pense...marmonna-t-il en exhalant une bouffée à l'odeur de menthe.

-Oui on sait, sourit Eaque. Mais le yacht de Julian est assez grand pour que tu puisses l'éviter s'il te saoûle. Prends ça pour de bonnes petites vacances tout frais payés !

-Et ce sera pour quand ?

-On part le 8 octobre pour une semaine. Il devrait faire encore beau, les touristes seront partis, ce sera parfait !

\- Bon...

 _Cling !_

Le portable que Rhadamanthe avait laissé à sa place sonna de nouveau. Il le récupéra, lut le message et dit à ses frères :

-Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée à tous les deux.

Il rangea sa tablette dans son étui, passa la bandoulière sur son épaule et quitta le bureau désormais déserté par tous les employés. Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et descendit jusqu'au parking souterrain de la tour où l'attendait un superbe coupé sport noir. Il monta dedans, démarra et sortit du parking.

A l'extérieur la nuit tombait et les nuages menaçants s'étaient rapprochés. Naturellement, quitter la Défense pour s'engouffrer dans les rues de Paris jusqu'au IXe arrondissement en ce début de soirée ne fut pas une mince affaire. Au bout d'une bonne heure, il arriva enfin à destination : le dépôt de livraison de l'hôtel Drouot et peu après, il ressortit en portant sous le bras un long et large paquet rectangulaire et très soigneusement emballé. Mais en sortant sur le trottoir, il émit un grognement agacé car une pluie battante s'était mise à tomber. Resserrant sa prise sur le paquet qui n'était pas facile à porter seul, il pressa le pas vers sa voiture pour mettre à l'abri son nouveau trésor le plus vite possible.

La tête baissée, il heurta alors brusquement un homme qui arrivait en sens inverse et qui courait manifestement pour échapper à la pluie. Son fardeau faillit lui échapper, il le rattrapa de justesse et eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour apercevoir brièvement une longue silhouette aux cheveux bleus trempés qui leva les mains en signe d'excuse :

-Désolé mec, j't'avais pas vu !

Après quoi, l'inconnu reprit sa course sous la pluie et disparut. Pestant intérieurement contre la pluie et les maladroits, Rhadamanthe finit enfin par arriver à sa voiture et fit coulisser par le coffre l'imposant rectangle à l'arrière dont il avait déjà baissé les fauteuils. Puis il se remit au volant et put enfin prendre le chemin de son appartement , résidence Giudecca, à deux pas du boulevard Haussmann.

Il se gara dans le parking souterrain, attrapa son paquet et s'engouffra dans la cabine d'ascenseur rutilante qui l'emporta jusqu'au troisième étage.

L'immeuble était luxueux jusqu'au beau tapis qui recouvrait tout le palier et étouffait le bruit des pas. Tentant de retenir son paquet sur sa hanche et avec une seule main, il ouvrit la porte et entra chez lui.

Il vivait dans un superbe loft typiquement haussmanien avec son parquet en point de Hongrie et ses moulures au plafond. Mais la décoration, toute contemporaine et très sobre en bibelots, ne comptait que du blanc et du noir.

Le vaste salon comportait une table basse en plexiglas au milieu de deux canapés en cuir noir quatre places qui se faisaient face. Le tout était posé sur un large tapis angora blanc. Une cheminée en marbre trônait dans un coin de la pièce, surmontée d'une grande glace. Sur le mur d'en face, il y avait un espace complètement libre avec un crochet nu sous lequel Rhadamanthe posa son paquet.

Muni d'une paire de ciseaux, il entreprit de défaire patiemment l'emballage de papier kraft et de papier bulle qui protégeait sa nouvelle acquisition. Et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il put enfin découvrir ce qu'il y avait dessous. Un tableau. _Nuit creuse_ de Georges Mathieu. Il venait de le payer 80 000 euros aux enchères de Drouot dont il avait participé par SMS incessants avec la personne qui avait enchéri sur place de sa part. Il était heureux et fier d'avoir obtenu cette toile.

Il la prit, la souleva et, après quelques difficultés, il réussit à l'accrocher bien droit à ce crochet et sur cet espace qui n'attendaient que cela. Puis il recula et croisa les bras pour apprécier l'effet de cette toile noire scarifiée de rouge comme l'expression d'un déchaînement de rage et de douleur. Il avait eu le coup de foudre pour ce tableau et s'émerveillait du fait qu'il semblait fait pour figurer dans son appartement.

Rhadamanthe était un passionné d'art. Après presque huit ans passés à s'occuper de la promotion de hamburgers ou à conseiller des politiciens sur les meilleurs méthodes pour enfumer le monde, il avait eu le sentiment de perdre son temps et avait décidé de prendre une autre voie. Il allait bientôt commencer un MBA « marché de l'art » à Chicago. Il avait le sens des affaires oui mais, pour la première fois, il allait pouvoir s'en servir dans un domaine qui l'intéressait réellement. Il avait vraiment hâte de partir.

Il pouvait se permettre tout ça car sa part de l'héritage de ses parents lui resterait et lui fournirait toujours de confortables revenus. Minos et Eaque avaient plus de goût que lui pour les activités d' _Hermès_ et son départ ne provoquerait sûrement pas de vide là-bas (même si Eaque avait tenté un assez pitoyable chantage affectif).

Rhadamanthe se rendit dans la cuisine et ouvrit un meuble bas dans lequel il stockait des bouteilles de whisky hors de prix et se servit un fond de Johnny Walker avec des glaçons. Sa cuisine était tellement propre qu'elle aurait pu servir pour une photo de catalogue. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour le reste de son appartement car il était un homme rangé, presque maniaque en plus du fait que quelqu'un venait là tous les deux jours pour faire le ménage.

Son verre à la main, il n'alluma pas la télévision (à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait que des stupidités) mais il saisit au passage un livre posé sur le canapé et qu'il avait laissé là la veille au soir : _Misery_ de Stephen King, un grand classique pour qui aimait les thrillers mais qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais eu le temps de lire. Il l'appréciait beaucoup même si cette malade mentale d'Annie Wilkes faisait souvent naître davantage un éclat de sarcasme condescendant dans ses yeux qu'un vrai frisson d'horreur. Il était vrai qu'il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour l'angoisser...

Il alla s'asseoir à une petite table en fer forgé qui se trouvait sur l'étroite terrasse de l'appartement après avoir allumé la lumière extérieure. Protégé de la pluie qui tombait toujours par la terrasse de l'appartement d'au-dessus, il se mit à lire. Il faisait bon, les rumeurs de la circulation là, en bas, semblaient comme étouffées par le bruit de l'eau. Une nuit paisible commençait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au même moment, l'inconnu qui avait bousculé Rhadamanthe émergeait prestement de la station de métro de Barbès-Rochechouart et reprenait sa course vers l'immeuble de la rue des Dioscures où il habitait.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en pénétrant enfin dans l'appartement. Dehors, un déluge automnal se faisait entendre et il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

-J'suis là ! claironna-t-il dans l'entrée étroite.

\- Ah Kanon, j'allais t'appeler ! répondit une voix.

Des pas se firent entendre et une tête aux cheveux bleus, en tout point semblable à la sienne apparut avec cette mine froissée qu'ont les gens qui viennent de se réveiller. C'était son frère jumeau avec lequel il vivait.

Aussitôt, Kanon s'écria en retirant ses chaussures :

-T'as une sale tête Saga ! Tu t'es encore endormi sur ton taff ?

-Oui, répondit ce dernier en fourrageant dans sa tignasse. J'ai un discours à faire pour Julian mais là j'ai du mal...

-Pas étonnant si t'es crevé. C'est pressé ?

-Pas assez pour que ça ne puisse pas attendre demain. T'as mangé ?

-Ouais, je suis allé chez le chinois avec Raina après le taff.

-Bon, va te changer avant d'attraper la mort, on parlera après.

Saga se rendit dans la cuisine pour s'improviser un sandwich avec un reste de rôti de bœuf et de la moutarde. Voyant l'évier qui débordait encore de la vaisselle de la veille, il se dit qu'il leur faudrait penser à s'en occuper enfin.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon, encore habillé de sa chemise et de son pantalon de travail. Sur la table basse, son ordinateur portable affichait toujours le discours sur lequel il s'était acharné pendant une heure et demi avant de tomber de sommeil. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il lève le pied.

Son jumeau réapparut, pieds nus et vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un t-shirt blanc informe. Ses cheveux, encore humides et qu'il avait vigoureusement épongés, formaient une épaisse crinière autour de son visage aux traits fermes et énergiques. Il vira un pull qui traînait sur le canapé, s'assit lourdement à côté de son frère et poussa un long soupir :

-Moi aussi, je suis fatigué...

-Ton agence ne t'a pas trouvé autre chose ? demanda Saga

-Pas encore. Du coup, là, je retourne au chômage.

-Tinquiète, je suis sûr que tu auras bientôt une autre mission.

Kanon était intérimaire et venait de finir une période de trois mois comme manutentionnaire. Il répondit d'une voix traînante :

-Ouais...bon et toi alors ? Comment ça va sous les ors de la République ?

-Julian se pavane et rêve de ministère comme d'habitude, répondit Saga en souriant. En attendant de vieillir assez pour devenir Président.

-Si cet abruti arrive au pouvoir un jour, moi je change de pays ! grogna Kanon.

Saga eut un sourire amusé et referma son ordinateur, agacé d'avoir sous les yeux ce discours sur lequel il bloquait.

Ils avaient beaux être jumeaux, leurs parcours avaient été radicalement différents. Saga, brillant à l'école, titulaire d'un master d'Administration Publique à Science-Po, travaillait désormais à l'Assemblé Nationale et était aussi une « plume politique », c'est-à-dire qu'il écrivait des discours. Julian Solo, député de Paris, chef d'un important parti de l'opposition et jeune loup de la politique, l'avait plus ou moins pris sous son aile et en avait presque fait son secrétaire particulier.

En revanche, Kanon, qui n'avait rien à envier à son frère au niveau de l'intelligence et de la vivacité d'esprit, après une crise d'adolescence tempétueuse, s'était laissé aller après le bac et devait désormais se contenter de missions mal payées en agence d'intérim.

Ils vivaient ensemble parce que Saga, qui gagnait bien sa vie, n'aurait jamais voulu laisser son jumeau se débrouiller avec la précarité.

Mais, même au bout de cinq ans, Kanon nourrissait encore une sorte de honte due au sentiment qu'il avait de vivre aux crochets de son frère même s'il participait de son mieux aux frais du foyer quand il en avait les moyens. Saga ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait la moindre remarque, parfaitement satisfait de vivre avec son alter ego dont il n'avait jamais été séparé dans ce T3 sans prétention où leurs deux désordres faisaient bon ménage.

Saga prit la télécommande et alluma la télévision sur la chaine d'informations sans monter le son, les gros titres et les bandeaux du bas de l'écran étant largement suffisant pour suivre les nouvelles. Après avoir mordu de nouveau dans son sandwich, il reprit :

-Tu sais que Julian m'a invité à une croisière sur son bateau ? dit-il soudain avec un sourire en coin.

Il savait très bien ce que Kanon allait en penser et devina sa réplique avant même qu'il la formule ce qui lui permit de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied alors que son frère avait la bouche ouverte :

-Non, ce n'est pas une croisière en amoureux ! Nous ne serons pas seuls du tout !

-Ouais à d'autres ! grogna Kanon. Il te fait du gringue depuis des mois, tu vas te retrouver coincé en mer avec lui...me fais pas croire qu'il n'aura pas l'idée d'en profiter ! Vous allez où et quand ?

-Du côté de la Grèce le mois prochain. S'il m'ennuie trop, je lui dirais d'aller se faire voir. Et puis, comme je le connais, il va embarquer avec de quoi s'amuser s'il est frustré !

En effet, Julian Solo, n'appréciait pas que les talents littéraires de Saga ! Il lui faisait régulièrement des avances sans équivoque auxquelles Saga n'avait jamais voulu céder. Julian était riche, agréable à regarder, indécemment sûr de lui et grand amateur de femmes et d'hommes. Saga n'avait pas la moindre envie de rejoindre son tableau de chasse déjà bien rempli et éprouvait même un certain amusement à apprendre l'échec à cet enfant gâté à qui l'on n'avait jamais rien refusé.

-Julian m'a dit que je pouvais emmener qui je voulais, reprit-il. Évidemment, il ne s'attend pas à me voir débarquer en couple. Si tu ne travailles pas à ce moment-là, ce serait sympa qu'on y aille ensemble !

Mais Kanon fit une moue peu convaincue :

-Moi ? Devant ce type insupportable, sur un yacht de luxe et entouré d'une bande péteux qui lui ressembleront ? J'aimerais mieux rester là !

-Dis-toi plus tôt que ce serait une occasion en or de passer des vacances exceptionnelles ! Quand as-tu mis les pieds sur ce genre de bateau ? Et tu n'en auras peut-être plus jamais l'occasion ! Et son yacht est bien assez grand pour que tu ne sois pas obligé de supporter les gens tout le temps ! En plus, je serai là moi. Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait bien plus sympa qu'on profite de ça tous les deux ?

Kanon lui adressa un regard en coin et dit avec une pointe de raillerie :

-T'as peur de te faire chier hein ? Ou alors tu ne veux vraiment pas rester seul avec ce type !

Saga soupira avec une pointe d'exagération :

-Je me dis que ce sera toujours mieux si t'es là, c'est tout ! Et ça te fera du bien de voir autre chose que le béton de Paris !

\- Ouais ben je verrai bien si je bosse à ce moment-là ou pas.

Tout bien réfléchi, la proposition commençait à tenter Kanon : une croisière de luxe en Méditerranée tout frais payés ? Ça valait bien la peine de supporter quelques pénibles non ? En plus, Saga avait raison : ils auraient sûrement l'occasion de bien s'amuser tous les deux.


	2. Le violoniste de Notre-Dame

**Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews !**

 **Je vais répondre ici à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site.**

 **Lili : Merci ! Oui j'ai lu Résurrection ! C'est super bien effectivement !**

 **Laetitia26 : Ravie de te revoir et merci ! ^^**

 **Arceph : De nouveaux persos apparaissent ici et j'espère qu'ils te plairont également.**

 **Chapitre II/ Le violoniste de Notre-Dame.**

La foule des étudiants était sortie de l'amphithéâtre mais l'un d'eux faisait pourtant les cent pas devant la porte à double battants en ayant l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

Hyoga avait vingt ans et il était étudiant à la Sorbonne en deuxième année de licence d'Etudes Européennes.

Pas très grand mais élancé et la tête couronnée d'une épaisse chevelure blonde dont quelques mèches retombaient sur des yeux d'un bleu de glace, on le remarquait tout de suite et s'il n'avait pas eu l'esprit obnubilé par une personne en particulier, il se serait rendu compte que beaucoup de ses condisciples posaient sur lui un œil intéressé.

Mais Hyoga attendait quelqu'un qui ne tarda pas à sortir à son tour de l'amphithéâtre :

Gabriel Camus n'avait que huit ans de plus que lui mais son air imperturbable et toujours sérieux lui donnait l'air d'être plus âgé. Sous une politesse et une affabilité parfaite avec ses étudiants comme avec ses collègues, il intimidait et semblait d'un abord difficile. Malgré cela, il était loin de manquer de beauté et surtout de charisme. Grand, avec de longues jambes, des yeux bleu foncé superbes et des cheveux vert d'eau, il dégageait un magnétisme capable de faire taire les conversations dans une salle à son arrivée. Une tête bien faite mais aussi bien pleine puisqu'il était le plus jeune professeur de la Sorbonne et qu'il enseignait l'Histoire Européenne.

Hyoga suivait ses cours depuis deux ans mais c'était désormais bien plus pour se laisser bercer par sa voix grave et pour l'admirer que pour s'instruire.

Gabriel passa à côté de lui, la tête bien haute comme d'habitude et Hyoga l'aborda tout de suite. Il avait préparé pendant tout le cours des questions à lui poser rien que pour pouvoir passer un moment seul avec lui. Le professeur, qui ne refusait jamais d'approfondir une question avec ses étudiants, lui répondit de bonne grâce.

Hyoga, qui se tenait aussi près de lui que possible, sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et tenta d'en découvrir le plus possible sur cet homme qui le fascinait. Il n'avait pas d'alliance et dégageait un très frais mélange de verveine et d'agrume.

Vu de près, il distinguait des reflets verts dans ses yeux ainsi que quelques petits grains de beauté sur sa tempe et son cou. Hyoga regardait tout, jusqu'à laisser son regard errer et rêver sur le reste de son corps pourtant couvert d'une chemise noire retroussée jusqu'aux coudes. Cependant, elle laissait deviner les pectoraux et l'étroitesse de la taille et des reins. Il n'osa pas regarder plus bas parce qu'il était vraiment trop près du professeur pour que cela ne paraisse pas indécent.

Il le retint autant qu'il put et Gabriel n'en parut pas agacé. De toute façon, il était difficile de savoir de quelle humeur il était et ce qu'il pensait. Hyoga n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'une humeur aussi égale et aussi impénétrable. Il se demandait si cet homme ne s'efforçait pas de porter un masque et il aurait donné cher pour voir au travers.

Enfin, il ne trouva rien à ajouter pour le retenir davantage. Il fallut alors lui souhaiter une bonne journée et s'en aller. Mais dans son cœur, sa résolution était prise : il l'aimait depuis deux ans sans oser le lui dire et il n'en pouvait plus. Il était temps qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il tente une approche.

Une heure plus tard, Gabriel déjeunait à une petite terrasse du quartier Saint-Michel où il avait ses habitudes avec sa collègue et meilleure amie Alex Rivière.

Alex...c'était plus qu'une meilleure amie pour lui mais aussi une grande sœur et parfois même une mère. Leur différence d'âge pouvait l'autoriser parce qu'elle avait quarante-huit ans. Alex était docteur en archéologie. Après un divorce très douloureux qui l'avait laissée seule avec sa fille de treize ans, elle ne s'était pas laissée abattre et avait décidé de croquer la vie à pleines dents. On disait qu'elle croquait beaucoup les hommes aussi...et souvent bien plus jeunes qu'elle !

Il fallait dire qu'elle ne paraissait pas son âge : elle avait de long cheveux blonds tout frisés qui lui faisaient une crinière de lionne, un teint mat et des formes généreuses qu'elle savait parfaitement mettre en valeur par des chemises un peu ouvertes et des jeans taille basse bien ceinturés. Elle était fonceuse, très dynamique, spirituelle et possédait l'assurance de la femme mûre qui a définitivement envoyer promener ses complexes. Bien installée dans son milieu de chercheurs et adorée par ses étudiants, il n'y avait, de toute façon, plus grand-chose pour la gêner.

Il n'empêche qu'on lui prêtait la réputation d'être une couguar... Gabriel savait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement imméritée mais les extras qu'Alex s'était autorisée avec de jeunes hommes étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'on le disait.

Ce qui le gênait beaucoup, c'était que l'on croyait fermement qu'il avait fait (ou faisait encore partie) du tableau de chasse d'Alex. C'était faux. Aucun événement d'ordre sexuel ne s'était jamais produit entre eux, pas même un baiser ! Quand Alex avait vu arriver ce jeune collègue brillant et bien trop sérieux pour son âge, elle avait eu du mal à briser la glace avec lui mais quelque chose l'avait poussée à vouloir le prendre sous son aile sans rien chercher d'autre. Au fil des semaines, elle avait découvert que Gabriel avait une sensibilité à fleur de peau qu'il avait appris à cacher sous une véritable armure d'impassibilité froide. Très vif, très observateur, Gabriel comprenait tout, voyait tout, déduisait tout et ressentait puissamment les choses. Sa personnalité alliait un étonnant mélange de rationalité scientifique et d'émotivité d'artistique. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et tentait parfois de houspiller ce beau garçon qui ne profitait pas assez de la vie à son goût.

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure avec ton étudiant ! commença-t-elle avec un sourire en entamant les lasagnes à l'espadon qu'on venait de lui apporter.

-Lequel ? demanda Gabriel qui en faisait autant avec ses coquilles Saint Jacques.

-Celui qui ressemblerait à un Viking s'il se laissait pousser la barbe.

-Hyoga ? Et alors ? répondit Gabriel qui commençait pourtant déjà à deviner ce qu'elle allait finir par dire.

-Et alors ?! Tu n'as pas vu qu'il te dévorait littéralement des yeux ? Il était presque collé à toi !

Gabriel s'accorda une seconde d'autosatisfaction au sujet de sa propre intuition et répliqua tranquillement :

-J'ai vu oui. Il se croit discret mais il ne l'est pas du tout. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question : non, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne te plaît pas ? Il est beau pourtant !

-Objectivement, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais il s'agit de l'un de mes étudiants et il est hors de question que je me lance sur ce genre de terrain. Toi, tu as toujours réussi à gérer ce genre de choses sans avoir de problèmes mais je ne m'en sens pas capable.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur qu'il cherche à obtenir les sujets des examens avant l'heure ?

-Peut-être...et s'il raconte après que je couche avec les étudiants...non, cette histoire ne m'apportera que des ennuis.

-Tu ne crois vraiment pas qu'il puisse être sincèrement attiré par toi ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules :

-Quand bien même...je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui.

Mais Alex jouait distraitement dans ses lasagnes en fixant son ami :

-Tu ne penses pas encore à ton ex tout de même ?

La légère crispation de Gabriel lui apprit qu'elle avait touché juste.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler de ça maintenant, dit-il d'un air fermé.

-Donc j'ai raison. Ne t'énerve pas va...je sais ce que c'est de se faire larguer.

Gabriel resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis il demanda :

-Tu l'aimes toujours ? Ton ex-mari ?

Alex eut un sourire amer :

-J'ai mis du temps à me débarasser de mes sentiments mais non, c'est fini. Vingt ans de mariage dont deux passés à me tromper avant de s'enfuir de la maison pour refaire sa vie avec une femme plus jeune...c'est déjà un miracle que je ne le haisse pas. Mais je ne lui pardonnerai jamais, pas plus que je ne lui pardonnerai d'avoir fait tellement de peine à sa fille.

Le regard de Gabriel se fit songeur :

-Je ne suis pas dans le même cas que toi...c'est à cause de moi qu'il est parti. Je n'ai pas su l'aimer comme il en avait besoin. Nous étions trop différents. Il...il était du genre à m'appeler dix fois par jour, juste pour entendre ma voix alors que moi...j'étais trop indépendant, trop solitaire pour lui. Il a fini par croire que je ne l'aimais pas parce que je n'ai pas été capable de le lui montrer à sa façon. En fait, je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour être en couple. La vie à deux, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

-Ne dis pas ça...Il n'était pas fait pour toi, c'est tout. Il faut que tu te trouves quelqu'un qui soit compatible avec ton mode de fonctionnement. Et puis, la vie à deux hein...si j'aurais un conseil à te donner, c'est de ne pas essayer de te conformer au même moule que tout le monde si ça ne te convient pas. Le « chacun chez soi sauf pour les bons moments », c'est une bonne idée et c'est une ancienne femme mariée qui te le dit !

Camus eut un léger sourire. Ce qui était bien avec Alex, c'était qu'elle ne le jugeait jamais et comme elle avait bien plus d'expérience que lui, elle avait toujours d'intéressants conseils à lui donner. Mais sa dernière rupture avait laissé dans son cœur une plaie béante et douloureuse provoquée par les mots que son amant lui avait jeté au visage avant de claquer la porte. Gabriel s'en voulait terriblement de l'échec de cette histoire et n'avait aucunement la volonté de retenter quelque chose pour laquelle il croyait vraiment qu'il n'était pas fait.

Après leur déjeuner, comme ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux avant de devoir retourner travailler, les deux amis décidèrent de traverser la Seine et d'aller flâner du côté de Notre-Dame, à petits pas tranquilles tout en continuant à discuter. Gabriel, en historien qu'il était, adorait ce quartier si ancien, au parfum de siècles passés dont il avait presque le sentiment de sentir les murs frémir de tous les évènements qui s'y étaient déroulés.

Passant devant le parvis où s'étirait, comme d'habitude, une file de touristes, ils longèrent la cathédrale jusqu'aux grilles du square Jean XXIII. Là, un violon se faisait entendre et, arrivé devant le musicien, Camus s'arrêta et prit Alex par le bras pour l'inciter à en faire de même :

-Ecoute-le. Il est souvent ici et ce qu'il fait est vraiment magique.

A l'entrée du square, un tout jeune homme jouait un arrangement pour soliste de la symphonie pastorale de Beethoven avec un tel talent qu'une dizaine de personnes s'étaient groupées autour de lui pour l'écouter. Ce morceau vif et guilleret semblait illuminer toute l'atmosphère de cette grise journée de septembre et attirer à lui tous ceux dont ils parvenaient aux oreilles sans qu'ils ne puissent plus s'en détacher.

Gabriel et Alex n'étaient ni l'un, ni l'autre, de grands experts en musique mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour être littéralement sous le charme et apprécier l'étonnante dextérité du musicien dont les doigts fins couraient sur les cordes en ayant à peine l'air de les toucher.

Alex mit ses mains sur ses hanches et murmura :

-Il est bon celui-là, y'a pas à dire ! Et c'est encore presque un gamin, c'est incroyable !

Le musicien semblait avoir entre dix-huit et vingt ans seulement, il était fin comme un roseau et pas très grand. Ce qui ajoutait encore au pouvoir de sa musique, c'était son extraordinaire beauté. On se demandait presque s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille en voyant ses traits fins, sa peau parfaite, son petit nez retroussé et ses beaux cheveux couleur forêt qu'il portait longs jusqu'aux épaules. Il accompagnait de son corps souple tous les rebondissements de la musique, les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres, ayant l'air aussi emporté par sa musique que pouvait l'être son public. Puis il ouvrit les yeux lui offrit un doux sourire en même temps qu'un regard d'émeraude.

Lorsqu'il finit de jouer, les spectacteurs, dont pas un ne s'était éloigné à partir du moment où il l'avait entendu, éclatèrent en applaudissements. Il les salua d'un sourire timide tandis qu'une pluie de sous tombaient dans l'étui de son violon posé à terre.

-Ca doit être un étudiant en musique, c'est pas possible autrement ! commenta Alex qui aurait voulu demander au jeune homme de jouer encore.

-En effet, il est au Conservatoire, dit Camus. Je l'ai entendu le dire à quelqu'un la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ici.

-Il le mérite, quel talent !

Camus et Alex vidèrent leurs poches de ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir de monnaie et donnèrent le tout au jeune musicien qui discutait avec trois mamies absolument enthousiastes. Comme le temps passait et qu'ils avaient rendez-vous au siège historique de l'université, ils ne s'attardèrent pas et descendirent le long du square pour regagner ensuite la rive gauche par le pont de l'Archevêché.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La nuit était tombée et la soirée était plutôt calme à _L'Antarès_ , un petit restaurant grec dans lequel Hyoga et son colocataire Shun se rendaient souvent pour boire un verre ou pour dîner. Leur appartement n'était qu'à cent mètres de là, rue des Héros dans le Xe arrondissement.

 _L'Antarès_ avait une devanture rouge et prenait tout l'angle d'une ruelle uniquement piétonne ce qui avait permis au propriétaire de disposer des tables et des chaises à l'extérieur. On y était tranquille et, plus souvent, entre habitués, car les clients étaient principalement les résidents du quartier.

Hyoga et Shun se connaissaient depuis deux ans et avaient d'abord fait connaissance dans une résidente étudiante bruyante et peu vétuste de la périphérie avant d'emménager ensemble dans leur modeste appartement actuel qui offrait le grand avantage d'être en plein Paris et de leur épargner beaucoup de temps de trajet.

Shun, qui suivait vraiment des cours au Conservatoire de Paris dans le but de devenir violoniste d'orchestre, racontait joyeusement à son ami le petit succès qu'il avait eu en jouant du Beethoven derrière Notre-Dame. Jouer dans la rue était quelque chose qu'il faisait fréquemment. Même s'il bénéficiait d'une bourse d'étude, le loyer et le coût de la vie à Paris était tels que ce genre d'extras n'était pas superflu. Hyoga, quant à lui, effectuait aussi quelques petits boulots pendant les vacances pour améliorer leur ordinaire.

Au début, Shun avait commencé par jouer dans le métro mais il s'était heurté tout de suite à une immense indifférence voire à l'agacement de passagers mal réveillés, pressés, stressés, moroses et vraiment très peu enclins à se voire imposer de la musique sur le trajet, fût- elle des plus grands compositeurs. Estimant que Mozart et Tchaikovsky méritaient bien mieux que ça, Shun avait poursuivi à l'air libre et s'était rendu compte qu'en se postant dans des endroits mieux choisis, il avait affaire à un public de flâneurs détendus aux oreilles plus sensibles à la musique.

Hyoga l'écoutait en souriant, heureux que Shun puisse être un peu reconnu à la hauteur de son talent.

-Yo vous deux ! La journée a été bonne ?

L'apostrophe venait d'un homme à la peau mate, aux boucles bleues et au sourire éclatant : Milo, le propriétaire du restaurant. Hyoga et Shun venaient chez lui tellement souvent qu'ils avaient fini par devenir amis avec lui ainsi qu'avec son unique serveur, Aiolia.

-Ca a été, répondit Shun en souriant. Dis-moi, ça tient toujours pour samedi soir ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu t'en sors avec les morceaux ?

-Oui, ils ne sont pas trop difficiles.

Milo avait proposé à Shun de venir faire un petit concert rémunéré à _L'Antarès_ , le samedi soir, lorsqu'il y avait beaucoup de monde au restaurant et lui avait demandé de jouer des airs grecs très dansants. La perspective amusait beaucoup le jeune homme.

A l'intérieur du restaurant, un bruit de verre brisé retentit soudain et Milo soupira : -Aiolia ou un client ? Vous pariez quoi ?

-Aiolia ! dit Hyoga en riant.

-Un client ! Répondit Shun.

Milo leur fit un clin d'oeil et rentra dans le restaurant. Sur le pas de la porte, il lança : -T'as gagné Hyoga !

Hyoga se mit à rire et termina son verre de vin blanc d'une gorgée avant de dire à son ami :

-Tu sais...je me suis encore arrangé pour parler à mon prof aujourd'hui.

Tout d'un coup, les yeux de Shun semblèrent se ternir et son sourire s'affadit :

-Ca fait un long moment que ça dure cette histoire. Il faut vraiment que tu passes à autre chose, ce n'est pas sain.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...il me rend dingue et je le vois tous les jours. Comment veux-tu que je passe à autre chose ?

Shun ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Hyoga poursuivit :

-J'ai une meilleure idée que passer à autre chose : je vais tout lui dire !

Les yeux émeraude se relevèrent brusquement sur lui d'un air effaré :

-Quoi ? Tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ?

-Oui ! répondit Hyoga d'un air décidé. Je sais bien que ça fait bizarre un prof qui sort avec son étudiant mais j'ai vingt ans, je pense qu'il n'en a même pas trente et l'année prochaine, ce ne sera plus mon prof alors merde ! J'en ai assez de ne rien faire et de me contenter de le regarder. Il faut que je provoque les choses et au moins, je serai fixé !

-Mais...comment tu vas faire ?

Hyoga croisa les bras et soupira :

-Je ne sais pas encore. Il faudrait que je l'invite quelque part, à un truc qui pourrait l'intéresser. Je crois qu'il est du genre à aller au théâtre. Il ne faudrait pas que ça ressemble tout de suite à un rencard tu vois ? Faut que je cherche ce qu'il y a d'intéressant comme pièce en ce moment. Je verrai comment ça se passe et si je sens que c'est possible, je ne raterai pas l'occasion de le séduire.

Shun semblait à présent complètement éteint mais Hyoga, tout à ses rêves, ne sembla pas le remarquer. Jetant un œil à sa montre, il dit :

-Il faudrait qu'on rentre, j'ai des trucs à faire pour demain ! On y va ? Mais t'as pas fini ton verre !

-Vas-y d'abord, répondit Shun. Je rentrerai après, j'ai des trucs à discuter avec Milo à propos de samedi soir.

-Ok !

Hyoga se leva et rentra à l'intérieur du restaurant pour payer sa consommation avant de ressortir, de faire un sourire à Shun et de s'éloigner en direction de leur appartement.

Resté seul à la petite table, le jeune violoniste remua mélancoliquement sa paille dans sa pinacolada pendant plusieurs minutes. Il semblait si triste que Milo, intrigué de le voir rester là, finit par s'approcher et par s'asseoir à la place de Hyoga.

-Toi, t'as le cafard ! déclara-t-il. Allez raconte à tonton Milo ce qui ne va pas !

-Je suis vraiment un abruti Milo..., soupira Shun. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire ce que je ressentais et maintenant, il va trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Milo leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ah c'est Hyoga, m'en doutais bien ! Comment ça « il va trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-Ca fait longtemps qu'il craque sur l'un de ses profs. Il n'arrête pas de m'en parler et il ne va en cours que pour lui, c'est une véritable obsession. Et là, il vient de m'annoncer qu'il va l'inviter quelque part pour essayer de le séduire.

Les yeux de Milo s'écarquillèrent :

-Ah ouais, il passe aux choses sérieuses...ben merde, je suis désolé pour toi...Tu pourrais...j'sais pas...tout lui dire avant qu'il tente le coup avec l'autre mec ?

Mais Shun secoua la tête :

-Non, j'ai trop peur ! On vit ensemble Milo alors tu imagines ce qui se passerait si je lui disais tout et qu'il me repoussait ? Je suis sûr que ça gâcherait tout entre nous et que ça deviendrait dur dans l'appartement. Il aurait peut-être envie de partir...ou moi ! Or, nous n'avons pas les moyens de nous payer un appartement chacun à Paris. Et puis...j'aime la vie qu'on a. J'aime être avec lui, chez nous même si...je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne veux pas perdre tout ça...

La gorge de Shun se serra brusquement. Il baissa la tête et appuya son front sur une main, n'osant plus regarder Milo à mesure que son cœur se gonflait de larmes parce qu'il se sentait pathétique. Mais Milo, qui savait bien ce qu'il ressentait pour Hyoga, passa une main compatissante dans ses cheveux en murmurant :

-Ne pleure pas, tu serais capable de me fiche les larmes aux yeux aussi. Je voudrais bien avoir un truc intelligent à te dire là mais j'ai rien en tête malheureusement...

-Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon...j'aime un mec qui en aime un autre, c'est juste très con et terriblement banal...sauf pour celui qui le vit.

-Ouais...dis donc, il doit être vraiment canon ce gars pour que Hyoga soit resté fixé sur lui alors qu'il a une perfection comme toi sous le nez à longueur de temps !

Shun, sans relever la tête, émit un petit « pfff » modeste mais Milo, effectivement, n'en revenait pas de l'aveuglement de Hyoga. Il avait un ange à portée de main et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte ?!

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, marmonna Shun. Hyoga me dit qu'il est beau comme un dieu. Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Camus. Gabriel je crois...

A ce nom, Milo sembla soudain se figer d'un air incrédule mais Shun ne le vit pas. Pendant un instant, ils ne parlèrent plus, chacun plongeant soudain dans ses pensées propres. Enfin, Shun se redressa, le cœur toujours lourd mais un peu soulagé d'avoir pu se confier. Il termina son verre et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir quelques piè vais te laisser avec mes histoires, tu as du travail. C'est gentil de m'avoir écouté.

-Les amis sont faits pour ça ! répondit Milo. Et n'hésite pas si tu as un coup de blues hein ? J'aime pas te voir avec une bouille triste, acheva-t-il en pinçant légèrement la joue du plus jeune qui sourit et le remercia avant de se lever et de prendre à son tour la direction de l'appartement.

Milo le regarda partir et son visage, si ouvert, se fit de plus en plus mélancolique. Il resta un moment, plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Aiolia l'appeler à la porte du restaurant. Alors, il tourna les talons et retourna travailler.

 **Si vous avez hâte de retrouver Kanon et Rhadamanthe, patience ! Ils reviendront au chapitre 4.**

 **J'en profite à présent pour vous poser une question que j'ai en tête depuis longtemps.**

 **Lorsqu'il faut trouver un vrai prénom à Camus, très nombreuses sont les fanfics où il s'appelle Gabriel. Ce prénom lui va merveilleusement bien et c'est pour cela que je le reprends dans cette fic. Mais je me demande d'où vient cette tradition. Est-ce que Kurumada aurait dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? Où s'agit-il d'un élément qui s'est transmis de fanfic à fanfic jusqu'à devenir récurrent ? Je pourrais d'ailleurs poser la même question au sujet de Deathmask qui s'appelle toujours Angelo.**

 **Si vous avez des infos là-dessus, j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus !**


	3. Le bonheur des uns

**Chapitre III/ Le bonheur des uns...**

 **Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits :**

 **Lukina : Moi aussi j'ai du mal avec les OC ! C'est pour ça que je m'étais lancée le défi d'en faire un qui ne soit pas gonflant ! Ravie que ça te plaise autant et j'espère que ça va continuer !**

 **Athéna : Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours !**

 **Contrairement à ce chapitre et le précédent peuvent faire penser, je n'ai rien contre Hyoga ! XD Mais il est vrai qu'il n'a pas le meilleur rôle dans cette fic.**

Deux grosses berline noires d'aspect officiel entrèrent et s'immobilisèrent dans la cour du centre de la Flèche d'Or de Villejuif, dédié à l'aide aux jeunes défavorisés du quartier.

Le bâtiment carré de béton blanc, dont une fresque colorée sur l'une des façades, tentait d'egayer l'aspect spartiate, avait eu droit à un rangement et un ménage en profondeur en vue de cette visite un peu particulière.

Le directeur du centre, bien droit, et un peu tendu, attendait devant le perron avec plusieurs de ses employés accompagnés d'une poignée d'enfants et d'adolescents, choisis parmi les plus sages.

De la première berline, un homme jeune, grand et plutôt fait bien de sa personne émergea et eut droit à une poignée de main empressée du directeur assorti d'un :

-Monsieur Solo, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir aujourd'hui.

L'enjeu était important : Julian Solo, président du parti de l'opposition et très probablement candidat aux prochaines présidentielles, était aussi quelqu'un de très riche. Il ne s'agissait pas moins pour le centre que d'obtenir des financements supplémentaires. On en avait bien besoin la situation du quartier ne s'améliorait pas et de nombreux jeunes étaient en demande de l'aide qu'on pouvait leur apporter ici. Malheureusement, on manquait de place, de personnels et de matériel.

En face, le but de la visite n'était évidemment pas de pure charité : Julian était en campagne ! Et quoi de mieux pour compenser un peu son image d'héritier d'une grande entreprise de construction navale que de venir se pencher un peu sur le sort des malheureux ? Quelques journalistes étaient là pour se charger de diffuser l'évènement au JT du soir.

Julian fut conduit sur le perron et présenté aux employés ainsi qu'aux jeunes bénéficiaires du centre. Habitué aux situations de représentation, Julian offrit à chacun un sourire d'une éclatante blancheur, une poignée de main chaleureuse et un petit commentaire adapté.

Le directeur lui indiqua particulièrement un homme à l'aspect sportif, brun aux yeux verts qu'il lui présenta sous le nom d'Aioros.

-Aioros est l'un des éléments les plus précieux de notre centre ! Il a créé un club de karaté pour apprendre aux enfants à canaliser leur énergie et leur agressivité. Je l'ai vu faire des miracles avec des gamins que d'autres auraient considérés comme des cas perdus ! Son club a tellement de succès que nous avons du mal à accueillir tous les candidats.

Le concerné, qui semblait déborder d'une force tranquille, inclina la tête vers son directeur et le remercia pour cette avalanche de compliments avant de répondre d'une poignée ferme à celle de Julian.

-Vous avez un dojo ici ? demanda ce dernier.

-J'en ai aménagé un, répondit Aioros. Mais il est devenu un peu petit. Je travaille également dans un centre sportif mais, désormais, je viens ici quatre fois par semaine pour donner des cours à mes différents groupes.

-Pourrais-je avoir le plaisir d'avoir une démonstration ?

-Quand vous voulez. Cela dépendra plus de votre emploi du temps que du mien.

Julian Solo sourit :

-Oh je vais m'arranger pour trouver un moment.

Julian n'était évidemment pas venu seul. Derrière lui, il avait une poignée de collaborateurs, en train de saluer à leur tour les employés du centre. Parmi eux se trouvaient Eaque, désormais promu « conseiller en image officieux » pour la présidentielle et Saga, Saga qu'il traînait toujours partout avec lui et qui avait écrit le discours qu'il allait prononcer aujourd'hui.

Celui-ci n'aimait pas beaucoup ce type de sorties qui consistaient surtout pour lui à observer Julian faire le paon et à sourire à des gens dont il se fichait éperdument.

Après les présentations, il y eut la visite du centre avec les journalistes aux aguets. Saga se fit discret-ce qui n'était pas difficile vu qu'on ne s'intéressait qu'à Julian- et rongea son frein durant l'heure que dura le tour du propriétaire.

Julian s'arrangea avec Eaque pour ménager vingt minutes au dojo pour une démonstration de karaté par Aioros et ses élèves. Ce dernier dut se dépêcher de recruter en vitesse quelques-uns de ses meilleurs élèves par téléphone, car ils n'étaient pas parmi les enfants qui étaient restés là pour la visite officielle. Deux d'entre eux, ceux qui étaient le moins intimidés ou rebutés à l'idée de s'exposer ainsi, acceptèrent de venir : Amir, 17 ans et Loane, 16 ans, tous deux parvenus au niveau des ceintures noires. Aioros avait envie d'impressionner Julian et de montrer de quoi étaient capables ses petits poulains.

Tout le monde s'installa autour des tatamis, même la presse. Julian affichait déjà un sourire intéressé qui s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il vit apparaître Aioros dans sa tenue de karatéka.

-Beau mec celui-là ! murmura-t-il à Eaque qui se tenait à côté de lui.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu le dirais ! s'amusa Eaque. Mais tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton p'tit secrétaire là. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme depuis qu'on est arrivé.

Eaque était au courant depuis belle lurette des tentatives de séduction de Julian sur l'insensible Saga mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y assister. Le spectacle allait être intéressant et le serait sans doute encore plus lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient tous en croisière.

Julian se pencha de l'autre côté, vers Saga sur le genou duquel il posa la main en murmurant :

-Souris un peu chéri !

Mais ce qu'il récolta fut un regard de travers de la part de sa « plume » :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom horripilant ! Je n'ai aucune envie quelqu'un t'entende m'appeler comme ça !

Aioros expliqua d'une voix forte aux nouveaux venus ce qu'il faisait avec les jeunes du quartier et présenta Amir et Loane, ses meilleurs éléments, qui faisaient désormais tous deux de la compétition et tenteraient même de se qualifier pour les Jeux Olympiques de Rio.

La démonstration eut lieu d'abord la fille, ensuite avec le garçon. Saga, qui jusqu'à présent s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort, trouva enfin un intérêt à cette journée. Le karaté de haut niveau était une belle chose à voir, d'autant plus qu'aucun des trois participants ne fit de cadeau à ses partenaires.

Au bout de vingt minutes, tout le monde applaudit les jeunes, visiblement fiers d'eux ainsi qu'Aioros et chacun repartit vers le réfectoire réaménagé pour permettre à Julian de prononcer un discours devant les caméras.

Ce dernier, inspiré par ce qu'il venait de voir, modifia un peu ce que Saga avait écrit et loua grandement « le dévouement et l'abnégation de ces travailleurs sociaux envers les moins privilégiés de notre société. »

Et de promettre des fonds supplémentaires et toutes sortes de choses...tout en donnant des coups de canifs bien sentis au gouvernement qui laissait les banlieues à l'abandon, au dénuement, à la délinquance et au désespoir, bref...un discours de campagne !

Saga ne l'écouta que d'une oreille en jetant même parfois un regard sur sa montre. Il était onze heures et il commençait à avoir faim ! Kanon dormait encore quand il était parti ce matin-là puisqu'il n'avait plus d'intérim à assurer. Tel qu'il le connaissait, il devait être en train de prendre son petit déjeuner ! Mais il espérait que son jumeau retrouverait vite du travail parce qu'il savait que l'inaction avait tendance à le faire déprimer et à le plonger dans toutes sortes de mauvais habitudes.

Après le discours, tout ce petit monde s'apprêta à quitter les lieux. Mais alors que l'on regagnait les voitures, un petit attroupement d'une vingtaine de jeunes encapuchonnés ou cagoulés surgit soudain, certains filant à vive allure sur des scooters. Une vitre explosa soudain on leur lançait des pierres et...des œufs !

Les quelques agents de sécurité attrapèrent Julian et le fourrèrent rapidement dans sa voiture, déjà maculée de jaune d'oeufs. Mais une pierre fit beaucoup plus de dégâts en créant un énorme impact dans le pare-brise.

\- Dégage fils de p... !

\- C'est not' quartier ici !

Le personnel du centre, effaré, tentait de crier aux assaillants de se calmer tandis qu' Eaque et Saga grimpaient eux-aussi aux côtés de Julian.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'écria Saga. Ils sont malades !

Eaque affichait un sourire assez sarcastique :

\- Bienvenue en banlieue mon gars !

\- Je suppose que je dois ce charmant accueil à mon statut d'homme riche. commenta tranquillement Julian en ramenant ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche. Comment j'étais ?

\- Parfait ! répondit Eaque.

La voiture démarra, poursuivit par quelques jeunes à pied qui furent vite distancés.

\- Et toi Saga, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

Ce dernier se demandait bien pourquoi il semblait être le seul choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

-C'était intéressant, grommela-t-il. Je crois que ce genre de centre est vraiment d'utilité publique. Et la démonstration de karaté était impressionnante.

Julian leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Je te parlais de moi ! dit-il d'un ton plaintif. Enfin tant pis, je ne désespère pas d'entendre un jour un compliment de ta part !

\- Bonne idée, l'espoir fait vivre...marmonna Saga.

Eaque émit un petit ricanement dans son coin tandis qu'ils regagnaient tous trois le centre de Paris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shun n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un commissariat de sa vie. On l'avait fouillé quand il était entré. Il était encore secoué par le coup de téléphone qu'il avait reçu : « Votre frère vient d'être arrêté. Il est en garde-à- vue. »

Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de demander pourquoi et s'était précipité à l'endroit indiqué. A présent, il écoutait, tout pâle, un policier lui expliquer qu'Ikki avait agressé un homme politique nommé Julian Solo en visite à Villejuif avec plusieurs autres jeunes à coups d'œufs et de jets de pierre. Deux autres encore avaient été pris comme lui.

Il allait rester en cellule durant les 24 heures réglementaires et, s'il y avait dépôt de plainte, cela irait plus loin.

La raison pour laquelle c'était Shun et non pas leurs parents qui s'étaient déplacés, venaient du fait que son frère et lui avaient été placés chez leurs grands-parents.

Ils étaient, en réalité, de deux pères différents, chacun n'ayant été qu'une passade. Leur mère, instable et dépressive, s'était vue retirer leur garde quand Shun était bébé et leur grand-parents s'étaient courageusement proposés de les prendre en charge. Ils n'avaient depuis eu que peu de contact avec leur mère.

Leur grand-père était mort d'un infarctus l'année précédente. Ne restait plus que cette vieille femme de 75 ans, trop fatiguée pour gérer les frasques de son petit-fils. Shun n'avait pas voulu la mêler à cette histoire.

Le policier, que son métier dans un coin difficile, avait rendu frustre et un peu brutal dans ses propos, n'avait pas caché son étonnement en voyant arriver ce jeune homme à visage d'ange qui semblait à présent au bord des larmes. Difficile de croire que le grand gaillard qui jurait dans sa cellule était son frère, même à moitié !

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Implora Shun.

\- Ouais..., marmonna le policier, attendri sans vouloir le montrer. Je vous accompagne.

Les couloirs bordés de cellules auraient mérité un coup de peinture tant l'ensemble semblait vétuste. Shun n'osa pas regarder qui se trouvait derrière les grilles et serra les dents lorsque l'officier qui l'accompagnait reçut les pires insultes sur son passage.

Ils parvinrent devant celle où se trouvait Ikki, couché sur un semblant de matelas. Il décocha tout de suite un regard noir à l'officier avant de se redresser avec stupéfaction à la vue de Shun.

Le policier les laissa seuls après avoir recommandé à Shun d'appeler au moindre problème. Ikki se leva et s'approcha de la grille qu'il saisit à deux mains :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- A ton avis crétin ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais envoyer Mamie ? Tu veux qu'elle fasse une crise cardiaque aussi ?

Alors qu'il s'était attendu à fondre en larmes, Shun se surprenait à sentir une grosse bouffée de colère monter en lui. Il commençait à en avoir assez du comportement de son frère.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Ce gros richard est venu se pavaner au Centre...Il veut nous faire croire qu'il en a quelque chose à foutre de nous mais on n'est pas dupes et on s'est chargés de le lui montrer !

\- Et après ?! T'as gagné quoi ?! Regarde où tu es maintenant !

Shun s'était mis à crier et les yeux d'Ikki s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

\- Ce sont tes potes hein ? C'est fou ce que tu peux devenir con quand tu es avec eux ! Tu pourrais pourtant devenir bien autre chose si tu décidais d'arrêter tout ça !

Shun savait qu'Ikki n'avait rien d'un abruti, ni même d'un amateur de violence. Quand il était petit et qu'ils grandissaient dans un quartier sensible, Ikki l'avait férocement couvé et protégé de tout, surtout des mauvaises fréquentations, quitte à intégrer lui-même une bande pour lui assurer l'immunité. Shun avait le sentiment que son grand frère s'était sacrifié pour lui, rejetant ses propres chances, cachant ses qualités pour permettre à son cadet de garder son innocence et de mieux s'imposer comme le petit ange prodige de la famille. Cette idée rendait Shun malade de tristesse et de culpabilité.

Ses poings se serrèrent sur la grille :

\- Je t'en supplie...ne les provoque pas. Reste calme et poli, n'aggrave pas ton cas ! Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura pas de plainte et tu sortiras d'ici.

Ikki posa ses mains larges et mates sur les siennes, bien plus blanches et délicates.

\- J'suis désolé...Tu le diras à Mamie hein ? J'vais me tenir tranquille.

Shun savait que ça ne valait que pour la garde à vue et qu'il en faudrait bien plus pour sortir Ikki de la boue dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Mais il se sentait totalement démuni sur ce point. Son seul espoir était de parvenir à réaliser son rêve. Quand il serait musicien et qu'il gagnerait sa vie, peut-être pourrait-il guider son frère sur une meilleure voie ?

A la fin de la journée, il se retrouva une fois de plus assis à la terrasse de _L'Antarès_ , le moral à zéro, à raconter à Milo et Aiolia ce qui s'était passé. Milo lui avait offert un cocktail sans alcool et Aiolia, assis près de lui, avait passé un bras robuste et réconfortant autour des minces épaules du jeune homme. Il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé au centre Aioros était son grand frère.

\- Il va rester en tôle combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Jusqu'à demain matin. J'ai vraiment peur que l'on porte plainte contre lui.

\- Ça ne viendra pas du centre en tout cas. Mon frère m'a dit que, comme le directeur connaît bien ces mecs et que ce n'était pas le centre qui était visé, il allait passer l'éponge. Faut voir ce que Solo va faire maintenant.

A ce moment-là, Hyoga apparut à l'angle de la rue, tout sourire et habillé de façon plus chic qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand il passa à côté de Shun, ce dernier perçut le sillage d'une eau de toilette mentholée.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Gabriel ! clama-t-il, à peine arrivé près d'eux.

Il y eut un silence gêné : Aiolia regardait Shun qui gardait les yeux baissés et Milo fixait Hyoga, l'air indéchiffrable. Soudain, il eut un étrange sourire et demanda :

\- Ah enfin ? Ce soir, je suppose ? Vous allez où ?

\- A l'Odéon, voir un truc qui s'appelle _Derniers Remords avant l'oubli._ J'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur.

\- Lagarce, répondit Milo.

Hyoga sourit :

\- Tiens ? Tu connais ?

\- Un peu, répondit Milo qui le fixait toujours du regard, toute chaleur ayant étrangement disparu de sa voix. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le théâtre.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup pour être honnête, répondit Hyoga en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais lui oui et je tenais à ce que ce rendez-vous lui plaise. J'ai eu trop de mal à l'obtenir !

\- Justement, comment t'as fait ? demanda Aiolia qui glissait des regards inquiets à Shun.

Le jeune blond sourit :

\- Je n'ai pas présenté ça comme un rencard ! Mais si j'ai l'occasion d'aller plus loin ce soir, je n'hésiterai pas !

Il consulta sa montre :

\- Je vous laisse, à plus !

Il s'en alla d'un pas guilleret, ses cheveux blonds se balançant sur ses épaules.

Il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à Shun.

Plusieurs secondes consternées suivirent son départ jusqu'à ce qu'Aiolia lâche un sombre :

\- Quel con celui-là...

\- Shun ? s'inquiéta Milo.

Ce dernier releva enfin la tête en reniflant : ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes. Aiolia le prit carrément dans ses bras sous le regard triste et mélancolique de Milo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel était encore plus beau que d'habitude aux yeux de Hyoga qui passa la moitié de la représentation à jeter des regards en coin vers son profil concentré sur la pièce. Le spectacle ne le passionna pas. Il ne trouva pas d'intérêt à cette histoire de trio qui s'engueule autour d'une maison à vendre. Mais Gabriel semblait si intéressé qu'il finit par se dire qu'il y avait là quelque chose qu'il était sans doute trop stupide pour comprendre. Après tout, son intelligence et sa culture faisaient partie des éléments indispensables de sa personnalité et qui l'avait séduit.

Après la représentation, ils finirent la soirée au restaurant. Gabriel était détendu, ouvert et Hyoga apprit à le connaître comme il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

De son côté, Gabriel, qui s'était rendu à ce rendez-vous avec beaucoup d'hésitation, se surprenait à se rendre compte que Hyoga était d'une agréable compagnie. Lui qui se croyait difficile à apprécier, trouvait quelqu'un qui semblait le trouver tout à fait passionnant. C'était dingue de voir à quel point les yeux de Hyoga brillaient quand il faisait ne serait-ce que lui parler. Encouragé par le blond, il se retrouva à raconter sa vie : né d'un père français et d'une mère russe, il avait grandi dans la région parisienne en passant presque toutes les vacances scolaires dans le pays de sa mère...

Et là, il y ce genre de moment de grâce où deux personnes qui se connaissent à peine se rendent compte qu'elles partagent un merveilleux point commun.

-Quoi ? Tu es à moitié russe ?! s 'écria Hyoga qui n'en revenait pas. Mais moi, je le suis tout à fait !

-Quoi ? s'étonna Gabriel. Mais tu as un nom de famille français !

-J'ai été adopté quand j'étais bébé ! Ma mère adoptive était stérile.

-Ca alors...tu sais pourquoi tu as été proposé à l'adoption ?

-Je suis né sous X.

-Oh...du coup, tu ne sais rien de tes origines ?

-Non, rien du tout, fit Hyoga avec une petite moue. Je ne te dirais pas que ça ne m'a pas perturbé parfois mais je n'osais pas trop en parler à mes parents pour qu'ils ne s'imaginent pas que je voulais les quitter. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu à me plaindre après tout : ils m'ont aimé comme si j'étais vraiment leur fils et je n'ai jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit.

-S'ils t'ont eu tout bébé, c'est sûr qu'ils doivent plus du tout faire la différence d'avec un enfant naturel.

-Oui, répondit Hyoga avec un sourire, mais ils ne m'ont jamais caché la vérité. Ils auraient eu du mal d'ailleurs : ils sont tous les deux bruns, le genre méditerrannéen tu vois ? Vu ma tête, les gens qui ne savaient pas, leur ont souvent demandé en plaisantant si ma mère n'avait pas fauté avec le facteur ! Au début, ça les gonflait mais ils ont fini par en rire.

-Où sont-ils ?

-A Montpellier, là où j'ai grandi.

-Tu es déjà allé en Russie ?

-Moins souvent que toi mais oui. Mes parents ont attendu que j'ai au moins dix ans pour que je m'y fasse des souvenirs. Seulement, je ne parle pas russe du tout. J'aimerais bien m'y mettre mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

La Russie devint alors leur principal sujet de conversation pour le reste de la soirée. Gabriel aimait parler de ses souvenirs et Hyoga saisissait l'aubaine d'en apprendre plus sur son pays d'origine par la bouche même de celui qui l'attirait tant.

Tard dans la soirée, ils s'acheminèrent chacun vers une bouche de métro qui leur permettrait de rentrer chez eux. Hyoga était sur un petit nuage et Gabriel réfléchissait. Sa conscience le secouait avec la voix énergique d'Alex :

« Il est canon, gentil, déjà fou de toi et vous vous entendez bien jusqu'à présent ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?! On en voit qui couchent ensemble pour moins que ça ! »

Avait-elle raison ? Etait-il temps pour lui de tourner définitivement la page et de prendre ce que Hyoga lui offrait ? Il s'était montré lui-même jusqu'à présent et Hyoga semblait avoir apprécié ce qu'il avait vu. Alors pourquoi pas ?

-Gabriel ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées. Ils étaient dans le métro, station Daumesnil au croisement des lignes 6 et 8. Il était temps de se séparer. Les mots sortirent presque machinalement :

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée Hyoga. On se reverra bientôt.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite et le regarda dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Gabriel comprit la signification de ce regard une seconde avant que Hyoga ne l'attrape par son foulard pour l'embrasser. Gabriel sentit parfaitement à quel point Hyoga avait eu envie de ce baiser. Il embrassait bien en toute objectivité...

Après cela, Hyoga le relâcha et lui fit un signe de la main :

-Bonne nuit !

Gabriel lui sourit mais dès que le jeune homme eut disparu au détour du couloir, son visage se figea en une expression presque apeurée.

Rien.

Il ne ressentait rien.

Hyoga l'avait embrassé et ni son corps, ni son cœur n'avaient eu le moindre frémissement. Pas du tout comme avec lui...oh avec lui...ce n'était pas des frémissements mais des séismes émotionnels qu'il savait lui provoquer.

Que lui était-il arrivé depuis ? Comment pouvait-il rester de glace devant ce garçon qui avait de quoi séduire n'importe qui ?

 _Je ne suis pas normal..._

La voix d'Alex essaya de le rassurer :

« Tu as besoin de temps ! Ce n'est qu'une première soirée ! Les sentiments peuvent mettre du temps à venir ! »

Mais Gabriel ne se sentait pas optimiste. On appelait ça comment un mec incapable d'éprouver de l'attirance pour qui que ce soit à cause d'une rupture ? Avait-il besoin d'un psy ? Devait-il insister quand même avec Hyoga quitte à provoquer une catastrophe si son cœur refusait de s'ouvrir ?

Il tourna les talons et s'achemina lentement dans le couloir presque désert en direction du quai avec le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit.

 **Les partisanes du Camus/Milo, ne me tapez pas, je sais ce que je fais ! XD**

 **Nous allons à présent laisser Shun, Hyoga, Gabriel et compagnie pour revenir à Kanon et Rhadamanthe dans les prochains chapitres !**


	4. L'Eau et la Nuit

**Chapitre IV/ L'Eau et La Nuit.**

 **Chers lecteurs, je vous écris de...Grèce ! C'est amusant de penser que je m'y trouve en même temps que mes persos et ça me donnera peut- être des idées.**

 **Merci à Hemere, Arceph, DidiineOokami et à ceux qui apprécient cette fic. Shun finira par se consoler ne vous en faites pas !**

 **Nous allons maintenant revenir à Kanon, Rhadamanthe, Julian et compagnie pour la fameuse croisière. Soyez patients, certaines choses ont besoin de temps pour se développer !**

En dépit du fait que le mois d'Octobre venait de commencer, le temps était encore étonnamment beau et chaud. En regardant la mer scintillante qui défilait derrière la vitre, Kanon se réjouissait de pouvoir profiter encore de cet été qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'en aller.

Avec Saga, ils avaient pris l'avion pour Athènes et le Pirée où les attendaient le millionnaire et ses amis, très fiers de pouvoir leur montrer le _Poséidon_ , un beau bébé de 120 mètres de long, 19 mètres de large et pourvu de trois ponts. C'était le fleuron de la flotte privée de la famille Solo qui avait fait fortune dans la construction navale.

Kanon en avait sifflé d'admiration:

\- Joli rafiot ! Hé Saga, t'es sûr de ne pas vouloir de ce type ? On pourrait s'offrir ce genre de vacances plus souvent !

Un regard de travers avait été la seule réponse qu'il avait obtenu de son frère. Contrairement à son jumeau, Saga n'éprouvait que peu d'enthousiasme à la perspective de cette croisière en compagnie de son insistant soupirant et de sa clique. Kanon ne savait pas encore à quoi ressemblaient généralement les escapades de Julian en « bonne compagnie » ! Mais cela aurait au moins l'avantage de lui faire prendre l'air, loin de Paris, loin de Barbès et loin de la vie morose qu'il y menait.

Les jumeaux montèrent à bord et Saga présenta un carton d'invitation en bonne et dû forme au capitaine du bateau qui les salua poliment et les invita à laisser leurs bagages dans la pièce prévue à cet effet à l'entrée. On les emmènerait plus tard dans leurs cabines.

\- Monsieur Solo vous attend au bar, Messieurs Gemini.

Saga se fit indiquer le chemin et entraîna Kanon à travers d'étroits couloirs aux murs en bois d'acajou vernis. Partout flottait une odeur chaude qui rappela à Kanon celle qui reste après le passage de l'aspirateur. Il frétillait d'impatience :

\- J'ai trop envie d'aller explorer cette petite merveille ! Il y a un jacuzzi ?

\- Deux, répondit Saga qui se mit à lister d'un ton égal : une piscine extérieure, une intérieure, un hammam, un cinéma, un hélicoptère, quatre jet-skis et une cabine aux murs transparents pour regarder sous l'eau.

Il entendit son jumeau pousser un grognement d'excitation dans son dos :

\- Ça va être énoooooorme !

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bar, une grande pièce circulaire située au deuxième pont, dotée d'une baie vitrée qui en faisait tout le tour.

Julian et ses invités étaient assis dans de confortables fauteuils en bois munis de coussins, autour d'une longue table ovale. Le millionnaire, un bras passé autour d'une jolie blonde, s'écria à leur vue :

\- Ah mon petit Saga, te voilà enfin !

Saga entendit Kanon ricaner à l'apostrophe, fit comme si de rien n'était et se mit à serrer poliment la main des personnes présentes. Il y avait déjà Eaque mais il ne connaissait pas les autres que Julian s'empressa de lui présenter :

\- Valentine, Thétys, Baian, Sorrente, Calypso, Amphitrite...ce sont des amis de longue date ! Je vous présente Saga Gemini, mon secrétaire très particulier !

\- Pourquoi très particulier ? s'enquit la blonde Thétys qui, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Julian, sirotait un Martini.

\- Parce que j'ai du talent, répliqua Saga, pince-sans-rire pour empêcher Julian d'ajouter une blague douteuse à ce qu'il venait déjà de dire. Et je vous présente mon frère Kanon.

\- Impressionnante votre ressemblance ! dit Julian en serrant la main de ce dernier.

\- Mais vous ne nous avez pas confondus pour autant, répondit Kanon.

\- Non parce que...vos styles vestimentaires sont très différents. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà vu Saga en converses !

En effet, les jumeaux n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts sur beaucoup de choses mais Kanon se faisait parfois un malin plaisir de s'affubler en contradiction totale avec son frère. Ainsi, alors que ce dernier affichait un style BCBG avec son polo et ses chaussures bateau, Kanon portait un jean, des converses noirs plus très fraîches et un t-shirt à l'effigie de _Game of Thrones_ ! Les jumeaux s'étaient chamaillés sur le sujet avant de venir : Saga avait traité Kanon de « pouilleux » et ce dernier avait rétorqué aimablement qu'il avait l'air d'avoir « un balai dans le cul. »

Les nouveaux arrivants prirent place, se firent servir à boire et la conversation s'engagea. Kanon, qui n'avait pas la mémoire des noms, tenta déjà d'en fixer quelques-uns et sentit déjà que cette croisière allait être un peu...spéciale. Julian, très à l'aise, se montrait particulièrement tactile avec ses « amis » qu'ils soient homme ou femme. Thétys restait collée à lui mais il avait aussi passé un bras autour de Baian et lui caressait doucement le bas de la nuque. Il surprit à plusieurs reprises des coups d'oeil appréciateurs dans sa direction et celle de Saga. Calypso, une beauté métissée aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts, au teint café au lait et aux seins affolants, semblait particulièrement intéressée par lui au point que Kanon finit par accrocher son regard et par lui sourire. Un frémissement de plaisir anticipé lui parcourut alors tout le corps. Ils étaient tous beaux ou belles et apparemment bien décidés à s'amuser...Oh cette croisière allait lui plaire !

Julian finit par déployer sur la table une carte montrant le parcours qu'ils allaient effectuer. Il y avait quelques escales de prévues dans les Cyclades, principalement dans de « merveilleuses petites criques » aux dires de Julian.

Pendant que Kanon et Saga étaient penchés sur la carte, Thétys vint ronronner à son oreille :

-Tu nous amènes des recrues de choix dis-moi !

-Saga est à moi ma belle, alors pas touche ! répondit Julian en lui caressant les lèvres du bout du doigt.

-Et son frère ? On peut y toucher ou tu veux t'offrir le fantasme du plan à trois avec des jumeaux ?

-Moi je préfère Kanon, chuchota Calypso qui avait suivi la conversation. Saga fait un peu trop « gentil garçon », l'autre a une tête de bad-boy et il a l'air chaud comme la braise !

-Je vous laisse Kanon, les filles, répondit Julian, grand seigneur. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Je craindrais de perdre toutes mes chances avec Saga si je me tapais son frère !

-Tu t'en fous non puisqu'ils se ressemblent ? fit remarquer Calypso.

-Non, ce ne serait pas la même chose. Et puis, le bad-boy c'est moi ! Je préfère largement essayer de pervertir les garçons sages. Plus dure est la conquête, meilleure est la victoire non ?

Ils durent interrompre là cette intéressante conversation car les derniers invités arrivèrent enfin.

-Ah ! Minos et Rhadamanthe, on n'attendait plus que vous pour lever l'ancre !

Kanon leva le nez de la carte pour saluer poliment les deux nouveaux venus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer que le grand blond qui venait d'arriver ne semblait pas d'humeur particulièrement festive.

Une fois tout le monde à bord, le _Poséidon_ put enfin partir.

Commença alors pour les passagers un séjour VIP des plus délicieux...et débridé !

Kanon décida de profiter sans vergogne de tous les avantages qu'offrait le yacht et passa le plus clair de ses journées à se dorer au soleil, bien décidé à rentrer avec un bronzage qui rendrait jaloux ses amis de Paris. Quand il n'était pas au soleil, il nageait dans les piscines intérieures et extérieures, chacune pourvue d'un toboggan.

Le bateau se mit à louvoyer parmi les Cyclades, offrant des vues charmantes sur de pittoresques villages blancs disséminés comme des taches de peinture sur des terres desséchées par le soleil. A Kithnos, le bateau jeta l'ancre dans une crique dessinée par une surprenante bande de sable qui coupait en deux l'espace entre deux îlots. L'armada de bateaux de plaisance qui occupait l'endroit en été n'était plus là. L'eau était d'une limpidité parfaite et elle était toute à eux.

Toutefois...elle était froide ! L'automne avait fini par s'annoncer depuis le début de la croisière. Alors quand Julian proposa de piquer une tête, seule une poignée de courageux le suivirent : les jumeaux, Eaque, Calypso et Baian. Saga déclina l'offre, n'ayant de plus aucune envie de se retrouver à barboter avec un Julian qui en profiterait sûrement.

Julian ne prit même pas la peine de descendre l'échelle de corde et effectua un plongeon en piqué de sept bons mètres par-dessus le premier pont.

-Hé ben ! Il est motivé celui-là ! commenta Kanon à Eaque. Il avait revêtu un short de surf et arborait fièrement un corps qui avait déjà pris deux teintes de plus que sa couleur habituelle.

-Julian ? C'est un homme-poisson ! Je l'ai déjà vu se baigner en hiver et même dans une mer houleuse ! Il nage extrêmement bien.

Eaque ne l'imita toutefois pas et descendit dans l'eau par l'échelle. Kanon, lui, grimpa sur le bastingage avec un sourire en coin. Julian ne serait pas le seul à faire le malin avec ses plongeons vertigineux ! Il tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête et sauta dans la mer.

Il dut descendre loin car la remontée lui parut longue et tout son corps se tendit brusquement sous la morsure du froid. Quand il remonta, il claquait des dents !

Non loin de là, Julian s'ébattait avec Thétys, Eaque et Valentine. Kanon se mit à nager vigoureusement pour essayer d'échapper à cette sensation glacée qui ne passait pas. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une sirène (ou il s'en fallait de peu) se mit à nager tout près de lui. C'était Calypso, vêtue d'un bikini noir échancré qui ne laissait plus grand chose à l'imagination.

Cela fait deux jours qu'elle lui faisait un sérieux gringue et Kanon se laissait faire avec plaisir parce qu'elle était canon, parce qu'il adorait se faire draguer et parce qu'il se sentait bêtement fier qu'elle l'ait préféré à Saga ! Il ignorait que Julian avait posé une option sur son frère de façon si ferme que ses amis n'osaient pas marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

Deux minutes plus tard, Kanon se retrouva à caresser avidement le corps de la demoiselle, adossée à la coque du bateau. Son regard plein de promesses qui n'attendraient sûrement pas plus tard que le soir-même pour être tenues, provoqua dans son corps une bouffée de chaleur qui lui fit oublier la température de l'eau.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas la même orientation sexuelle que ton frère, chuchuta Calypso, le bout de son nez frôlant celui de Kanon. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

-Je suis bi, expliqua Kanon. Saga aussi d'ailleurs mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, la plupart du temps, il se fait draguer par des mecs !

-C'est pratique...on s'amuse doublement n'est-ce que pas ? demanda-t-elle en caressant légèrement le torse superbe pressé contre sa poitrine.

-Tu l'es aussi ?

-Non, je disais ça pour toi. En fait, j'ai un truc à te proposer...

Elle accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille et le pressa encore plus contre elle. Kanon sentit frémir son bas-ventre et vint lui mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure avant qu'elle n'ajoute :

-Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de t'avoir un peu à moi seule mais, si ça te dit, il y en a d'autres qui aimeraient se joindre à nous.

Kanon pouffa de rire :

-Un plan à plusieurs, t'es sérieuse ?

-Oui très ! répondit-elle en souriant.

Kanon prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir : il n'avait jamais tenté ce coup-là mais c'était plus par manque d'occasions que par pudeur. Avec ces vacances, ce yacht, ces gens sympas et cette sensation grisante qu'il avait d'être entouré d'ondes de désir, il se sentait très ouvert à toutes propositions !

-C'est une habitude chez vous ?

Un éclair amusé dans les yeux vert anis de Calypso le renseigna et il se mit à rire en comprenant certaines choses qui l'avaient interpellées dès le premier jour :

-J'suis con...bien sûr que vous faites ça souvent ! Il paraît que Julian ne recule devant rien ! Mais je te dis tout de suite : je ne veux pas coucher avec lui !

\- Oh ça tombe bien, lui non plus ! Il a dit qu'il perdrait définitivement ses chances avec ton frère s'il te touchait.

Kanon se dit qu'il avait sûrement bien vu. De toute manière, Julian ne l'aurait pas intéressé, même pour une nuit. Il ne le supportait qu'à petite dose parce qu'il trouvait qu'il brassait beaucoup d'air et agaçait par sa propension à vouloir se faire admirer. Il comprenait pourquoi Saga n'en voulait pas. Son frère aimait les gens humbles, posés et plutôt intellectuels comme lui. Julian n'était clairement pas son genre.

La créature de rêve qu'il avait entre les mains en revanche était tout à fait le sien...Et, à part Julian, il ne voyait pas de raison de refuser de prendre un peu de plaisir avec ses autres amis qui étaient tous très bien faits de leur personne. Il passa ses mains le long des jambes qui lui ceinturaient la taille et sourit à Calypso. Dans son dos, on avait dû remarquer leur petit manège mais, apparemment, tout le monde s'en moquait.

-Et bien, c'est parfait. Ta proposition me tente. Mais je dois dire que j'ai aussi envie de t'avoir pour moi seul avant qu'on commence une autre fête.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Kanon et Calypso se chauffèrent toute la journée et le soir venu, ils faussèrent compagnie au reste du groupe rassemblé dans le petit casino du yacht pour s'enfermer dans la cabine de Kanon et poursuivre la nuit de la façon la plus torride possible.

A partir de là, la croisière prit une tournure encore meilleure pour Kanon. Dès le lendemain, Baian se joignit à eux, vite suivi par Sorrento, tous deux attirés par la publicité flatteuse que leur avait fait Calypso au sujet des performances de leur nouveau partenaire de jeu. Pas de plans, pas d'heures, pas d'obligations, le plaisir et la liberté pour seule règle à bord : Kanon avait l'impression de se trouver dans une véritable parenthèse de délices.

Naturellement, tout le monde à bord était au courant ! Mais Saga était bien le seul à jeter les yeux au ciel en voyant son jumeau assailli de jour comme de nuit par ses nouveaux amis.

C'était la sixième nuit passée à bord du bateau. Kanon se réveilla dans son lit king-size en désordre et s'aperçut qu'il ne devait pas avoir dormi très longtemps car il faisait encore totalement nuit. Comme de nombreuses pièces du yacht, il n'avait pas de hublot mais de grandes baies vitrées ouvertes sur la mer. Il ne la voyait pas mais il l'entendait qui grondait doucement dans le noir. Le balancement nonchalant du bateau lui indiqua que la mer devait être agitée.

A sa gauche, Calypso dormait, son corps nu collé au sien et à sa droite se trouvait le dos de Sorrento. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir en laissant le bruit et le mouvement des vagues le bercer.

Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à aller plus loin qu'un léger état de somnolence et ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, prit de la certitude que le sommeil ne voulait plus de lui et d'une envie de fumer.

Avec autant de précautions que possible, il se dégagea des deux corps étendus près de lui et quitta le lit pour s'habiller rapidement d'un jean et d'un confortable sweat à capuche qu'il rabattit sur sa chevelure en désordre.

Il prit son briquet, son paquet de cigarettes, la carte magnétique permettant d'ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur puis il quitta la cabine.

Ses pieds nus appréciant la caresse douillette du tapis moelleux qui recouvrait le couloir, il se rendit sur le pont et sa capuche fut aussitôt rejetée en arrière par le vent froid qui remuait la mer. Il s'accouda au bastingage et alluma sa cigarette. On n'y voyait quasiment rien. Seules les veilleuses du pont étaient allumées et leur lumière blanche assez crue éblouissait les yeux si on les regardait directement et faisait disparaître les détails de tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Kanon inspira une bouffée de tabac et ferma les yeux de contentement. Lui, le rat des villes, si habitué au bruit et aux agressions sensorielles, savourait ce moment rarement connu qui alliait le bercement à un calme absolu parfumé à l'iode. Toute sa peau frémissait encore de l'écho des orgasmes qu'il avait connus quelques heures plus tôt et accueillait le souffle humide du vent comme elle l'avait fait des caresses de ses partenaires.

Soudain, quelque chose bougea sur sa droite et le fit sursauter. Le vent venant de cette direction lui apporta les effluves d'un parfum qu'il était sûr de connaître sans pouvoir se rappeler son nom. Quelqu'un était là. Et une voix profonde lui dit :

-Bonsoir Kanon. Désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

-Ah...euh...Bonsoir...Rhadamanthe.

Rhadamanthe était entièrement vêtu de noir et donnait presque l'impression d'avoir tiré un morceau de nuit pour s'envelopper dedans. Le col de sa veste était remonté à la moitié de son visage et la seule chose qui ressortait vraiment, c'était les taches claires de ses cheveux et de ses mains.

Kanon ne l'avait quasiment pas vu depuis le départ du bateau. Rhadamanthe semblait être un type très discret voire carrément associal qui ne disait jamais grand-chose durant les repas et ne venait jamais chahuter autour de la piscine. Il ne paraissait pas non plus proche de Julian et semblait avoir été invité par ses frères comme il avait été invité par le sien.

Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda le blond. Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un sur le pont à cette heure de la nuit.

Moi non plus, dit Kanon en souriant. Mais je me suis réveillé et j'ai eu envie de fumer.

Il tendit son paquet à son voisin :

Vous en voulez une ?

Merci.

Rhadamanthe saisit un mégot et Kanon lui prêta son briquet pour qu'il l'allume. Dans l'obscurité, la lueur de la flamme jaillit d'une façon presque crue et Kanon vit soudain briller les yeux d'or de son voisin.

Rhadamanthe tira une bouffée et expira lentement avant de dire :

Je n'y touche pratiquement plus depuis que j'ai commencé la cigarette électronique.

Ah ouais … Moi j'y arrive pas, je trouve ça fade.

 _La Nuit de_ _L'Homme_ ! C'était ça qu'il sentait !

Au fait…pour vous, je suis Kanon ou Saga ?

Kanon. Je sais qu'il fait noir et que j'aurais pu hésiter mais vous ne parlez pas comme votre frère.

Ouais j'suis plus vulgaire…

Plus détendu disons. Mais ce n'est pas forcément un défaut. D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous plaisez à beaucoup de personnes ici.

Kanon répondit par un léger rire il ne se sentait pas du tout gêné.

Franchement, j'adore être ici. J'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de cadre. Je n'ai quasiment connu que Paris. Et puis c'est pas avec mes boulots minables que j'aurais pu me payer une croisière.

Que faites-vous ?

Intérimaire. Alors j'enchaîne des trucs à droite et à gauche. Je vis avec mon frère parce que j'ai pas les moyens de vivre seul. J'ai un peu plus déconné que lui donc il a mieux réussi que moi.

C'est la seconde fois que vous vous dévalorisez par rapport à votre frère, fit remarquer le blond d'un ton égal.

Kanon se rendit compte que, non seulement c'était vrai mais qu'il était en train de raconter sa vie à un type qui, au premier abord, n'incitait pas du tout à ce genre de confidences. Pourquoi disait-il tout cela ? Il était vrai qu'il se sentait parfois inférieur à Saga et l'amour qu'il portait à son frère était teinté d'une certaine amertume envers lui-même. Mais quelle image donnait-il à cet instant ? Il était riche ce Rhadamanthe. Il faisait partie du monde de Julian et de ses frères même s'il se la jouait à part. Il devait avoir l'air d'un pauvre type !

Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Je ne vous le dis pas parce que vous m'ennuyez, répondit tranquillement Rhadamanthe. Et ma remarque était peut être impertinente…

Kanon haussa les épaules :

Mais pas fausse…cela dit, je ne veux pas m'embêter à réfléchir là-dessus à ce sujet.

Il commençait à avoir froid et le sommeil revenait.

Et vous alors ? Vous appréciez cette croisière ? On ne vous voit pas beaucoup.

Hé bien…je ne l'apprécie pas aussi…pleinement que vous mais je serai bien difficile si je m'ennuyais.

Le « pleinement » devait désigner les activités sexuelles de Julian et de ses amis auxquelles Kanon s'était joint. Sûr que ce grand blond ne devait pas avoir ce genre de tempérament ! Cependant avec une voix comme ça et ses yeux dorés…

Kanon sourit à son aise en se demandant si l'adage disant que « les plus discrets sont les meilleurs » pouvait se vérifier avec Rhadamanthe. Et si c'était le cas, Julian aurait du souci à se faire !

Vous connaissez bien Julian ?

Moins bien que mes frères. Leurs personnalités sont plus proches de la sienne.

Kanon sentit que son hypothèse avait été juste. Rhadamanthe semblait trop calme et discret pour cet extraverti de Julian. Eaque et Minos étaient vus plus souvent avec lui. Rhadamanthe ressemblait à Saga…Non pas exactement. Il dégageait une impression ténébreuse qui ne devait rien à la nuit. Kanon était sûr que même en plein midi, Rhadamanthe semblerait encore n'avoir qu'un pied dans le « ici et maintenant » et l'autre dans il ne savait quelle songerie. Alors que Kanon se tournait souvent vers lui, Rhadamanthe gardait son regard tourné vers la mer en portant la cigarette à ses lèvres à intervalles réguliers. Bizarrement, Kanon se surprit à apprécier le fait d'être là, dans le noir, à discuter de banalités avec cet homme si difficile à cerner.

Cependant, sa cigarette était terminée et il se sentait las.

Je vais retourner me coucher, déclara-t-il. Bonne nuit ou ce qu'il en reste !

A vous aussi.

Kanon rentra dans le bateau et regagna le lit où deux corps chauds se blottirent contre le sien lorsqu'il se recoucha. Il se sentait de très bonne humeur et s'endormit d'un sommeil douillet.


	5. L'Eau et la Nuit (2)

**Chapitre V/ L'Eau et la Nuit (2)**

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Quatre mois ont passé depuis la dernière mise à jour et j'en suis désolée. Mon travail me laisse rarement l'esprit suffisamment libre pour revenir à cette fic mais les vacances de Noël devraient me permettre d'aller plus vite pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme d'habitude, voici les réponses aux reviews !**

 **Athéna : Je mets des tirets dans les dialogues mais, malheureusement, ils disparaissent quand je poste sur le site. J'espère que ça ne va pas recommencer pour celui-ci !**

 **Avenir : Merci du compliment !**

 **Hemere : J'ai été à Paros et Santorin et c'était somptueux ! J'ai beaucoup pensé à Kanon et Rhada là-bas ! XD Kanon va se calmer quand ça décollera vraiment avec le grand blond. Et merci de me lire encore !**

La nuit même où Kanon et Rhadamanthe se rencontrèrent réellement, une sorte de conseil de guerre eut lieu dans la cabine de Julian. Le député déprimait. Du moins, autant qu'il en était capable c'est-à- dire qu'une moue contrariée et boudeuse avait remplacé son éternel sourire et qu'il sirotait mélancoliquement un mojito, à moitié allongé sur son canapé. En face de lui, Eaque et Minos étaient installés dans deux fauteuils en cuir.

De par la proximité de leurs caractères, Eaque était le plus proche de Julian. Il partageait ses sorties, il recueillait ses confidences alors que Minos, plus calme et réservé, était le plus souvent là pour discuter d'affaires sérieuses.

Depuis le début de la croisière, les conciliabules entre ces trois-là avaient été fréquents puisqu'il s'agissait de mettre sur pied une stratégie de communication qui permettrait à Julian de se faire remarquer durant les prochaines élections. Ses plans s'étiraient sur plusieurs années : il lui faudrait du temps pour devenir un vrai présidentiable mais il était patient. Son but, à moyen terme, était de se faire mieux connaître des Français et, peut-être, d'obtenir un ministère si le prochain président appartenait au même camp que lui. Sa visite au foyer de La Flèche lui avait été conseillée par Eaque et Minos comme une étape intéressante dans sa volonté de montrer qu'il était autre chose qu'un gosse de riche flambeur et séducteur. Pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il était magnanime et qu'il n'en voulait pas à ces jeunes « empreints d'une colère bien légitime contre la société », il avait décidé également de ne pas porter plainte pour l'agression qui était survenue à la fin de sa visite. Tout avait été relayé par les médias évidemment !

Il fallait qu'il continue sur cette voie et les sujets pour des prises de positions ne manquaient pas en ces temps marqués par le terrorisme, le chômage, la dégradation du climat et l'impopularité grandissante de l'exécutif. Au moins, Julian était-il assez confiant quant aux chances de son parti de gagner les prochaines élections. Mais il allait devoir se calmer sur la vie de jet- setteur, vraiment.

Toutefois, ce soir- là, ce n'était pas la politique qui imprimait cette moue mélancolique sur son visage et ne lui faisait écouter que d'une oreille les conseils de Minos. Ce dernier finit par se rendre compte de son manque d'attention et dit :

Julian, si tu en as marre, on peut en reparler demain. Il est tard après tout.

Mmmmh…, marmonna ce dernier. Désolé Minos, tes propositions de slogans sont intéressantes mais je crois qu'il serait prématuré pour moi d'en choisir un maintenant tant que je n'aurais pas bien défini le contenu de mon programme. Par ailleurs, tu as raison, il est tard, changeons de sujet.

Tu fais la tête, dit Eaque, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Saga, répondit Julian en sifflant ce qu'il restait de son mojito.

Eaque sourit : il avait pressenti depuis le début de la soirée que l'humeur de Julian n'avait rien à voir avec le travail. Quant à Minos, il leva au ciel un regard agacé :

Encore lui ! Julian arrête avec ça ! Ça dure depuis un an et ça devient lourd ! Coince-le dans un coin une bonne fois pour toutes !

Mais le visage de Julian s'assombrit tellement qu'Eaque se pencha vers l'avant pour le regarder d'un air intrigué :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai essayé.

-Quoi ?

-Tout à l'heure...j'ai essayé d'embrasser Saga. Il m'a collé une droite et il a filé.

-Ok...soupira Eaque tandis que Minos se pinçait l'arrête du nez.

-Bon...finit-il par dire , alors maintenant, tu arrêtes avec ce type une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je te rappelle que vous travaillez ensemble et que s'il n'arrive plus à te supporter, il va finir par s'en aller ! Personnellement, ça m'est égal mais comme il écrit tes discours, qu'il est bon pour ça et qu'on va avoir besoin de lui pour ta campagne, je n'aimerais pas qu'on soit obligés de trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

-Minos a raison, répondit Eaque. Ca m'a fait rigoler jusqu'à présent mais s'il en est à te taper dessus, ce n'est plus amusant.

Julian poussa un long soupir et l'éclat jovial de ses yeux s'était vraiment terni.

-Oui, il vaut mieux que j'arrête avec ça.

Soudain, son visage si mobile reprit le sourire :

-Heureusement, il y en a d'autres sur ce bateau qui savent apprécier les bonnes choses !

Il termina son mojito, le posa sur la table et se leva en déclarant :

D'ailleurs, je vais aller voir à quoi s'occupent mes petits chéris ! A plus tard peut-être vous deux !

Après son départ, Eaque roula des yeux d'un air consterné :

-Ce crétin est amoureux de Saga mais il refusera toujours de se l'avouer !

\- Tu en es si sûr ? demanda Minos avec détachement.

\- Un an qu'il lui court après ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu insister autant auprès de personne !Je te jure, parfois c'est presque humiliant pour lui ! Mais ce serait mieux qu'il laisse tomber pour les raisons que tu as évoquées.

\- Je pense à autre chose aussi, dit Minos d'un air grave. S'il veut avoir une chance...il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il se case sérieusement et durablement avec un homme. Les temps ont changé mais pas totalement...il faut éviter de se priver d'une partie de l'électorat.

Le lendemain matin, bien après que ses partenaires de la nuit se soient levés, Kanon était encore au lit à paresser comme un bienheureux. Aussi accueillit-il avec un grognement mécontent les coups qu'il entendit à sa porte. Vêtu uniquement de son boxer, les cheveux en un tas de nœuds inextricables, il se traîna hors de son matelas pour aller ouvrir. C'était Saga, impeccablement coiffé et habillé comme toujours et qui détailla son jumeau de la tête aux pieds avec un air tel air dégoûté que Kanon répliqua :

-Je te claque la porte à la tronche maintenant ou maintenant ?

Non attends, répondit Saga en posant la main sur la porte pour qu'il ne la referme pas. J'ai un truc à te raconter.

Il entra dans la chambre : le lit était complètement défait et, en y regardant de plus près, il y trouverait facilement des traces éloquentes. Kanon s'attendit à ce qu'il fasse un commentaire mais, étonnamment, Saga s'affala dessus. Il semblait énervé.

\- J'ai frappé Julian hier soir.

\- Hein ? fit Kanon en riant. J'aurais voulu voir ça !

Il sauta lourdement à côté de son frère, faisant lourdement grincer le sommier et en s'attirant un regard agacé de sa part.

-Vas-y raconte à ton frangin chéri ! Il a essayé d'attenter à ta pudeur ?

\- En fait, il m'a renversé sur le canapé du lounge en m'embrassant jusqu'au fond de la gorge.

Kanon émit un bruit moqueur.

\- Bon. Et alors ?

\- Et alors, je suis coincé sur ce foutu bateau avec Julian qui refuse absolument de comprendre que quand c'est non, c'est NON ! s'écria Saga avec exaspération. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse de plus bon sang ?!

\- J'crois que maintenant que tu l'as frappé, il va comprendre, fit Kanon, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

\- J'en ai marre..., soupira Saga.

C'est alors qu'une idée tout à fait puérile et amusante germa dans l'esprit de Kanon qui tourna la tête vers son jumeau en souriant :

\- Hé ! Si je me faisais passer pour toi ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Déjà, ça te permettrait de ne plus avoir Julian sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de la croisière et ensuite euh...tu ne trouverais pas ça marrant ? On n'a plus fait ça depuis qu'on est gosses !

Saga haussa les sourcils :

\- Nous n'avons justement plus l'âge de ces enfantillages !

\- Oh allez ! Juste une fois au moins ! Regarde-toi, t'as pas dormi et t'es énervé. Si je prends ta place aujourd'hui, tu auras une paix royale toute la journée !

\- Tes amants vont te chercher et je devrais me faire passer pour toi non ?

\- Peut-être un peu oui mais tu sais, vu la nuit qu'on a passée, ils vont surtout se la couler douce ! Toi tu pourras toujours rester ici pour dormir, ils ne viendront pas t'embêter parce qu'ils ne sont pas envahissants et s'occuperont entre eux.

Saga, le menton dans sa main, regardait son frère avec un mélange d'amusement et de scepticisme.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- J'essaie de t'imaginer en train de me remplacer...Tu vas avoir du mal comme j'aurais du mal à me faire passer pour toi.

Tromper leur monde était facile quand ils étaient petits car, à l'époque, ils étaient vraiment deux clones et leurs différences de caractère n'étaient pas encore bien marquées. Mais désormais, c'était une autre paire de manches. Passe encore pour le physique mais on pouvait les différencier rien qu'à leur façon de marcher !

L'enthousiasme de Kanon n'en fut pas refroidi pour autant.

\- Nous passons notre vie ensemble alors je suis sûr que nous sommes encore capables de nous imiter l'un l'autre !

\- Bon..dit Saga en se levant, je veux bien essayer surtout que ça pourrait être amusant. Viens, on va dans ma chambre parce que tu vas avoir besoin de mes vêtements.

Kanon suivit son frère et ils se réfugièrent dans la suite de Saga. Ses vêtements bien coupés et toutes ses chaussures en cuir impeccables étaient bien rangés dans les placards. Il expédia son frère à la douche tandis qu'il lui choisissait une tenue pour la journée.

Kanon se retrouva vêtu d'une chemise blanc cassé, d'une veste longue kaki à large col doublée de fausse fourrure, d'un jean noir bien ajusté et de mocassins de même couleur. Il passa vingt bonnes minutes à démêler ses cheveux et Saga poussa le détail jusqu'à lui faire porter son parfum habituel. Kanon portait l' _Eau Sauvage_ de Dior depuis des années mais Saga était un adepte de _Wanted_ d'Azzaro et il était sûr que Julian le savait.

Quand il fut prêt, Kanon fut bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait meilleur allure que d'habitude !

\- Pas mal ! dit-il d'un air appréciateur en s'observant le miroir posé à l'intérieur d'une des portes de l'armoire à vêtements de son frère.

Saga avait une drôle d'impression en le regardant, comme un renouvellement d'étonnement de voir Kanon lui ressembler autant !

\- Ça ira pour une première impression mais il faut maintenant que tu parles de façon moins relâchée et que tu chaloupes moins quand tu marches. Et ne mets jamais les mains dans tes poches !

Kanon fit la grimace : c'était un tic qu'il aurait du mal à effacer !

Il se redressa et se mit à marcher dans la pièce en marmonnant :

\- Je suis Saga Gemini, je suis sophistiqué, j'ai la classe et un balai dans le...

\- KANON !

La figure de Kanon se fendit d'un sourire qui trancha nettement avec le ton posé que prit sa voix :

\- Je suis quelque peu réservé et m'efforce d'adopter un comportement d'adulte mature et responsable en toutes circonstances.

Saga, les bras croisés, rétorqua :

\- Tu es au moins capable d'élaborer une phrase complexe sans la moindre trace de familiarité...

Kanon s'amusait beaucoup mais se rendait compte qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je vais faire un effort de langage, même avec toi pour m'habituer à ce rôle. Quelle attitude veux-tu que j'adopte avec Julian ?

\- Ne vas pas vers lui spontanément. Il finira sûrement par me chercher pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ensuite, en fonction de son attitude, tu verras quoi faire. S'il s'excuse, tu les acceptes mais tu restes ferme : ça ne doit pas se reproduire. S'il n'a pas compris et recommence à jouer les jolis cœurs, tu restes froid, détaché et tu t'en tiens à ce qui pourrait relever du travail.

Heureusement que Kanon en savait long sur le travail de Saga et les ambitions électoralistes de Julian ! Toutefois, il espérait ne pas avoir besoin de soutenir une conversation trop complexe sur les affaires qui occupaient Julian, Minos et Eaque.

Quand ils furent enfin satisfaits de l'imitation de Kanon, midi était passé. L'un avait faim et l'autre était fatigué. Il fut convenu que Saga resterait dans la chambre de Kanon et se ferait passer pour lui au cas où il ne pourrait vraiment pas faire autrement.

Ceci fait, Kanon sortit en prenant bien soin de marcher posément, comme son frère, la tête bien droite. Il avait le sentiment que sa supercherie irradiait littéralement !

La mise à l'épreuve ne tarda pas la grande salle de restaurant où un buffet était dressé pour qui voulait ne risquait pas d'être vide !

C'était une pièce circulaire avec une décoration marine dont un grand aquarium de poissons tropicaux incrusté dans une partie du mur.

A peine entré, Kanon ne surprit à chercher Rhadamanthe du regard. Il était là mais…avec ses frères ! Ils levèrent la tête à son arrivée et Kanon perçut une certaine froideur dans les regards de Minos et Eaque et dans le salut qu'ils lui adressèrent. Il se dit que Julian leur avait forcément raconté le coup de poing...Comment devait-il agir à présent ?

\- Ah Saga, on se demandait si tu n'étais pas passé par-dessus bord ! s'écria Eaque. Grasse matinée ?

\- Oui, répondit Kanon qui se demandait si la légère différence de voix d'avec celle de son frère allait beaucoup se remarquer.

\- Vas te servir et assieds-toi avec nous, on voudrait discuter d'un truc avec toi.

Le ton d'Eaque était léger mais Kanon était certain qu'il voulait parler de Julian. Pas très à l'aise, il se dirigea néanmoins vers le buffet et se servit en quantité suffisante pour nourrir deux hommes. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il mangeait toujours plus que Saga...Bah tant pis ! Les trois frères n'allaient tout de même pas avoir des soupçons à partir de ce genre de détails quand même ?

Il revint s'asseoir avec eux et prit le parti d'agir comme s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Il osa même demander s'ils avaient vu Julian.

Oui, répondit Minos. Tu le cherches ?

 _Il veut savoir si je mets moi-même le sujet du coup de poing sur le tapis._

Mais Kanon, esprit franc et spontané, n'était pas doué pour les conversations à demi-mots. Aussi attaqua-t- il sans attendre mais en restant tout à fait calme :

Je sais qu'il vous tout raconté au sujet d'hier soir. Comme il est votre ami, vous voulez sûrement me faire des reproches mais je suis fatigué de ses avances incessantes et, hier, j'ai perdu mon calme. Je ne m'excuserai pas, sauf peut être devant lui s'il arrête ce comportement.

Eaque et Minos échangèrent un regard. Comme toujours, le brun semblait bien plus concerné que son frère qui semblait toujours regarder les choses avec une hauteur distante.

Cependant, ce fut Rhadamanthe qui mit Kanon encore plus mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'il semblait indifférent à la conversation, son regard d'épervier se fixa soudain sur lui et Kanon se sentit démasqué. C'était impossible pourtant ! Comment pouvait- il être plus clairvoyant que les deux autres alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas mieux qu'eux ?

Et si c'était le cas pourtant ? Si Rhadamanthe révélait la supercherie, Saga et lui allaient se retrouver dans une situation vraiment honteuse.

Le blond ne dit rien malgré tout mais Kanon, inquiet, dut faire un effort pour rester concentré sur la conversation au lieu de tenter de lire sur le visage impassible mais attentif de Rhadamanthe.

Tu fais ce que tu veux Saga, répondit Eaque, mais il faut que je te dise que Julian a plus de sentiments pour toi que sa drague lourdingue ne le laisse croire.

Kanon n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant d'être étonné :

Tu veux rire ?

Non je suis sérieux. Seulement, c'est à lui de te dire ça et non pas à moi de m'occuper de ses affaires de cœur. S'il n'est pas trop idiot, il viendra peut être te l'avouer.

Minos intervint alors :

Que vous finissiez ensemble ou pas, nous est égal Saga. Seulement, il serait souhaitable que tu puisses continuer à travailler avec lui. Tu traduis parfaitement ce qu'il veut dans ses discours. Ce n'est pas si facile à remplacer une bonne plume politique.

D'accord, d'accord…

Kanon ne savait pas quoi répondre et ne voulait pas trop s'avancer pour ne pas embarrasser son frère. Alors il promit vaguement d'arrondir les angles avec Julian.

Il voulut se dépêcher de manger pour pouvoir fuir cette situation au plus vite et commençait à regretter de s'être servi aussi généreusement. Ce fut le moment que choisit Rhadamanthe pour enfoncer le clou de sa voix basse mais sonore :

Oû en es- tu du prochain discours de Julian ?

Ouille ! Quel discours ? C'était précisément le genre de sujet que Kanon avait tenu par-dessus tout à éviter. Le bluff était tout ce qui lui restait :

Ça avance, dit- il d'un ton léger.

N'oublie pas les modifications dont nous avons parlé hier.

Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera du sur- mesure !

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Rhadamanthe. Kanon ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu cette expression chez lui. Peut- être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à lui avant ? En tout cas, il avait du charme quand il souriait...

Minos et Eaque étaient pourtant loin d'être laids mais il ne lui faisaient pas le même effet. Minos était trop froid, trop hautain à ses yeux et il percevait sous le tempérament jovial d'Eaque, une aptitude à la dissimulation et au calcul qui lui donnait instinctivement envie de se méfier. Etait-ce simplement parce que Rhadamanthe était sombre et très difficile à lire qu'il avait envie de le regarder pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il y avait en lui ?

Il baissa les yeux – Rhadamanthe avait toujours l'air de l'étudier- et se contenta de répondre des « hmmm » neutres à tout ce qu'on raconta ensuite.

Il attaquait le dessert lorsque Julian apparut dans la salle. Sans même faire semblant de ne pas le faire exprès, les trois frères se levèrent et laissèrent la place à Julian qui vint s'asseoir en face de Kanon. Ce dernier ne put manquer la belle marque rouge qui s'étalait sur la pommette de son vis-à-vis. Saga avait dû lui mettre une belle droite !

C'était l'heure de vérité...un œil amoureux est plus attentif qu'un autre non ? Si Julian l'était réellement, Kanon allait devoir jouer serré pour ne pas se faire démasquer.

Il posa ses couverts et le regarda de l'air prudent et méfiant que Saga aurait probablement eu. Julian avait perdu son habituel sourire et quelque chose de triste et sérieux dans son regard surprit Kanon.

Salut Saga…Je ne viens pas t'embêter, je veux seulement m'excuser pour hier soir. J'ai pris conscience d'avoir agi comme un abruti et je comprends ta réaction. Je te promets de te laisser tranquille maintenant mais j'espère qu'on va pouvoir continuer à travailler ensemble.

Ça devenait vraiment très étonnant et très intéressant ! Mais quel dommage que Saga n'ait pas été là pour écouter ça ! Il allait tomber des nues lorsqu'il lui aurait raconté ! Kanon déglutit et répondit :

D'accord…j'accepte tes excuses et si tu arrêtes tes avances, nous pourrons continuer sur de bonnes bases.

Il prenait la liberté de pardonner à la place de Saga mais que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Julian pouvait avoir l'air sincère et touchant. Mais sincère, l'était- il réellement ? Est- ce qu'il n'essayait pas simplement d'endormir la méfiance de Saga ? Et il aurait bien aimé vérifier ce que Eaque lui avait dit.

Julian eut un léger sourire et répondit :

Je suis soulagé. Je craignais que tu veuilles me quitter après ça.

Que deviendrais- tu sans ton homme de l'ombre ? répliqua Kanon. Tu as besoin de mes compétences !

En effet. Et de ta présence surtout…

Kanon faillit avaler de travers sa dernière bouchée de tiramisu. Une réplique vite ! Mais il ne put sortir que « Euh… j'dois prendre ça comment ? » et sur un ton très kanonesque en plus !

Prends- le comme je viens de le dire, dit Julian qui soudain décida de battre en retraite. Je te laisse maintenant. A plus tard.

Ouais…à plus tard…

Quand il se retrouva enfin seul, Kanon s'autorisa un long soupir. Il avait retrouvé ses inflexions naturelles de voix à la fin mais Julian n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tiqué, quelle chance !

Il avait hâte de retrouver son frère pour lui raconter tout ça. Il allait faire une drôle de tête !

Il resta assis à songer dans la salle de restaurant vide puis il se leva et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Saga devait dormir donc il attendrait un peu avant d'aller lui parler et il ne pouvait pas rejoindre ses nouveaux amis, quel ennui !

Il sortit sur le pont. Il faisait beau mais frais et aucune terre n'était en vue. Il croisa des membres de l'équipage et apprit qu'ils faisaient route vers l'île de Santorin avec l'optique de jeter l'ancre dans la caldeira pour une nuit. La vue sur la côte était somptueuse paraît-il et ce serait la dernière étape avant le retour à Athènes.

Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps du jeune homme lorsqu'il tomba sur Calypso. Il ne se retint qu'au dernier moment de la prendre par la taille. Non il devait continuer à jouer son fichu rôle ! De plus, Calypso, en le voyant habillé ainsi, le prit d'entrée de jeu pour son frère.

Bonjour Saga ! Je n'ai pas vu ton frère de la journée et il n'a pas répondu quand j'ai frappé à sa porte.

Ah bon ? dit Kanon en souriant. Ne t'en fais pas, il a le sommeil lourd. Quand il passe une nuit blanche, c' est un vrai paresseux le lendemain…

Tout d'un coup, le cœur de Kanon fit un tel rippé qu'il cessa de parler : une haute silhouette arriva de derrière lui et le dépassa à longues et lentes foulées. Un long manteau beige, des cheveux blonds…Rhadamanthe les salua d'un signe de tête poli et lorsque ses yeux dorés croisèrent les siens, Kanon jura qu'il pouvait y lire une lueur amusée.

Oh comme il avait envie de le suivre et de savoir s'il l'avait reconnu !

L'instant ne dura que deux secondes mais semblait durer bien plus longtemps et Kanon regarda Rhadamanthe s'éloigner comme au ralenti.

La voix de Calypso le ramena dans le même espace- temps que tout le monde :

Je ne vais pas l'embêter alors, je le verrai ce soir.

Tu aimes bien mon frère on dirait ?

Elle sourit :

Beaucoup je dois dire ! Je travaille en Grèce mais j'espère que nous pourrons rester en contact.

Tu peux être sûre qu' il acceptera.

La fierté mâle de Kanon se sentait agréablement flatté qu'une fille telle que Calypso l' ait apprécié ainsi. Il ressentait même du regret à l'idée que cette croisière se termine bientôt.

Faute d'une meilleure idée, il repassa par sa cabine prendre un maillot de bain et se rendit au petit espace spa du bateau. Personne en vue, tant mieux !

Il se glissa avec délectation dans le bassin bouillonnant et merveilleusement chaud, se cala sur l'un des appuis- tête et profita de l'instant.

Il aurait pu penser à son étonnante entrevue avec Julian mais ce fut Rhadamanthe qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne comprenait pas la décharge électrique qui l'avait traversé quand le blond était soudain apparut. Qu'est- ce que c'était que ça ? Un crush ? Un peu rapide non ? Même s'il était…charismatique, mystérieux, distingué...

Il soupira et se dit qu'il était ridicule. La croisière allait bientôt prendre fin alors à quoi bon ? En plus, ce type devait trouver ses relations dans des sphères bien plus hautes que celles qu'il fréquentait.

Il paressa longtemps dans le spa puis il décréta qu'il était grand temps d'aller voir Saga.

Ce dernier, plus calme et reposé après ces quelques heures de tranquillité accueillit le récit de son frère concernant Julian avec perplexité.

Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser, soupira-t-il. Mais tu as très bien réagi. Je verrai bien sur la durée comment ça se passera.

Il faut qu'on arrête ce petit jeu en tout cas. Reprends ta place ce soir parce que je ne peux pas continuer à me faire passer pour toi dans ces conditions. Et s'ils commencent à parler affaires, je suis sûr que je ne pourrai pas suivre.

Tu as raison, il faut arrêter. Moi j'ai besoin de sortir et je n'aimerais pas avoir à jouer ton rôle si l'un ou l'une de tes nouveaux amis venait se pendre à mon cou.

Et je ne te les prêterai pas ! rit Kanon.

Le soir venu, chacun reprit donc sa place. Comme prévu, le bateau jeta l'ancre dans la caldeira de Santorin et la soirée commença par l'observation du formidable coucher de soleil pour lequel le lieu était célèbre.

Kanon s'aperçut que Calypso comptait bien profiter à fond de cette fin de croisière car elle l'invita à descendre à terre pour passer deux ou trois heures dans la ville de Fira.

La vue depuis le bateau était féerique : la ville blanche, accrochée à la falaise, s'illuminait de mille couleurs à mesure que la nuit venait et exerçait sur Kanon une attraction irrésistible. Comment refuser une occasion pareille ?

Il suivit Calypso dans un petit bateau rapide qui les débarqua au pied du téléphérique permettant de grimper la falaise escarpée d'où cascadaient les bâtiments de la ville.

Cette soirée fut pour Kanon un véritable enchantement. Fira semblait avoir été inventée pour les soirées en amoureux. Noires de touristes en été, les petites ruelles piétonnes offraient un refuge charmant et intimiste en hiver. Même en saison basse, toutes les boutiques étaient ouvertes et Kanon ne put s'empêcher de se laisser tenter par quelques babioles qui lui rappelleraient ce merveilleux voyage. Et les restaurants, les terrasses, les bars… ! Tournés vers la mer, certains semblaient même s'avancer dans le vide. Ils s'assirent à une table pour deux avec une vue plongeante sur leur bateau tout illuminé.

En regardant Calypso, ravissante avec ses yeux verts et sa peau café au lait dans ce décor d'un romantisme achevé, Kanon se dit qu'il pourrait en tomber amoureux en un rien de temps et cette pensée l'attrista un peu.

Lorsque du vin blanc leur fut servi, Kanon saisit le sien en disant :

Je voulais te remercier Calypso. Pour tout. Nous avons passé des nuits merveilleuses mais je ne t'ai pas suffisamment dit combien tu étais une fille géniale. Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré.

Tu vas me faire pleurer, répondit-t-elle d'une voix émue. Mais je pourrais te dire la même chose tu sais ?

Ils se regardèrent, chacun luttant pour ne pas sombrer dans la mélancolie.

Si seulement tu vivais en France, soupira Kanon. Et moi, je n'aurais pas les moyens de revenir en Grèce de sitôt.

Ça va Kanon, nous savions depuis le début que ça ne durerait que le temps de la croisière. Mais je serais heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Mail ? Facebook ?

Comme tu veux chéri ! dit Calypso en levant son verre. A nous !

Oui à nous !

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent, chassant la mélancolie. Qui sait ce que l'avenir pouvait leur réserver après tout ?

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils flânèrent après dîner en prenant beaucoup de photos et Kanon couvrit Calypso de petits cadeaux de toutes sortes.

Quand ils voulurent rentrer, Calypso n'eut qu'à appeler le bateau. Ils redescendirent au port par le téléphérique et la vedette vint les chercher pour les ramener sur le yacht.

Kanon aurait volontiers poursuivit la soirée de façon crapuleuse mais Calypso l'embrassa longuement, le remercia pour la soirée et se retira vers sa propre chambre. Le jeune homme se demandait ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de tout ça et fut un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa présence encore un peu.

De la musique retentissait quelque part sur le bateau : Julian avait dû organiser une fête pour la fin du voyage. Parfait ! Il allait y faire un tour !

Il n'était pas encore minuit, il ne se sentait pas fatigué et fut pris d'une envie de fumer. Comme Calypso détestait l'odeur de la cigarette, il s'était retenu toute la soirée.

Il se rendit sur le pont avant, là où il y avait la piscine et les transats et s'aperçut tout de suite que quelqu'un s'était allongé sur l'un d'eux et il sut, avec une bouffée de joie, que c'était Rhadamanthe.

Il aurait pu hésiter, de peur de déranger mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Après ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, il fallait qu'il lui parle ! Peut être qu' il se leurrait totalement et que son intérêt n' était que l' effet de son imagination galopante mais au moins, il n'aurait pas le regret de ne pas avoir essayé de creuser le sujet.

Alors il vint prendre place sur le transat à côté du blond et lança d'un ton léger :

Bonsoir Rhadamanthe ! On dirait que nous avons des envies de fumer au mêmes moments !

Bonsoir Kanon, votre visite de Fira a- t- elle été agréable ?

Ah cette voix ! Kanon la trouvait décidemment sexy !

Géniale ! Cet endroit est magnifique à tous points de vue, je suis ravi d'avoir eu l'occasion de m'y rendre !

La vue depuis le bateau était d'ailleurs toujours merveilleuse et Kanon essaya de repérer le restaurant où il avait dîné, là haut, parmi les lumières. Et la voix de Rhadamanthe s'éleva soudain :

Il n'y a jamais eu de modifications...

Kanon se retourna vers lui. Contrairement à la veille, le visage de Rhadamanthe était, cette fois, assez bien éclairé. Il était à demi-allongé, la jambe gauche repliée, le bras droit reposant sur l'accoudoir et son mégot dans l'autre main. Et il le regardait fixement, comme pendant le déjeuner.

Hein ? croassa Kanon qui n'avait rien compris.

Le discours de Julian que nous avons évoqué. Je n'en ai jamais discuté avec Saga pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne mêle absolument pas de ces choses-là.

Kanon mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler de quoi il parlait et, soudain, il se sentit parfaitement stupide.

-Ah ok...c'était un piège...

-Une vérification, précisa Rhadamanthe.

-Mais comment vous avez fait ?! s'écria le jeune homme en se redressant pour s'asseoir, tourné vers lui, les deux pieds par ne m'a reconnu à moins que...que je sois vraiment mauvais comédien et que vos frères aussi...

Oh non s'il avait vraiment été démasqué, il avait dû se ridiculiser et Saga aussi ! Mais Rhadamanthe le rassura :

-Non mes frères n'ont rien vu et vous êtes relativement bon comédien.

\- Relativement...

Rhadamanthe eut à nouveau un léger sourire.

Cependant, j'ai toujours été le plus observateur de nous trois. J'ai une bonne vue...et une bonne ouie aussi. Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois avec votre frère et j'ai perçu les différences dans vos timbres de voix et votre gestuelle.

Kanon n'en revenait pas. Les gens qui en étaient capables de ça étaient ceux qui les connaissaient bien. Il n'avait jamais connu personne capable de les différencier aussi vite et surtout pas alors qu'il était habillé comme Saga !

-Vous êtes fort, j'vous le concède, marmonna-t-il en se calant son mégot entre les dents. Vous n'avez rien dit ?

-Non à personne. Toutefois, je me demande bien ce qui vous a poussé à jouer ce petit jeu.

-Je voulais donner un peu de répit à Saga c'est tout.

-Julian n'a rien remarqué ?

-Non. Mais vu ce qu' Eaque a dit à son sujet, j'ai pensé qu'il avait mieux que j'arrête de me faire passer pour mon frère.

-C'était plus sage en effet.

Après cela, Kanon se rallongea sur son transat et un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux hommes. Devant ce magnifique décor nocturne, après une telle croisière, Kanon fut tout d'un coup traversé par une vague de tristesse à la pensée qu'il serait bientôt de retour dans la grisaille de Paris, sans autre perspective d'avenir que celles d'enchaîner des boulots d'intérim. Tous ces gens, sur ce bateau, avaient de bonnes situations. Certains, comme Rhadamanthe, étaient même riches. Il avait beau faire le malin, parfois la réalité venait lui toucher l'épaule avec sarcasme en lui rappelant qu'il était un raté.

On entendait toujours l'écho de la fête sur le bateau. Et la voix de Rhadamanthe s'éleva soudain :

\- Vous n'allez pas vous amuser ce soir ?

-J'suis pas pressé, répondit Kanon qui, en effet, se rendait compte qu'il préférait rester là, avec Rhadamanthe, même sans parler. Vous, vous n'y allez pas ?

\- Non, je me sens bien ici.

Kanon sourit, lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil et répondit :

-Moi aussi.

 **Nous reviendrons à Paris dans le prochain chapitre avec les autres personnages. A bientôt !**


	6. Au pays des aveugles

**Chapitre VI : Au pays des aveugles...**

 **Hemere : Je vois qu'on a les mêmes souvenirs des Cyclades! ^^**

 **Ah mais entre Kanon et Rhada, le courant passe plus que bien et c'est pas près de s'arrêter !**

 **Entre Saga et Julian, je n'ai pas encore décidé mais je parlerai très peu de ces deux-là à l'avenir car ce sont vraiment des personnages secondaires.**

 **Yu-Yu Chan : On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait une histoire d'amour entre Shun et Hyoga!XD D'ailleurs, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop ! Et non, je n'ai pas prévu de romances autre que celles qui ont déjà été esquissée parce que, crois-moi, il y a déjà de quoi faire ! ^^**

 **Merci à vous deux !**

Il faisait gris, il faisait froid et les doigts de Shun qui couraient sur les cordes de son violon étaient engourdis au point qu'il craignait à tout moment de faire une fausse note.

Il était assis dans l'herbe dans le parc de la Villette, non loin du conservatoire. La nuit était déjà tombée et ses cours venaient de s'achever. Il avait un examen bientôt et se serait bien passé cette fois de devoir jouer dehors seulement, ce jour-là, il n'avait pas eu le courage de rentrer à l'appartement.

Hyoga sortait avec Gabriel depuis trois semaines et, pour la première fois, il avait invité son amant chez eux. Shun n'aurait pas pu supporter de les voir ensemble. Alors il s'était réfugié là, le seul endroit qui lui était venu à l'esprit et qui lui offrait la possibilité de s'entraîner sans déranger personne.

C'était une valse de Strauss, joyeuse et entraînant, contrastant totalement avec la tristesse chronique qui était à la sienne depuis que Hyoga ne souriait plus que grâce à son amant.

Hyoga, dans son ignorance cruelle, ne le ménageait même pas et lui racontait toujours comment ça se passait avec son amant. Shun, pourtant, ne lui posait jamais de questions. A plusieurs reprises, la douleur prenant le pas sur sa douceur, il avait failli lui crier de se taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors les voir ensemble, en plus _chez eux_... ! Non...Shun préférait encore rester dehors même s'il savait que c'était bête et qu'il ne pourrait pas passer la nuit comme ça.

Son instinct sentit le danger deux secondes avant qu'il apparaisse devant lui. Il cessa de jouer et s'aperçut de l'approche d'un groupe d'hommes sur sa gauche : démarche chaloupée, capuche remontée et une aura d'agressivité perceptible même dans l'obscurité. Ils étaient déjà trop près pour qu'il puisse espérer qu'ils ne feraient que passer.

La peur monta en lui tellement vite qu'elle lui cloua les jambes et le fit rester comme il était, assis dans l'herbe. Évidemment, il fallait que ça arrive...On ne reste pas seul, la nuit, dans un parc public surtout avec des quartiers pas terribles à proximité.

Sa vue fut bien vite bouchée par trois paires de jambes recouvertes de joggings et terminées par des baskets de sport. Des voix aux accents brutaux et au français approximatif tombèrent sur sa tête. Typique, classique...le genre de types avec lesquels son frère avait pris la mauvaise habitude de traîner. Shun se demanda s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'agresser ainsi un innocent au hasard, poussé par l'instinct grégaire.

Ils voulaient son sac et son violon...Ce fut la seconde demande qui provoqua un électrochoc chez Shun qui bondit sur ses pieds en serrant contre lui ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, prêt soudain à tout essayer pour se défendre. Pas son violon, jamais ! Il coûtait cher et il n'aurait jamais les moyens de s'en payer un autre avant longtemps !

Chacun des trois gars était plus grand que lui et son attitude défensive ne fit qu'augmenter leur agressivité : les coups se mirent à pleuvoir. Shun se retrouva au sol, roulé en boule sur lui-même et serrant sous lui son sac et son violon tandis que tout le reste de son corps était violemment battu. Ils le frapperaient comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il cède ou s'évanouisse et ensuite, il leur serait facile de le voler.

Paniqué, désespéré, Shun serrait les dents sous la douleur et pleurait silencieusement, sans crier, incapable de réfléchir à une solution. S'enfuir ? Ils le rattraperaient si facilement !

Mais soudain, une voix féminine tonna tout près :

Oh ! Allez lâchez-le et foutez le camp !

Les coups cessèrent et Shun jeta un œil à travers les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Une femme...Elle avait le même uniforme et la même voix aux accents voyous que les trois autres mais elle se tenait campée bien fièrement devant eux tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers elle avec des paroles de la plus profonde vulgarité.

Devant les yeux stupéfaits de Shun, se déroula alors une bagarre digne d'un film de Jackie Chan. La femme possédait manifestement une grande maîtrise des arts martiaux. Et de un ! Et de deux ! Et de trois ! En l'espace de trente secondes, les trois brutes se retrouvèrent à terre. Apparemment aussi lâches qu'ils étaient stupides, ils n'en demandèrent pas davantage et prirent la fuite.

La femme s'avança vers Shun et le releva énergiquement mais le jeune homme poussa un gémissement : tout son dos et ses côtes irradiaient de douleur.

-Ah merde 'scuse-moi chaton...dit sa sauveuse. Tu dois avoir quelques contusions...

-Chaton ?! hoqueta Shun qui put enfin observer de près le visage de cette femme à la lueur d'un réverbère.

Elle semblait un peu plus âgée que lui et avec ses traits affirmés et son regard vert anis déterminé, elle donnait vraiment l'impression de n'avoir peur de rien. Elle lui offrit un sourire taquin :

\- Ben ouais, t'as une vraie mine de chaton ! C'est pas la première fois que j' te vois et je t'ai entendu jouer tout à l'heure.

\- Vous m'aviez déjà vu jouer dans la rue ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien. Et pourtant, la musique classique j'y connais rien !

Shun respira profondément. Les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient et, même si son corps lui faisait mal, il réalisait enfin qu'il venait de l'échapper belle.

\- Merci infiniment de m'avoir aidé. Vous...vous êtes impressionnante que vous vous battez !

Elle eut un large sourire :

\- Ouais! Ca j'le dois à des cours de karaté que j'ai pris pendant des années dans le dojo de mon quartier. Tu ferais bien d'en prendre aussi si t'es du genre à traîner tout seul la nuit !

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, soupira Shun. Disons que ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

L'étui du violon gisait toujours sur la pelouse. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et rangea son instrument avec précaution avant de passer l'étui derrière son dos et la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule. La jeune femme observait d'un air attentif le mal qu'il avait à se mouvoir se grimacer.

\- J'vais t'accompagner jusque chez toi parce que j'suis pas sûre que tu ne feras pas de malaise en route.

\- Oh vous n'avez pas besoin de...

\- T'inquiète, j'ai rien d'urgent à faire là ! Allez on y va parce qu'on se les gèle ! Au fait, arrête de me tutoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans ! Je m'appelle Shaina !

\- Ah d'accord...moi c'est Shun.

Ils se mirent en route et prirent la ligne 5 à Porte de Pantin.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais pas rentrer chez toi ? interrogea Shaina tandis qu'ils étaient assis au fond d'un wagon de métro.

\- Mon colocataire est avec son copain en ce moment dans l'appartement...

\- Ah ? T'avais pas envie de tenir la chandelle c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, répondit Shun d'un air mélancolique.

Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre envie de débarquer là bas et de les retrouver enlacés sur le canapé ou...dans la chambre de Hyoga. Cette seule idée lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes. Shaina, qui était du genre bavarde, poursuivit :

\- Tu n'aimes pas son copain ?

\- C'est pas ça...le problème, c'est que je suis amoureux de mon coloc'.

L'aveu sortit facilement alors même qu'il connaissait Shaina depuis vingt minutes. Quelle importance après tout ? Comme ils n'avaient aucune relation commune, il ne prenait aucun risque en lui racontant cela. Dans le pire des cas, elle s'en ficherait et dans le meilleur, il pourrait en discuter un peu avec quelqu'un de neutre. Et il se sentait une telle envie de discuter...

Une grimace de compassion se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme :

\- Ah ouais dur...du coup, t'es gay aussi quoi ?

\- Oui...

\- Et il le sait pas, ton coloc, que t'es amoureux de lui ?

\- Non...je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais pouvoir le faire.

\- Ouais c'est chaud...t'as pas de bol. 'Scuse-moi mais j' suis nulle pour réconforter les gens.

Shun sourit :

\- Tu es déjà douée pour les sauver, personne n'est parfait !

Shaina se mit à rire. Plus ça allait et plus Shun sentait confusément que de vraies affinités étaient possibles avec cette femme étonnante.

Il l'interrogea à son tour sur sa vie et découvrit que Shaina venait de la même banlieue que Ikki et qu'elle travaillait comme assistante d'éducation dans un collège d'Aubervilliers. Un job dans lequel son caractère bien trempé lui était d'un grand secours ! Elle avait vingt-cinq ans et vivait dans un petit appartement loué dans un HLM à Villejuif.

Arrivés à République, ils quittèrent le métro et s'acheminèrent vers l'appartement de Shun et Hyoga. Les bavardages de Shaina, qui ne manquait pas d'humour, avaient allégé le cœur du jeune homme. Mais, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, Shun reconnut la voiture de Camus. Il était donc encore là...Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres de l'appartement qui étaient éclairées. Que se passait-il là-haut ? Camus allait-il rester toute la nuit ?

Le jeune homme sentit son courage le fuir. Il fit brusquement demi-tour sous les yeux surpris de Shaina :

\- Hé ! Tu vas où ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

\- Ouais mais ça répond pas à ma question ! Tu vas pas dormir à l'hôtel quand même ?

\- Non, j'ai mieux...

Les lumières de _L'Antarès_ étaient visibles de là. On était mardi soir et Shun savait que ce serait calme. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait aller se réfugier.

Il entraîna Shaina vers l'établissement :

\- J'ai des amis là-bas, ils sont supers tu verras.

Trois ou quatre clients dînaient à l'intérieur. Milo était derrière son comptoir et Aiolia desservait une table. Ils l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires mais Milo, le voyant de près, s'aperçut de la mine d'enterrement que faisait Shun et de la raideur de ses mouvements :

\- Salut toi ! On dirait que ça ne va pas fort.

Shun sourit faiblement :

\- Milo, je te présente Shaina. Elle vient de me sauver de trois abrutis qui m'ont tapé dessus.

Les yeux bleus du gérant s'écarquillèrent de surprise :

\- Hein ?! Tu t'es fait agresser ?!

Aiolia, qui avait entendu, s'approcha, l'air inquiet et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shun :

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Rien de grave mais j'ai mal un peu partout...

\- Assieds-toi ! fit Aiolia en tirant une chaise. Mais tu devrais rentrer te soigner chez toi. Il est où Hyoga ?

Shaina intervint :

\- Il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hyoga est chez nous avec Gabriel...répondit Shun d'une petite voix.

Tout à coup, l'envie de pleurer qu'il était parvenue à refouler refit violemment surface, comme encouragée par la présence chaleureuse de ses amis. Quand il vit les larmes perler dans les yeux du jeune homme, Milo comprit tout.

\- Bon allez café pour tout le monde ! Vous allez nous raconter ça !

Shun et Shaina racontèrent alors ce qui s'était passé dans le parc de la Villette, les mains serrées autour des tasses de café chaud offertes par Milo. De temps à autre, ils devaient s'interrompre à cause des besoins du service mais, comme c'était une soirée creuse, leurs amis n'étaient pas débordés. La voix de Shun se brisa quand il leur expliqua à quel point son amour pour Hyoga le faisait souffrir.

\- Et pourtant, je n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis idiot, que je devrais arrêter de prendre les choses autant à cœur...dit-il avec les lèvres tremblantes. Mais c'est plus fort que moi...Ce soir, j'ai senti que je ne pourrais pas supporter de les voir ensemble, c'est trop dur...

Aiolia, assis près de lui, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Doucement, il l'incita à poser sa tête sur son épaule et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Shun se laissa faire et sentit sous sa joue et tout le long de son bras droit pressé contre Aiolia, que celui-ci dégageait beaucoup de chaleur.

Shaina observa la scène avec étonnement! Quant à Milo, il paraissait franchement apitoyé :

\- Ca devient vraiment sérieux là, tu vas finir par nous faire une dépression ! Il faut que tu parles à Hyoga !

\- A quoi ça servirait ? soupira Shun. Il est amoureux de Camus et ce n'est pas en lui avouant tout que ça changera quelque chose !

\- Premièrement, tu n'en sais rien et deuxièmement, même si ça ne change rien, il est temps que Hyoga sache ce qu'il te fait subir ! répliqua Milo avec véhémence. Faute de partager tes sentiments et s'il n'est pas trop con, il pourrait au moins avoir la décence de ne pas emmener son copain chez vous ! Tu as l'intention de rester dehors à chaque fois qu'il le fera ? Tu vois bien que cette situation n'est pas tenable !

\- Milo a raison, renchérit Aiolia. Ca ne peut plus durer. Et tu souffrirais beaucoup moins si tu arrivais à tirer une croix définitive sur lui. Tu as tout pour rendre fou n'importe qui, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Sauf lui...

\- Tant pis ! D'autres seront moins aveugles.

\- Et ils sont peut-être plus proches de toi que tu ne le crois ! ajouta Shaina avec un sourire en coin en regardant Aiolia dans les yeux.

Ce dernier lui rendit son regard et parut embarrassé. Shun, le regard pensif, ne remarqua pas cet échange mais Milo eut un rire silencieux et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue :

\- En tout cas, on te remercie d'avoir sauvé notre petit ange ! T'es la bienvenue parmi nous quand tu voudras !

\- Merci, j'vous trouve bien sympas les gars ! Mais dis-moi toi, dit-elle à Aiolia, tu s'rais pas le frère d'Aioros par hasard ?

\- Si. Tu le connais ?

\- Ah je me disais bien qu'avec la ressemblance et ton prénom, je n' pouvais pas m'tromper ! C'est dans son dojo au centre de La Flèche que j'ai appris le karaté, je le connais bien ton frère, c'est un pote !

\- Décidémment, le monde est petit !

\- Bon ! fit Milo en levant. On n'a rien réglé là. Shun, tu veux dormir ici ?

\- Euh je...je n'y avais pas réfléchi.

\- Bon alors tu dors ici ! décréta Milo en souriant.

Il sortit une clé de la poche de son jean et la lança à Aiolia :

\- Monte-le là haut et vois s'il a besoin d'être soigné et ensuite reviens. Mon canapé se déplie Shun, mets-toi à l'aise ! Je vais pas t'obliger à rentrer ce soir, vu la situation. Allez zou ! J'essaierai de ne pas faire trop de bruit en rentrant et ne fais pas gaffe au bordel !

Shun, rougissant, balbutia des remerciements que Milo interrompit en riant. Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas quitter Shaina comme ça : ils échangèrent leurs numéros pour rester en contact. Après quoi, Shun monta à l'étage en compagnie d'Aiolia.

Milo et Shaina restèrent seuls et se sourirent.

\- Il serait pas un peu amoureux de Shun ton serveur là ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Nooooon, tu as remarqué ? s'amusa Milo. Ca crève tellement les yeux que même toi, qui les vois pour la première fois, tu t'en es rendue compte. Mais lui ne voit que Hyoga !

\- Non mais sérieux, c'est pire qu'une série télé dans votre groupe ! Mais dis, t'es gay toi aussi ?

\- Je suis bi plus exactement – Milo lui décocha son plus beau sourire- Pourquoi ? Tu tâtes le terrain ?

\- On se calme hein! C'est juste que là, on dirait que vous êtes nombreux. Et tous beaux gosses en plus, c'est frustrant !

Milo se mit à rire :

\- On n'a même pas fait exprès figure-toi ! Je choisis pas mes potes en fonction de leur sexualité. Ca s'est trouvé comme ça voilà...

\- Marrant...bon, je vais y aller moi, il se fait tard.

\- Tu veux un taxi ?

\- Non, c'est bon, je prends le métro. Et puis, je ne risque rien !

\- C'est vrai que nous avons affaire à une vraie guerrière ! Alors au plaisir de te revoir ma belle !

Shaina quitta l' _Antarès_ , assez fière de ce qu'elle avait fait et en se promettant bien d'approfondir davantage les nouvelles relations qu'elle venait de se faire.

Pendant ce temps, Shun et Aiolia étaient entrés chez Milo. Quel désordre là-dedans ! Milo n'avait rien d'une fée du logis et son restaurant lui laissait peu le temps de faire du rangement. Mais c'était un lieu où l'on se sentait bien malgré tout.

Il était temps de voir l'étendue des dégâts sur le corps du jeune homme. Dans la salle de bain, il ôta son pull, son t-shirt et Aiolia émit un sifflement :

-Ah oui quand même...

Le corps frêle était marqué de vilains bleus.

-T'es sûr qu'ils ne t'ont pas cassé quelque chose ?

-Je ne crois pas, dit Shun. Je souffrirais sûrement plus que ça non ?

-Ouais peut-être...mais il se peut que ça fasse encore plus mal demain. Bon, je vais voir ce qu'il y a ici pour soigner ça.

Pas moyen de trouver la pharmacie de Milo ! Aiolia se demanda même s'il en avait une. Alors, faute de mieux, il fallut recourir aux glaçons.

Shun s'assit dans le canapé et appliqua une poche de glace là où il avait mal. Assis près de lui, Aiolia dévorait du regard son profil délicat, ses cheveux soyeux qui retombaient sur ses épaules blanches et son corps svelte que quelques hématomes ne suffisaient pas à rendre moins attirants. Et s'il n'y avait que sa beauté physique...Intérieurement, Shun était plus beau encore ! Aiolia en était ébloui et touché au plus profond de son cœur. Longtemps, il s'était tu en voyant à quel point il aimait Hyoga. Mais il ne supportait plus de le voir dépérir pour cet abruti qui ne connaissait pas sa chance ! Cela suffisait, il allait agir et tout essayer pour se rapprocher de lui ! Il se sentait parfaitement capable d'offrir à Shun tout ce dont il avait besoin et ne trouverait jamais auprès de Hyoga.

-Comment tu te sens à présent ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

Shun esquissa un sourire penaud :

-Je me sens assez minable en fait d'être venu chouiner ici...

-Arrête, t'as pas chouiné...On est juste à côté de chez toi et tu aurais eu tort d'aller ailleurs si tu ne voulais pas rentrer.

Il ajouta ensuite :

-Tu as mangé ce soir ?

-Oui, j'ai pris une barquette et je l'ai mangée dans le parc.

-Tu veux autre chose ?

Shun se tourna vers lui avec affection :

-Toi, tu vas pas commencer à me couver !

-Et pourquoi pas ? répondit le mériterais bien avec ce qui vient de t'arriver.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il passa doucement ses doigts repliés sur la joue de Shun dont le regard vert et troublé l'hypnotisait littéralement. Ce qui était bien avec lui, c'était qu'il était très tactile. C'était assez facile de le câliner sans qu'il se braque tant il avait besoin d'affection.

Si seulement, il pouvait l'embrasser! Si seulement Shun pouvait être conscient qu'il avait sous les yeux quelqu'un qui ressentait pour lui ce qu'il ressentait pour Hyoga ! Mais Aiolia devinait qu'il allait devoir avancer doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé à propos de Hyoga ?

Le sourire de Shun s'effaça et il baissa les yeux :

-Je ne me sens pas capable de tout lui dire. Nous vivons ensemble alors tu imagines un peu ce que ça donnerait s'il le prenait mal ? J'ai peur de gâcher notre colocation et notre amitié. Non, je ne peux pas...Alors, la meilleure chose à faire pour moi serait de parvenir à tirer un trait sur lui.

-Ce serait la meilleure solution. Tiens, dis-le ce soir avec toute la détermination possible : « A partir de maintenant, je renonce à Hyoga. » Vas-y, dis-le !

Shun pouffa d'un air gêné et Aiolia insista en souriant :

-Je sais, c'est idiot mais qui sait ? Ca peut agir comme un premier pas. Essaie !

Alors Shun releva ses iris émeraude vers lui et déclara d'un air affirmé :

-A partir de maintenant, je renonce à Hyoga.

Mais la lueur de détermination qui avait brillé deux secondes dans ses yeux s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparu et il crispa sa main sur son cœur :

-Ca ne comble absolument pas le vide que je ressens...

La main chaude d'Aiolia vint recouvrir la sienne pour la serrer doucement.

-Ca passera, je te le promets.

« Je serai celui qui le comblera » pensait Aiolia.

Soudain, la voix de Milo retentit au rez-de-chaussée :

-Hé Aiolia ! C'est Shun qui doit se reposer, c'est pas toi !

Le blond fit une grimace et Shun se mit à rire :

-Allez vas-y avant qu'il se mette en rogne ! Je t'assure que je n'ai plus besoin de rien et que je vais me débrouiller.

-Ok...Alors je te laisse dormir. On se voit demain ?

-Oui. Merci Aiolia.

Ils se quittèrent sur un sourire et un geste affectueux. En redescendant vers la salle de restaurant, Aiolia avait l'impression de marcher sur des nuages tant il était sûr à présent d'avoir une chance de conquérir le cœur de Shun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Non loin de là, dans l'appartement de Shun et Hyoga se trouvaient deux amants dans un lit en désordre mais bizarrement, leurs corps étaient complètement séparés et se tournaient le dos. Chacun croyait aussi que l'autre dormait et en profitait pour se livrer à des pensées qui ne correspondaient en rien à celles d'un couple harmonieux.

Les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité, Hyoga essayait une fois de plus de comprendre pourquoi il sentait toujours que quelque chose coinçait dans cette relation. Au bout de trois semaines, Gabriel ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il l'aimait et ne s'exprimait que très peu sur leurs sentiments. Alors que lui se montrait passionné et empressé, Gabriel conservait une sorte de détachement qu'il commençait à trouver blessante. C'était toujours Hyoga qui l'appelait et toujours lui qui proposait des sorties. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne manquait jamais à Gabriel. Ce dernier ne disait jamais non mais non montrait jamais beaucoup d'enthousiasme ou d'impatience. Il était toujours poli, toujours charmant et toujours classieux mais comme une aimable statue de glace. Même au lit, Hyoga n'arrivait pas à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Très déçu par la tournure que prenaient les choses, il commençait à douter sérieusement de cette relation qu'il avait tant désirée. Pourquoi Gabriel était-il ainsi ? Que leur manquait-il ? Plus il faisait des efforts et plus Gabriel semblait s'éloigner, être inaccessible et incompréhensible dont il avait cru pouvoir pénétrer le cœur et l'âme. Il le fascinait toujours autant mais il ne savait plus comment faire pour le rejoindre dans la sphère dans laquelle il semblait se murer.

De son côté, Gabriel ne dormait pas non plus et gardait les yeux fixés vers la fenêtre d'où filtrait la lumière de la rue.

Comme il l'avait craint, ses sentiments pour Hyoga n'avaient pas évolués et il supportait de moins en moins la situation. Il voyait bien que Hyoga l'aimait et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'il lui retourne ses sentiments mais il n'y avait rien à faire : ceux-ci ne venaient pas. Et Gabriel s'en voulait terriblement de le faire espérer. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps, c'était certain car il était quelqu'un de franc et d'honnête : mentir à Hyoga lui était insupportable tout comme l'idée de continuer à se forcer dans une relation qui ne lui apportait rien.

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Hyoga était très beau, amoureux et, objectivement, Gabriel ne trouvait rien à lui reprocher. Alors _pourquoi bon sang_?! Etait-il à ce point anormal ? Même Alex commençait à soupirer de découragement lorsqu'il lui disait à quel point sa relation avec Hyoga piétinait.

Au loin, au bout de la rue, il perçut des rires. Son cœur se serra comme il l'avait fait au moment il était passé dans l' _Antarès._ Comme il avait craint de voir apparaître Milo à ce moment-là !

Milo...

S'il avait tout essayé pour ne pas venir ici jusqu'à présent, c'était à cause de la trop grande proximité de l' _Antarès_. Penser à Milo était trop dur et le voir aurait été pire encore. Non, il n'était pas insensible car le prénom de Milo suffisait seul à l'emplir d'une profonde mélancolie. Comme il regrettait...comme il LE regrettait. Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à tourner la page et à en aimer un autre ? Quand il se laisssait aller, souvent la nuit, les souvenirs étaient si forts qu'il sentait son odeur dans ses narines, sa voix à ses oreilles et son corps sous ses doigts. La crise de manque était alors telle qu'il se pliait en deux, la gorge serrée. Oh le savoir si près, là, au bout de la rue...Milo...

Et Hyoga qui dormait à côté, victime de son incapacité à oublier son ancien amant...

Tout à coup, Gabriel se leva avec la sensation de manquer d'air et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il était nu mais la froidure de l'air s'empara de lui, stimula les sens et le fit respirer plus librement. Il lui suffisait de se pencher sur la gauche pour apercevoir les lumières du restaurant de Milo.

-Gabriel ? Tu vas attraper la mort !

-Oh Hyoga, je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé !

-T'en fais pas. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Ce n'est rien. Je mets souvent du temps à trouver le sommeil.

Il referma la fenêtre et revint se coucher. Hyoga vint se presser contre lui et Gabriel passa machinalement un bras autour de son corps. Machinalement..Pauvre Hyoga...Il allait bientôt falloir qu'il mette fin à cette triste comédie avant de lui faire encore plus de mal.

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon réveillon et une bonne année ! Rendez-vous en 2017 !**


	7. Terrain glissant

**Chapitre VII/ Terrain glissant.**

 **Yu-Yu Chan : Mais moi non plus, je n'aime pas le CamHyoga! Je trouve qu'ils ne vont absolument pas ensemble et je fais totalement exprès de créer ce couple voué à l'échec ! XD Ayo et Shun par contre, je les aime bien ensemble.**

 **Pour ce qui est des autres personnages, j'ai prévu d'en faire arriver encore quelques autres mais ils n'occuperont qu'une place secondaire et je ne ferai pas venir tout le monde. J'ai préféré limiter le nombre de personnages pour ne pas trop me disperser. Et il y a déjà du monde dans cette fic! ^^**

 **Athéna : Je suis contente que l'évolution des choses te plaisent et tu as bien cerné Camus. ^^**

 **Merci pour vos vœux de bonne année et bonne lecture à tous !**

A son retour de Grèce, Kanon s'était senti complètement déprimé. Après ces journées passées au soleil et dans un cadre splendide, revoir Barbès et le temps exécrable du mois d'Octobre lui avait fichu un coup au moral. Et pas de boulot fixe...Il s'était senti brusquement renvoyé à sa place, éjecté d'un monde où Saga pouvait entrer mais pas lui.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il déprimait, il passait ses journées au lit ou affalé devant la télévision à ressentir profondément la vacuité de sa vie. Il avait été plus combatif autrefois et pouvait encore l'être pour peu que quelqu'un soit là pour lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses mais il l'était de moins en moins avec les années et Saga, occupé toute la journée et parfois tard le soir, n'était pas disponible pour le secouer.

Kanon s'ennuyait et c'était bien la sensation qu'il detestait le plus.

Heureusement pour lui, à la mi-octobre, son agence d'intérim le convoqua et lui proposa une mission de six mois dans une grande agence de communication nommée... _Hermès_ basée dans le quartier de la Défense.

 _Hermès ?!_ Mais c'était là que travaillait Rhadamanthe, il en était certain ! Il allait remplacer un congé maternité et effectuer de petits travaux de secrétariat. 9H- 17 h tous les jours, parfait ! Un vrai temps plein qui allait arranger ses finances et l'occuper toute la journée !

Kanon sentit son moral remonter d'un coup mais il devait bien s'avouer que ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il avait trouvé du travail mais aussi parce que la perspective de revoir cet étrange et fascinant blond aux yeux dorés l'emplissait d'une irrépréssible excitation. Il se demanda s'il allait travailler dans le même service que lui mais n'osa pas poser la question à son conseiller. Tant pis, il serait fixé dès le lendemain !

Quand il rentra, il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi mais il eut la surprise de trouver son frère couché sur le canapé, encore avec sa chemise et son pantalon de travail et avec une bien petite mine.

-Ben Saga qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Malade..., lui répondit la voix rauque de son frère avant de renifler.

Kanon fronça les sourcils : Saga et lui avaient une santé de fer et ne tombaient presquejamais malades. Et quand bien même, il fallait vraiment que ce soit sérieux pour les clouer au lit !

Il s'accroupit devant Saga et posa sa main sur son front :

-P'tain t'es brûlant ! T'as pris quelque chose ?

-Ca...fit Saga en faisant un geste de la main vers la boîte de Doliprane posée sur la table basse. J'ai fait un malaise au bureau, la honte...

-T'aurais pas dû y aller. Comment tu es rentré ?

-Julian m'a mis dans un taxi et m'a donné quatre jours de congé.

A ce moment-là, le portable de Saga sonna et Kanon vit sur l'écran qu'il s'agissait de Julian. Le millionnaire appelait pour prendre des nouvelles de Saga. La conversation fut courte et lorsque son frère raccrocha, Kanon avait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête :

-Il est toujours accroooo ! chantonna-t-il.

-Il a changé depuis la croisière, déclara pensivement Saga. Il a complètement arrêté sa drague pesante et il est plus gentil que jamais. C'est assez destabilisant.

-Mmmmm...destabilisant à quel point ?

-Hé ne va pas t'imaginer des choses toi !

Kanon leva les deux mains et prit son air le plus innocent :

-Moi ? C'est mal me connaître !

-Et si tu allais t'occuper un peu de la vaisselle qui s'accumule depuis des jours dans l'évier de la cuisine ? Tu exagères quand même, tu pourrais faire un peu de ménage puisque tu es là toute la journée.

-Ce ne sera plus le cas à partir de demain ! Je commence un nouveau boulot !

-Ah super ! C'est quoi, c'est où ?

Le dernier mot s'étrangla dans une quinte de toux qui secoua Saga.

-Au lieu de traîner dans cette tenue, tu devrais aller prendre une douche bien chaude et te mettre au lit !

-Je vais le faire. Mais raconte-moi !

-Je fais un remplacement pour six mois au siège d' _Hermès_ figure-toi !

-Ah oui ? s'étonna Saga. C'est surprenant que ce soit justement là-bas !

-Quoi, tu crois qu'ils ont fait exprès ?

-Non, je ne vois pas comment...tu n'as jamais dit pour quelle agence d'intérim tu travaillais ?

-Euh non...ça doit être une pure coincidence. En tout cas, j'suis content. J'en pouvais plus de traîner ici ! Du coup, demain, c'est toi qui vas te retrouver seul !

-Je survivrai sans toi t'inquiète ! grommela Saga en se levant. Bon allez, je vais à la douche puis essayer de faire un somme.

-Laisse la porte ouverte des fois que tu fasses un nouveau malaise !

Kanon passa le reste de l'après midi à s'assurer qu'il avait de quoi s'habiller correctement pour le lendemain et chercha sur Google maps où se trouvait exactement l'immeuble d'Hermès pour gagner du temps le lendemain.

Ce fut sous un vent à décorner les bœufs qu'il se rendit à la Défense le lendemain, le visage à moitié enfoui dans une écharpe de laine bordeaux enroulée autour de son cou et la capuche doublée de son blouson remontée sur sa tête.

Après un trajet pénible dans deux rames de métro pleines comme des œufs, il déboucha avec soulagement à l'air libre sur le parvis où des milliers de silhouettes en costumes ou tailleurs noirs se pressaient autour de l'arche. La tour d' _Hermès_ était facile à repérer : le nom était marqué en gros sur le sommet !

Kanon s'engouffra dans le hall : grand, blanc et tellement bien nettoyé qu'on pouvait se mirer dans le sol. Tout l'endroit exhalait cette odeur d'air conditionné et de papier que l'on sent dans les bureaux.

Il s'adressa à l'accueil et se présenta. Aussitôt, on le dirigea vers l'ascenseur, au troisième étage au service des ressources humaines.

A l'intérieur, Kanon découvrit que la tour comportait trente étages. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Rhadamanthe ce qu'il faisait exactement dans cette société mais, vu son statut, il devait sûrement avoir son bureau tout en haut, comme ses frères.

Au troisième étage, il fut reçu par le directeur des ressources humaine : entretien, contrat, explications diverses...Kanon savait se montrer très sérieux, plus qu'il ne l'était dans sa vie privée !

Pour l'aider à s'y retrouver parmi les trente étages, on lui remit un plan de la tour lui indiquant les différents services. Kanon repéra tout de suite les bureaux de la direction générale au sommet. Toutefois, on ne lui fit pas tout visiter : le DRH l'accompagna jusqu'au douzième étage dans lequel il allait travailler sous les ordres de Valentine Harpies, le directeur artistique.

A peine arrivé, Kanon sentit qu'il s'agissait d'un service assez agité. Jeune aussi car tous les employés qu'il vit passer semblaient avoir entre 25 et 35 ans. Tant mieux, il allait peut-être bien s'entendre avec eux et il valait mieux car les six mois risquaient d'être longs sinon !

-Monsieur Harpies est en réunion en ce moment mais voici votre bureau, dit le DRH en lui indiquant un petit box vitré à côté d'une porte. Vous serez son secrétaire et il viendra plus tard pour vous indiquer ce que vous devez faire. Je vais vous présenter vos collègues.

Il y eut d'abord Raina, jolie fille aux cheveux tressés qui était infographiste et travaillait à portée de voix de lui.

Ensuite, ce fut un publicitaire du nom d'Yvan puis Niobé, Myu et Cheshire, le petit stagiaire. Quand les présentations furent faites, le DRH repartit et laissa Kanon faire connaisssance avec ses nouveaux collègues.

-Bienvenue en Enfer Kanon ! lui dit Niobé en riant.

-C'est si affreux que ça ici ?

-Le chef est un stressé et, en ce moment, on a du boulot par-dessus la tête! Ne t'étonne pas s'il te parle un peu brusquement.

-Oh ça ira, si tu savais ce que j'ai vu !

-Tu as fait beaucoup de boîtes ? demanda Raina.

-Comme intérimaire oui, j'ai bossé un peu partout dans Paris et j'ai vu à peu près tous les caractères !

-C'est bien, j'aime les hommes expérimentés ! répondit la jeune femme en feignant une moue séductrice.

-Non mais dis, t'as pas du travail à finir toi ? fit Myu en lui tapant légèrement sur la tête. Le chef doit remettre les propositions de visuels à monsieur Judge d'ici midi !

-J'y vais, j'yvais ! chantonna Raina en se remettant derrière son ordinateur.

Kanon souriait, déjà à l'aise au milieu de cette ambiance bon enfant. Mais le nom lui fit dresser l'oreille :

-Monsieur Judge ? Lequel ?

-Rhadamanthe.

-Ah ok...

Le cœur de Kanon avait fait un bond de satisfaction en entendant le prénom du jeune homme blond. Si son chef et lui se voyaient souvent, peut-être qu'il aurait bientôt l'occasion de croiser Rhadamanthe.

Son chef ne tarda pas à apparaître, l'air affairé et grognon tel que Kanon se l'était imaginé d'après la description de ses nouveaux collègues. Il l'accueillit d'une poignée de main rapide et d'un :

Ah c'est vous qui remplacez Marie ? J'aurais besoin que vous appeliez ces gens-là de ma part et que vous leur disiez de se grouiller s'ils veulent apporter des modifications à leur demande !

Il fourra dans les mains de Kanon une chemise cartonnée dans laquelle se trouvaient des noms, des numéros de téléphones surlignés en jaune fluo et, écrites à la main, des notes précisant ce qu'il fallait leur demander. Après quoi, il s'enferma dans son bureau, laissant Kanon un peu perplexe sous les regards désolés de ses collègues.

-Bref...j'ai rencontré mon chef...

Raina se mit à rire et se leva pour s'approcher de lui :

-Attends, je jette un œil à ce qu'il t'a donné et je pourrais sûrement te donner des précisions.

Heureusement pour Kanon, elle connaissait les clients et elle put lui fournir les informations que Valentine Harpies n'avait pas jugé utile de lui donner. Soulagé, le jeune homme put se mettre au travail.

Trois jours plus tard, Kanon se rendait au travail, les mains dans les poches et en sifflotant comme s'il faisait ça depuis des années. Sa tâche n'était pas bien compliquée et la bonne humeur de ses collègues l'aidait à s'amuser du caractère difficile de son chef.

A midi, il allait déjeuner avec Raina, Myu, Niobé et Cheshire dans un restaurant thailandais où ils avaient tous les quatre leurs habitudes et il se sentait déjà parfaitement intégré à ce petit groupe de jeunes très sympathiques. Oui vraiment, les six mois à venir promettaient d'être très agréables !

Valentine l'envoyait souvent en messager à tous les étages de la tour mais jamais encore, il n'avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Rhadamanthe et il ne cessait d'y penser. Il occupait un poste subalterne et lui, il était si haut...il pouvait très bien passer toute sa mission dans cette fichue tour sans jamais le voir !

Mais pourquoi le voulait-il à ce point d'ailleurs ? Sans cesse, il repensait à leurs entretiens noctunes sur le bateau. Un observateur extérieur les aurait sûrement trouvés très superficiels mais Kanon avait ressenti pour cet homme une attirance que même Calypso n'avait pas pu éclipser. Il voulait revoir Rhadamanthe dans un cadre plus quotidien pour savoir si, oui ou non, ce sentiment était sérieux ou n'avait été provoqué que par le cadre assez merveilleux du bateau.

Quatre jours, cinq, six...Kanon rongeait son frein et d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait parler de Rhadamanthe à personne. En effet, il s'était bien gardé de raconter la croisière à qui que ce fût pour ne pas passer pour un pistonné.

Et puis, le septième jour, Valentine sortit de son bureau et lui tendit un dossier :

-Kanon, veuillez apporter cela à Rhadamanthe Judge au 29e étage.

Le jeune homme ne posa aucune question, prit le dossier, se leva et fila presque au pas de course jusqu'à l'ascenseur ! Enfin ! Il attendait depuis des jours une occasion comme celle-là ! Il avait bien pensé que l'on finirait par l'envoyer porter quelque chose là-haut !

Le bureau de Rhadamanthe était donc à l'avant-dernier étage. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Kanon déboucha sur un petit palier recouvert de boiseries claires et pourvu d'une unique porte. Il y frappa et entendit d'assez loin une invitation à entrer.

Il poussa alors la porte et se retrouva devant...une vue privilégiée sur Paris. Le bureau était immense, assez pour servir d'appartement. C'était en réalité une vaste pièce qui occupait toute la façade Est de la tour et qui possédait une haute baie vitrée sur toute sa longueur. Tout le sol était recouverte d'une moquette d'un gris clair impeccable de propreté. En dépit de l'espace qu'il y avait, tout était meublé avec beaucoup de sobriété en cuir blanc et noir. Une vaste bibliothèque trônait à droite de la pièce et il y avait des tableaux abstraits ça et là.

-Kanon ?

La voix grave fit courir un frisson de plaisir dans les veines du jeune homme qui se tourna vers sa direction : sur sa gauche, devant un bureau de

bois sombre sur lequel un Mac était ouvert, se tenait Rhadamanthe, l'air surpris.

Pendant deux secondes, Kanon ne put que subir l'emballement brusque de son cœur. Merde, c'était plus fort que lui !

-Ah euh...salut Rhadamanthe...ça va vous étonner mais...je travaille ici maintenant ! J'ai une mission de six mois comme secrétaire de Valentine Harpies.

-De Valentine ? répéta le blond qui semblait toujours surpris. Je l'ignorais.

-Et...il m'a demandé de vous remettre ça.

Kanon s'approcha de lui pour lui donner le dossier. Les yeux dorés de Rhadamanthe ne le quittèrent même pas lorsqu'il prit l'objet entre ses mains, comme s'il lui était complètement indifférent. Kanon se demandait de plus en plus comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer Rhadamanthe dès le début de la croisière tellement ce dernier lui paraissait incroyablement attirant à présent. Il avait laissé sa veste sur le dossier de son fauteuil et il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise blanche qui épousait parfaitement ses larges épaules et la ligne de son corps avant d'entrer dans un pantalon à pinces marron et parfaitement ajusté sur ses hanches étroites et ses longues jambes.

Et ses cheveux...ils avaient un peu poussé depuis la croisière et Kanon adorait cette épaisse crinière à la blondeur rare. Près de lui, il perçut le même parfum que celui qu'il portait déjà sur le bateau. Comme lui, il devait être du genre à ne jamais en changer.

-Vous plaisez-vous ici ? demanda Rhadamanthe.

-Oui, plutôt, répondit Kanon. C'est cool, j'ai été bien accueilli par les collègues et ils sont vraiment gentils.

-Tant mieux. Vous travaillez pour Valentine, c'est cela ?

-Oui.

Rhadamanthe sourit. Pas un sourire immense mais suffisant pour que Kanon en soit frappé tant il avait toujours l'air sérieux.

-Parfait. Nous serons amenés à nous revoir.

-Je l'espère, répondit Kanon. Alors à bientôt Rhadamanthe.

Kanon ressortit du bureau, referma la porte puis, une fois assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir, un immense sourire stupide se dessina sur son visage.

-Putain..., souffla-t-il.

Il se sentait euphorique. Pas du tout inquiet, pas du tout assailli de doutes et de questions, juste euphorique. Il était en train d'avoir un énorme coup de cœur et il adorait cette sensation ! Les questions viendraient plus tard !

Dès le lendemain, Kanon reçut encore quelque chose à porter à Rhadamanthe. Cette fois, il le trouva assis à son bureau en train d'écrire quelque chose. Le regard attentif de Kanon nota qu'il était gaucher et qu'il écrivait avec le poignet « en col de cygne », la main au-dessus de la ligne, un peu comme un enfant.

Tout de suite, Rhadamanthe releva la tête et cessa d'écrire :

-Ah Kanon posez ceci sur mon bureau merci.

-Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose...monsieur ?

Jamais Kanon n'avait donné du « monsieur » à Rhadamanthe et il ne put s'empêcher d'y mettre une pointe d'impertinence. Alors quoi ? Il allait donc devoir toujours se contenter de faire le petit intérimaire docile désormais ? Il avait envie de rester et de discuter avec lui !

Cette impertinence, le blond l'entendit forcément car son regard d'aigle plongea au plus profond de celui de Kanon qui se laissa scruter, sans pudeur et sans inquiétude. Il ne craignait pas du tout Rhadamanthe même si celui-ci avait le pouvoir de le faire virer avec un seul mot.

Soudain, de nouveau ce miracle de sourire sur son visage austère...Rhadamanthe dit alors :

-Non mais j'aimerais que vous restiez un peu.

Kanon sourit à son tour :

-J'ai tout mon temps.

-Avec Valentine sur votre dos, cela m'étonnerait !

-C'est vrai, répondit Kanon avec un léger rire.

Il fit un geste en montrant l'ensemble des lieux :

-C'est superbe ici ! Et quelle vue ! Mais vous ne vous sentez pas trop isolé ? Vous êtes tout seul à cet étage !

-Non c'est parfait, répondit Rhadamanthe qui se leva et s'approcha de Kanon, les mains dans les poches. Je suis parfaitement au calme et j'aime cela lorsque je travaille.

-C'est quoi votre fonction exactement ?

-Je suis directeur de création. C'est moi élabore les diverses campagnes et coordonnent les équipes qui travaillent dessus.

-Ah...j'ai toujours cru que vous étiez le PDG avec vos frères !

-En réalité, officiellement, c'est Minos, notre aîné qui dirige tout. Officieusement, tout est partagé entre nous trois et nous nous sommes attribués d'autres fonctions au sein de la société.

-Je vois...

-Que deviennent vos amis de la croisière ? demanda Rhadamanthe qui se tourna vers la baie vitrée. Vous êtes restés en relation avec Calypso ?

-Euh...sur Facebook oui mais il n'y aura rien d'autre, c'était...une jolie parenthèse de vacances pour elle comme pour moi. Je suis libre comme l'air !

Cette dernière phrase n'était évidemment pas innocente !

En faisant quelques pas, les yeux de Kanon remarquèrent un gros livre posé sur fauteuil : c'était l'édition complète des aventures de _Sherlock Holmes_ en anglais.

-Ah vous aimez ça ?

-Les romans policiers oui beaucoup. Les thrillers aussi.

-Et vous pouvez lire en anglais ?

Rhadamanthe eut encore un petit sourire :

-Je suis à moitié anglais par mon père. Avec mes frères, nous avons passé notre enfance à Londres avant de venir en France.

-D'où votre nom de famille...mas vous n'avez pas le moindre accent ! Vous retournez à Londres parfois ?

-De temps en temps oui. Nous avons encore un logement familial là-bas. Vous connaissez ?

-Non...j'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de voyager.

Kanon ne voulut pas ajouter que cela avait été par faute de moyens parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire misérable devant Rhadamanthe.

Un « bip » se fit entendre sur le téléphone fixe du jeune homme blond. Il appuya sur une touche :

-Valentine ? Oui, il est toujours là, je te l'envoie.

Kanon comprit que son chef le cherchait déjà.

-Ca fait même pas dix minutes que je suis parti...maugréa-t-il.

-Vous vous êtes rendu indispensable on dirait !

-Mouais...bon ben, je redescends. A plus tard peut-être !

Kanon était frustré de devoir déjà partir. Durant ces quelques minutes de conversation, il avait appris des choses sur Rhadamanthe et avait eu l'impression qu'ils auraient pu discuter longtemps parce qu'il l'avait senti plus ouvert et accessible que d'habitude.

Malheureusement, il ne le revit pas de la journée ni non plus durant les quatre jours qui suivirent. En vain, il attendit qu'on lui demande de monter à son bureau et en vain, il le chercha des yeux dans le hall et les couloirs de la tour. L'absence et l'attente eurent sur son ressenti l'effet du vent sur des braises rougeoyantes les moindres instants de leurs entrevues depuis qu'il le connaissait ne cessaient de revenir à son esprit. La nuit, les souvenirs se changeaient en fantasmes il le désirait de plus en plus pour des raisons allant de sa voix grave à ses fesses que son pantalon moulait particulièrement bien quand il avait les mains dans les poches. Rhadamanthe était-il conscient de son sex-appeal ? Il paraissait tellement sérieux que Kanon avait du mal à l'imaginer en train de draguer quelqu'un. Et pourtant, ce sérieux faisait partie de son charme et le rendait extrêmement différent des gens extravertis que Kanon avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Il était même un peu surpris d'être attiré par une telle personnalité. Mais il l'était et il pensait à lui sans arrêt...

Le cinquième jour était un vendredi. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la semaine et à présent le week end était arrivé. Le soir-même, il avait prévu de sortir avec les collègues de son service avec lesquels il s'amusait de plus en plus mais son humeur était pourtant morose. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était senti sur le point de demander à Valentine Harpies si son supérieur était là mais on lui aurait immanquablement demandé la raison de cette question et il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre de crédible.

Alors qu'il venait de sortir de l'immeuble, une silhouette toute enveloppée dans un long manteau gris s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le jeune homme sentit le toucher léger d'une main sur son bras

-Kanon !

-Rhadamanthe ?

Il était là ! Kanon n'en revenait pas! Et pourquoi était-il venu vers lui ?

-Euh...vous allez bien ? Est-ce que... ?

-La RATP est en grève aujourd'hui et il y a une rame sur trois sur la ligne 1.

C'était la vérité car Kanon était arrivé en retard le matin même à cause de cela et la perspective d'affronter encore les horreurs d'un métro en grève en pleine heure de pointe n'était pas pour améliorer son humeur. Mais Rhadamanthe poursuivit :

-Je peux vous déposer si vous voulez, c'est sur mon chemin.

L'occasion était bien trop belle et Kanon ne réfléchit même pas :

-Avec plaisir, c'est gentil à vous !

Génial ! Il allait se retrouver seul en voiture avec lui !

Tandis qu'ils s'acheminaient vers le parking souterrain de la tour, ça tournait à plein régime dans la tête de Kanon. Rhadamanthe aurait très bien pu s'abstenir de faire cette proposition. Ils n'étaient pas à proprement parler des amis alors...pourquoi ? Par pur altruisme ?

Kanon fit exprès de laisser Rhadamanthe marcher légèrement devant lui pour mieux observer sa haute silhouette grise qui marchait à grands pas, la tête bien droite, le regard relevé et l'air indéchiffrable. Il n'avait rien d'un simple bon samaritain et, vu son comportement sur le bateau et ce bureau vaste et désert qu'il occupait dans la tour, c'était probablement quelqu'un qui aimait la solitude. Alors s'il proposait comme cela, spontanément, de s'encombrer de lui, c'est qu'il devait...l'apprécier ?

Cette pensée fit naître un grand sourire sur le visage de Kanon et redoubla son désir d'essayer de se rapprocher de cet homme.

-Comment savez-vous où j'habite ? demanda-t-il en allongeant le pas pour revenir à la hauteur de son compagnon.

-Vous avez déjà mentionné Barbès sur le bateau.

-Vous avez meilleure mémoire que moi, je ne me rappelle même pas l'avoir dit !

Rhadamanthe si ? Fallait-il y voir un signe encourageant ?

Ils pénétrèrent dans le parking souterrain et, à la vue du coupé noir, Kanon eut un sifflement appréciateur :

-J'adore ! Ca doit filer comme une fusée !

-En effet, répondit Rhadamanthe en débloquant les portes avec sa télécommande. Je dois dire qu'elle est frustrant à utiliser dans Paris. J'aime surtout les autoroutes !

-Pas étonnant ! dit Kanon avec un sourire et en prenant place côté passager.

A l'intérieur, ça sentait bon le cuir.

-Elle est neuve ? s'enquit Kanon, surpris de la voir aussi impeccable.

-Non, dit Rhadamanthe en mettant sa ceinture. Je la fais nettoyer régulièrement c'est tout.

Ben voyons ! Sûr que s'il avait les moyens de se payer un pareil bolide, il pouvait aussi se le faire chouchouter tant qu'il voulait !

Ils démarrèrent dans un ronron de basse discret. Le trajet promettait d'être un peu long en cette heure où les bouchons se formaient un peu partout. Kanon, persuadé d'avoir moins de choses intéressantes à raconter que Rhadamanthe, ne parla pas beaucoup de lui mais tenta d'en savoir le plus possible sur celui qui l'attirait tant. Il s'efforçait de conserver le regard vers l'avant en dépit de son envie de se tourner vers lui car Rhadamanthe aurait trouvé trop étrange d'être ainsi observé. Dans l'habitacle, Kanon était presque bercé par sa voix grave et ses pensées dérivaient...

-Kanon ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Depuis quelques secondes, il avait la tête ailleurs, les yeux fixés vaguement sur le bracelet en acier noir et argenté qui sortait de sous la manche de Rhadamanthe lorsqu'il posait sa main droite sur le volant.

-Excusez-moi, vous disiez ?

-Je ne suis plus très sûr de la direction à partir d'ici.

-C'est tout droit. Vous n'aurez qu'à me laisser devant la station de métro, mon immeuble n'est pas loin.

-D'accord.

Finalement, le temps était passé plus vite que prévu. Mais Rhadamanthe avait encore de quoi surprendre Kanon car, juste après s'être arrêté sur une place de bus à côté du métro, il dit :

-Seriez-vous libre demain soir ? Eaque et Minos organisent chez moi une petite soirée pour mon anniversaire.

-Vous dites ça comme si vous n'aviez pas envie de le fêter ! sourit Kanon.

-Je n'aurais rien fait de spécial s'ils ne s'en étaient pas mêlés ! Eaque a décrété que les trente ans étaient « un cap important » (il fit bien sentir les guillemets dans son intonation ) et qu'il était inenvisageable que je laisse passer ainsi ce jour glorieux ! Donc, je les ai laissés faire en leur précisant bien qu'ils devraient se débrouiller sans moi !

-Du coup, vous ne savez pas comment ça va se passer ?

-Non et je crains le pire...

Kanon se mit à rire. L'union des trois frères était perceptible jusque dans leurs chamailleries mais Rhadamanthe semblait avoir un peu de mal avec l'exubérance d'Eaque!

Quand il rit, leurs regards se croisèrent et pour la première fois, Kanon eut la sensation que Rhadamanthe lui souriait réellement, à lui, rien qu'à lui et non en réponse à une parole ou un acte amusant. La statue s'animait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il la fréquentait et Kanon adorait chaque aperçu de sa personnalité qu'elle lui laissait voir.

-Je viendrai, dit-il sans le lâcher des yeux.

-J'en serais heureux. Attendez, il faut que je vous note l'adresse...

Il commença à regarder derrière où se trouvait son attaché-case mais Kanon sortit son portable :

-Pas la peine, je n'ai qu'à tout noter là dedans !

Rhadamanthe lui donna alors son adresse et son numéro de portable. Kanon était absolument ravi à la perspective de cette soirée. Et quand il ouvrit enfin la porte pour sortir, Rhadamanthe ajouta :

-Au fait, une règle à observer : surtout pas de cadeaux !

-Ah ?

-Et je le pense vraiment ! Je trouve que passé un certain âge et de plus, un certain niveau de revenu, c'est complètement ridicule de laisser les gens s'embêter encore avec ça !

Kanon referma la porte de la voiture et acquiesça :

-Message reçu ! Merci Rhadamanthe et à demain soir !

La soirée du lendemain ne quitta plus l'esprit de Kanon et il était sur un petit nuage Rhadamanthe qui semblait si froid et inaccessible au départ l'appréciait vraiment, il en était certain à présent même s'il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Il n'avait pas le quart de la classe qu'il avait, pas le même niveau d'étude, pas le même caractère mais...merde tant pis ! Rhadamanthe l'avait invité, Rhadamanthe l'obsédait de plus en plus et il ne voulait pas penser au reste !

Il se trouva que Saga aussi avait été invité...par Julian !

Kanon ne lui avait jamais soufflé le moindre mot de son attirance pour le grand blond et ne se sentait pas du tout disposé à le faire encore alors que tout était encore si flou et incertain. De plus, il craignait que son frère lui dise qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec quelqu'un qui appartenait à une sphère aussi supérieure à la sienne.

Le lendemain soir, Kanon passa deux fois plus de temps à se préparer que d'habitude. La pensée lui vint furtivement d'emprunter à Saga l'un de ses costumes chics mais il se reprit aussitôt : la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de copier son jumeau. On devait l'apprécier tel qu'il était ou pas du tout et c'était valable même pour Rhadamanthe.

Il se composa alors un look qui lui ressemblait : décontracté et même un peu rock avec une veste en cuir noir passée sur un pull gris, un jean brut et des boots noires. Pour se protéger du froid, il enroula autour de son cou la longue écharpe bordeaux qu'il affectionnait.

N'étant pas exagérément modeste, il se trouva sexy. Mais Rhadamanthe allait-il penser la même chose ?

Saga, sur son 31 comme d'habitude, passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain alors que Kanon donnait un énième coup de peigne à son épaisse tignasse.

\- Tu en mets du temps ! Qui as-tu l'intention de séduire ?

Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie mais Kanon répondit avec culot :

-Mais Rhadamanthe voyons !

La tête de son frère disparut dans un ricanement amusé et Kanon sourit à son reflet : si Saga savait à quel point il était sérieux... !

Ce dernier avait une petite voiture qu'il n'utilisait que rarement, n'ayant pas envie de s'embêter avec la circulation durant la journée mais, cette fois, il l'utilisa pour se rendre chez Rhadamanthe.

-Boulevard Haussmann, rien que ça...soupira Kanon en voyant défiler à travers la vitre les jolies façades en pierres de taille si typique de Paris.

Il devait habiter un appartement magnifique. En tout cas, à l'entrée, tout mettait l'eau à la bouche depuis la grille en fer travaillé jusqu'au hall luisant avec des marches d'escalier en marbre blanc.

Une cage d'ascenseur à l'ancienne les porta jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Ce fut Julian qui leur ouvrit :

-Ah nos jumeaux préférés ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir commencer la fête !

Elle avait déjà apparemment bien commencé si l'on en jugeait par la musique électro qui égayait l'ambiance à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Kanon en fut très étonné : il aimait ce style mais n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était aussi celui de Rhadamanthe !

Cet appartement était incontestablement superbe : le salon lui parut immense, très moderne et sobre avec sa décoration en noir et blanc. Il y avait en tout une vingtaine de personnes au milieu desquelles, Eaque, une coupe de champagne à la main, se promenait en se trémoussant sur la musique avec un sourire rayonnnant : on aurait cru que c'était lui le roi de la soirée ! Minos, toujours plus calme, devisait au milieu d'un groupe sur le balcon. Une table pleine de petits fours avait été dressée.

Tout en saluant les présents, les yeux de Kanon faisaient le tour de la pièce et ne trouvaient pas celui qu'ils cherchaient.

-Où est passé Rhadamanthe ? s'enquit-il auprès de Julian.

-Dans la cuisine ! Je crois qu'il se cache ! répondit ce dernier en riant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont ses frères qui ont décidé de cette soirée et c'est Eaque qui a fait la programmation musicale ! Je crois qu'ils ont fait exprès de l'embêter un peu et de chatouiller son côté associal ! Il ne doit pas être habitué à avoir autant de monde et de bruit chez lui !

Tiens donc ! Kanon ne fit ni une, ni deux et se faufila hors du salon vers la cuisine.

Il y trouva Rhadamanthe en train de verser du vin rouge dans une jolie carafe posée sur l'îlot central.

-Bonsoir ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Kanon jura alors voir une étincelle de soulagement dans ses yeux.

-Oh Kanon vous voilà ! Je vous remercie pour vos vœux. Et d'être venu aussi.

-C'est un plaisir ! Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, cette soirée n'est pas tout à fait à votre goût !

-J'ai horreur de l'électro, répondit le blond avec une légère grimace.

-Dommage, moi j'aime bien ! D'ailleurs, j'ai une soirée électro prévue bientôt avec des potes. J'en ai rencontré certains chez vous d'ailleurs !

Rhadamanthe posa les deux mains sur le plan de travail et sourit :

-Vous avez le même tempérament qu'Eaque on dirait.

-Bon point ou mauvais point ?

-Très bon. J'aime les gens qui font contraste avec moi. Les associaux ne se regroupent pas par définition.

Cette dernière phrase fit froncer les sourcils à Kanon et Rhadamanthe se détourna, l'air soudain préocuppé. Pourquoi avait-il dit quelque chose de si peu positif sur lui-même ?

-Est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui même votre anniversaire ?

-Non c'était le 30 Octobre, répondit Rhadamanthe qui s'appuya contre l'évier et croisa les bras. Mais tout le monde était occupé alors mes frères ont décalé la fête.

La voix de Minos se fit alors entendre derrière Kanon :

-Rhada, tu ne vas pas te cacher ici toute la soirée ! Allez viens là et fais honneur à ce que vous avons fait pour toi !

-Je m'occupais du vin Minos..., soupira son frère en désignant la carafe du menton.

-Hé bien puisque c'est fait, viens donc !

Rhadamanthe n'était pas le seul à avoir envie de rester tranquillement dans la cuisine Kanon aussi aurait voulu prolonger l'instant.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon. Kanon ne connaissait pas les autres invités et tenta de faire connaissance en suivant son frère tandis que Rhadamanthe était accaparé à droite et à gauche. Certains parlaient anglais avec un fort accent britannique et, en discutant avec eux, Kanon apprit que c'étaient de vieux amis d'école de Rhadamanthe, de passage à Paris. Un jeune couple dans la trentaine, ne parlaient même pas français et Kanon se retrouva obligé de faire appel à ses pauvres capacités en anglais qui eurent au moins le mérite d'amuser tout le monde.

Par la suite, Kanon n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre sa conversation avec Rhadamanthe parce qu'il y avait trop de monde et la soirée perdit vite de son intérêt. Ils étaient bien gentils ces gens mais bon...il n'était pas venu pour eux. Pour passer le temps, il se mit à profiter allègrement d'un excellent champagne. De toute façon, c'était Saga qui conduisait ! Et il suivait fréquemment Rhadamanthe des yeux aussi discrètement qu'il en était capable. En passant près de lui, il l'entendit soudain parler en anglais et un long frisson lui courut alors dans l'épine dorsale : il avait un pur accent britannique comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre et qu'est-ce que ça sonnait sexy dans sa bouche ! Oh la barbe de cette soirée et de ses invités ! Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour le plaquer contre un mur et se jeter sur ses lèvres ?

Ses trois flûtes de champagne lui montaient à la tête et le beat de la musique sonnait de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles. Là c'était bon, c'était le « moment d'or » où son esprit s'envolait joyeusement. L'alcool et l'électro faisaient toujours bon ménage !

Il avait envie de danser ! Et heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le seul ! Le bras d'Eaque vint lourdement se poser sur ses épaules :

-Kanon ! Ca fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un comme moi dans le coin ! Allez viens, on va mettre l'ambiance au milieu des coincés ! JULIAN ! lança-t-il, monte le son ! -Fais gaffe aux voisins Eaque ! cria Rhadamanthe qui semblait consterné.

-T'inquiète, on les a prévenus qu'il y aurait un peu de bruit !

Les plus fêtards, c'est-à- dire Kanon, Julian, Eaque et quelques autres, se mirent alors à se trémousser joyeusement. C'était tout à fait ce que Kanon adorait et il commençait à éprouver pas mal de sympathie pour Eaque et Julian !

Très à son aise, il se tourna vers Rhadamanthe, assis tranquillement sur le balcon, le coude posé sur la rampe et la tête posée dans sa main. Le blond observait les danseurs et toute son attitude disait « Même pas en rêve, fichez-moi la paix ! ». Ce côté introverti attendrissait d'autant plus Kanon qu'il avait déjà le sentiment de faire partie des privilégiés que Rhadamanthe acceptait dans son monde. Car -il avait fini par le comprendre au cours des discussions- il était l'unique personne à avoir été invité personnellement par lui et non pas par ses frères. Il accrocha les yeux de Rhadamanthe... et ne le laissa pas baisser le regard.

Il dansait toujours, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et la musique certes mais tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Durant les quelques secondes que dura cet échange, il sentit entre eux une connexion franche, directe et sincère qui ne s'embarassait plus d'aucune timidité, ni convention. Une puissante chaleur au creux de son ventre sembla lui hurler « Je le veux ! »

Mais Rhadamanthe se leva de sa chaise et disparut ailleurs dans l'appartement, laissant Kanon avec de nombreuses questions. Il s'efforça de danser encore mais le cœur n'y était plus du tout. Il retourna au buffet se prendre une autre coupe de champagne et de quoi manger.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un Eaque tout réjoui vint lui demander de l'aider à apporter le gâteau qui était lourd. Ils s'acheminèrent donc vers la cuisine. Rhadamanthe y était assis, pensif, sur un tabouret de l'îlot central.

-Mais t'es encore là toi ?! croassa Eaque. Allez ouste ! T'as pas le droit de voir ton gâteau !

-Oui, oui, je m'en vais, répondit Rhadamanthe sans faire plus de difficultés.

Kanon avait craint que son attitude ne l'ait gêné ou vexé. Pourtant, lorsque Rhadamanthe le regarda en passant à côté de lui, ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il y avait sur son visage mais une sorte de tristesse inquiète. Et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent doucement comme pour s'excuser. Kanon n'y comprenait rien.

Il aida machinalement Eaque à extirper la grosse boîte du gâteau qui occupait toute la largeur du frigo américain. C'était un cheese cake au citron (la saveur préférée de Rhadamanthe), parfaitement rectangulaire et sur lequel le pâtissier avait reproduit un décor qui intrigua Kanon.

-Ca m'rappelle un truc ça...

-C'est normal ! C'est un tableau de Kandinsky ! _Composition no 8 !_

Kanon aurait été incapable de se rappeler pourquoi il avait un air de déjà-vu mais en tout cas, le nom de Kandinsky ne lui disait rien. Il n'osa pas le dire, sentant qu'il allait encore faire la démonstration de son manque de culture.

-Pourquoi un tel décor ?Demanda-t-il en aidant Eaque à déplacer le gâteau sur un plateau élégant.

-C'est le peintre préféré de Rhada ! Il rêverait de posséder l'un de ses tableaux mais ses meilleures œuvres coûtent les yeux de la tête, même pour nous !

Il s'intéressait à la peinture ? Encore quelque chose de nouveau que Kanon apprenait sur Rhadamanthe. Cette soirée lui avait beaucoup apporté et son envie de lui n'en grandissait que davantage.

Le gâteau fut apporté en grande pompe au son de cette sempiternelle chanson d'anniversaire que l'on chante habituellement faux. Kanon vit Rhadamanthe se pincer l'arrête du nez d'un air gêné et remercier tout le monde en s'inclinant. Même quand il faisait le timide, il restait classe...

Le décor du gâteau lui attira quand même un vrai sourire et il passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses frères d'un air reconnaissant.

Le cheese-cake s'avéra délicieux et Minos voulut embêter son cadet en lui réclamant un discours. Ce à quoi Rhadamanthe répondit en disant en français et en anglais : « Merci à tous d'être venus ».

-Te foule pas surtout ! protesta Eaque.

-Hé bien quoi ? fit Rhadamanthe en haussant les épaules. Tout y est non ?

-Tu aurais pu dire « Je remercie mes deux merveilleux frères de m'avoir organisé le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Je vous aime tous, vous êtes les meilleurs ! »

-Puisque tu viens de m'ôter les mots de la bouche, je n'ai rien à ajouter ! s'amusa son cadet.

Kanon avait le sourire de le voir ainsi, tranquille et détendu mais il avait clairement l'impression que Rhadamanthe évitait de croiser encore son regard. Il sentait venir la fin de la soirée, or, il était hors de question pour lui de repartir ainsi. Il fallait qu'il lui parle encore seul à seul, ne serait-ce que pour connaître son état d'esprit.

Hélàs, bientôt, les invités finirent par lancer le bal des départs. Alors que Rhadamanthe était occupé à faire un peu de rangement, Saga vint à côté de lui et lui glissa :

-J'ai l'impression que tu as quelque chose à me raconter toi. On va rentrer.

Oh zut ! Comment faire ?

-Je vais dire à Rhadamanthe qu'on y va.

Kanon ne le trouva pas dans la cuisine cette fois et, en cherchant plus loin, il tomba sur lui juste au moment où il sortait d'une autre pièce.

-Je vous cherchais. On va y aller. Je...je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir invité.

Rhadamanthe avait toujours cette expression préoccupée.

-C'était un plaisir Kanon, vraiment. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé.

-Oui. Et vous aussi je crois. Ce n'est pas si mal que ça les anniversaires en grand comité !

Le blond eut un rire silencieux et répondit :

-Oui c'est vrai !

-Je voulais vous demander...

-Quoi donc ?

-On peut se tutoyer ?

Rhadamanthe sembla surpris :

-Oui bien sûr, vous avez raison. J'aurais dû vous le proposer plus tôt !

-Oh vous savez...je travaille pour votre boîte alors vous étiez en droit de penser que...

-Peu m'importe Kanon. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de me tutoyer désormais.

Ils étaient toujours debouts dans le couloir, les yeux dans les yeux et un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre que ne le nécessitait une simple conversation polie. Kanon entendait son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Encore quelques secondes et il ne répondrait plus de sa capacité à refréner son envie d'embrasser fougueusement celui qui lui faisait face. A un moment, Rhadamanthe se pencha légèrement, rendant leur proximité encore plus insoutenable. Malheureusement, cela ne dura qu'un instant car il murmura :

-Je vais vous raccompagner.

Kanon s'aperçut qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il hocha la tête et Rhadamanthe s'écarta lentement en le frôlant de l'épaule.

Kanon fit à peine attention à l'instant des au revoir tant il avait l'esprit ailleurs. De plus, il furent plusieurs à partir en même temps que lui et Saga et la séparation d'avec Rhadamanthe fut assez impersonnelle.

De retour dans la voiture avec son jumeau, il resta complètement silencieux, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Saga non plus ne dit rien du tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux garés dans le parking de leur immeuble. Là, son frère arrêta la voiture, mit le point mort, décrocha sa ceinture, croisa les bras sur le volant et demanda soudain :

-Kanon, maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui t'arrives. Je te connais par cœur alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce que j'ai vu ce soir n'était rien du tout.

-Tu as vu quoi ? marmonna Kanon.

-Je t'ai surpris plusieurs fois en train de dévorer Rhadamanthe des yeux.

Kanon passa une main sur son visage. L'effet euphorisant de l'alcool avait disparu, remplacé par un gros coup de barre. Il ressortait néanmoins de cette soirée avec une certitude qu'il formula autant pour Saga que pour lui-même.

-Je suis amoureux de lui.


	8. Dix centimètres

**Chapitre VIII : Dix centimètres.**

 **Ce chapitre est très important dans l'organisation de mon histoire car mes deux groupes de personnages vont désormais se croiser. Toutefois, au cas où certains d'entre vous auraient été touchés par ces évènements, je préfère prévenir que j'évoque, à peu de choses près, les attentats du 13 Novembre qui vont avoir de multiples répercussions, grandes ou petites sur les personnages. Si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire ce chapitre, j'en ferai un résumé au début du prochain. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Vicky : Contente de voir que tu adhères aussi bien à mon Kanon/Rhada merci !**

 **Athéna : Ah tu n'as pas oublié les projets de Rhada, c'est bien, tu suis ! XD Il n'a pas changé d'avis et le sujet va revenir sur le tapis très bientôt.**

 **Hemere : Les choses ne vont pas tout à fait se passer comme tu t'y attends je crois ! ^^ J'ai envie de les faire mariner un peu les deux amoureux. Mais je ne dis rien, tu verras par la suite ! ^^**

 **Yu-Yu chan : Je trouve qu'Eaque est cool aussi ! Pour les couples, je développe le Kanon/Rhada, le Milo/Camus et le Shun/Aiolia, ce dernier étant un peu plus au second plan que les deux premiers.**

 **Merci à toutes et à bientôt !**

Un Vendredi de Novembre, dans le Xe arrondissement, un autre anniversaire eut lieu, celui de Milo. Le jeune grec fêtait ses 27 ans dans son restaurant plein à craquer de ses très nombreux amis. Même s'il faisait très frais dehors, il avait installé autant de tables à l'extérieur que le permettait sa terrasse pour permettre à ceux qui le voulaient de fumer tranquillement et pour pallier le manque de place qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Pas de clients ce soir car l'établissement avait été « privatisé » et, sur une ardoise accrochée à la porte s'étalait à la craie en gros caractères joyeux « Anniversaire du patron ! »

Un karaoké avait même été préparé et l'on entendait les convives plus ou moins alcoolisés qui chantaient avec plus ou moins de succès sous les encouragements des autres.

La bière, le champagne et le vin coulaient à flot et les rires et la musique s'entendaient dans toute la rue.

Parmi tous les gens qui étaient là, Shun, Hyoga, Shaina, Aiolia et Aioros étaient évidemment présents. Hyoga était venu sans Gabriel. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir invité mais ce dernier avait prétexté avoir sa propre soirée avec Alex. Hyoga n'y avait pas cru et, pour la première fois, depuis un mois et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait déclenché une dispute. Ou plutôt, il s'était énervé tout seul car Gabriel s'était muré dans le silence, une expression coupable et triste sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gabriel ? Dis-le moi bon sang ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas chez moi ?!

-Non Hyoga, c'est ma faute...Tu n'y es pour rien, je suis désolé. Je vais faire un effort mais je ne te mens pas au sujet de ce soir.

Le jeune homme était arrivé très énervé à _L'Antarès_ et, devant Shun et Milo, avait tout raconté sans se douter une seule seconde qu'il avait devant lui, deux hommes, qui auraient eu de bonnes raisons de se réjouir de ses déboires. Milo, surtout, fut particulièrement soulagé que Gabriel ne vienne pas. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis leur rupture huit mois auparavant.

Shun, lui, avait décidé de se reprendre en main même si étouffer ses sentiments pour Hyoga était d'autant plus difficile qu'il vivait avec lui. Mais il ne supportait plus de se lamenter et se sentait même, lui si doux, de plus en plus agacé lorsque son colocataire parlait de Gabriel. Il était entre de très bonnes mains avec Shaina qui l'avait définitivement pris sous son aile et était devenue une habituée de _L'Antarès_. Shun aimait beaucoup sa force, sa gouaille et son tempérament volcanique qui lui rappelait souvent son frère. Shun et Shaina, c'était le jour et la nuit mais chacun apportait à l'autre ce qui lui manquait.

Présentement, Shun était assis à l'extérieur avec sa nouvelle amie, Aiolia et Aioros qui avaient voulu lancer un concours de buveurs de bière. Shun avait horreur de cette boisson et se contenta d'observer la scène d'un air interdit. Shaina et Aiolia étaient déjà bien engagés sur la route de l'ivresse. A l'intérieur, on entendait un groupe dont Hyoga faisait partie qui braillait littéralement le refrain de _The Final Countdown_ du groupe Europe.

Aioros, le beau grand frère brun d'Aiolia que Shun avait déjà croisé parfois, apparemment moins habitué que son cadet à boire, fut le premier à déclarer forfait.

-P'tit joueur ! se réjouit Aiolia

-Mais bien sûr, répliqua Aioros d'un air tranquille en se calant sur le dossier de sa chaise. On verra lequel de nous deux aura le plus l'air minable quand tu seras à quatre pattes sur ce trottoir en train de vomir tes tripes !

-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! dit Shaina en décapsulant une canette. Aiolia, on n'a pas décidé de la récompense !

-J'sais pas, tu veux quoi ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire sardonique :

-Si je gagne, tu vas à l'intérieur, tu prends le micro et tu chantes _Moi Lolita_ devant tout le monde !

Shun éclata de rire tandis qu'Aiolia tirait une grimace inquiète :

-T'es dure en affaire !

-A prendre ou à laisser chéri ! Et toi, si tu gagnes...

-Si je gagne...

Aiolia désiga Shun du doigt et lui fit un clin d'oeil :

-J'veux un bisou de toi !

Le jeune homme piqua un fard jusqu'aux oreilles et répliqua :

-Avec ton haleine à la bière ? Dans tes rêves !

On s'attendait si peu à ce genre de réaction de la part de Shun qu'Aioros et Shaina écarquilèrent les yeux...avant d'éclater d'un grand rire sonore.

-Comment il t'a clashé mon chaton ! s'exclama Shaina à la figure déconfite d'Aiolia. Je savais que j'avais une bonne influence sur lui !

Il n'y avait là rien de bien grave mais Shun rougit encore plus et sentit dans son cœur le pincement du remord. Il avait parfaitement remarqué qu'entre Aiolia et lui, quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'il essayait de tirer une croix sur Hyoga. Ce dernier se montrait très prévenant et très tendre avec lui et, honnêtement, Shun appréciait de plus en plus être en sa compagnie. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, sous le coup de la gêne devant une avance tout à fait claire de la part d'Aiolia mais, à présent, il avait peur de lui avoir fait de la peine.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser d'avoir été brusque mais les mots n'eurent jamais le temps de sortir : une longue suite de bruits forts et secs suivis de hurlements et de vitres briséses vint mettre un terme à la soirée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A quelques rues de là, dans une salle nommée _L'Atlantide_ , se déroulait une soirée électro dans laquelle se trouvaient Kanon, Raina, Myu et Niobé et quelques amis de ceux-ci.

Kanon adorait ce genre d'évènement qui lui permettait de découvrir de nouveaux artistes et il était rarement déçu. Ce soir-là, _L'Atlantide_ avait fait venir un artiste indien nommé _Dualist Inquiry._ Ce dernier, armé de ses platines et d'une guitare électrique mélangeait le rock et l'électro et mettait une ambiance de folie dans la salle pleine à craquer et régulièrement zébrée de lumières psychédéliques.

Avec trois mojitos dans le gosier, Kanon se laissait totalement porter et ne cessait plus de sauter sur place et de crier d'enthousiasme avec tous les autres. Il avait l'impression de se décharger totalement des sentiments et divers soucis qui l'avaient assaillis durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

Depuis l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe, il était certain d'être amoureux de lui. Hélàs, le jeune blond s'était montré fuyant et distant durant leurs rares entrevues au travail. Seul progrès : ils se tutoyaient. Maigre consolation pour Kanon qui avait tant espéré que leur relation s'approfondirait. Il ne comprenait pas du tout les raisons du comportement de Rhadamanthe mais restait persuadé que quelque chose de fort passait entre eux.

Saga avait failli s'étouffer lorsqu'il lui avait tout dit, au retour de la soirée, alors qu'ils étaient encore assis dans leur voiture, dans le sombre parking de leur résidence. -Kanon... tu plaisantes ?

-Non.

-Alors tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain, quant tu disais que tu te faisais beau pour le séduire, c'était pas une blague ?

-Non.

Du coin de l'oeil, Kanon avait vu Saga se passer la main sur le visage.

-T'en penses quoi ?

-Euh pfffffffffffff...

-Ah ouais tant quand ça ?

-Déjà le simple fait que tu me balances un « je suis amoureux » me stupéfie ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Et ensuite...Rhadamanthe est bien la dernière personne avec laquelle je t'imaginerais !

-Oui je sais. J'aurais pensé la même chose il y a un mois. Et pourtant plus ça va et plus...- Kanon avait soupiré-, plus il me plaît...

-Mais et lui ? Vous en êtes quelque part tous les deux ?

-Nulle part...Il ne sait rien du tout. Ecoute Saga, j'aurais du mal à en parler davantage, j'arrive pas trop à trouver les mots et j'ai pas de plan pour la suite. T'es au courant de ça et voilà.

-Bon d'accord.

Ils étaient sortis de la voiture, Saga avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son frère et l'avait serré contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans leur appartement. Kanon avait été soulagé qu'il ne s'insurge pas, ni ne le traite de fou mais ce bras passé autour de lui voulait quand même dire autre chose que du réconfort son jumeau lui avait fait comprendre, sans mots, qu'il s'engageait probablement sur un chemin compliqué.

Alors ce soir-là, à _L'Atlandide,_ Kanon était content de pouvoir se défouler ! A côté de lui, Raina dansait comme une folle, ses nombreuses tresses s'agitant autour de sa tête. Niobé était parti se chercher quelque chose à boire au bar, près de l'entrée et Myu, plus petit que Kanon, s'agitait devant lui, le bras en l'air.

Au début, à cause du bruit, personne ne fit attention. Puis, on crut à des pétards. Et, enfin, les premiers hurlements retentirent, glaçant tout net la fête.

Sans comprendre, Kanon se retourna : trois hommes en noir et cagoulés étaient entrés et brandissaient des kalachnikovs avec lesquelles ils tiraient sur la foule.

Une panique générale s'empara de la salle ponctuée par le bruit des tirs. On vit beaucoup de gens tomber au sol, soit parce qu'ils se jetaient à plat ventre pour échapper aux tirs, soit parce qu'ils tombaient sous les balles. Le reste courait par-dessus.

Kanon attrapa Raina par le bras et se rua, avec les autres, en direction des issues de secours à l'autre bout de la salle, derrière la scène. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Courir, courir, courir ! Son corps et son esprit n'étaient plus capables que de ça.

Il y avait un jeune homme à côté de lui. Un lycéen peut-être aux cheveux teints en bleus et qui s'était agité sur sa gauche durant toute la soirée. Dans la fuite, Kanon croisa son regard et y lut l'expression d'une immense frayeur. Il ne devait jamais oublier ses yeux chocolats qui se figèrent soudain lorsqu'une giclée de sang apparut à l'arrière de la tête. Le jeune homme s'effondra.

Kanon ne lâchait pas Raina et criait sans arrêt « Niobé ! Myu ! ». Il ne les voyait nulle part ! A plusieurs reprises, ils furent bousculés et projetés au sol par une foule rendue incontrôlable par la peur et toujours poursuivie par le bruit des tirs.

La sortie ! Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes y formèrent un énorme bouchon , la panique de chacun augmentant de se sentir ainsi pris au piège. Petit à petit, ils sortirent et se dispersèrent tous, répandant des cris et des sanglots dans toute la rue.

Personne n'arrêtait de courir une fois dehors car on entendait encore les tirs. Kanon et Raina submergés par l'instinct de survie, foncèrent au hasard , droit devant eux.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, la fatigue, le calme et l'air vif rendirent un peu de pensée à Kanon. Et il réalisa que Raina pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée. En se tournant vers elle, il la vit avec le bras ensanglanté et tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Raina...Merde...

Il la serra dans ses bras mais elle se mit à hurler :

-C'était quoi ?! C'était quoi ?!

-Je...je sais pas...des types nous ont tirés dessus...

-Myu...Niobé...

-Je sais pas...j'ai couru...je les ai pas vus !

Raina se mit à pleurer plus fort encore, elle était en état de choc. Kanon, lui, n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à réaliser suffisamment ce qui venait de se passer pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. L'alcool faisait encore effet il avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar.

Mais le sang sur son amie et ses larmes semblaient bien réels. Tout comme les yeux de ce gosse...Oh ce gosse...à dix centimètres de lui...tué...

Les jambes de Kanon lâchèrent d'un coup et il tomba sur ses genoux. Un cri sourd lui déchira la gorge mais ne parvint pas à sortir pour de bon. Raina...blessée...aide...

-V...viens...tu peux pas rester comme ça.

Il entendait beaucoup de bruits là, juste après l'angle de la rue...Il y avait un paquet de restaurants et de bars dans le coin. On les aiderait.

D'un pas chancelant, il prit Raina contre lui et l'entraîna.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que les bruits qu'il entendait étaient d'autres hurlements de terreur et de douleur. Là, sur un large trottoir d'angle devant la devanture rouge d'un petit restaurant, il vit des chaises et des tables renversées, des éclats de verre partout...et des corps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une rafale de balles avait été tirée depuis une voiture qui avait lentement roulé le long du trottoir en détruisant toutes les devantures et tuant au hasard. Milo n'avait eu que le temps de plonger derrière son comptoir. Un affreux silence avait suivi puis, peu à peu des cris avaient déchiré la nuit.

Il s'était redressé : plus une seule vitre d'intacte. Il s'était avancé : près de l'entrée et sur la terrasse dehors, des gens gisaient sur le sol.

La première voix qu'il reconnue fut celle d'Aioros qui serrait son frère inconscient dans ses bras et criait désespérément son nom. Hyoga passa à côté de Milo comme une tornade, sauta par-dessus une table renversée et se précipita vers Shun. Ce dernier ne semblait pas blessé mais dans un état de sidération totale. Shaina, à terre aussi, se releva toute seule et croisa le regard de Milo. Sans rien dire, tous deux portèrent leurs yeux tout autour : six corps en comptant Aiolia...deux à l'intérieur et quatre sur la terrasse.

Comme un zombie, Milo s'avança sur la rue et jeta un œil aux établissements voisins pour constater qu'il s'y était produit la même chose. Une affreuse hypothèse naquit dans son esprit : un attentat...

-Un attentat..., murmura-t-il.

Non...pourquoi ? Pourquoi ici, pourquoi comme ça, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était pas réel, ça ne pouvait pas l'être...

-Aidez-nous...

Le gérant se retourna au son d'une voix suppliante et vit un jeune homme du même âge que lui, pâle et tremblant qui soutenait une jeune femme blessée.

-On...on sait pas où aller...Il est où l'hôpital le plus proche ?

Alors une sorte de déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Milo. Envahi soudain par un intense sentiment d'urgence et un besoin d'agir, il entraîna les deux inconnus :

-Venez tous les deux, je vais m'occuper de vous !

La même chose se produisait chez tous ceux qui étaient encore debout dans _L'Antarès._ On s'activa autour des blessés que l'on fit rentrer à l'intérieur en attendant les secours. Milo offrit son appartement en refuge à tous ceux qui avaient besoin de soigner des blessures superficielles ou tout simplement d'un endroit où se remettre de leurs émotions.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, tout le quartier était dehors et le mot « attentat » était désormais sur toutes les lèvres comme il commençait déjà à circuler partout dans les médias. Les ambulances arrivèrent pour emporter les blessés et constater les premiers morts.

Son appartement rempli de gens choqués mais à peu près indemnes, Milo resta au rez-de-chaussée pour accueillir les secours et surtout, pour tenter de venir en aide à un Aioros en larmes. Aiolia était vivant mais semblait gravement blessé. Quant à Shun, quand il eut vraiment pris conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver, il se mit à piquer une crise de larmes si intense que Hyoga, qui le serrait contre lui, ne savait plus comment l'apaiser. Shaina, accroupie de l'autre côté de Shun, lui caressait les cheveux, les yeux fixés sur les secours qui emportaient Aiolia et tentaient de rassurer son frère.

Cinq morts...cinq amis perdus...C'était comme si le cerveau de Milo ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'admettre. Là ? Dans son restaurant ? Ses amis ? Il assista à chacun des constats de décès qui lui firent chacun l'effet d'une onde glacée lui paralysant le corps : Sylvie, Tariq, Anthéa, Nicolas et Manon. Ils partirent tous, un par un, emballés dans de longs sacs blancs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand il était sur son ordinateur, Saga laissait souvent la télé allumée en sourdine sur une chaîne d'information continue. Vers 23 h, les gros titres lui firent stopper tout ce qu'il faisait et monter le son. L'horreur monta à mesure que la situation se précisait : des attaques à la kalach avaient eu lieu dans le Xe arrondissement dans une boîte de nuit et en plein air sur des terrasses de restaurants.

Kanon...où était-il ? Saga savait qu'il était parti en soirée mais il ignorait où se trouvait _L'Atlandide_ exactement.

Fébrile, il retourna sur Internet pour rechercher l'emplacement exact de l'établissement et là, il crut que son cœur tombait dans sa poitrine : c'était exactement dans le quartier qui avait été touché.

Il bondit sur son téléphone portable et tenta d'appeler son frère. Un crescendo de panique le saisit lorsqu'il tomba sur la messagerie. A la télé, on disait qu'il y avait des morts.

-Kanon...Kanon réponds moi ! Je suis devant les infos, je suis mort de trouille Kanon !

Mais il ne put le dire qu'au répondeur. Saga se leva, prit son manteau, se rua hors de l'appartement et rejoignit sa voiture.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas griller tous les feux rouges du trajet et à respecter les limites de vitesse. La présence de nombreux véhicules de police lui indiqua qu'il approchait des lieux de la fusillade.

Il se gara là où il put et courut comme un dératé à travers rues. C'est là que son téléphone sonna et c'est en hurlant presque qu'il décrocha :

-Kanon ! Tu es où ?

Son jumeau se trouvait dans l'appartement de Milo, roulé en boule sur un bout de canapé avec quelques autres naufragés qui, comme lui, appelaient à droite et à gauche leurs proches pour les rassurer. Raina était partie pour l'hôpital car elle avait pris une balle dans l'épaule.

-Saga, je vais bien...

Ce dernier crut défaillir de soulagement même si Kanon avait la voix blanche.

-T'étais là-bas ? Dans le truc qui s'est fait attaquer ?

\- Oui...maintenant,je suis à _L'Antarès,_ rue des Héros. Ne bouge pas de la maison pour l'instant.

\- Trop tard, je suis déjà dans le coin, j'arrive !

Saga trouva son chemin grâce à l'application GPS de son téléphone. Il reprit sa course, finit par trouver le bon restaurant et aperçut son frère qui venait vers lui. Il était blême mais sain et sauf. Saga le saisit dans ses bras et le serra à l'en étouffer.

-Putain ce que j'ai eu peur ! Kanon...

Il sentit les bras de son jumeau le serrer très fort. Kanon enfouit son visage dans son épaule et se mit à pleurer. Ce son amena les mêmes larmes aux yeux de Saga. Il ressentait le contrecoup de l'absolue terreur qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il avait commencé à penser à la mort de son jumeau. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, à se rassurer de la présence de l'autre. Kanon tremblait et Saga lui frictionna le dos :

-Ca va aller...C'est fini...

-Ils nous ont tiré dessus Saga...trois mecs...Ils ont débarqué dans la salle et...

Kanon prit une longue inspiration rauque. Une sorte de mécanisme de protection l'avait empêché jusque-là de prendre la vraie mesure de ce qui s'était passé mais ses effets étaient limités dans le temps Maintenant, il réalisait réellement ce à quoi il venait d'échapper et des images toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres déferlaient dans son esprit : les cris, la fuite, les gens qui tombaient, les gens qui se marchaient dessus, qui se bousculaient, qui pleuraient..et les tirs et les balles.

Et ce gosse qui s'était fait tuer juste à côté de lui. A dix centimètres près, c'est lui qui serait resté sur le sol. La vie ou la mort à dix centimètres près...Saga l'aurait cherché partout et la police aurait fini par l'appeler. Et il aurait pleuré sur son corps comme les parents de ce gamin allaient le faire bientôt.

Alors Kanon serra son jumeau aussi fort que possible parce qu'ils avaient failli être séparés pour toujours et qu'il n'avait jamais senti à ce point-là combien cette idée lui était insupportable.

Saga, qui n'avait pas vu Kanon pleurer depuis leur enfance, commença à l'entraîner :

-Allez viens, on rentre à la maison. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller..

Kanon se laissa conduire, agrippé son frère. Non là vraiment, l'état de choc était sérieux jamais Saga ne l'avait vu aussi atteint et fragile. « Fragile » n'était absolument pas un qualificatif pour Kanon.

-Et tes amis ? dit-il doucement.

-Raina est à l'hosto, blessée à l'épaule. Elle s'est enfuie avec moi, dit Kanon d'une voix tremblante. Faut que j'aille voir comment elle va.

-Ce soir, pas question ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Je te ramène et je ne te laisse pas sortir de la maison avant un bon moment ! Et tes autres copains ?

-J'ai pas de nouvelles de Niobé. Myu a réussi à s'enfuir et il s'est réfugié chez quelqu'un.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Niobé, je suis sûr qu'il s'en est sorti lui aussi.

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent tandis que la police finissait de boucler le quartier en prévision de l'arrivée du ministre de l'Intérieur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyoga avait fini lui aussi par ramener Shun à la maison. Il avait aussi invité Shaina qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser traverser la moitié de Paris après une telle attaque.

Il avait couché le jeune violoniste dans sa chambre, comme on borde un enfant. La crise était passée mais les grands yeux émeraude brillaient toujours de larmes et avaient un regard voilé. Il n'avait plus décroché un mot depuis l'attaque. Hyoga était très inquiet.

-Tu crois qu'il est traumatisé ? souffla Shaina.

-C'est bien possible, dit Hyoga en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds. Reste avec lui, je reviens.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit de Shun, une main dans ses cheveux.

Hyoga se rendit à la cuisine pour faire du chocolat chaud, quelque chose que Shun adorait. Pour lui et Shaina, il prépara un café corsé.

Tandis que l'eau chauffait, son portable sonna c'était Gabriel qui s'informait d'une voix blanche de son état. L'entendre aussi concerné réchauffa le cœur de Hyoga qui le rassura de son mieux et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. Puis il le conjura de ne surtout pas se déplacer : ils se verraient le lendemain. Pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de Shun.

Une autre personne était à contacter d'urgence, c'était Ikki. Et quand il décrocha le téléphone, Hyoga comprit à sa façon de crier qu'il avait bien fait d'appeler.

-Ikki, calme-toi, Shun est sain et sauf. Nous sommes à la maison.

-Pourquoi il ne répond pas putain ?! J'ai failli crever d'angoisse !

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de son portable mais écoute, là, c'est pas la forme pour lui, il est sérieusement choqué. Il est couché mais je vais m'occuper de lui.

-J'arrive tout de suite !

-Non Ikki, ne bouge pas de chez toi ! Il y a peut-être d'autres tarés prêts à tirer dans la rue !

-Que dalle, j'arrive !

-Oh mais quel... ! pesta Hyoga après que Ikki lui eut raccroché au nez. Dès qu'il s'agit d'être raisonnable, faut pas compter sur lui !

Il poussa un long soupir : au fond, sa présence ne pourrait que faire du bien à Shun.

Il revint dans la chambre de ce dernier : il avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts et il était couché en chien de fusil.

-Shun, je t'ai fait du chocolat chaud, ça va te faire du bien. Et tu sais quoi ? Ikki va venir.

Shun se redressa et enfin, sa voix faible se fit entendre :

-Ikki ? Il ne devrait pas sortir.

-Je sais mais essaie de lui faire comprendre quelque chose comme ça !

Il posa le mug de Shun, sa tasse de café sur la table de chevet et donna la sienne à Shaina. Puis il s'assit à gauche du jeune homme et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire...que s'est-il passé ?

-Un attentat, répondit Shaina d'un air sombre. En tout cas, ils le disent partout maintenant.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage :

-Putain les gars, on a failli mourir. On a eu une chance de dingue par rapport à d'autres...

Hyoga lui fit comprendre d'un signe de la tête qu'elle ne devait pas en dire plus. Elle avait raison mais il voulait absolument protéger Shun des détails de cet affreux événement pour le moment. Hélàs, ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de Shaina pour être angoissé. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras :

-Aiolia..., dit-il d'une voix étranglée. La dernière chose que je lui ai dite, c' était une vacherie...

-Une vacherie, toi ? souffla Hyoga.

Shun hocha la tête et poursuivit :

-Il y avait du sang partout...et Aioros criait...S'il ne s'en sortait pas, je...

-Arrête, dit Hyoga en l'amenant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ne pense pas à ça ! Aiolia va s'en sortir, il est fort ! Nous allons prendre très vite de ses nouvelles, on ira le voir à l'hôpital mais tu verras qu'il reviendra bientôt sur ses deux jambes !

-Hyoga a raison, souffla Shaina dont le cœur se serrait à la fois d'inquiétude pour Aiolia et de chagrin devant l'état de Shun. Il est solide notre Aiolia. Ces salauds n'auront pas sa peau !

Shun ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux.

-Tu devrais dormir, dit Hyoga qui jouait d'une main avec ses mèches soyeuses. Je t'enverrai Ikki dès qu'il sera là.

Shun ne résista pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec ses pensées. Alors il laissa Hyoga et Shaina quitter sa chambre et se recroquevilla sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts et bien loin d'être prêt à trouver le sommeil.

Le choc d'avoir côtoyé la mort à un moment où il s'attendait si peu à la trouver le remplissait d'une sensation glacée. Et les larmes lui venaient en pensant à ceux qui étaient morts. Combien d'innocents ? Il était sûr que Hyoga et Shaina lui avaient caché l'essentiel de la catastrophe et il avait peur d'en découvrir l'ampleur.

Et Aiolia...Oh c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal ! Il avait ressenti une telle horreur devant son corps inanimé ! Il devenait toujours un peu bête quand il avait bu mais c'était quelqu'un de si gentil, de si fort et de si rassurant ! En interrogeant le fond de son cœur, Shun s'aperçut qu'il avait vraiment peur de le perdre.

Ses paupières se fermèrent étroitement et sa main se crispa sur son oreiller. Il faudrait qu'il revoie Aiolia le plus vite possible...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était près de minuit. Gabriel n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Hyoga qu'il avait une soirée chez Alex car il s'y trouvait effectivement. Elle vivait non loin de chez lui, dans le quartier de Bercy. Le dîner à six convives était terminé mais l'on restait à table à bavarder. Personne ne s'était soucié de regarder son portable sauf Julie, la fille d'Alex âgée de 14 ans. Alors qu'elle s'était retirée dans sa chambre depuis un moment, elle débarqua dans le salon, l'air catastrophé :

-Maman ! Maman ! Il y a eut un attentat ! Il y a plein de morts !

-Hein ? Où ça ? demanda sa mère.

\- Ici à Paris ! Ca s'est passé ce soir ! Regarde la télé !

Julie s'empara de la télécommande et mit directement la chaîne info. Bien entendu, on n'y parlait plus que de cela. Le gros titre en bas de l'écran affichait le compte de 89 morts.

Tout le monde se leva, horrifié et se mit à fixer l'écran en écoutant les présentateurs retracer le parcours des terroristes dans le Xe arrondissement.

Puis un direct fut lancé au sujet de la visite du ministre de l'intérieur. Ce dernier, affichant l'air grave et solennel des jours de catastrophe, marchait lentement au milieu d'un impressionnant service de protection et saluait les équipes de secours.

Gabriel blêmit terriblement en voyant sur une carte où l'attaque avait eu lieu : c'était le quartier de Hyoga et de Milo. Présentement, c'était le patron d'un établissement voisin de _L'Antarès_ qui était interviewé.

-Gabriel ? souffla Alex d'un air inquiet en le voyant sortir précipitamment son portable.

-Hyoga était là-bas...C'était l'anniversaire de Milo ce soir ! Son restaurant est exactement dans ce quartier !

Alex porta la main à sa bouche mais garda le silence tandis que Gabriel tentait d'appeler Hyoga, le cœur broyé par l'angoisse. Heureusement, Hyoga décrocha pour l'informer qu'il était chez lui, en sécurité même si Shun et lui avaient assisté à toute la tuerie.

Mais lorsqu'il eut fini son appel, Gabriel n'était pas pleinement rassuré pour autant car il ne s'agissait pas seulement de Hyoga non...il y avait pire encore. Milo! Il possédait encore son numéro mais...non, pas au téléphone! Il voulait le voir! Il voulait l'avoir en face de lui et s'assurer qu'il allait bien ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de rester sans rien faire à attendre de savoir s'il avait survécu àl la dévastation de son restaurant. Milo allait peut-être mal réagir et le chasser mais tant pis ! Au moins, il l'aurait vu vivant.

Essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait ressentir s'il apprenait que Milo était mort, Gabriel dit un rapide au revoir à tout le monde mais Alex le retint par le bras :

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Chez Milo. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et tu auras sûrement raison. Mais rien ne m'y fera renoncer, je dois savoir s'il est vivant ! J'ai besoin de le voir !

Alex, qui savait depuis longtemps que Gabriel n'avait jamais réussi à tirer un trait sur Milo et assistait au naufrage de sa relation avec Hyoga, se résigna à le laisser partir après lui avoir fait promettre d'être très prudent dans le métro et dans la rue.

Dans le quartier touché par les attaques, c'était un défilé incessant de personnalités politiques, de policiers et de journalistes. Les morts et les blessés avaient été tous évacués.

Milo, que la police avait déjà interrogé, avait reçu les condoléances du ministre de l'Intérieur puis, lassé, avait refusé toutes les interviews et avait baissé le rideau de fer de son restaurant pour avoir la paix. Les gens qu'il avait recueillis dans la panique qui avait suivi les attaques étaient presque tous partis. Dans son appartement se trouvaient encore deux étudiants, un frère et une sœur, qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de l' _Atlantide._ Terrorisés et habitants en banlieue, ils avaient eu peur de rentrer chez eux mais le gérant leur avait offert son toit pour la nuit. Son gâteau d'anniversaire, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de savourer avec ses amis, avait servi de réconfort nocturne à ses hôtes.

Pour la première fois ce jour-là, il se retrouvait seul dans le silence. Assis sur un tabouret, il fixait des yeux les taches de sang toujours visibles au milieu des éclats de verre. La police lui avait demandé de ne surtout toucher à rien mais il n'aurait de toute façon pas eu la force de faire le ménage. Il se sentait vidé et endolori par un chagrin de plus en plus violent à mesure qu'il contemplait le carnage autour de lui. Ses amis morts...Aiolia blessé...son restaurant (qui était sa fierté) changé en un lieu qui rappellerait toujours la tuerie. Toute sa vie venait de s'effondrer. Comme serait-il capable de reprendre comme avant ? Comment allait-il faire pour recommencer à apporter un peu de joie aux gens dans cet endroit souillé par une folie meurtrière ?

Il n'y avait plus personne à qui venir en aide et personne pour le voir pleurer. Alors des larmes brûlantes perlèrent au coin de de ses yeux et un sanglot étranglé lui brisa la gorge.

Soudain, des coups se firent entendre à la porte et une voix tremblante d'angoisse arrêta net ses pleurs et fit s'écarquiller ses yeux. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

Milo quitta son tabouret d'un pas vacillant, ouvrit la porte et découvrit son ancien amant sur le seuil. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec un visage aussi bouleversé et Gabriel était essoufflé comme s'il avait couru comme un fou pour arriver devant sa porte. Le cœur horriblement douloureux, Milo laissa échapper avec amertume :

-Salut...si tu cherches Hyoga, il est rentré chez lui et il n'a rien.

-Je le sais déjà. C'était toi que je voulais voir. Milo...j'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai appris...

Un sourire misérable apparut sur le visage du grec qui s'effaça pour laisser entrer Gabriel.

-Hé bien entre...

Le jeune homme avait déjà pu constater les dégâts à l'extérieur mais l'intérieur faisait mal au cœur aussi. Et il vit également les taches de sang.

-Oh Milo...souffla-t-il en se retournant vers lui.

Le gérant avait toujours sur les lèvres un sourire désespéré.

-Désolé Gab mais j'crois que je ne suis pas d'humeur à boire un coup ce soir. Je...

Ce fut comme si l'arrivée de Gabriel avait définitivement brisé la résistance de Milo. Ses lèvres tremblèrent violemment et, dans un gémissement, il fondit en larmes. Gabriel fit trois pas vers lui et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Alors qu'il craignait d'être repoussé, Milo s'accrocha fermement à lui, tout son corps secoué de soubressauts. Gabriel ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver là, à pleurer tout seul au milieu de son restaurant. Où étaient tous les autres ?

Lorsque les cheveux de Milo caressèrent sa joue et que l'odeur de son corps parvint à ses narines, son cœur se mit à battre plus violemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Hyoga. Aussi violemment qu'à l'époque où Milo et lui étaient ensemble. Il retrouvait les sensations familières de son corps contre le sien, ce corps qui l'avait rendu fou de désir et qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Comment avait-il pu supporter leur rupture ? Comment aurait-il pu être capable d'en aimer un autre ? Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot, assez égoiste à l'époque pour ne pas s'être davantage battu pour sauver leur histoire ? Milo était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de se sentir aimé et désiré en permanence et Gabriel ne s'était pas assez montré généreux, pas assez prodigue de toutes ses attentions dont Milo avait besoin alors que son amant, lui, s'était toujours mis en quatre pour lui. Il n'était qu'un abruti qui n'avait pas mérité quelqu'un comme lui dans sa vie. En dépit du contexte plus que tragique, il ne pouvait pas empêcher de se sentir heureux de serrer à nouveau Milo dans ses bras.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il à son oreille, incapable de refréner ses sentiments. Ca va aller, tu vas t'en remettre. Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, je serai toujours là pour t'aider.

De sa vie, il n'avait jamais couru derrière quelqu'un, lui l'éternel indépendant. C'était Milo qui l'avait séduit, patiemment pendant des semaines avec une ténacité admirable. Mais à présent que Gabriel avait admis, au plus profond de lui, que sa vie sans Milo ne pourrait jamais être aussi belle qu'avec lui, il se sentait capable à son tour, de lui courir après et de tout essayer pour le récupérer. Il ne recommencerait pas deux fois la même erreur et ferait tout pour le garder et le rendre heureux.

Il déposa un long baiser sur sa tempe et murmura :

-Je suis tellement soulagé que tu ailles bien.

Il entendit Milo respirer profondément et ses pleurs se calmer. Puis il chuchota :

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois venu Gabriel.

Ce dernier eut un sourire soulagé. Il ferma les yeux et resta longtemps, longtemps debout, un bras passé fermement autour de la taille de Milo et la main plongée dans ses cheveux.


	9. Le jour d'après

**Chapitre IX/ Le jour d'après.**

 **Réponses à celles auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu par mp :**

 **Vicky : Si j'en crois ta review, ce chapitre devrait beaucoup te plaire ! ^^ Merci de tes commentaires !**

 **Librami : C'est vrai que Hyoga et Shun sont un couple extrêmement fréquent et que j'apprécie. Mais là, j'avais envie de changer de schéma ! ^^**

 **Hemere : Je me suis cent fois demandé si je pouvais me permettre de parler d'un événement pareil dans cette fic. Ce n'est pas courant dans ce domaine ! Mais ça a été plutôt bien accueili apparemment . Ce chapitre devrait être un peu plus plaisant !**

 **Yu-Yu Chan : On dirait que j'ai réussi à faire passer pas mal de choses. Quand on écrit, c'est un compliment mais j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait pleurer !**

 **Merci à toutes ! :)**

 **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas voulu lire le chapitre précédent étant donné son contenu pouvant être difficile pour certains, voici le résumé de ce qui s'est passé :**

 **Milo fête son anniversaire dans son restaurant mais tout le quartier est touché par une terrible fusillade qui s'avère bientôt être un attentat terroriste. Milo, Shaina, Shun, Hyoga et Aioros, tous présents, sont terriblement choqués mais épargnés. Aiolia, lui, est gravement blessé.**

 **Non loin de là, la même chose se produit à la soirée électro où Kanon s'amuse avec ses collègues de travail. Il réussit à fuir avec son amie Raina et trouvent refuge chez Milo qui ouvre sa porte à ceux qui ont besoin d'un abri. Saga vient le récupérer.**

 **Quant à Gabriel, après s'être assuré que Hyoga était sain et sauf, il ne résiste plus à l'envie de se rendre chez Milo pour voir comment il va. Ce dernier, très secoué, l'accueille mieux que Gabriel ne l'aurait pensé. Une réconciliation semble donc possible entre les deux ex-amants.**

Une aube froide se levait sur Paris. Milo ne se rappelait pas d'avoir connu son quartier aussi silencieux à sept heures du matin. Le ballet de la presse, des officiels et de la police était terminé mais personne ne semblait d'attaque pour aller travailler ce matin-là.

Les deux jeunes qu'il avait recueillis dormaient dans le salon. Lui se trouvait dans sa chambre, sur son lit et dans les bras de Gabriel. Toute la nuit, son ex l'avait écouté pleurer et vider son sac sur l'horreur qu'il venait de vivre.

Gabriel...la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à voir réapparaître. Epuisé par sa nuit blanche, il dormait, la tête posée sur la sienne mais Milo savait que ce n'était qu'un sommeil très léger. Lui- même n'avait fait que somnoler.

Ses yeux fixèrent une longue mèche de cheveux qui descendait sur le torse de son ancien amant et il la prit doucement entre ses doigts. Il avait tant aimé jouer avec sa magnifique chevelure autrefois.

Pourquoi Gabriel était-il là alors que son copain vivait à quelques dizaines de mètres ? Les paroles de Hyoga revinrent à sa mémoire et lui rappelèrent que leur couple battait de l'aile. Souvent, Hyoga s'était plaint que Gabriel ne lui manifestait pas autant d'amour qu'il le souhaitait.

Milo eut un sourire amer et leva les yeux vers ce visage parfait, si proche du sien. Il le trouvait toujours surnaturellement beau et d'une beauté qui restait malgré tout virile contrairement à celle de Shun, et même presque princière. Gabriel en avait la prestance, la politesse et l'art de se comporter en société.

Il avait fasciné Milo depuis leur première rencontre presque un an auparavant au marché de Noël des Champs-Elysées. Les choses avaient été on ne peut plus simples et radicales pour lui : il avait eu le coup de foudre. A la seconde où il avait croisé ce magnifique regard bleu et grave et perçut cette silhouette à la démarche altière sous un très chic manteau long, Milo avait ressenti le besoin impératif, urgent, vital de se rapprocher de lui. Comment retient-on un homme dans un endroit où les gens ne font que se croiser pour ne jamais se revoir ? Le tempérament fonceur de Milo, attisé par le feu qui s'était soudain emparé de lui, n'y était pas allé par quatre chemins : il avait dragué Gabriel d'une façon parfaitement explicite.

Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'y était pas allé avec les formules bien lourdes et vulgaires employées par beaucoup de jeunes hommes dans la drague de rue car Gabriel l'aurait envoyé bouler bien loin et sans espoir de rattrapage possible !

Mais, bouleversé et craignant de le voir vite disparaître, Milo s'était approché de lui alors que Gabriel venait dans le sens opposé et avait accroché son regard pour le prévenir qu'il voulait lui parlait. Gabriel, surpris, s'était arêté. Milo avait senti sa voix trembler et il lui avait sorti ces mots d'une désarmante spontanéité :

-Salut, je m'appelle Milo. Tu vas avoir du mal à y croire ou tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais...je crois que je viens d'avoir le coup de foudre pour toi.

L'expression sur le visage de Gabriel lui avait confirmé qu'il passait effectivement pour un fou ! Craignant que celui-ci, agacé, ne passe son chemin, Milo avait levé les mains d'un air presque suppliant :

-Je sais, ça n'arrive jamais ce genre de trucs ou alors juste dans les films! Mais je ne te mens pas, je te le jure! Je ne suis pas un voyou, je ne veux rien te voler, j'étais venu ici pour profiter des illuminations et chercher des cadeaux. Maintenant je...je veux juste te demander de rester un peu. Peut-être que je finirais pas te plaire ?

Avec le recul, Milo se disait qu'il avait été absolument pathétique. C'était peut-être par pitié que Gabriel avait accepté. Pourtant, il avait un jour assuré que non, que c'était parce qu'il avait eu l'air incroyablement sincère et touchant.

Gabriel était resté et ils s'étaient promenés dans le marché de Noël en faisant doucement connaissance. Le cœur de Milo n'avait pas cessé de battre la chamade durant tout le temps que Gabriel avait été près de lui. Il s'était très vite rendu compte que c'était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus réservé que lui et, en l'entendant parler de son métier de professeur à la Sorbonne, que c'était un intellectuel. Sûrement pas le genre d'homme à s'enflammer pour n'importe qui et trop rapidement. Sur ce plan, il avait eu raison. Toutefois, il semblait avoir suffisamment plu à ce dernier pour que celui-ci accepte de le revoir.

Et pendant des semaines, Milo avait déployé tout ce qu'il avait pu pour se faire aimer. Il s'était littéralement ouvert à Gabriel en lui offrant tout ce qu'il était et tout ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. Très tôt d'ailleurs, Gabriel l'avait qualifié de « chaleureux et généreux ». Et un jour, Gabriel l'avait embrassé. Oui, c'était lui qui était venu vers lui ! Ce baiser avait rendu Milo dix fois plus heureux que si c'était lui qui était venu le prendre. Ce jour-là, Gabriel s'était dévoilà comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais connu un homme à ce point capable de le faire se sentir bien et heureux.

Le cœur de Milo se serra terriblement en repensant à toute cette période. Ils étaient si bien ensemble, si bien ! Désormais totalement ouverts l'un à l'autre, ils avaient vécu la relation la plus merveilleuse que Milo eût jamais connue. Il calmait son côté emporté, Gabriel s'ouvrait et Milo n'aurait pas souhaité autre chose que de passer le restant de ses jours ainsi. Ils se complètaient parfaitement bien, Gabriel lui avait fait découvrir énormément de choses tout en lui passant avec une indulgence de plus en plus amusée, son désordre et ses débordements d'affection publiques. Et au lit...Ah ! Leurs étreintes étaient fantastiques! Leurs corps semblaient toujours en harmonie parfaite et Gabriel l'avait étonné en faisant preuve d'une fougue égale à la sienne, preuve qu'il se sentait en totale confiance avec lui.

Mais il avait tout gâché. Une fois le cœur de Gabriel obtenu, il n'avait plus assez pris gare à ses défauts : la possessivité et la jalousie. Or, il n'avait pas assez pris en compte le fait que Gabriel était un homme très indépendant, qui ne supportait pas de se sentir étouffé et encore moins surveillé. Trop amoureux, Milo avait eu tendance à l'appeler dix fois par jour, à le réclamer tout le temps et à lui demander toujours ce qu'il faisait. C'était d'autant plus dur pour lui qu'il était le plus souvent coincé à _L'Antarès_ pendant que Gabriel s'en allait toute la journée. Il avait peur de le perdre, peur que quelqu'un de plus classe et cultivé que lui ne le remplace. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de gens comme Gabriel à la Sorbonne et dans les musées où il aimait flâner ! Pourquoi perdrait-il son temps avec un humble restaurateur comme lui ?

Alors au bout de trois mois, les disputes s'étaient multipliées. Gabriel avait eu le sentiment d'être envahi et que Milo l'avait considéré comme sa propriété. Milo lui avait reproché d'être trop froid, de ne pas assez lui montrer ses sentiments, de ne pas assez rester avec lui, de ne pas assez lui donner de nouvelles quand il n'était pas là...Il lui avait reproché d'être capable de respirer sans lui en gros. Or, Gabriel avait besoin d'air, besoin d'espace et de liberté. Comment avait-il pu être assez égoiste pour craindre d'être trompé s'il le laissait libre ? Idiot! Abruti ! Gabriel était fiable, droit et honnête. Dès le début de leur relation, il lui avait juré de ne jamais lui mentir et de ne jamais le tromper. « Milo, dans l'hypothèse très incertaine où un autre homme que toi devrait me plaire, je te jure que je t'en parlerai franchement avant de commencer quoi que ce soit avec lui. » Il avait prononcé cette phrase en le regardant dans les yeux, les deux mains posées sur ses joues. Milo y avait cru mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de commettre toutes ces erreurs.

Et un jour, une dispute de trop avait mis fin à leur relation. Gabriel, excédé, avait refusé de rester avec lui pour la nuit. Milo avait alors claqué la porte derrière lui en le traitant de « glaçon frigide ». Il avait encore envie de s'éclater la tête contre un mur en y repensant. Gabriel n'était rien de tout ça. Il n'avait pas eu la même façon que lui d'exprimer son amour mais il l'avait fait quand même. Le simple fait qu'il l'aie rejoint tous les soirs en était une preuve, son habitude de lui dire« je t'aime » en l'embrassant dans le cou et en dormant dans ses bras en était une, qu'il ait accepté sans reproche son bordélisme alors que chez lui tout était rangé et qu' il ne se soit jamais plaint du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas le même rythme de vie à cause du restaurant en était une. Des preuves d'amour, Gabriel lui en avait donné des centaines. Il était comme un cerf-volant, ayant besoin d'air et d'espace pour s'épanouir mais qui ne demandait pas mieux que d'avoir quand même un point d'attache pour ne pas se perdre. Et lui, pauvre crétin, il avait voulu le maintenir à terre...

Quand il avait compris que Gabriel sortait avec Hyoga, sa souffrance avait été très vive mais il l'avait acceptée comme une punition méritée. Si quelqu'un d'autre s'y prenait mieux que lui avec Gabriel, tant mieux. Il s'était dit que, puisque Hyoga était le plus jeune et que Gabriel était son professeur, il n'oserait pas se montrer aussi invasif que lui.

Il n'avait pas su quoi penser de leurs déboires narrés par Hyoga mais il ne s'en était même pas réjoui. Et à présent que Gabriel était là, un espoir fou naissait en lui. Une deuxième chance était-elle possible pour eux ?

Milo passa doucement son bras autour de la taille de Gabriel qui respirait profondément. S'il y avait la moindre chance pour lui de rattraper ce qu'il avait fait, il ne la laisserait pas passer.

XXXXXXXX

Dans l'appartement de la rue des Dioscures, Kanon, couché sur le canapé du salon, regardait d'un œil vitreux la chaîne d'information continue. On parlait à présent de 120 morts dont 55 rien qu'à _L'Atlantide._ Le chiffre ne cessait de résonner dans son esprit avec son horrible énormité. 120 vies fauchées en l'espace de dix minutes, non pas à la guerre, mais un vendredi soir comme les autres, dans un contexte banal dans lequel personne ne s'attend jamais à entendre siffler des balles.

Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et gonflés. La pire nuit de sa vie...Les images de malheureux en larmes qui tournaient en boucle à l'écran résonnaient avec son propre chagrin. Raina l'avait appelé depuis l'hôpital pour le rassurer : on avait retiré la balle de son bras, elle allait s'en remettre. Mais on n'avait toujours pas la moindre nouvelle de Niobé.

Kanon avait alors entendu parler du formidable élan de solidarité qui était apparu sur Twitter. Grâce au hashtag Porte Ouverte, des centaines de personnes déboussolées par les attaques et effrayées à l'idée de rester dehors avaient trouvé refuge chez des inconnus qui les avaient hébergées. Kanon avait passé de longs moments à lire les tweets et s'était rendu compte que de plus en plus d'avis de recherches commençaient à apparaître. Il en avait alors lancé un pour Niobé. Quelqu'un l'avait peut-être récupéré. Peut-être était-il blessé et pas en état de donner des nouvelles.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, un œil sur les réseaux sociaux et les journaux en ligne et l'autre sur la chaîne d'information qui diffusait inlassablement les mêmes images et des bandeaux tous plus alarmants les uns que les autres. Ce n'était pas sain du tout que de rester scotché devant ces images mais Kanon n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner les yeux vers son frère qui s'était endormi en travers du fauteuil à deux places. Kanon se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui laisser le plus grand parce que Saga ne semblait pas du tout confortablement installé. La nuit avait été dure pour aussi pour son jumeau qui avait été très secoué par la peur qu'il soit arivé quelque chose à Kanon. Mais ce dernier sourit en le regardant : mine de rien, il avait été touché de voir Saga foncer dans le Xe arrondissement pour le rechercher.

L'aube se levait. Il était épuisé mais se sentait pourtant incapable de fermer l'oeil. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain dans l'espoir de se regonfler un peu avec une douche chaude et des vêtements propres. Il était en tran de se déshabiller lorsque son portable sonna. Il décrocha en espérant avoir des nouvelles de Niobé mais ce fut une voix grave, chaude et très inquiète qui retentit dans le combiné :

-Kanon !

\- Rhadamanthe ?

Un soupir de soulagement.

-Comme je suis content que tu ailles bien ! C'est seulemement maintenant que j'apprends ce qui s'est passé ! Tu ne devais pas être à _L'Atlantide_ hier soir ?

-J'y étais. Et...Le gars juste à côté de moi s'est fait descendre.

 _-My God._..

De l'anglais...L'émotion devait être forte pour que Rhadamanthe parle dans cette langue.

-Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non mais...Raina a pris une balle dans le bras. Myu va bien mais on n'a aucune nouvelle de Niobé.

-D'accord je...je vais prévenir Valentine. Il arrivera peut-être à en avoir. Kanon ?

-Oui ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

Depuis les premiers mots, le cœur de Kanon s'était emballé. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux savourer la voix dans le combiné. Tout son corps envahi d'une violente sensation de manque, il laissa placer quelques secondes de silence avant de demander :

-Est-ce que je peux venir ? Chez toi ?

-Quoi tout de suite ? Tu devrais te reposer non ?

-Non, non, murmura Kanon. Je ne peux pas dormir et...je...

 _J'ai horriblement besoin de toi,_ disait son cœur.

-J'ai envie de te voir.

Kanon entendit la respiration un peu plus rapide de Rhadamanthe dans le combiné et celui-ci souffla :

-Viens, je t'attends.

Kanon sentit tout son corps être agité de frissons fébriles. Rhadamanthe...Il avait failli mourir et à présent, son besoin de le voir était presque douloureux.

En un tournemain, il prit une douche, sauta dans des vêtements frais, se chaussa et, au moment de partir, il se rappela que Saga risquait de faire une crise d'angoisse s'il trouvait l'appartement vide à son réveil. Alors il griffonna un mot qu'il laissa juste sous son nez, sur la table basse et devant le fauteuil où il dormait :

 _Je suis chez Rhadamanthe. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

Saga allait sûrement se poser beaucoup de questions mais tant pis.

Dehors, Kanon fut frappé par le calme. Paris semblait totalement groggy, assommée par la violence qu'on lui avait faite. Dans le métro, les gens affichaient des mines sinistres et des yeux souvent gonflés par la veille, l'inquiétude ou les larmes. Kanon, lui, ne sentait que son cœur qui battait à ses oreilles. Jamais un trajet en métro ne lui parut aussi long que celui-là.

A la station Grands Boulevards, il sortit en courant et retrouva sans peine l'adresse de Rhadamanthe. Il avait encore le code pour entrer dans son téléphone et se rappelait de l'étage et du numéro de l'appartement. Il arriva devant, frappa et Rhadamanthe lui ouvrit. Le regard qu'il eut alors ôta à Kanon toute capacité de parler : les iris dorées débordaient d'inquiétude, de soulagement et d'envie, oh ! tellement d'envie...

Kanon referma la porte et s'appuya contre elle. Rhadamanthe s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue en murmurant :

-Tu n'as rien...

L'élan dévorant que Kanon retenait en lui depuis des semaines eut enfin raison de toute sa résistance. N'écoutant plus que son désir, il attrapa Rhadamanthe par le devant de son t-shirt, le plaqua contre le mur et se jeta sur ses lèvres comme un affamé. Enfin sa bouche ! Enfin son corps ! Ses mains le caressèrent avidement et en percevait chaque muscle sous le coton. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait porter autre chose qu'une chemise. Sans doute s'était-il habillé de façon décontractée parce qu'il comptait rester chez lui. Il ne devait pas être levé depuis longtemps car, comme lui, il sentait le savon et une effluve de pain grillé planait encore dans l'appartement.

Durant les premières secondes, Rhadamanthe se laissa faire sans résistance et puis, soudain, ses bras se refermèrent sur Kanon et il répondit à son baiser avec une fougue qui le mit en ébullition. Ils s'étreignaient presque violemment, des halètements rauques sortant de leurs lèvres les rares fois où elles se séparaient pour se reprendre avec plus de passion. Kanon sentit les mains du blond se glisser sous son pull pour caresser sa peau. Il avait les mains chaudes et elles le caressèrent partout sur son dos, son ventre et ses flancs. C'était si bon qu'un petit gémissement lui échappa. La langue de Rhadamanthe avait investi profondément sa bouche. Il embrassait comme un dieu et Kanon ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Il agrippa son t-shirt et tenta de le lui retirer. Alors Rhadamante quitta ses lèvres et glissa une main derrière sa tête, les doigts légèrement agrippés à ses cheveux et l'obligea à le regarder. Il était à tomber à la renverse avec ses cheveux blonds que Kanon avait complètement décoiffés, son regard saturé de désir et ses joues rouges. Mais il l'observait un peu comme on le fait avec quelqu'un de blessé. Quel air avait-il donc ?

-Kanon, tu es encore choqué..., souffla-t-il entre deux respirations erratiques. Tu es sûr que...

-J'ai envie de te sauter dessus depuis des semaines, répondit Kanon en froissant son t-shirt entre ses mains crispées. Je te veux ici et maintenant, tu n'as pas idée à quel point...

C'était tellement fort que Kanon avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir si Rhadamanthe se détachait de lui. C'était déjà très dur d'avoir quitté ses lèvres. Mais la torture ne dura pas longtemps parce que les doutes de Rhadamanthe parurent s'évanouir et qu'il fondit sur ses lèvres avec la même intensité. Cette fois, il laissa Kanon lui retirer son haut et offrit sa peau à l'exploration avide de ses mains. Il en fit autant avec Kanon dont l'écharpe, le pull et le t-shirt se trouvèrent dispersés sur le sol. Les deux corps à moitié nus s'épousèrent étroitement.

Ils étaient toujours dans l'entré reprit le dessus et adossa Kanon au mur opposé à celui auquel il était appuyé, lui écarta légèrement les jambes avec les siennes et colla étroitement ses hanches contre les siennes en entament un lascif mouvement de frottement. Un faible cri échappa à Kanon qui resserra les bras autour du corps de son amant et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il avait si chaud, c'était tellement bon ! Il remonta sa jambe droite pour que le contact s'approfondisse encore plus entre leurs deux sexes qui se stimulaient mutuellement. Rhadamanthe se mit à simuler l'acte de plus en plus franchement alors qu'ils étaient encore à moitié habillés. Cloué au mur, haletant, Kanon sentit de violentes vagues de plaisir lui remonter du bas-ventre jusqu'à la tête à chacun de ses mouvements. Nom d'un chien ! Rhadamanthe allait le faire jouir rien qu'avec ça ! Lui qui était si calme et réservé d'habitude dévoilait à présent un tempérament sensuel et sexuel étonnant ! Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort comme disait-on...

Mais sur ce plan, Kanon avait aussi pas mal de choses à exprimer et n'était pas du genre à rester passif. Se forçant à interrompre les délices que lui procuraient Rhadamanthe, il saisit le devant de son pantalon et commença à ouvrir sa braguette. Mais le blond lui saisit le poignet et murmura :

- _Come..._

Kanon eut un sourire en coin : ces échappées d'anglais en disaient long sur son état !

Rhadamanthe l'entraîna dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, superbe. Comme le salon, elle était tout en noir et blanc, d'une décoration très contemporaine et épurée. Son lit, posé sur une estrade, parut immense à Kanon, un lit king-size ? Les draps étaient repoussés sur le côté droit, là où Rhadamanthe avait dormi. Il ne devait pas bouger énormément durant son sommeil. Ce lit semblait lui dire qu'il était fait pour accueillir une deuxième personne. En tout cas, Rhadamanthe voulait faire l'amour ici plutôt que contre le mur de l'entrée ou dans le salon ce que Kanon prit comme une marque de respect.

Sa main avait glissé dans la sienne et devant le lit, il le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Très vite, l'échange redevint passionné. Kanon ne se sentit pas capable de prolonger les préliminaires tant sa hâte était puissante alors, les yeux plongés impudiquement dans ceux de Rhadamanthe, il se déshabilla de lui-même, se délectant du regard doré posé sur tout ce qu'il dévoilait. Il n'était pas spécialement pudique et on l'avait suffisamment complimenté sur son corps pour qu'il s'offre ainsi sans crainte.

Il n'eut pas de peine à voir l'effet de son petit jeu sur Rhadamanthe qui se déshabilla précipitamment, monta sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Evidemment, Kanon n'en manquait pas une miette, lui qui avait souhaitait si souvent pouvoir l'admirer nu. Lui-même était grand mais Rhadamanthe l'était encore un peu plus. Il avait des épaules larges et des muscles tout en longueur, surtout sur les jambes comme les coureurs. Il faisait peut-être du jogging ?

Kanon le prit dans ses bras et le fit se coucher sur son corps, ses jambes écarteées, voulant à tout prix garder un maixmum de contact charnel avec lui. Rhadamanthe l'embrassa profondément, longuement en passant ses mains partout le long de son corps et en poursuivant des mouvements de hanches qui firent littéralement perdre la tête à Kanon.

-Rhad'! Rhad' ! s'étranglait-il, la tête renversée en arrière, les mains serrées sur les draps et le bas-ventre sur le point d'exploser. Si Rhadamanthe ne le prenait pas maintenant, il allait devenir fou !

Ce dernier eut un gémissement mais il s'éloigna soudain en murmurant «Je reviens ». Kanon soupira de frustration, se doutant de ce qu'il était allé chercher. Maudits préservatifs! Il detestait ces moments où il fallait toujours s'interrompre pour les chercher et les enfiler !

Lorsque Rhadamanthe reparut, il était déjà « couvert »avec la boîte dans les mains et Kanon avait bien l'intention de passer à l'action. Il attrapa son amant, le fit basculer sur le dos et se mit au-dessus de lui. Il plongea les mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa tandis que celles de Rhadamanthe saisirent son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Un grondement d'extase lui monta dans la gorge. Incapable d'attendre davantage, il se plaça comme il fallait et fit pénétrer Rhadamanthe d'un seul coup à l'intérieur de lui. De la douleur ? Oh si peu...et ce ne fut rien comparé à l'onde de plaisir qui le traversa alors et le cri étranglé de Rhadamanthe qui se cambra, la gorge offerte. La bouche de Kanon descendit sur elle et la couvrit de baisers jusqu'à la naissance des épaules. Puis il se redressa et commença à bouger. Avec pas mal d'expériences derrière lui, il savait exactement ce qu'il aimait. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur la tête de lit et entama une chevauchée torride tout en s'assurant que Rhadamanthe l'y suivait. Un véritable incendie régnait dans son corps, là où il sentait Rhadamanthe aller et venir au fil de sa danse. Ses gémissements ressemblèrent de plus en plus à des cris surtout que Rhadamanthe n'avait pas cessé de le masturber. Soudain, son amant se redressa en position assise et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rhadamanthe, le regard fou, le saisit par les cheveux et lui coupa le souffle d'un baiser étourdissant tandis que son autre main saisissait ses fesses et appuyait pour se pousser toujours plus profondément en lui. De véritables secousses électriques traversèrent Kanon qui enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amant et jouit dans un long gémissement. Comme il l'avait voulue cette folie et cette explosion des sens et cet oubli ! Plus que jamais il avait désiré se sentir vivre car, à dix centimètres près, il serait retrouvé couché froid dans le tiroir d'une morgue. Il savoura sa jouissance comme aucune autre auparavant.

Rhadamanthe le renversa sur le dos, lui releva les jambes et poursuivit de profondes allées et venues dans le corps frémissant avant d'atteindre l'orgasme às son tour sous les yeux de Kanon qui ne voulut pas en perdre une miette.

Rhadamanthe s'appuya sur ses coudes, essoufflé, mais resta sans bouger dans le corps de Kanon. Et ils se regardèrent. Longtemps. La respiration difficile et le regard presque étonné de la folie passionnelle qui les avait saisis.

Soudain, la main de Rhadamanthe se posa sur le front humide de sueur de Kanon et le caressa doucement en descendant le long de sa joue. Aucun d'eux ne semblait capable de prononcer le moindre mot tant l'émotion était forte. Kanon ferma les yeux sous la caresse, écoutant dans son corps, les échos de l'exultation qu'il venait de connaître. Rhadamanthe était penché si près sur son visage que ses cheveux le chatouillaient. Il le sentit se rapprocher car son nez vint frôler le sien et son souffle se posa sur ses lèvres. Kanon sourit et chercha doucement la bouche de son amant, à l'aveugle. Le souffle ne cessa de se dérober, par jeu.

-Rhadamanthe...

Il entendit le sourire de son amant dans sa voix :

 _-I'm here.._.

Et leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau.


	10. Le jour d'après (2)

**Chapitre X : Le jour d'après (2)**

 **Athéna : Et oui, ils en auront mis du temps ! Maiiiiiis...les choses ne sont pas réglées !**

 **Lenassei : Je suis contente que tu aies ressenti les choses de cette façon car c'était le but visé ! ^^ Gabriel et Milo vont faire très attention cette fois !**

 **Hemere : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Ecrire ce passage entre Kanon et Rhada a été un plaisir tout particulier !**

 **Vicky : Merciiii ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop pour ce chapitre ! XD**

 **Yu-yu chan : Pour Milo et Gabriel, ça ne va plus tarder mais j'ai encore quelques bricoles à raconter d'abord.**

 **Le chapitre est un peu plus court aujourd'hui et je me rattraperai promis ! Merci tout le monde !**

 **(S'il manque des tirets dans les dialogues, je n'y suis pour rien. Parfois ils disparaissent que le texte arrive sur le site...)**

Gabriel dormait encore mais Milo dut le quitter en entendant ses deux hôtes se lever. Sans doute allaient-ils vouloir rentrer chez eux. Il ne voulut pas les laisser partir sans leur offrir un petit déjeuner puis il descendit avec eux. Les deux étudiants, touchés de ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, le remercièrent mille fois mais il coupa court en riant, toujours un peu gêné par les marques de reconnaissance. C'est vrai ça, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il n'avait sauvé personne en réalité...

Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

Le quartier était inhabituellement calme, certes, mais pas désert du tout : plusieurs centaines de gens étaient groupés devant tous les établissements touchés à prier devant de petites bougies déposées au sol et à déposer des bouquets de fleurs. La terrasse de _L'Antarès_ en était toute recouverte.

Tout le monde connaissait Milo alors, dès qu'il apparut, il se retrouva dans les bras de tous ses voisins et voisines venus le réconforter. Certains de ses amis de la veille étaient déjà revenus et, en jetant un œil à ce qui jonchait la terrasse, il trouva plusieurs cartes de remerciements de la part des gens qu'il avait hébergés la veille.

L'émotion était si forte partout et il fut si touché que les larmes lui revinrent. Ses amis et voisins le reprirent dans leurs bras en lui faisant toutes sortes d'offres de service :

-Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour remettre le restaurant en état ?

-Tu vas rouvrir vite n'est-ce pas ?

-Je...je sais pas...la police m'a dit de ne rien toucher pour les besoins de l'enquête. Ensuite, faudra que je fasse les démarches pour l'assurance.

-Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas !

\- Merci, merci...

Il y eut tout de même un moment terrible lorsque les parents de son amie Anthéa virent se recueillirent sur les lieux où leur fille avait connu la mort. Comme Milo, c'étaient des immigrés grecs qui venaient quelquefois retrouver le goût du pays à _L'Antarès._ Ils étaient tous deux défigurés par la douleur, au point que Milo se sentit coupable, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être uniquement parce que c'était chez lui, à son anniversaire, qu'Anthéa était morte.

Lorsque Milo retourna à l'intérieur du restaurant pour s'isoler un peu, il pleurait, les mains pleines de fleurs et de cartes de remerciements. Gabriel était là, appuyé sur le comptoir dans une semi-obscurité parce que le rideau de fer était toujours baissé et que le soleil ne filtrait que par la porte d'entrée et les interstices.

Le jeune homme avait vu les gens remercier Milo avec un sourire ému. La générosité était sa plus grande qualité et ce n'était que justice qu'il soit reconnu pour ça. Puis son cœur s'était serré en les voyant partager les larmes des proches des victimes. Quelle horreur innommable...Pauvres gens...Dans quel état aurait-il été lui s'il avait dû se retrouver devant cette terrasse à pleurer la mort de Milo ? Ou même de Hyoga ?

Quant à Milo, il aurait sûrement du mal à s'en remettre mais Gabriel se jura d'être présent pour lui à chaque instant désormais.

Alors lorsque le Grec rentra à l'intérieur, le visage de Gabriel n'exprimait que tendresse et amour. Il lui prit les deux mains et l'attira doucement vers lui. Milo ne savait trop comment interpréter cette attitude.

-Gabriel, je crois qu'il est temps que tu me dises pourquoi tu es resté avec moi au lieu d'aller voir Hyoga.

-Je sais que Hyoga va bien...

-Moi aussi je vais bien, dit Milo en souriant. Bon moralement, c'est pas ça mais on n'en meurt pas.

-Milo...

-Merci Gab'...t'avais le droit de t'en foutre après tout. On ne peut pas dire que j'aie été brillant la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

-Non, c'est moi qui...

Milo lui coupa la parole en posant une main sur sa bouche.

-Je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit et pour avoir été en-dessous de tout quand on était ensemble. Je regrette sincèrement. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

Gabriel prit la main posée sur sa bouche et la garda dans la sienne. Il répondit :

-Je ne suis pas exempt de reproches. J'aurais dû être plus démonstratif, j'aurais dû mieux te prouver mon amour. Tu sais, je..j'ai essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre mais ça ne marche pas du tout parce que...je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

-Je sais que tu sors avec Hyoga. C'est un habitué et un ami.

Gabriel n'avait jamais su que Hyoga avait parlé de lui à Milo.

-Tu as dû me détester.

Milo secoua la tête :

-Non pourquoi ? On n'est plus ensemble. Tu peux bien sortir avec qui tu veux.

Milo porta la main de Gabriel à ses lèvres et souffla :

-Tu penses encore à moi ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi. Je voudrais pouvoir remonter le temps et tout réparer.

Gabriel comprit alors qu'une deuxième chance était possible pour leur couple.

-Je voudrais qu'on recommence Milo.

Ce dernier sourit, les yeux toujours humides, envahi d'un immense bonheur qui agit comme une pommade sur la souffrance qu'il ressentait depuis la veille. Gabriel voulait revenir ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire !

Il glissa la main à à l'arrière de sa tête et posa doucement son front contre le sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux tous les deux, leurs nez se frôlant.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu acceptes de t'encombrer de moi à nouveau.

-Tu ne m'encombres pas, murmura Gabriel. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point ma vie était vide sans toi.

Milo eut un petit rire bouleversé et inclina son visage pour embrasser celui qui lui revenait enfin. Hélàs, Gabriel recula avec un regard désolé.

-Milo...je suis encore avec Hyoga et...

-Et tu ne le tromperas pas, complèta Milo qui, au fond, était heureux de voir que Gabriel restait fidèle à ses principes. Tu veux rompre avec lui d'abord ?

-Oui, il le faut. Je me sens terriblement coupable envers lui. J'ai des excuses à lui faire et des explications à lui donner. Ce sera difficile.

Milo préféra ne pas dire à Gabriel qu'il savait que Hyoga avait déjà de sérieux doutes sur la durée de leur relation.

-D'accord, je t'attendrai.

Gabriel serra sa main et posa un baiser léger sur ses cheveux :

-La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je serai tout à toi.

Ils s'enlacèrent pendant de longues secondes puis, comme cela devenait difficile de rester avec Milo sans pouvoir aller plus loin avec lui, Gabriel le quitta avec la promesse de revenir très vite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epuisé physiquement et nerveusement, Kanon s'était profondément endormi en sentant la caresse de la main de Rhadamanthe dans ses cheveux.

Il était midi passé lorsqu'il réémergea et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler où il était et pourquoi il se sentait tellement bizarre, à la fois ébranlé, malheureux et plus amoureux que jamais.

Il vit les draps en désordre , son pantalon, son boxer et ses bottes au sol et tout lui revint brusquement, le bon comme le mauvais : il avait fait l'amour avec Rhadamanthe après être passé près de la mort lors du pire attentat jamais connu en France. Il n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de ce mélange d'horreur et de volupté, deux sentiments qui n'étaient pas faits pour cohabiter.

Rhadamanthe, où était-il ? Il avait quitté le lit. Kanon roula sur le dos et se redressa avec un long soupir en dégageant ses longs cheveux qui s'étaient répandus sur son visage et ses épaules. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua, au fond de la chambre, près d'une très grande armoire qui devait être une penderie, une grosse valise déjà à moitié remplie de vêtements soigneusement pliés. Où comptait-il partir ? Vu la taille du bagage, ce devait être pour un voyage assez long.

Kanon sortit du lit et s'habilla sommairement de son boxer et de son pantalon et de ses chaussures car son t-shirt et son pull étaient restés dans l'entrée. Un sourire lui vint en y repensant : quel moment extraordinaire! Il avait tellement attendu ça ! Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'épiderme lorsqu'il se rappela la fougue dans les baisers de Rhadamanthe, la vigueur et la chaleur de son corps. Il avait hâte de retrouver tout ça.

En quittant la chambre, il n'eut pas de mal à retrouver son amant mais son attitude n'était pas celle à laquelle il se serait attendu : Rhadamanthe était assis sur son canapé, parfaitement habillé, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les mains croisées devant la bouche. On aurait dit qu'il priait ou qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées profondes.

Il leva les yeux vers Kanon lorsque celui-ci fut devant lui. Se mettant sur ses pieds, il passa une main derrière sa tête et l'embrassa. Ce fut d'abord très doux mais Kanon dont le désir n'avait pas faibli prit le contrôle de l'échange qui devint beaucoup plus passionné. Ils finirent par tomber sur le canapé, Rhadamanthe au-dessus de son amant qu'il se mit à embrasser partout dans le cou et sur le torse. Kanon renversa la tête en arrière en soupirant de plaisir lorsque la langue du blond s'attarda sur l'un de ses tétons. Il était parfaitement partant pour recommencer leur étreinte sur ce canapé et découvrir les autres talents de Rhadamanthe dans ce domaine ! Toutefois, il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre et demanda, entre deux halètements :

-C'est quoi cette valise dans ta chambre ? Tu pars en vacances ?

Rhadamanthe s'arrêta tout net. Quand il se redressa, Kanon vit briller dans ses yeux quelque chose de douloureux qui l'inquiéta tout de suite.

-Kanon...soupira le blond en passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un air hésitant. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire...J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives chez moi et que tout se précipite.

Evidemment, avec un tel préambule, Kanon ne pouvait que pressentir qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Les sourcils froncés, il se redressa à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je vais quitter _Hermès_. Je vais me reconvertir et suivre une formation pour travailler dans le marché de l'art.

-Ah... Pourquoi ça ne te plaît plus ?

-Pour plusieurs raisons, répondit Rhadamanthe sans vouloir s'y attacher davantage. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été vraiment passionné par ce milieu. Alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de perdre mon temps et d'aller dans un domaine qui m'intéresse vraiment.

-Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ton départ ?

-Je ne vais pas tout lâcher tout de suite. Je continuerai à gérer pas mal de choses à distance puis, à moyen terme, Minos me trouvera un remplaçant. Tout le monde n'est pas au courant dans la tour et Valentine...il n'a dû juger utile de vous en parler.

-Je vois... répondit Kanon qui avait surtout retenu le « à distance ». Et...tu pars où et pour combien de temps ?

-Dans une école à Chicago...pour au moins six mois.

Un long silence suivit cet aveu durant lequel Kanon accusa le coup. Ou plutôt non, il prit la nouvelle comme un coup de poing terriblement douloureux. Six mois... « au moins » six mois ! Lui qui ressentait le manque de Rhadamanthe au plus profond de son cœur après seulement quelques jours sans le voir !

Il serra les dents, les poings et se leva brusquement. Il fit le tour du canapé et se mit à ramasser rageusement ses vêtements abandonnés par terre.

-Kanon !

-Va te faire foutre ! gronda ce dernier en remettant son t-shirt. Des semaines que je te cherche putain ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué ! Et après ce qu'on a fait cette nuit, tu oses me dire que tu vas te tirer ?! Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant ! Ou alors tu as estimé que tu n'avais pas besoin d'en informer le petit intérimaire ?!

Rhadamanthe se leva à son tour et s'écria :

-Bien sûr que j'avais remarqué, surtout à mon anniversaire ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été aussi distant à ton avis ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais beaucoup essayé de me rapprocher de toi quand on se voyait au travail ? C'était parce que je savais que j'allais partir et que me lancer dans une relation maintenant me paraissait une très mauvaise idée !

La colère et la tristesse ne cessaient plus de monter chez Kanon en un mélange explosif. Il répliqua d'une voix forte :

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé venir aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi on a baisé hein Rhadamanthe ?

Ce dernier se précipita vers lui et le prit par les épaules alors que Kanon était encore empêtré dans le pull que ses mains tremblantes lui donnaient du mal à enfiler.

-Parce que je n'ai pas pu résister davantage ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je ne ressens rien ? Que j'ai pris ça comme un jeu ? Quand j'ai entendu parler de cet attentat à la télé, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose ! La seule envie que j'avais, c'était de te voir ! Quand tu es arrivé, j'aurais dû t'expliquer que je partais demain oui, mais je n'ai pas pu...j'avais tellement envie de toi ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as fait Kanon! Et ça a commencé sur le bateau !

Mais Kanon n'écoutait pas il fixait Rhadamanthe, les yeux écarquillés comme si ce dernier venait de lui asséner un coup de poing.

-Demain ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Tu pars demain ?

-Kanon, je ne pars pas pour toujours! plaida Rhadamanthe. Je vais revenir, attends-moi et je...

Rhadamanthe n'acheva pas sa phrase parce que Kanon le propulsa violemment contre le mur d'en face et cracha :

-Que je t'attende ?! Que je t'attende bien sagement pendant six mois comme une gentille petite épouse fidèle ?! Pour qui tu me prends ?! Ce n'est pas dans six mois que j'ai besoin de toi Rhadamanthe, c'est maintenant ! Maintenant !

Sa voix se brisa d'un coup mais il fit un effort sur lui-même pour maîtriser son corps qui lui échappait et les larmes qui montaient. Hors de question de pleurer là.

-J'ai failli mourir cette nuit...à dix centimètres près...est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu ? Et tu sais ce qui a calmé l'angoisse qui me ronge depuis ça ? C'est toi ! J'ai couru ici parce que je crevais littéralement du besoin de toi alors même que je ne t'avais encore jamais touché! C'est toi qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as fait...

L'idée de ne plus voir Rhadamanthe alors que leur histoire venait à peine de débuter était insupportable à Kanon mais jamais l'idée ne lui vint de lui demander de rester. Non, sa fierté restait encore plus forte que son amour, quand bien même la souffrance était terrible.

S'il avait été moins en colère, il se serait aperçu que le visage de Rhadamanthe exprimait exactement la même douleur que la sienne. Mais lorsque ce dernier tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, Kanon se déroba, acheva de mettre son pull et s'avança vers la porte.

-Ne me touche pas ! Va te faire foutre ! Va à Chicago et fiche moi la paix !

-Kanon !

Là-desssus, le jeune homme s'enfuit de l'appartement. Il dévala les escaliers et déboucha en courant dans la rue. Il ne s'arrêta pas de courir jusqu'à ce que les sanglots l'empêchent de respirer correctement et l'obligent à s'arrêter.

Tout s'écroulait. Il avait sérieusement cru qu'une vraie relation avec Rhadamanthe avait commencé et, au lieu de ça, il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était mort née.

Six mois d'absence...et aux Etats-Unis en plus ! Jamais Kanon n'aurait les moyens d'aller le voir là-bas et il ne croyait absolument pas aux relations à distance. Rester fidèle aussi longtemps ? Pour un couple marié depuis dix ans peut-être mais pour eux...Non, c'était fichu, fichu...

Comme il y avait quelques passants et que Kanon ne voulait pas qu'on le voit pleurer, il marchait la tête baissée, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il avait si froid tout d'un coup...Le bien que lui avait fait son union avec Rhadamanthe était loin à présent.

En tâtant machinalement son cou à la recherche de son écharpe, il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait laissée là-bas. Merde, c'était sa préférée...

Soudain, une moto passa à côté de lui en faisant un bruit infernal. Kanon crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Son corps fit un soubressaut et, avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il faisait, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, la tête entre les mains comme pour se protéger de quelque chose.

Que lui arrivait-il ? D'où sortait cette terrible panique qui l'avait soudainement saisi ? Ce n'était qu'une moto ! Pourquoi tremblait-il de tous ses membres ?

Soudain, la rue lui parut angoissante. Et s'il y en avait d'autres, là, qui surgissaient, prêts à tirer ? Et dans la rue, ils l'avaient fait depuis une voiture non ?

Il se trouva incapable de bouger, même si, au fond de son cerveau, une petite voix encore raisonnable lui disait que c'était ridicule. Son corps n'écoutait plus la raison. Et quant à prendre le métro pour rentrer chez lui, cela lui parut soudain inenvisageable.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver son portable. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que l'appareil tomba sur le sol. Quand il le ramassa, il s'aperçut que Saga l'avait appelé trois fois. Il avait complètement oublié de lui donner des nouvelles. Lorsqu'il décrocha, Saga était très en colère :

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Tu crois que ça m'amuse de rester sans nouvelles après ce qui s'est passé ?

-Saga...

La colère de Saga s'arrêta court quand il entendit la détresse dans la voix de son jumeau :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je sais pas...j'angoisse...J'arrive pas à rentrer...

C'est quoi ce...Tu es où ?

Kanon se traîna jusqu'au bout de la rue pour en lire le nom sur la plaque et donner une indication à son frère. Saga lui ordonna de ne pas bouger parce qu''il allait venir le chercher. Après quoi, Kanon s'accroupit au sol en tenant de calmer son cœur et d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi il était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse en pleine rue.

Vingt minutes après, Saga arriva en voiture et le ramassa. Littéralement. Kanon resta prostré sur le siège passager et raconta ce qui lui avait fait peur.

-Kanon...je crois qu'il va te falloir une sérieuse thérapie. Je crois que tu es traumatisé et tu vas finir par développer un stress post-traumatique si ça continue. Tu sais, beaucoup d'autres victimes d'attentats ont développé ça. Ils ont ouvert plusieurs cellules psychologiques dans les hôpitaux, il faut que tu y ailles.

Kanon répondit par un hochement de tête. Il faudrait qu'il aille à l'hôpital de toute façon pour voir Raina.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Rhadamanthe ? demanda Saga.

Kanon ne répondit pas : il se mit à pleurer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shun, Hyoga, Shaina et Ikki sortirent de chez eux dans l'après-midi pour rendre visite à Aiolia à l'hôpital. Ils y trouvèrent Aioros, les traits tirés mais qui les accueilit avec un sourire qui les informa que la situation n'était pas dramatique.

-Bonjour tout le monde, c'est gentil d'être venu.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit Hyoga en lui donnant l'accolade. C'est bien normal qu'on soit là ! Comment va-t-il ?

-Il a pris une balle dans la jambe et une lui a effleuré la tête. Ils m'ont dit qu'il a eu une chance folle qu'elle ne passe pas un centimètre plus à gauche. Comme il a fait une hemorragie dans la jambe, ils lui ont fait une transfusion avec mon sang et ils l'ont opéré aussi pour retirer la balle et les morceaux d'os qu'elle a brisés.

-Il va s'en sortir alors ? demanda Shun qui avait pâli à ce compte-rendu.

-Oui. Par contre, il lui faudra probablement des mois avant de pouvoir remarcher normalement.

Les quatre autres étaient atterrés. Et Shun demanda d'une petite voix :

-On peut le voir ? Il est conscient ?

-Oui mais il est dans le cirage alors ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il parle beaucoup.

Il les fit entrer dans la chambre. Aiolia avait les yeux ouverts mais un gros pansement autour de la tête et un plâtre énorme sur la jambe gauche. Lui aussi avait les traits tirés.

Shun fut le premier à lui prendre la main :

-Aiolia...comment tu te sens ?

Ce dernier cligna lentement des yeux et souffla avec un léger sourire :

-J'ai connu mieux. Mais je ne vais pas trop me plaindre parce que j'ai eu de la chance quand même.

Il serra doucement la main de Shun et ajouta :

-Je suis content que tu n'aies rien eu. Vous aussi les gars...ajouta-t-il en regardant Shaina et Hyoga.

-Tu nous as fichu une trouille terrible, dit Shaina en embrassant sa main libre.

-A qui le dites-vous, soupira Aioros.

Aiolia leur sourit à tous puis ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ceux de Shun qui caressait doucement sa main avec son pouce, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sous ce regard doux. Comme il était heureux et soulagé que la vie d'Aiolia ne soit plus en danger !

-Ne t'en fais pas pour la suite, dit-il. Si tu as du mal à marcher, si tu as besoin d'un fauteuil ou de béquilles, on sera là pour t'aider !

Aiolia eut un léger rire :

-Merci...Mais je vais me battre pour me rétablir le plus vite possible. Je vais devenir fou si je dois rester immobile comme ça longtemps. Heureusement qu'ils me shootent sinon je m'ennuierais horriblement !

Ses paupières battirent lentement :

-Ca me donne toujours envie de dormir.

-Au moins, tu ne vois pas le temps passer, répondit Shun.

Il se pencha et posa un long et doux baiser sur sa joue. Shaina et Aioros eut un grand sourire et Hyoga haussa un sourcil étonné. Shun sentit la main d'Aiolia le serrer plus fort et, quand il recula, ce dernier le regardait d'une façon qui lui donna envie de se pencher sur ses lèvres. Mais en présence de témoins, il n'osa pas.

L'un après l'autre, ils eurent un geste affectueux pour Aiolia qu'il fallait laisser se reposer.

-Pendant que vous y êtes, emmenez mon frère avec vous. Il a passé toute la nuit ici, il m'a donné son sang et refuse encore d'aller se reposer !

Ikki posa une main secourable sur l'épaule du brun et déclara :

-Allez on va déjeuner quelque part tous ensemble même si ce n'est plus l'heure. Moi j'ai pas eu le cœur d'avaler quoi que ce soir depuis hier et il commence à faire faim ! Après, je propose qu'on aille voir comment va Milo.

Aioros accepta et ils repartirent tous les cinq de l'hôpital, rassurés.

 *** Part en courant avant que les fans du Kanon/Rhada ne l'attrapent * Pas tapeeeeer ! La fic n'est pas finie ! XD**


	11. Place de la République

**Chapitre XI : Place de la République.**

 **A Hemere, Vicky, Librami et Yuyu-chan : Merci de vos reviews fidèles ! Vous êtes unanimes dans vos sentiments concernant la situation ! XD Pour ma part, j'ai déjà hâte d'attaquer la partie « retrouvailles » entre Kanon et Rhada car j'ai des scènes en tête depuis un bail. Et nan, vous n'en saurez pas plus ! ^^**

 **Et parce que la discographie de Damien Saez tourne en boucle dans ma voiture depuis des semaines et que cette chanson correspond bien à l'atmosphère de ce chapitre, en voici un passage :**

 ** ** _Ils étaient comme toi, ils étaient comme moi  
Ils n'étaient pas guerriers mais sont morts au combat  
Ils étaient cœur d'amour, ils étaient cœur qui bat  
Puis qui battra toujours même en-dessous la croix  
Ils étaient ces_** ** _amis_** ** _que je connaissais pas  
Ils étaient mon pays et puis le tien je crois  
Ils resteront Paris, Paris se souviendra  
Toujours de ces amis la lum_** ** _ière brillera_****

 ** _«_ Les Enfants Paradis » sur l'album _L'oiseau liberté._**

Au retour du déjeuner, Shun, Shaina et Ikki regagnèrent leur appartement. Hyoga, lui, les quitta après avoir reçu un appel de Gabriel qui lui demandait de le rejoindre à Bercy Village.

Une fois rentré, Shun regarda pour la première fois les informations car son frère et ses amis avaient tout fait pour le tenir éloigné des images de l'attentat, de peur que cela ne réveille son traumatisme.

Lorsqu'il eut sous les yeux le récapitulatif des évènemens et le nombre de morts, bien sûr, les larmes lui revinrent. Ikki le prit dans ses bras et tendit la main vers la télécommande mais Shun le prit le poignet pour l'arrêter :

-Non laisse ça !

-Shun sérieux, à quoi ça te sert de te torturer avec ça ?

-Je veux savoir Ikki ! Je veux tout savoir de ce qui nous est arrivé hier ! Tu ne m'aideras pas en me cachant la vérité.

Ikki échangea un regard avec Shaina, lovée dans le fauteuil d'à côté. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air fataliste et répondit :

\- De toute façon, il finira par les voir à moins qu'on débranche la télé et qu'on lui confisque son portable et son pc.

Ikki grogna avec réticence mais laissa son frère regarder le tracé des terroristes, les images affreuses, les témoignages et les informations sur les coupables que l'on commençait à connaître. Puis un sujet fut consacré à ce qui était en train de se passer sur la Place de la République, située non loin de là.

Depuis la nuit précédente, des milliers de personnes se retrouvaient là-bas dans une surprenante et spontanée volonté de communion et de recueillement. Au pied du monument s'étendait un tapis de fleurs, de bougies, de petits mots déposés par les passants.

Shun se redressa, fasciné et le cœur soudain envahi d'une puissante émotion qui n'était pas seulement du chagrin. Apprenant que l'on s'attendait à un afflux toujours plus grand vers cette place durant la nuit, il se leva soudain et fila dans sa chambre pour chercher l'étui de son violon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda Ikki avec inquiétude.

-Je veux y aller !décréta Shun en pointant l'écran de télévision.

-Quoi...là-bas ?

Ikki marqua une pause durant quelques secondes parce qu'il avait l'impression que son frère avait perdu la tête. Puis il s'écria :

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! Après ce qui s'est passé hier, tu vas te mêler à un truc comme ça ? Pourquoi ne pas te mettre une grosse cible sur le front pendant que t'y es ?! N'importe quel malade armé d'un flingue peut arriver là-bas et faire un strike ! Et on est passé en état d'urgence je te signale ! Les flics vont débarquer pour vous faire dégager !

-Mais depuis quand t'es devenu obéissant toi ? rétorqua Shun en mettant le poing sur sa hanche.

-Depuis que t'as failli te faire descendre et qu'en plus, t'es devenu suicidaire ! cria Ikki.

Mais Shun eut un léger sourire sur son visage fatigué :

-Ca va aller Ikki, je te promets d'être prudent. Regarde comme c'est extraordinaire ! Tous ces gens qui prient...qui appellent à l'unité ! Je veux absolument voir ça de mes yeux !

Ikki soupira en secouant la tête :

-T'es dingue...

-J'y vais, à toute !

-Hé ho minute papillon ! Je viens avec toi.

Shun sourit il n'avait jamais douté du fait que son frère voudrait le suivre là-bas.

-Moi aussi ! décréta Shaina. Mais pourquoi tu emportes ton violon ?

-Il y a des musiciens là-bas, tu as vu sur les images ? Moi aussi, je veux jouer quelque chose pour ceux qui sont morts. Ce sera ma propre prière pour le repos de leurs âmes.

Shaina lui prit la main :

\- Ok chaton, allons-y. Moi, j'ai envie de t'entendre jouer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au même moment, à Barbès, Saga était assis dans sa cuisine, totalement démoralisé. Kanon avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps dans la voiture et, à travers ses paroles entrecoupées de sanglots, Saga avait compris qu'il y avait deux problèmes distincts :

-Premièrement, Kanon avait fait une crise de panique complètement inattendue en pleine rue parce que la pétarade d'une moto lui avait rappelé le bruit des kalachnikovs. Mauvais...Saga ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre que de conseiller à Kanon d'aller se faire aider mais il avait peur que son frère ne reste durablement fragilisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

-Deuxièmement, et pour ne rien arranger, Kanon avait le cœur brisé. Saga avait du mal à y croire lui-même tellement son frère l'avait habitué à ses flirts. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu souffrir à ce point à cause de quelqu'un et ne comprenait pas du tout comment il avait pu en arriver là avec Rhadamanthe. Certes, il était loin d'être moche mais il semblait si...si froid ! Si sérieux ! Saga n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait plaire à Kanon. Quitte à aller taper dans les trois frères de chez _Hermès_ , Saga l'aurait plutôt vu avec Eaque.

Mais Kanon avait pleuré à cause de Rhadamanthe. Le matin même, il s'était rendu chez lui, ils avaient couché ensemble et ensuite, cet enfoiré lui avait annoncé qu'il partait ! Saga était furieux ! Son frère, si léger d'habitude, avait fini par développer un amour profond et étonnant pour un type qui l'avait traité avec une désinvolture impardonnable. Comment avait-il pu être assez salaud pour balancer son départ à la figure de Kanon aussi tardivement et après un moment d'une telle importance ? Saga ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu plaire à ce point à Kanon mais, en tout cas, il approuvait hautement la décision de ce dernier de le rayer de sa vie. Qu'il aille à Chicago et qu'il y reste surtout !

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aider Kanon à se reconstruire...

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Saga se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir. Il savait qui c'était car Julian l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'il pouvait passer. Il s'agissait sûrement du travail et Saga n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en entendre parler mais il n'avait pas osé refuser.

Il ouvrit la porte à Julian et ce dernier écarquilla tout de suite les yeux à sa vue et dit d'un air désolé :

-Saga...tu as une mine épouvantable. Comment va ton frère ?

-Pas bien...soupira ce dernier. Il est dans sa chambre là, je crois qu'il s'est endormi.

Il fit entrer Julian et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

-Tu veux du café ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit le millionnaire. Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et ma journée est encore longue.

-Ristretto ?

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'un coup de fouet.

-Dans ta bouche, c'est fou ce que ça devient tendancieux...

Julian eut un léger rire et Saga chargea deux dosettes dans la machine à café.

-Tu connais des gens qui ont été touchés ? Demanda-t-il.

-A part ton frère non mais bon, ça secoue...Et puis, j'ai été voir sur place.

-Je t'ai vu brièvement à la télé oui...commenta Saga avec un petit sourire amer.

Julian avait fait partie du ballet des politiques qui s'étaient rendus sur les lieux des tueries avec une flopée de journalistes.

-Très émouvant ton petit discours devant _L'Atlantide._ Tu vois que tu n'as pas toujours besoin de moi.

Julian s'appuya contre la table en croisant les bras et lui répondit gravement :

-Saga, je suis souvent cynique, roublard et je reconnais qu'il y avait une part de calcul dans cette visite très médiatisée mais je ne suis pas inhumain au point de ne pas avoir été sincèrement horrifié par ce qui s'est passé. Si je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, ce n'est pas à cause du travail ! Et je suis furieux aussi qu'une chose pareille ait réussi à se produire après toutes les soi-disantes précautions que le gouvernement a mises en place après janvier ! Ces types n'ont pas surgi de nulle part, t'as entendu les infos ? Il faut aller plus loin, fermer les frontières et...

Saga leva la main pour l'interrompre :

-Julian, je suis crevé, j'ai un frère au 36e dessous alors tu m'excuseras mais...j'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ça.

-Tu n'as pas la haine contre ces types toi ?

Saga passa une main sur ses yeux cernés :

-Comment veux-tu que je ne l'aie pas ? 120 morts putain...et ils ont failli m'enlever Kanon.

Il se tut et prit les deux tasses de café prêtes pour les poser sur la table de la cuisine. L'idée lui traversa brièvement l'esprit de demander à Julian des informations sur Rhadamanthe qu'il devait connaître mieux que lui mais il se ravisa quelle importance après tout puisqu'il était parti ? Et ce sujet aussi le fatiguait.

Comme Julian remontait les manches de son pull pour être plus à l'aise, Saga remarqua qu'il avait un petit pansement dans le creux du coude.

-On t'a fait une piqûre ?

-Oui, je suis allé donner mon sang ce matin.

-Ah...c'est pas passé à la télé par contre...

Julian lui renvoya un regard plein de reproches et répliqua :

-Il n'y avait pas la presse, j'y suis allé discrètement.

Le haussement de sourcils au-dessus des yeux las de Saga disait assez combien ce dernier s'attendait peu à voir Julian faire une bonne action désintéressée.

\- Je suis donneur universel alors tu vois...un paquet de gens s'est rendu dans les hôpitaux pour donner son sang et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire ça.

Saga commença à ressentir une légère gêne car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait désagréable à tort avec Julian. Depuis que ce dernier avait cessé de le draguer lourdement, Saga était régulièrement destabilisé par ses accès de gentillesse et de générosité. L'avait-il à ce point mal jugé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image du millionnaire flambeur, rusé, prétentieux et ambitieux que Julian semblait avoir toujours été ?

-Excuse-moi Julian, ma remarque était mesquine, soupira-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien Saga, répondit ce dernier en lui offrant un sourire par-dessus la tasse qu'il portait à ses lèvres.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier en venant ici ?

-Oh deux ou trois trucs concernant la prochaine session parlementaire à l'Assemblée mais depuis que je suis là, je vois bien que je ferais mieux de te laisser tranquille. En plus, Kanon va sûrement avoir besoin de toi.

-Envoie-moi du travail à faire ici si tu veux mais il est vrai que j'aimerais pouvoir rester à la maison durant les prochains jours.

-D'accord...

Dix minutes plus tard, Saga entendit la porte de la chambre de Kanon s'ouvrir et des pas lourds se diriger vers eux. Son frère apparut échevelé, pieds nus, vêtu d'un long t-shirt noir et d'un boxer rouge. Avec sa mine marquée et ses yeux rouges, il avait l'air vraiment misérable.

Il se figea en voyant Julian :

-Ah merde, j'savais pas que t'étais là, salut...

-Tu es chez toi Kanon, répondit Julian qui semblait un peu choqué de voir le jeune homme dans cet état. Je suis vraiment navré de ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir. Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai connu mieux..., marmonna Kanon en se dirigeant vers la cafetière pour se verser ce qu'il en restait.

Saga croisa le regard de Julian et haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. Ce dernier termina sa tasse et déclara qu'il valait mieux qu'ils les laissent seuls. Pour Saga, c'était mieux effectivement parce qu'il avait l'impression que Kanon avait besoin de parler. Il raccompagna donc Julian à la porte, non sans le remercier de son soutien et de sa compréhension.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, Kanon était assis et tournait mélancoliquement sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café.

-Je parie que tu n'as pas déjeuné.

-J'ai pas faim.

Mais Saga, sans l'écouter, prit dans le réfrigérateur une tranche de rosbif froid à la mayonnaise qu'il posa sous le nez de son frère avec du pain.

-Il faut que tu manges, dit-il doucement. Ne te fais pas plus de mal que ça...

Les yeux de Kanon se posèrent sur son assiette sans vraiment la regarder et il murmura :

-Saga...j'ai envie de retourner chez lui.

-Quoi ? Chez Rhadamanthe ?

-C'est horrible...-Kanon se frotta le front avec une expression douloureuse. Je crève d'envie de retourner le voir...j'ai envie de lui comme un malade, c'est encore pire depuis ce matin. C'était génial de faire l'amour avec lui si tu savais !

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il ajouta :

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé pour que j'ai mal à ce point ?

Saga se pencha légèrement et attira la tête de son frère contre lui en passant les doigts dans le flot de cheveux bleus emmêlés.

-Tu es tombé amoureux, c'est tout. Et sérieusement en plus...Mais je te dis tout de suite que je ne te laisserai pas retourner là-bas et que tu ferais bien d'effacer le numéro de ce type de ton téléphone. Il mérite seulement que tu le rayes de ta vie. Ne le laisse pas te faire encore plus de mal.

Kanon renifla et ne répondit pas : son cœur saignait. Heure après heure, il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était attaché à Rhadamanthe et ce, contre toute raison : il ne le connaissait pas tant que ça ! Mais tout avait été complètement irrationnel et irrésistible. Depuis le premier moment partagé en mer, au milieu de la nuit, Rhadamanthe s'était taillé une place de plus en plus grande dans sa vie. Après avoir sérieusement cru que leur histoire démarrait enfin, voir soudain tout s'écrouler était terrible.

De son côté, Saga se sentait très triste et impuissant. Furieux aussi contre Rhadamanthe. S'il le tenait celui-là... ! Faire une chose pareille à Kanon juste après que celui-ci ait frôlé la mort, c'était proprement ignoble !

Kanon ravala ses larmes et tenta de manger du bout des lèvres. Saga déclara alors :

-Quand tu auras fini, on va sortir un peu. Il faut que tu penses à autre chose.

-Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Il y a une ambiance de cimetière dans toute la ville et j'ai pas hyper envie de me distraire.

-Il serait temps qu'on aille remercier le gars qui t'a accueilli chez lui hier soir non ?

Les yeux de Kanon s'écarquillèrent avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait complètement oublié son hôte.

-Il s'appelle Milo je crois. Ouais t'as raison, il a été super gentil. Il a récupéré plein de gens blessés. Mais j'espère que je ne vais pas refaire une crise d'angoisse...

\- Je serai là si ça t'arrive.

Kanon ne ressentait aucune motivation à sortir mais c'était ça ou rester dans l'appartement à ruminer encore et encore...qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Saga avait raison bien sûr : il n'avait pas d'autre option que celle d'essayer de relever la tête.

Une heure plus tard, les deux frères étaient de retour à _L'Antarès_ et trouvèrent Milo en train de balayer les débris de verre à l'intérieur de son restaurant.

Gabriel était parti et Milo n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, encore presque incrédule de la possibilité qui leur était offerte de recommencer leur relation. Dès qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras et senti son parfum, Gabriel s'était à nouveau emparé de tout son être et avait ravivé son amour qu'il n'avait fait que ranger dans un coin de son cœur sans pouvoir s'en débarasser. Si Gabriel n'était pas revenu, Milo se demandait s'il aurait pu un jour aimer quelqu'un autant qu'il l'avait aimé lui. Cela lui paraissait totalement impossible à présent.

Ce qu'il y avait d'ennuyeux dans cette histoire, c'était Hyoga. Gabriel allait devoir tout lui dire et Hyoga allait avoir toutes les raisons du monde de le détester. Or, c'était un ami...Après en avoir perdu cinq dans les attentats, Milo se sentait triste à l'idée d'en perdre bientôt un sixième parce qu'ils aimaient le même homme. Hyoga allait sûrement venir ici très vite pour avoir une explication. Tant pis...Milo lui dirait tout en espèrant que la conversation ne tourne pas trop au vinaigre.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que deux visiteurs étaient entrés dans le restaurant.

A leur approche, les yeux du gérant allèrent de l'un à l'autre avec étonnement et Kanon s'approcha de lui :

-Bonjour Milo, je m'appelle Kanon. Vous m'avez recueilli hier soir moi et une amie qui était blessée. Nous étions à _L'Atlantide._

 _-_ On peut se tutoyer tu sais ? répondit le gérant avec un sourire. On doit avoir le même âge. Je me souviens de toi mais sur le coup, j'étais juste étonné de voir des jumeaux ! C'est dingue, je pourrais pas vous distinguer !

-Oh avec l'habitude, tu y arriverais vite ! dit Kanon avant de désigner son frère. Lui, c'est Saga. On voulait te remercier pour hier soir. T'as vraiment été super !

Milo rougit légèrement comme à tous les remerciements qu'il avait reçu durant la journée et répondit :

\- J'ai l'impression que la solidarité est devenu un truc tellement rare que ça te fait passer tout de suite pour un héros. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu ne pas faire ce que j'ai fait. Je crois que je n'aurais plus jamais été capable de me regarder en face.

Kanon sourit : d'instinct, comme ça, il aimait bien Milo. Saga prit alors la parole

-Tu as sans doute raison concernant la solidarité mais nous t'en sommes reconnaissants quand même.

Milo sourit et posa son balai en parcourant du regard son restaurant. Toutes les tables et les chaises avaient été empilés dans un coin laissant un grand espace vide ou des bouts de verre et des taches de sang se voyaient encore. Kanon frissonna en les apercevant.

-Des gens sont morts ici n'est-ce pas ?

-Cinq..., répondit Milo. J'étais en train de fêter mon anniversaire et j'ai perdu des potes.

-Je suis vraiment navré, souffla Saga.

-Moi j'en ai un dont je n'ai plus de nouvelles, dit Kanon. Un pote du bureau qui était avec nous à _L'Atlantide_. Mais je commence à croire que...quand on aura des nouvelles de lui, elles ne seront pas bonnes.

Leurs regards à lui et Milo se croisèrent et, sans aucun mot, une sorte de complicité dans le malheur s'instaura entre eux. Kanon se dit que ce Milo avait de très beaux yeux bleus mais cernés et tout son visage portait les mêmes stigmates d'angoisse et de chagrin que le sien. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait de quoi être effondré, il était là à réussir à lui sourire.

Milo proposa alors :

-Vous savez ce qui se passe à République ? J'ai envie d'aller voir ça. Vous venez ?

Kanon, qui avait passé la journée prostré, n'était pas au courant. Saga, qui avait un peu suivi les infos, lui, savait ce qui se passait mais n'était pas très motivé :

-Je trouve ce genre de rassemblement extrêmement imprudent.

-T'as pas tort, admit Milo. Mais j'ai des potes qui y sont et qui m'ont dit que c'était assez dingue alors je vais y jeter un coup d'oeil.

-Allons-y, proposa Kanon en se tournant vers son frère.

-Je suis surpris que tu me dises cela, répondit ce dernier, faisant implicitement référence à la crise d'angoisse matinale de Kanon et qui risquait de revenir s'il allait se perdre au milieu d'une foule.

-Je sais mais...j'ai jamais eu peur ni de la rue, ni de la foule, ni du bruit et je ne laisserai pas cette merde me visser ces nouvelles trouilles dans l'esprit. Il faut que je m'oblige à affronter ça pour éviter que ça devienne une habitude.

Saga n'était pas entièrement convaincu mais, comme il n'était pas question de laisser Kanon, il n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre à République avec Milo.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place. Au pied de la colonne, transformée en autel, s'étalait un impressionnant amas de fleurs, de bougies, de dessins, de pancartes, de drapeaux et de banderoles. L'une d'elle, accrochée au-dessus de la base de la colonne, clamait même en un défi insolent « Même pas peur ! » Plusieurs centaines de gens étaient là, mêlant des prières de toutes les religions, à genoux ou debout devant les fleurs et les bougies. Certains pleuraient, beaucoup s'étreignaient et restaient enlacés, les yeux baissés vers les bougies ou levés vers l'allégorie de la République qui, son rameau d'olivier à la main, semblait encourager cette grande communion populaire.

Le son plaintif d'un violon planait sur cette foule, se glissait dans les oreilles et s'accrochait aux cœurs qu'il faisait vibrer comme dans une caisse de résonnance. Kanon ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux le responsable d'un tel enchantement et ne tarda pas à le trouver : sur sa droite, au milieu d'un petit cercle d'auditeurs, un tout jeune homme, beau comme un Adonis, subjuguait les badauds en leur tirant des larmes aussi douloureuses qu'apaisantes.

Kanon, pris aux tripes par cette ambiance de recueillement très forte, sentit sa gorge se serrer. Non loin de là, un jeune homme aux cheveux ras et aux yeux bandés par un foulard proposait des « free hugs ». Une pancarte posée à côté de lui disait « Je suis musulman...un câlin quand même ? »

Il y avait tant et tant de choses contenues dans ces points de suspension et dans ce « quand même ? » que Kanon, qui pensa soudain à Raina, eut la vue soudain brouillée par les larmes.

Le jeune homme enchaînait les étreintes avec des gens très émus. Kanon, qui n'avait jamais pratiqué le « free hug » avant, quitta ses compagnons, s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il aurait serré Raina.

-T'as du courage mec, lui souffla-t-il. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de te mettre en danger comme ça ! Tu devrais enlever ce foulard.

Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête et sourit :

-Pour que les gens vous accordent leur confiance, il faut commencer par la leur donner.

-Mais tu n'as rien à voir avec les salauds d'hier soir !

-Certains ne raisonnent pas comme ça, je pense que tu le sais...

Bien sûr que Kanon le savait. Il soupira et demanda :

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Tariq.

-Moi c'est Kanon. Bon courage...il y a un paquet de gens qui veulent te faire un câlin !

Tariq lui offrit un grand sourire et un « merci ! » joyeux. Lorsque Kanon revint vers Saga et Milo, il semblait tellement chamboulé que son frère le serra contre lui.

Milo posa une main sur une épaule de chacun des jumeaux et leur proposa de le suivre car il allait rejoindre ses amis et il voulait les leur présenter. Ils le suivirent et s'aperçurent qu'il se dirigeait droit vers le violoniste qui avait fini son morceau. Kanon et Saga furent présentés à cet ange aux yeux verts, à son frère, à Shaina et à Aioros. Shun et Shaina serrèrent Milo dans leurs bras car ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis le drame.

Tout le groupe resta longtemps sur place. Parfois les conversations s'éteignaient, non pas par ennui mais parce qu'il se dégageait de ce rassemblement quelque chose de si fort que chacun voulait se contenter de la ressentir. Kanon fit lentement le tour de la colonne en lisant les mots et les banderoles que les gens avaient déposés. Par une étonnante alchimie, toutes ces douleurs additionnées formaient comme une bulle d'humanité et de réconfort au milieu de laquelle chacun pouvait trouver de quoi alléger son cœur. Tant qu'il se trouva là, la tristesse de Kanon se fondit dans toutes les autres et devint alors beaucoup moins sensible.

Il aperçut Milo qui, accroupi sur le sol, allumait une bougie à l'aide d'une flamme déjà présente. Il vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux et sur ses joues. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés en le frôlant doucement de son bras et de son épaule. Milo tourna son visage vers lui sans avoir honte de ses larmes et ils se sourirent. Puis Milo joignit les mains et posa son front dessus. Kanon ne dit pas un mot et le laissa se recueillir en fixant l'éclat vacillant des bougies. Elevé par des parents complètement athées, il ne connaissait aucune prière.

Au bout d'une minute, Milo releva la tête et dit d'une voix tremblante en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche :

-Je n'avais plus fait ça depuis mon adolescence. Je m'étonne de me souvenir encore de cette prière !

-T'es quoi ? souffla Kanon.

-Chrétien orthodoxe. Enfin...de culture quoi...Je viens d'une vieille famille grecque mais je ne suis pas du tout pratiquant. Seulement là, mes amis sont morts et...et je sais pas comment faire autrement pour...pour essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils aillent bien là où ils sont partis...

Kanon le vit ravaler un sanglot et inspirer profondément. Le cœur serré, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules sans dire un mot.

Une heure plus tard, alors que la nuit était entièrement tombée mais que la place ne désemplissait pas, Shun vit revenir Hyoga, la mine chiffonnée. Lorsque le jeune blond fut près de son ami, et avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, il déclara :

-C'est fini entre Gabriel et moi.

Shun écarquilla les yeux et bredouilla :

-Oh Hyoga, je suis désolé...

Ce dernier secoua la tête et sa crinière dorée se balança dans le mouvement.

-Ca va...J'en souffre moins que je ne l'aurais cru. On dirait qu'au fond de moi, j'avais déjà compris que notre histoire n'irait nulle part. Je voyais bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Tu ne vas pas me croire...Figure-toi que Gabriel est l'ex de Milo ! Mais, même après leur rupture et alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des mois, il n'a pas réussi à tourner la page. Et là, ils se sont retrouvés parce que Gabriel est passé le voir hier soir juste après l'attentat.

-Quoi ? s'indigna Shun. Toi tu étais chez nous à quelques mètres de là et lui, il est allé voir son ex ?

-Ouais...et apparemment, ils se sont remis ensemble. Enfin...ils le veulent parce que Gabriel m'a juré qu'il ne s'est encore rien passé entre eux. Il voulait d'abord clarifier les choses avec moi.

-Tu le crois ?

Hyoga enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et ne répondit qu'en haussant les épaules d'un air incertain.

-Alors, il n'y arrivait pas avec toi parce qu'il aimait encore Milo ?

-C'est ça.

-Il aurait pu te le dire ! En plus, je n'en reviens pas que...que Milo t'ait écouté raconter ton histoire avec lui sans nous avoir jamais dit qu'il avait été l'amant de Gabriel !

-Gabriel m'a assuré qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à se remettre ensemble. Apparemment, Milo se reprochait l'échec de leur rupture et que c'est pour ça qu'il était resté silencieux quand il avait su pour lui et moi. Il m'a demandé de ne pas en vouloir à Milo parce qu'il n'a vraiment rien tenté pour le récupérer et qu'il était revenu à lui de sa propre initiative.

-Tu le crois ?

Hyoga hésita :

-Je ne sais pas. Je préfèrerais tu sais ? Milo, c'est un ami et ça me ferait mal de le découvrir capable d'une telle duplicité.

Shun se tut et réfléchit. Hyoga avait raison car lui aussi avait du mal à imaginer Milo agir de façon aussi retorse. Mais il se sentait quand même mal à l'aise de savoir que, durant tout ce temps, Milo avait écouté Hyoga raconter sa relation avec un homme qui avait été son amant et que, visiblement, il n'avait cessé d'aimer.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, avoua-t-il. Que ressens-tu vis-à-vis de Milo ?

-Je crois que je vais éviter de passer à _L'Antarès_ durant quelques temps. J'ai besoin de faire le point. Mais ensuite, il faudra que j'aille en parler avec lui pour avoir sa version.

Shun hocha la tête en posant un regard grave sur son ami. A une époque, cette rupture lui aurait fait plaisir. Il avait tellement souffert de voir Hyoga amoureux d'un autre ! Mais, à présent qu'il se trouvait là à essayer de réconforter Hyoga avec un total désinteressement, il se rendait compte d'à quel point ses efforts pour tourner la page avaient été payants. Il ne rêvait plus d'occuper la place laissée vacante par Gabriel car un autre homme avait su lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait une auprès de lui. Il avait hâte de retourner à l'hôpital pour revoir Aiolia seul à seul.

Ce fut donc dans un geste de pure amitié qu'il passa son bras autour des épaules de Hyoga et demanda :

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi.

Hyoga eut un faible sourire :

-Ca va Shun. Avoir loupé la mort de très près, ça aide à relativiser. J'ai failli perdre beaucoup plus que mon mec hier soir...Pourtant, je suis là, vivant et en un seul morceau. Je n'ai même pas été frappé par un deuil. Depuis hier soir, je mesure ma chance et finalement, cette rupture prend moins d'importance qu'elle n'en aurait eu sans l'attentat.

-Je comprends, souffla Shun. Tant mieux pour toi, au moins, tu ne souffres pas.

Il entraîna Hyoga vers le monument où Ikki et Shaina s'attardaient encore en discutant. Hyoga, qui n'était jamais venu, fut extrêmement frappé par la foule et l'ambiance recueillie qui semblait partie pour durer toute la nuit.

Il était vingt-trois heures et Shaina commençait à sautiller sur place en resserrant sur son cou le col de son blouson.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? s'enquit-elle. Il fait froid !

-Rentrons, proposa Hyoga. Tu peux dormir chez nous Shaina parce qu'il est un peu tard pour un long trajet en métro et RER.

-Bah ça ne me dérange pas mais je crois que je vais rester quand même parce que j'ai la flemme de rentrer.

Le petit groupe se fraya donc un chemin à travers les milliers de badauds et retourna à pied dans la chaleur douillette de l'appartement de la rue des Héros.


	12. Regain

**Chapitre XII : Regain.**

 **Je suis désolée de cette longue absence dûe à un emploi du temps chargé ! Cette fic n'a jamais cessé d'occuper un coin de ma tête et j'ai bien l'intention de la mener au bout !**

 **Julia13verseau : Merci ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours !**

 **Vicky : Je suis de retour, merci de ta patience !**

 **Hemere: Je suis contente que tu aies ressenti le passage de la place de la République de cette façon ! Et pour Hyoga et Gabriel...je t'avoue que je suis contente aussi de les faire rompre ! XD**

 **Athena : Je vais éviter d'ajouter trop de problèmes dans les divers couples sinon, cette fic risque de s'étendre beaucoup trop et je ne me sens pas d'écrire un pavé de 50 chapitres parce que j'ai d'autres idées qui attendent leur tour. J'ai le plan jusqu'à la fin et je vais surtout essayer de donner une bonne fin bien propre à tout ça.^^**

 **Yu-Yu chan : Pour les retrouvailles entre les dragons, tu devrais te régaler à partir du chapitre 13 !**

 **Merci à vous et à celles/ceux qui pourraient être encore là après ces mois de silence.**

 **Ce petit chapitre clôt la période « attentat » et après, on s'attaquera sérieusement et exclusivement à Kanon et Rhadamanthe !**

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Milo, qui ne dormait jamais beaucoup, se leva tôt avec le cœur très lourd. C'était ainsi depuis l'attentat, il n'arrivait plus à se sentir de bonne humeur.

La mine froissée et les cheveux dans tous les sens, il se fit couler un café, griller quelques toasts et s'installa à la petite table de sa cuisine. Le regard dans le vague, il touilla son café en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. L'oisiveté et l'ennui ne lui étaient pas coutumiers car son restaurant lui prenait toujours beaucoup de temps. A présent qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler, sa vie lui semblait vide.

Après le petit déjeuner, il fouilla dans le tiroir métallique d'un petit meuble dans lequel il gardait tous ses papiers importants. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire : préparer au plus vite la déclaration de sinistre pour son assurance.

Aussi désordonné et insouciant fût-il, Milo n'avait pas pris la protection de son restaurant à la légère et avait souscrit un contrat multirisques avec une garantie pour la perte d'exploitation. Ce contrat lui coûtait cher tous les mois mais, à présent, il se félicitait de s'être montré aussi sérieux sur ce point car il était à présent, avec Aiolia et son cuisinier, au chômage technique pour il ne savait combien de temps. Ce contrat allait leur permettre de couvrir la perte de leurs revenus en attendant que le restaurant soit remis en état.

Mais Milo n'avait jamais eu besoin de se plonger dans ce genre de démarche depuis six ans qu'il travaillait et, il lui fallut ressortir le contrat qui faisait plusieurs pages, le lire d pour bien comprendre à quoi il avait droit et recourir à Internet pour s'informer de toute la démarche à effectuer.

Il y avait aussi le fond de garantie des victimes du terrorisme. Aiolia savait-il qu'il pouvait recevoir une indemnisation pour ses blessures ? Milo se promit de lui en parler à sa prochaine visite.

Bon... d'abord la déclaration de sinistre. Le risque « attentat » n'était pas du tout prévu dans son contrat mais, après tout, son restaurant n'était pas détruit. Les dégâts matériels pouvaient bien rentrer dans la case « vandalisme » tandis qu'aucune assurance n'aurait jamais rien pu pour les vies détruites.

Il fallait remplacer toutes les vitres. Cependant, Milo se dit qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de ça. Il ne se sentait pas capable de reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé dans ce même cadre qui avait connu l'horreur. Il fallait qu'il change quelque chose à _L'Antarès._ Il allait repeindre la devanture, changer la déco, faire quelque chose pour avoir vraiment le sentiment de tourner la page...

Il y passa deux heures puis il prit une pause pour se doucher et s'habiller sommairement d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un t-shirt rouge. Il n'était que dix heures et demi et une longue journée pleine de...rien s'ouvrait devant lui. Il détestait se retrouver seul avec lui-même, sans idée pour s'occuper et encore plus avec ce qu'il ressentait...

C'est alors qu'il reçut un SMS et que son cœur se mit à battre à un rythme accéléré : c'était Gabriel qui lui donnait rendez-vous à Bercy Village. Ce n'était pas loin de chez lui et tous deux avaient passé beaucoup de temps, avant leur rupture, à flâner dans les allées du parc. Qu'il lui donne rendez-vous précisémment dans cet endroit plein de souvenirs ne pouvait pas être un hasard... !

La déprime soudain oubliée, Milo se dépêcha de passer une tenue moins relâchée et prit le métro, dévoré d'impatience. Arrivé à la station, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches montant vers la sortie et tomba immédiatement sur Gabriel qui l'attendait, dans son long manteau gris, le même qu'il portait déjà l'hiver précédent lorsque Milo l'avait vu pour la première fois. Ils se sourirent, chacun voyant la même émotion sur le visage de l'autre puis Gabriel prit Milo par la main et l'entraîna sous les arbres.

Il faisait froid, gris, les arbres n'avaient plus de feuilles et toute la tristesse qui était tombée sur Paris depuis l'avant-veille était perceptible dans les allées désertes. Pourtant, Milo ne ressentait qu'une joie profonde d'avoir retrouvé Gabriel. C'était presque comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rompu tant se retrouver près de lui paraissait naturel. Il tourna la tête vers lui et très vite, Gabriel en fit autant et Milo eut l'impression qu'il l'examinait.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Le sourire sur le visage de Milo s'affadit un peu.

-Disons que je suis content que tu m'aies appelé. J'aurais passé une sale journée sinon.

Gabriel cessa de marcher et Milo se retrouva soudain serré contre lui, le nez dans le creux de son épaule. Il inspira son odeur avec délice, submergé soudain par un sentiment d'apaisement profond. La main de Gabriel vint se nicher dans ses cheveux pour lui masser doucement le crâne. Le bonheur...

Un long frisson vibra sur sa tempe lorsque Gabriel y posa ses lèvres. Milo s'écarta un peu pour le regarder et vit sur le visage de son ex-amant que le moment était venu pour eux de se donner une seconde chance. Pourquoi attendre encore ? Milo ne demanda même pas ce qu'il avait fait de Hyoga et fondit sur sa bouche. Gabriel lui rendit son baiser dans un soupir de plaisir qui électrisa Milo. Oh s'ils avaient été chez lui... ! Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui et leur échange se fit passionné. Durant ces secondes dans la stratosphère, Milo ne fut uniquement conscience que du goût retrouvé de la bouche de Gabriel et de tous les points de contact entre son corps et le sien.

Lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, ils restèrent front contre front et Milo ouvrit les yeux. Gabriel avait toujours les siens fermés et semblait bouleversé. La séparation avait donc vraiment été également dure pour tous deux ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué putain...

-Toi aussi..., souffla Gabriel. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Je n'aurais jamais pu construire quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'arrivais plus à aimer parce que tu étais toujours là...Il n'y avait que toi.

-Mais comment t'as fait avec... ?

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux et lui intima le silence avec un doigt délicatement posé sur sa bouche.

-On s'en fiche. C'est une affaire terminée, je t'avais promis de la clore avant de revenir vers toi.

Au fond, Milo ne voulait rien savoir d'autre. Le parc était vide, ils avaient absolument tout leur temps alors il reprit la main de Gabriel et ils partirent pour une très longue promenade faite de discussions et de beaucoup de baisers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shun avait réussi à fausser compagnie à son frère et n'en était pas mécontent. Ikki ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle et voulait même qu'il vienne s'installer avec lui pour quelques temps chez leur grand-mère. Mais le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas envie de retourner en banlieue et comptait bien reprendre les cours au Conservatoire dès le lendemain matin. Non pas que son traumatisme soit déjà guéri non...les cauchemars n'étaient pas prêts de le quitter. Mais le priver de ses cours de violon n'arrangerait rien du tout.

Portant sur son dos, un petit sac rempli de friandises, il franchit la porte de l'hôpital et se dirigea droit vers l'ascenseur. Il allait voir Aiolia et c'était aussi pour lui qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Paris.

Il trouva Aiolia bien plus réveillé que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le jeune homme regardait d'un œil morne un match de ligue 1 sur la petite télévision accrochée à un angle de la chambre et Shun comprit tout de suite qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir. Toutefois, le visage d'Aiolia s'éclaira quand il le vit.

-Je suis content de te voir Shun !

-Moi aussi, répondit le jeune homme en retirant son sac à dos avant de s'asseoir à son chevet. Comment vas-tu ?

-La plupart du temps, je dors, assommé par les tranquilisants. Et quand je suis réveillé, je m'ennuie...J'ai déjà hâte de sortir d'ici et de recommencer à travailler.

-Je ne sais pas quand tu pourras recommencer à travailler. Milo est très choqué...

-Je sais, il est venu me voir. Nous sommes tous choqués et nous n'oublierons jamais mais avons-nous d'autre choix que celui de nous en remettre ?

-Non, bien sûr, soupira Shun. Mais il faut d'abord que tu puisses tenir sur tes jambes. Tu as fait d'autres examens ?

Rien de neuf, j'en ai pour un mois de plâtre. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je pourrai finir ma convalescence à la maison dans deux semaines.

Ca va passer vite ! Et j'ai de quoi t'aider à tenir.

Shun ouvrit le sac à dos et répandit sur les draps d'Aiolia de nombreuses friandises ainsi que sa console de jeux 3D confiée par Aioros.

-T'es adorable merci ! s'écria Aiolia. Je ne regarde pas beaucoup la télé en fait.

-Je sais, tu préfères les jeux vidéos !dit Shun en riant.

Après quoi, Shun vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Il était heureux d'être là, seul avec Aiolia mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour renouer avec ces secondes d'alchimie qu'il avait ressenties quand il était venu le voir la veille. Aiolia se souvenait-il du regard qu'il lui avait lui-même adressé alors qu'il était à moitié endormi par les calmants ?

Il commença à lui raconter les dernières nouvelles, surtout la rupture entre Hyoga et Gabriel. Pensant qu' Aiolia finirait forcément par apprendre l'identité du « nouveau » petit ami de Milo, il lui raconta toute l'histoire et tous deux s'en amusèrent beaucoup. -J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir tendu entre Milo et Hyoga, dit Aiolia. J'aimais beaucoup nos soirées tous les quatre à _L'Antarès_ et ça me manquerait si nous ne pouvions plus les vivre comme avant.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Milo en pense mais Hyoga n'est pas en colère, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Il dit que depuis qu'il a failli mourir, il relativise beaucoup de choses.

Aiolia ouvrit des yeux ronds :

-Ah oui ? Il en était tellement amoureux de son « Gab » que je me serais attendu à ce qu'il fasse une crise !

Sa main se glissa alors doucement dans celle de Shun qui sourit : finalement, ce serait plus simple que ce qu'il avait craint. Aiolia demanda d'une voix hésitante :

\- Ca t'arrange non ? La voie est libre pour toi maintenant.

Shun resserra ses doigts sur les siens, le cœur battant un peu plus fort. Il secoua la tête et répondit :

-Non, Hyoga ne m'intéresse plus. Moi aussi, je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses depuis vendredi soir.

Shun n'osa pas continuer davantage. Au moment de tout avouer, sa certitude qu'Aiolia avait des sentiments pour lui s'effritait. Et s'il s'était trompé ?

Pourtant, la main forte et chaude dans la sienne serrait toujours. Les deux nuances de vert de leurs iris se croisèrent et Shun s'aperçut qu'Aiolia semblait attendre la suite avec anxiété et attention. Pourtant, c'est avec un sourire qu'il lui dit :

-Je suis content que tu ne souffres plus à cause de lui. T'as décidé que ça ne valait pas le coup ?

-Pas exactement. Je...Je me suis juste rendu compte que j'avais peut-être été aveugle concernant quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et ce quelqu'un d'autre pourrait te convenir ?

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Il y a longtemps que je le connais et...je suis vraiment idiot d'être resté tellement fixé sur Hyoga.

Shun avait l'impression de s'empêtrer un peu plus à chaque phrase dans l'embarras. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il n'arrivait plus à regarder Aiolia dans les yeux. Et soudain, il entendit celui-ci se mettre à rire et lui lança un regard interloqué.

Aiolia tira sur son bras, le fit tomber sans dommage dans ses bras dans lesquels il le serra tendrement.

-Shun, tu as un visage qui se lit comme un panneau de signalisation !

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre...

-Pas trop mal ! Mais si tu étais en train de me parler d'un de tes camarades du conservatoire, tu ne serais embarrassé à ce point et tu me dirais son nom facilement. Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu essaies de me dire.

Il murmura à son oreille en passant une main dans les cheveux soyeux qui lui cachaient le visage du jeune homme :

-Tu es bien comme ça ?

Bien ? Shun se sentait plus que bien serré dans ces bras-là ! La caresse et la voix d'Aiolia éveillèrent un long frisson dans son corps qui s'accentua lorsque ses mains descendirent le long de son dos. Il n'était même plus inquiet. Avec son humour et ses manières décidées, Aiolia avait l'art de le mettre à l'aise et de l'empêcher de trop cogiter. Et il n'avait plus de doutes à présent.

La rougeur en moins mais le cœur toujours battant, Shun releva la tête et posa sans plus d'hésitation ses lèvres sur celles d'Aiolia. Il n'avait que 18 ans, il était vierge et les baisers qu'il avait connus pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Quand Aiolia prit le contrôle, il comprit tout de suite que ce baiser-là n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il avait connus il fut littéralement submergé par le désir longtemps contenu qu'Aiolia éprouvait pour lui. Loin de s'en effrayer, il s'abandonna complètement aux caresses dans ses cheveux, dans son dos et qui finit par s'insinuer subrepticement sur son t-shirt, lui déclenchant de délicieux chatouillis.

En cherchant plus de contact, Shun se hissa un peu plus sur lui mais...

-Ah !

Un grimace de douleur d'Aiolia vint briser la sensualité du moment et Shun sauta carrément sur ses pieds :

-Oh je suis désolé ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Où ça ?

Mais Aiolia se remit à rire :

-J'ai une vilaine ecchymose à la hanche mais ce n'est rien de sérieux !

Il tendit la main vers Shun, les yeux brillants :

-Si tu savais comme tu es sexy avec tes cheveux dans tous les sens ! Tu peux revenir ? J'étais trop bien avec toi dans mes bras !

Un peu gêné, Shun se réinstalla avec précaution contre son torse. La tête lui tournait un peu de la tempête de sensations qu'il venait de vivre et qui soulevait beaucoup de questions chez lui.

-Dis...ça fait longtemps que... ?

-Que je te regarde ? Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je venais d'arriver à _L'Antarès._

 _-_ Mais ça fait...presque un an ! s'étonna Shun.

Un an ! Un an qu'il voyait presque tous les jours cet homme qui l'aimait et devant qui il avait fini par déballer tout ce qu'il souffrait à cause de Hyoga !

-Tu es vraiment patient...souffla-t-il.

Aiolia le regardait avec une tendresse qui le faisait totalement fondre.

-On se voyait souvent et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu échapper à ce que tu me faisais ressentir. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau. Et quand je t'ai mieux connu et que j'ai découvert combien tu étais gentil, pur et talentueux, ça a été encore pire. Tous les jours, j'espèrais que tu viendrais et tu n'imagines pas combien j'étais heureux à chaque fois.

-Aiolia...je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un sans que ce soit réciproque. Si tu as vécu le même genre de souffrances que moi, je suis désolé.

Laisse tomber..., murmura le jeune homme. Si tu acceptes d'être moi aujourd'hui, ça valait largement le coup d'attendre.

Shun chassa doucement du front d'Aiolia les boucles blondes qui y tombaient et souffla :

-Oui, je veux être avec toi.

Il posa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Déjà être là, dans ses bras à l'embrasser lui semblait d'un total naturel. Il vit une lumière de pur bonheur s'allumer dans les iris de son nouvel amour.

-Je serai là tout le temps maintenant. Je t'aiderai à te remettre et à remarcher.

Aiolia le serra de nouveau contre lui et dit :

-Ce n'est pas drôle d'avoir un petit ami cloué au lit. Maintenant que je t'ai, je te promets de redoubler d'efforts pour me remettre au plus vite. Bientôt, je serai capable de te montrer combien je t'aime.

-Ne t'en fais pas et ne va pas faire de bêtises en voulant aller trop vite.

Shun posa son front contre le sien et ils restèrent plusieurs secondes à se regarder, à réaliser qu'ils étaient devenus un couple, que ça avait été très facile et qu'ils avaient été bien idiots de se compliquer tellement la vie. Ils partagèrent le même rire à cette pensée et de nombreux autres baisers.

Lorsque Shun rentra chez lui quelques heures plus tard, c'était comme si l'attentat n'avait jamais eu lieu tant il se sentait heureux.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur de _L'Antarès_ , sur le trottoir d'en face, il eut la surprise d'apercevoir Milo et Gabriel. Ils ne le virent pas, apparemment bien trop absorbés l'un par l'autre. Shun vit Milo embrasser fougueusement Gabriel devant la porte et chercher frénétiquement ses clefs avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur avec lui.

Shun ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu Gabriel aussi enthousiaste avec Hyoga ! Tout semblait définitivement mieux ainsi et ils formaient un couple particulièrement charismatique. Et il se garderait bien de dire quoi que ce soit à Hyoga !

Il en souriait encore lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement. Son colocataire était assis en tailleur sur la moquette et pianotait sur son PC posé sur la table basse du salon. Il était au téléphone avec quelqu'un que Shun identifia très vite comme étant Shaina et le contenu de leur entrentien eut tôt fait de l'intriguer : pourquoi parlaient-ils de l'armée ?

Curieux, il s'assit dans le salon et attendit que Hyoga ait raccroché avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Vous vous engagez dans l'armée ?

-Seulement dans la réserve opérationnelle. Tu te souviens ? On avait vu de la pub pour ça après Charlie.

-C'est le truc où on est mobilisé de temps à autre pour des missions comme les militaires ?

-Oui, là on est en train d'essayer de comprendre où et comment on fait pour s'inscrire. Apparemment, on a le choix entre l'armée ou la gendarmerie. Shaina a dit qu'elle veut aller là où il y aura le plus de baston !

Shun eut un soupir :

-Elle a encore envie de se faire tirer dessus ?

-Elle est remontée comme une pendule tu sais, je crois qu'elle a surtout envie de revanche.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ça me tente parce que ça me permettrait de faire quelque chose de concret au lieu d'enrager devant la télé. En plus, c'est tout à fait compatible avec les cours à la fac et on reste en France.

-Je comprends l'idée...Seulement, j'espère qu'il ne vous arrivera rien.

Les yeux de Hyoga lui sourirent par-dessus l'écran du PC :

-Ne t'angoisse pas ! Et puis, c'est la fierté de servir !

Il ponctua cette phrase d'un salut militaire qui les fit pouffer de rire.

Ikki étant visiblement sorti, Shun en profita pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à Hyoga :

-Je sors avec Aiolia.

Hyoga le regarda avec étonnement.

-Sérieux ? Vous avez décidé ça là, quand tu es allé le voir ?

-Oui, dit Shun en souriant.

Il lui raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital et il demanda à ce que son frère ne soit pas mis au courant.

-Pas tout de suite du moins. Il me couve comme une mère poule depuis l'attentat alors je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de ça maintenant.

-D'accord, répondit Hyoga avec amusement. De toute façon, il n'a pas à craindre que vous ne fassiez des cochonneries avant qu'Aiolia ne soit remis !

Shun prit son air le plus innocent pour répliquer :

-Tu parles ! On peut tout faire quand l'un des deux est sur le dos !

-Shun ! s'écria Hyoga d'un air faussement choqué.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai peut-être pas la pratique mais j'ai toute la théorie !

-Et tu as hâte de l'appliquer ? demanda son ami.

Shun était peut-être pur et angélique et tout ce qu'on voulait mais...il était un jeune homme quand même ! Et la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait vivre dans les bras d'un Aiolia en pleine forme lui donnait des frissons dans le creux du ventre. Affectant un air dédaigneux, il se leva, jeta un coussin à la tête d'un Hyoga hilare et s'éloigna vers la cuisine en changeant délibérément de sujet :

J'ai faim ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à manger ?

 **Et voilà, c'est réglé pour deux couples ! On s'attaque au principal la prochaine fois ! Comme je pars en vacances, je vous donne rendez-vous plutôt à la rentrée et je vous souhaite un bel été !**


	13. L'invitation

**Chapitre XIII/ L'invitation.**

 ***Passe la tête par la porte * Il y a encore quelqu'un sur cette fic ? ^^''**

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre. Mon boulot me laisse assez peu l'esprit libre pour écrire même si je pense souvent à cette fic en me disant « faut que je la finiiiiiiissse ! » Ce sera donc un peu lent mais je la terminerai !**

 **Merci à Athéna et Hemere pour leurs reviews ! Nous revenons donc à Kanon et Rhadamanthe et ils occuperont au moins les trois prochains chapitres !**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis les attentats. Noël approchait et Paris, convalescente, étalait comme tous les ans sur les Champs Elysées et dans les devantures des grands magasins la preuve qu'elle méritait toujours sa réputation de Ville Lumière.

Kanon ne s'enthousiasmait plus beaucoup à l'approche de Noël depuis qu'il était adulte. Il trouvait depuis longtemps très hypocrite le fait que l'on prenne cette date fixe pour célébrer la paix, la fraternité et les valeurs familiales comme si, le reste du temps, ces choses-là comptaient beaucoup moins. Comme il était athée, il se fichait pas mal de sa signification religieuse et, n'ayant pas d'enfants, l'excitation autour du Père Noël ne l'atteignait plus depuis des lustres et il ne voyait plus dans tout ceci qu'un gros prétexte à la consommation.

Cette année, son indifférence devenait de la morosité. Jour après jour, il découvrait la profondeur des séquelles que le 13 Novembre avait laissées dans l'esprit et ce n'était pas ces réjouissances de convention qui allaient les lui faire oublier ! Saga avait débranché les câbles de la télé et les avait cachés pour que son frère ne soit pas tenté de rester devant les images que les chaînes d'informations continues déversaient jusqu'à la nausée à longueur de journée. Il pensait ainsi protéger un peu son frère mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Il y avait d'abord l'humeur de Kanon : il traversait des périodes d'abattement profond pendant lesquelles sortir de son lit était une épreuve et sortir de l'appartement était pire encore . Manger, se laver, aller au travail, tout lui demandait un effort alors qu'il avait juste envie de rester allongé, les yeux fermés à attendre que le temps passe. A d'autres moments, c'était l'exact contraire : il ne tenait plus en place et se montrait irritable et agité. Dans les deux cas, il ne fallait pas lui demander d'aller se mêler à la foule qui avait envahi les magasins et le centre-ville pour les achats de Noël alors qu' « avant », il avait toujours aimé le monde et le bruit. Cela allait même plus loin car il s'aperçut à la mi-décembre, que même une sortie au cinéma était devenue impossible.

Il était avec son frère et quelques amis. _Star Wars Episode VII :_ un truc bien distrayant, sans prise de tête qu'il avait cru pouvoir lui changer les idées. Et pourtant, à peine installé dans la salle, il sentit monter la même angoisse que celle qui l'avait saisi dans la rue le lendemain de l'attentat. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, ne voulant surtout pas que les autres ne se rendent compte de quelque chose. Ensuite, il y eut l'obscurité dans cette salle pleine de monde puis les bruits de tirs dans le film. Incapable d'en supporter davantage, il se précipita hors de la salle au bord de la panique. Saga le rejoignit dans le hall et Kanon ne put même pas le regarder en face, crispé, tremblant et aussi totalement furieux contre lui-même et son incapacité à résister à ce genre de réaction.

Son frère, dans son dos, le prit par les épaules :

-Kanon respire...tout va bien, il n'y a pas de danger.

Evidemment, Saga avait tout compris et Kanon se sentit très humilié. Il se redressa, l'air de rien ou presque :

-Je sais bien crétin ! J'ai mal à l'estomac c'est tout ! T'es sûr qu'il est pas périmé leur pop corn ?

Derrière lui, Saga ne dit rien mais Kanon sut, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce pathétique mensonge.

-Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Saga retourna dans la salle, probablement pour dire aux autres qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester. Peut-être même qu'il leur expliqua pourquoi. Kanon serra les dents sous l'envie de pleurer.

Son frère revint et, sans rien dire, le prit par la main pour quitter le cinéma. De retour dans la voiture, Kanon se cala contre l'appui-tête, les bras serrés autour de son torse et les yeux fermés, cherchant à s'apaiser le plus vite possible pour ne pas craquer. Il sentit Saga s'asseoir à côté de lui, entendit la porte se refermer mais la voiture ne démarra pas.

-Kanon, je sais ce que tu as et je sais que tu as honte. Tu te traites de tous les noms, tu te reproches d'avoir gâché la soirée et d'être devenu une source d'ennuis pour moi. Et pas la peine de faire semblant !

Kanon ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son jumeau qui l' observait gravement.

-Au moins tu m'épargnes d'avoir à le dire..., soupira-t-il.

-Ecoute, je m'en fous du cinéma, c'est pas grave ça. Mais ton état m'inquiète, quand vas-tu te décider à aller voir un psy ? Tu as voulu jouer les durs mais je suis certain que plein d'autres gens aussi costauds que toi doivent se faire aider à présent.

Kanon avait en effet pensé qu'avec le temps, il s'en remettrait et n'avait finalement pas commencé de thérapie. Il était bien obligé de constater que ça allait être plus difficile que cela.

-Je vais y aller, céda-t-il. J'en ai marre, je...je ne me reconnais plus. J'ai peur de tout, je déteste c'que je suis devenu...Et je dois tellement t'emmerder. C'est toi qui prends quand je pète les plombs.

Saga glissa une main derrière sa nuque et attira sa tête vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les cheveux.

-Tu ne m'emmerdes pas..., souffla-t-il. Pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas !

Ils émirent tous deux un rire étouffé. Une fois encore, Kanon bénit le sort de lui avoir donné un frère jumeau. Il promit à Saga qu'il irait voir un psy dès le lendemain et il tint sa promesse.

En dépit de son état psychique, Kanon travaillait toujours chez _Hermès._ Durant les jours « on », il était content d'avoir de quoi s'occuper un peu. Durant les jours « off », ceux pendant lesquels il était complètement apathique, il exécutait les tâches comme un zombie.

Au bureau, tout était changé. Quelques jours après la tuerie, Kanon, Raina et Myû avaient appris que Niobé avait été tué. Raina venait tout juste de revenir, après un mois d'arrêt, son bras gauche toujours plâtré et quand il croisait son regard, Kanon savait qu'elle vivait et pensait à la même chose que lui. Dans un sens, cette catastrophe les avait rapprochés mais l'ambiance n'était plus la même à leur étage. L'unique point positif était que Rune se montrait moins pressé et moins autoritaire.

Enfin, il y avait un autre problème pour Kanon, au moins aussi grand que celui des attentats et il s'appelait Rhadamanthe. Dans un accès de colère, il avait viré son numéro de son répertoire téléphonique. Il n'avait plus aucune de nouvelles de lui et n'avait pas cherché à en avoir, pas même par l'intermédiaire de Minos et d'Eaque lors des très rares fois qu'il les avait croisés dans l'immeuble cependant, Kanon n'arrivait pas à le rayer de ses pensées. Quand il ne pensait pas à _L'Atlantide_ , c'était lui qui prenait toute la place et inversement. Comment Rhadamanthe avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Coucher avec lui pour lui annoncer tout de suite après qu'il s'en allait ? Comment avait-il pu être assez salaud pour lui faire un coup pareil alors que Kanon était venu le trouver encore en état de choc ? Parfois, Kanon aurait préféré qu'il refuse de coucher avec lui, qu'il lui résiste, qu'il lui explique d'abord...

Et parfois non, Kanon ne regrettait pas...Quand il pensait à ce moment passé dans son lit, ça frissonnait, là, au fond de son corps et les sensations l'envahissaient. Sa peau, son odeur, sa chaleur, sa bouche, ses mains, son sexe, ses fesses, sa voix ...Sa respiration s'accélérait et le désir montait s'il n'y prenait pas garde. En dépit de la colère et de la rancune, rien n'avait changé : il était fou de Rhadamanthe, raide dingue, accro, dépendant et profondément malheureux. Il lui manquait. Venir au travail ne présentait plus d'intérêt pour lui dès lors qu'il ne pouvait plus espérer qu'on lui demande de monter là-haut, dans son grand bureau clair, ni qu'il puisse croiser quelque part ses yeux dorés et son visage grave. Saga était le seul à avoir su pour Rhadamanthe et il n'osait pas lui en parler car il savait très bien que Saga lui conseillerait de sortir ce type de sa vie et de son cœur. Comme si c'était facile...

Rhadamanthe, de son côté, n'avait pas non plus essayé de le contacter, même pas pour s'excuser. Quand Kanon se disait qu'il s'était peut-être fait avoir sur toute la ligne et qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'un coup passager, il avait envie de hurler.

Durant cette sombre période, il eut droit tout de même à un petit lot de consolation : une nouvelle amitié.

En effet, Milo et lui s'étaient revus plusieurs fois après la soirée sur la Place de la République. Le courant passait si bien entre eux que Kanon commençait à devenir un familier de l'appartement bordélique où le restaurateur aimait recevoir du monde à la bonne franquette. Kanon aimait bien ce désordre convivial et son appartement ressemblerait sûrement à celui de Milo s'il ne vivait pas avec un jumeau beaucoup plus maniaque que lui. Ils avaient le même caractère, Milo et lui, très méditerranéen, chaleureux et emporté. Le restaurant de Milo n'avait pas encore rouvert et Kanon sentait qu'il était content de l'avoir trouvé pour le distraire de ses soucis. Parfois, la soirée mortelle apparaissait dans leur conversation, sous forme d'une allusion, de quelques mots...là, ils se regardaient et se comprenaient sans en dire davantage. « C'est comme avec Raina », se disait Kanon. Il y avait vraiment une fraternité de l'épreuve.

Deux jours après sa crise au cinéma, Kanon se retrouva chez Milo pour une soirée pizza. Affalés tous deux sur le canapé d'angle au milieu des reliefs d'une pizza au chorizo, ils écoutaient la pluie verglacée dehors en se confiant sur des sujets divers. Milo parlait facilement de son couple avec Gabriel que Kanon avait rencontré. Echaudés par leur premier échec, les deux amoureux avaient décidé d'y aller doucement cette fois-ci et de ne pas s'installer ensemble pour éviter de répéter les mêmes erreurs. Tout allait désormais pour le mieux et Milo rayonnait en parlant de Gabriel. Kanon aimait bien l'écouter raconter sa vie.

-Et ça va comment avec l'ex de ton mec ? Vous ne vous êtes pas encore foutus sur la gueule ?

-Avec Hyoga ? Non. Je pensais qu'il allait m'en vouloir et puis finalement, il est venu me dire que ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre Gab et lui. Tant mieux parce que je l'aime bien Hyoga et ça m'aurait embêté qu'il me fasse la gueule. Je fais quand même en sorte de ne jamais me retrouver avec Gab et lui en même temps, bonjour la gêne !

Kanon sourit puis Milo se tourna vers lui :

-Et ça va avec Raina ? Elle se remet ?

-Ouais plus ou moins. Elle a repris le taff mais c'est pas facile, d'autant plus qu'il y a le bureau vide de Niobé à côté de nous.

-Tu sors avec elle hein ?

-Avec Raina ? Pas du tout.

-Ah merde désolé ! Depuis le soir de l'attentat, je me posais la question !

-Non, on est juste amis. J'suis bi tu sais ?

-Et là, t'as personne ?

-Non. J'essaie d'oublier un type...je l'aimais vraiment. Mais c'était un con. Il s'est tiré à Chicago pour six mois et il m'a appris ça juste quand je croyais que ça allait démarrer vraiment entre nous.

-Et tu as rompu à ce moment-là ?

-Ouais...Mais je n'arrive pas à tourner la page. C'est chiant les sentiments hein ? Surtout que ça vous prend sérieusement.

-A qui le dis-tu ? soupira Milo. Des mois de séparation avec Gab et j'ai jamais été foutu de me tourner vers un autre mec pendant tout ce temps.

-Mais vous vous êtes retrouvés...commenta Kanon d'un air mélancolique en se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais cette chance-là avec Rhadamanthe.

Et comme le sujet le déprimait, il ne voulut pas en dire davantage lorsque Milo lui posa d'autres questions sur cette histoire avortée.

Comme tous les ans, les jumeaux partirent ensuite à Montpellier pour fêter Noël chez leurs parents. Saga pensait que cela ferait du bien à son frère de quitter Paris, d'autant plus que l'hiver était bien plus clément dans leur ville natale. Il avait briefé ses parents pour qu'ils évitent de parler de l'attentat à Kanon : son frère devait se changer les idées, point final ! La même consigne fut passée au reste de leur petite famille (ils n'avaient plus de grands-parents et leur mère étant fille unique, il n'y eut comme invités que leur oncle paternel, sa femme et leurs deux cousins.) et Noël se déroula sans anicroche.

Cependant, toute la famille put constater que Kanon avait perdu sa vitalité habituelle et tous les câlins de sa mère ne purent la lui rendre. Il avait commencé sa thérapie mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle ait des résultats. La dernière séance, juste avant leur départ, lui avait tout de même permis de parler de Rhadamanthe à sa psychologue. Il était important qu'elle sache que les séquelles dûes à l'attentat n'étaient pas son unique problème et cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Saga à qui parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

Les jumeaux retournèrent à Paris dès le 26 décembre et, en prenant le courrier, le soir de leur arrivée, Kanon trouva une enveloppe à son adresse. L'écriture qui figurait dessus lui parut étrangement familière et, quand le cachet l'informa qu'elle avait été envoyée depuis Chicago, son visage pâlit tellement que Saga s'en aperçut alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte du hall et attendait que son frère passe avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il en le voyant planté comme un piquet, la boîte aux lettres toujours ouverte.

Kanon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Refermant vivement la boîte aux lettres, il emboîta le pas à Saga en marmonnant :

-Viens, on monte et je verrai ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Saga lui chipa l'enveloppe et l'examina en fronçant les sourcils :

-J'espère que ce con n'a pas eu l'indécence de t'envoyer une carte de vœux !

-Si c'est le cas, je te jure que je la brûle avec mon briquet !

Kanon faisait le dur mais son estomac se nouait à la seule idée d'ouvrir cette lettre. Qu'est-ce que Rhadamanthe pouvait bien lui écrire après un mois de silence ? Avait-il vraiment osé lui envoyer une carte de vœux ? Etait-ce seulement de lui ? Oui forcément...qui d'autre pouvait bien lui écrire de Chicago ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il suivit Saga machinalement et s'assit dans la cuisine. Son frère, qui tenait toujours la lettre, la lui agita sous le nez d'un air impérieux :

-Vas-y, voyons ce qu'il te dit.

Kanon obtempéra et déchira le papier. A sa grande surprise, il découvrit un billet de train, un aller simple pour Londres en Eurostar, en première classe, pour le 30 décembre au matin. Un court billet l'accompagnait et, en portant les yeux sur la signature, Kanon eut la confirmation que tout ceci venait bien de Rhadamanthe. Il lut alors :

 _Kanon,_

 _Tu dois sûrement te poser beaucoup de questions depuis que tu as trouvé cette lettre et je suppose que tu es toujours furieux contre moi. Tu avais toutes les raisons de l'être et il me faudrait des dizaines de pages pour te dire tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire depuis que je suis parti. Ce billet de train que je t'envoie est une proposition : je serai à Londres pendant deux semaines, dans la maison familiale. J'y serai seul et tu peux me rejoindre pour la durée qui te plaira. Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre car, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'attendrai à la gare et je m'occuperai de tout, y compris de te couvrir pour ton absence chez Hermès. Si tu ne viens pas, je te promets que tu n'entendras plus parler de moi._

Kanon avait cessé de respirer durant le temps de sa lecture, le cœur battant à tout rompre puis il relut la missive à Saga d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser. La mine de son frère s'assombrit encore plus.

-Il veut te récupérer, grogna-t-il. C'est gonflé comme invitation !

Le silence s'installa. Kanon essayait de faire le tri entre ses sentiments sans y parvenir. Il ne savait plus s'il devait se mettre en colère ou se dépêcher de préparer sa valise. La perspective de revoir Rhadamanthe faisait naître d'immenses frissons dans son corps mais, d'un autre côté, il haïssait l'idée de rappliquer à sa demande comme une midinette en manque.

-Il mériterait que je le laisse pourrir sur le quai de la gare ce con !

-Mais tu ne le feras pas ? souffla Saga.

-Tu crois que je devrais ?

-Je sais pas...Je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir seul à Londres avec ce type. Tu es encore fragile et, émotionnellement, ça risque de ne pas être de tout repos. Est-ce qu'il saura assurer si jamais tu fais une crise d'angoisse ? Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère comme la dernière fois.

Kanon froissa l'enveloppe entre les mains. Sa fierté lui intimait d'envoyer paître Rhadamanthe (oh comme il aurait l'air stupide à l'attendre pour rien ! ) et son cœur lui soufflait d'y aller malgré tout, ne serait-ce que par curiosité, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Il me paye le trajet alors...je peux au moins y aller pour voir. Si ça se trouve, je repartirai immédiatement dans l'autre sens mais au moins, je serai fixé. Si je n'y vais pas, tu sais bien que je ne cesserai jamais de penser à ce qui serait arrivé si je l'avais fait.

-Oui, je sais, tu raisonnes toujours comme ça : « Mieux vaut des remords que des regrets. » Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? soupira Saga d'un air fataliste. Mais tu vas me promettre d'avoir toujours ton portable sur toi et de me tenir au courant de tout. Et tu te tires immédiatement si ce type ne se met pas en quatre pour rattraper ce qu'il t'a fait.

-S'il se fout de moi, non seulement, je me casse mais je lui casse la figure avant ! assura Kanon. Alors il a intérêt à être convaincant.

Les deux frères eurent ce genre de conversation à plusieurs reprises durant les trois jours suivants. Kanon ne pensait plus qu'à cela et, las de rabâcher sans cesse les mêmes interrogations, il était de plus en plus sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix : s'il voulait trouver un peu de paix, il devait d'abord passer par un face-à-face avec Rhadamanthe. Toutefois, il comptait bien se montrer prudent, distant même. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois, ça non !

Le matin du 30 décembre, Kanon monta dans l'Eurostar avec l'estomac noué après une avalanche de conseils de la part de Saga. Il avait une place réservée côté fenêtre en première classe et passa tout le trajet, le visage tourné vers la vitre et plongé dans ses pensées. Voir Rhadamanthe était à la fois un désir dévorant et une peur pour lui. Tiraillé entre sa fierté et ses sentiments, il ne savait pas quelle serait la meilleure attitude à adopter si Rhadamanthe s'excusait et tentait de recoller les morceaux. Combien de temps devait-il rester à Chicago déjà ? Cinq mois ? Ce n'était pas la fin du monde... !

 _Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il reviendra à Paris après son MBA ? Il pourrait bien avoir envie de travailler ailleurs !_

Kanon soupira et ferma les yeux un moment, la tête posée contre la vitre fraîche du wagon. Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas montrer à Rhadamanthe combien il lui avait manqué, ni combien il était nerveux.

Le train parvint à King's Cross parfaitement à l'heure. A peine sorti avec sa valise à roulettes, Kanon fut presque agressé par la vivacité du froid. Perplexe, il tourna la tête de tous côtés, cherchant avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir, le visage de Rhadamanthe. La suite dépendait de lui puisqu'il était censé venir le chercher. S'il n'était pas là, Kanon ne savait pas du tout où aller.

Un homme s'approcha de lui pour lui proposer un taxi. Kanon balbutia qu'il attendait quelqu'un, cherchant ses mots pour être sûr de faire une phrase grammaticalement correcte. Se faire comprendre ici avec son anglais pourri promettait d'être amusant tiens...

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit quelqu'un arriver dans son dos.

-Kanon ?

Il n'y avait pas à se tromper. Le jeune homme se retourna et se retrouva face-à-face avec Rhadamanthe.

-Ah euh...salut.

Rhadamanthe sourit et dit :

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Je suis vraiment content de te voir.

Kanon aurait voulu répondre « Moi aussi », ou « J'ai bien failli te laisser poireauter tout seul sur ton quai crétin ! » mais finalement, pas un mot ne put sortir. Il ne savait plus quelle contenance adopter.

Bon sang, Rhadamanthe était magnifique...Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés et étaient tout ébouriffés par le bonnet qu'il avait retiré et qu'il tenait dans sa main gantée de cuir noir. Il portait un manteau très long, gris clair et une écharpe en cachemire blanc autour de son cou et coincée sous le col du manteau.

Heureusement pour Kanon, Rhadamanthe l'entraina bien vite à travers la gare sans chercher à prolonger plus longuement les politesses. Sans doute les sujets sérieux attendraient-ils qu'ils soient installés quelque part.

Purée ce qu'il faisait froid ! Dehors, tout le ciel de Londres était gris, peut-être qu'il finirait par neiger. Dans d'autres circonstances, Kanon aurait pu être content d'avoir l'occasion de profiter d'une ville où il n'avait jamais été mais il était trop préoccupé par Rhadamanthe pour y penser. Ce dernier marchait devant lui, laissant tout le loisir à Kanon de l'observer et de réfléchir. S'il était aussi gêné que Kanon par ces retrouvailles, cela ne se voyait pas.

Sur le trottoir, Rhadamanthe héla un taxi. Le chauffeur mit la valise de Kanon dans le coffre tandis qu'ils s'installaient. Ce dernier écouta Rhadamanthe donner une adresse ce qui lui rappela combien il l'aimait l'entendre parler en anglais.

Le taxi démarra. Kanon et Rhadamanthe étaient assis chacun à l'extrémité de la banquette et la gêne était palpable.

-On va où ? demanda Kanon.

-Chez moi, répondit Radhamanthe. Ce n'est pas très loin.

En effet, le taxi ne tarda pas à longer les quais de la Tamise puis entra dans une rue à l'aspect huppé où s'alignaient des façades de pierre grise parfaitement propres et parfaitement identiques. Au numéro 14, il s'arrêta. Kanon descendit du taxi, laissant Rhadamanthe payer le chauffeur et jeta un œil aux alentours. C'était très calme et on sentait vraiment le genre d'endroits où les loyers mensuels devaient coûter plus cher que son salaire. Le perron tout blanc, était protégé de la pluie par une avancée soutenue par deux petites colonnes blanches. Après trois marches, le palier était encadré par deux petites rambardes en fer forgé. Tout au bout de la rue, Kanon aperçut une cabine téléphonique...rouge.

« Là, je suis vraiment à Londres » pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Le chauffeur du taxi sortit sa valise du coffre, la posa sur le trottoir, les salua et repartit dans son véhicule.

-Viens, entre, dit Rhadamanthe en emboîtant le pas à son hôte sur les marches du perron.

Kanon fut surpris de l'entendre frapper. Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison ? Cette pensée, sur le moment, ne lui pas très agréable. La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande femme d'une soixantaine d'années, aussi impeccable dans sa tenue que dans son maintien qui sourit à Rhadamanthe et s'entretint en anglais avec lui.

Ce dernier tendit le bras vers Kanon qui suivait derrière, la tête pleine de questions.

-Kanon, dit-il en repassant en français, je te présente Maureen, c'est notre intendante et aussi notre ancienne gouvernante à mes frères et moi.

-Gouvernante ? Quoi, quand vous étiez petits ?

-Oui, elle travaille ici depuis 27 ans. Je te préviens qu'elle ne parle pas du tout français et, comme elle a l'accent gallois, tu auras peut-être du mal à la comprendre parfois.

« Purée, ils ont même des domestiques... » se dit Kanon avant de répliquer tout haut :

-Tu sais, je galère un peu avec l'anglais quel que soit l'accent...

A l'intérieur, tout était bien sûr aussi chic que l'on pouvait s'y attendre quoi qu'un peu trop guindé et confiné aux yeux de Kanon. Il n'éprouvait ni jalousie, ni vertige, ni enthousiasme, juste le sentiment, déjà éprouvé plusieurs fois en présence des Judge, qu'il n'était pas du même monde qu'eux.

-Elle vit ici ton intendante ?

-Oui elle a une chambre. C'est sa maison presque autant que la nôtre. Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

On voyait bien que Rhadamanthe possédait cet endroit dans ses moindres recoins et qu'il l'aimait à une foule de petits détails que Kanon, particulièrement réceptif quand il s'agissait de lui, était peut-être le seul à remarquer : ce sourire très léger qu'il avait sur les lèvres, l'aisance avec laquelle il se déplaçait en faisant de grands pas sonores sur le parquet et les effleurements que sa main donnait parfois à un coin de mur ou de meubles.

Kanon le suivit au premier étage dans un escalier un peu étroit et recouvert de moquette. Les couloirs de l'étage en étaient recouverts aussi comme si on avait voulu étouffer les bruits dans cette partie de la maison dédiée au repos.

Kanon se trouva installé dans une assez grande chambre pourvue d'une petite salle d'eau.

-C'était celle d'un tes frères ?

-Non, c'est la chambre d'amis. Ca te va ?

-Pas de problème. Je suis habitué à plus petit...

En temps normal, Kanon aurait jeté sa valise sur le lit mais tout semblait si... « bourgeois » dans cette maison qu'il n'osa pas et se contenta de la poser à côté de son lit.

Il croisa le regard de Rhadamanthe et se dit que, s'ils avaient tous deux évité d'entrer dans le vif du sujet jusque-là, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de jouer.

-Tu me dois pas mal d'explications, dit-il.

Le regard de Rhadamanthe se fit très sérieux et il répondit :

-Je sais et je ne vais pas me défiler. Nous allons beaucoup parler. Mais si tu souhaites profiter de Londres aussi n'hésite pas. Je suis à ta disposition pour tout ce que tu voudras.

-Ah oui ? fit Kanon avec un sourire en coin. Fais attention, tu ne sais pas ce que je peux te demander !

Ce n'était qu'une simple bravade et pas vraiment réfléchie mais Kanon fut assez déstabilisé par l'inébranlable gravité avec laquelle Rhadamanthe répéta :

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Ok...

Un frisson lui courut dans tout le corps.

Chassant les pensées bien trop prématurées qui lui venaient en tête, Kanon attrapa Rhadamanthe par le bras et décréta :

-Pour commencer, je veux qu'on sorte d'ici. Trouve-nous un de ces pubs bien anglais qu'on se prenne une bonne bière !

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Rhadamanthe sourire.


	14. Londres (1)

**Chapitre XIV/ Londres (1)**

 **Bonne année tout le monde ! Un p'tit chapitre pour fêter ça et si vous aimez le Rhad/Kanon, ça va vous plaire ! On n'est plus très loin de la fin de la fic !**

 **J'ai répondu en MP à ceux qui sont inscrits, merci à eux et merci à Athéna et Lili pour leurs commentaires ! ^^**

Le _Henry VIII._ Un des plus vieux pubs de Londres d'après Rhadamanthe et d'après la petite plaque en cuivre au-dessus de l'entrée qui affirmait que l'établissement datait du règne du roi dont il portait le nom.

A l'intérieur, tout semblait fait pour donner envie au promeneur frigorifié de venir s'y réchauffer : une vraie cheminée, des boiseries sombres du sol au plafond, des meubles d'un style que Kanon aurait été incapable de dater mais qui n'étaient sûrement pas contemporain. Ici, on oubliait l'hiver...et le temps.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un recoin de la salle à l'ambiance feutrée, autour d'une petite table ronde qu'encadraient deux banquettes moelleuses recouvertes d'un velours rouge sombre. Kanon avait les mains autour d'une chope de bière et Rhadamanthe, selon son habitude, faisait tourner des glaçons dans un verre de whisky.

Kanon était content d'être venu. Vraiment. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, même sous la torture, mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il avait déjà pardonné au grand blond qu'il lui faisait face le faux départ de leur relation. Chaque regard que Rhadamanthe lui envoyait lui disait qu'il avait envie de lui. C'était le même que celui qu'il lui avait adressé le soir de son anniversaire lorsque Kanon avait clairement cherché à éveiller son intérêt pendant qu'il dansait. Ensuite, Rhadamanthe s'était défilé mais Kanon sentait qu'à présent, il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour que tout reprenne. C'était grisant et...tranquillisant. Oui, tranquillisant parce qu'il pouvait donc prendre le temps de s'assurer de certaines choses d'abord.

Alors, au lieu de lui sauter dessus, Kanon lui fit raconter sa vie à Chicago. Rhadamanthe vivait dans une petite maison qu'il avait louée dans la banlieue résidentielle de la ville et travaillait dur pour décrocher son MBA. Quand il n'était pas en cours, il était en stage ou courait tous les vernissages et les expositions de la côte Nord et Est des Etats-Unis car un futur courtier devait se tenir au courant de toutes les dernières tendances de l'art.

Kanon se sentait perdu au milieu des noms d'artistes qu'il citait en foule et n'osait pas le lui dire ! Mais Rhadamanthe semblait clairement passionné par ce qu'il faisait car ses yeux s'animaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait chez Hermès. Kanon trouvait aussi qu'il souriait beaucoup plus et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-T'as trouvé ta voie toi, c'est cool ! commenta-t-il après une gorgée de bière.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Rhadamanthe. Ce sujet doit t'ennuyer car je ne parle que de mon travail et je crois que ces choses-là ne te passionnent pas beaucoup.

-C'est pas que ça ne me passionne pas, c'est que j'y connais rien ! Mais ça me va, tu sais ? Je suis venu pour t'entendre me raconter tout ça. Au moins, je suis sûr que tu as bien fait de partir.

Le souvenir de leur unique nuit passée ensemble et du lendemain désastreux vint planer en silence entre eux. Kanon vit Rhadamanthe esquisser un geste de la main puis se raviser. On aurait dit qu'il avait voulu prendre la sienne.

-Comment ça va chez _Hermès_?

-C'est calme...et ennuyeux depuis que tu n'es plus là.

Rhadamanthe sourit :

-Je n'étais pourtant pas du genre à mettre de l'ambiance ! Vous ne me voyiez jamais.

-Moi si. Quand on m'envoyait à ton étage pour te porter des documents. Et...

Kanon s'interrompit, le temps de se demander s'il faisait bien de terminer sa phrase mais les mots forcèrent le passage :

-C'était surtout pour ces moments-là que j'avais envie de venir au boulot.

Il risqua un œil vers son vis-à-vis et s'aperçut qu'il souriait toujours doucement. Puis Rhadamanthe déclara à mi-voix :

-Et moi j'aimais quand tu venais.

Ils voulaient dire beaucoup de choses ces mots-là...Kanon se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se cala dans le dossier de la banquette, croisa les bras et regarda Rhadamanthe droit dans les yeux :

-J'aime bien les pieds dans le plat tu sais ? Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi tu m'as fait venir et pourquoi je suis venu alors...

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais en tête en acceptant de me rejoindre Kanon. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoir.

-J'ai hésité...

-Est-ce que ta présence ici signifie que tu m'as pardonné ?

-Elle signifie que je suis venu pour écouter ce que tu as à dire. Je verrai ensuite si je te pardonne ou pas. Et je te préviens, c'est toi qui payes mon billet de retour.

-C'était prévu. Je reste ici encore une peux rester aussi longtemps que moi ou repartir quand il te plaira. Tu penses bien que c'est facile pour moi de te couvrir au travail.

-Tu as parlé de moi à tes frères ?

Récemment oui. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour expliquer ton absence. Ils savent que je t'ai invité ici mais je ne leur ai pas donné de détails. Ils ont appris avec les années à ne pas insister quand je ne veux pas répondre aux questions !

« C'est moi qu'ils vont cuisiner quand je reviendrai ! » pensa Kanon. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Rhadamanthe le rassura :

-Ne t'en fais pas, Eaque et Minos ne sont pas un problème.

-D'accord alors dis-moi tout maintenant...Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Kanon ne s'attendait pas à voir Rhadamanthe aussi déstabilisé. Quoi ? C'était bien le vif du sujet non ? Ils n'allaient pas attendre 107 ans avant de l'aborder ! Il aimait les choses claires et carrées lui !

-Je...Tu me plais... vraiment, avoua Rhadamanthe en le regardant. J'aurais voulu t'expliquer tout cela la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus mais tu t'es mis à hurler sans me laisser le temps d'en placer une avant de t'enfuir.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant que tu avais l'intention de partir à Chicago ? répliqua Kanon.

Et quand ? Kanon, avant que tu ne débarques chez moi ce matin-là, je n'étais pas même pas certain de tes sentiments à toi. Quel aurait été le bon moment pour t'expliquer qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir ensemble tout de suite parce que je devais partir ? Moi, je n'en trouve pas. Et quand tu es venu chez moi...aurais-je dû t'arrêter, te faire asseoir sur le canapé et tout t'expliquer ? Je n'ai pas pu, je le reconnais. J'avais envie de toi depuis des semaines Kanon et je me retenais de le montrer _justement_ à cause de mon départ ! Ensuite, je t'ai laissé dormir. Je suis allé dans le salon, rongé d'inquiétude et de regrets. Je ne pouvais plus faire autrement que de tout te dire et j'avais peur de ta réaction. Je n'ai pas été déçu sur ce plan ! termina-t-il avec un sourire amer. Mets-toi à ma place un peu. Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès ? Tu crois que je n'aurais pas préféré un meilleur timing ?

Kanon se sentit soudain très idiot et très coupable. Sa réaction avait été très brutale en effet mais il avait été dans un tel état...Oh non, il ne parlerait pas de l'attentat ! C'était bien le dernier sujet qu'il avait envie d'aborder ! Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage avant de prendre une longue gorgée de bière.

-Ok...Alors...t'en a encore pour cinq mois, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Et ensuite ? Tu m'as dit qu'un courtier en œuvre d'art voyage beaucoup. En plus, je suppose que ton diplôme américain est reconnu partout. Tu as l'embarras du choix. Tu vas me dire que tu vas revenir à Paris ?

-Parfaitement. Je peux très bien rester basé là-bas. Il y a toi, il y a mes frères...pourquoi irai-je m'installer ailleurs ?

Cette fois, Rhadamanthe n'hésita plus à prendre la main de Kanon mais ce dernier remarqua qu'il jeta un œil à la salle avant de le faire.

Kanon écoute...je sais que ce n'est pas drôle pour toi et ça ne l'est pas pour moi non plus. Tu vas devoir m'attendre pendant cinq mois et ensuite, je partirai fréquemment à droite et à gauche pour le travail. Je ne peux te faire aucune promesse mais je veux juste que tu saches une chose : j'ai vraiment envie qu'on essaie. J'aime être avec toi, j'ai pensé à toi sans arrêt depuis que je suis parti. Plus je te regarde et plus je sens que beaucoup de choses sont possibles entre nous. Je n'ai pas envie de faire une croix sur toi et je suis patient. Est-ce que tu accepterais de l'être toi ?

Kanon serra sa main plus fort, les yeux baissés et pensifs :

-Moi je ne suis pas patient et je ne crois pas aux relations à distance. Tu m'as horriblement manqué durant un mois et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire d'ici Mai.

Seulement, j'ai aucune envie de faire une croix sur toi non plus. Alors, je ne peux pas faire autrement que d'essayer et de t'attendre...

Rhadamanthe dit d'une voix hésitante :

-Si jamais tu...avais des aventures d'ici mon retour...c'est déjà pénible pour toi alors je ne peux pas te demander de me promettre d'être sage par-dessus le marché.

Kanon lui décocha un regard provocateur :

-Encore heureux ! Mais pour que ce soit équitable, je te dis la même chose.

-Je te promets de venir à Paris dès que j'en aurais le temps.

Voilà donc où ils en étaient...Ils voulaient être ensemble mais devraient s'armer de patience jusqu'en Mai en espérant que leur relation toute neuve tienne le coup d'ici-là. Kanon, qui n'était pas d'un romantisme débridé en matière de sentiments, avait pourtant réellement envie de faire des efforts pour que cela marche. Rhadamanthe était spécial, Rhadamanthe valait la peine qu'il attende et qu'il y croit un peu. D'un autre côté, il sentait déjà qu'après ce séjour à Londres, son absence serait encore plus insupportable.

Mais il ne dit rien de tout cela. A quoi bon ? Il voyait bien que Rhadamanthe adorait ce qu'il faisait et s'apprêtait à démarrer une nouvelle carrière passionnante. Il avait eu cent fois raison de réaliser son rêve et il était hors de question pour Kanon de le culpabiliser. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, il sourit et dit :

-Bon...alors je crois que tu vas devoir me supporter toute la semaine. J'ai bien l'intention de me faire un max de souvenirs avec toi en attendant de pouvoir te revoir.

Rhadamanthe avait toujours eu quelque chose d'un peu sérieux voire d'un peu mélancolique dans son sourire. Mais cette fois-là, Kanon vit s'épanouir dans son regard et sur son visage une telle dose de soulagement et de joie que son cœur en rata un battement. Le sérieux allait très bien à Rhadamanthe mais la joie le rendait presque lumineux. Et c'était lui qui faisait apparaître ces étincelles dans son regard ?

Bon...il en avait assez qu'il y ait cette table entre eux !

-Sortons de là, décréta-t-il.

Rhadamanthe avait dû se dire la même chose vu l'empressement qu'il eut à se lever. Encore une fois, Kanon surprit le coup d'oeil qu'il lança au voisinage avant de lui lâcher la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu surveilles comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils allaient vers le comptoir.

-Les gens ont l'esprit assez ouvert ici mais il faut se méfier quand même. J'ai failli être agressé dans un pub, il y a plusieurs années de cela, parce que je tenais la main de mon copain. Finalement, le type s'est dégonflé et s'en est tenu aux insultes.

Kanon haussa les épaules :

-Bah ! On serait assez costauds pour remettre un connard à sa place non ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Rhadamanthe, mais je n'avais pas envie que quiconque vienne gâcher notre conversation.

Ils payèrent et quittèrent le pub. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber et le froid donna bientôt l'impression à Kanon que son nez allait geler et se détacher. Mais peu lui importait. Il reprit la main de Rhadamanthe, trop heureux de pouvoir le toucher.

Ils étaient dans le quartier d'Oxford Circus et Rhadamanthe lui faisait la liste de tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui montrer et de tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à faire dans cette ville si vivante. Partout, les décorations de Noël étaient encore là et la mairie n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens ! Kanon ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, l'esprit un peu étourdi par toutes ces lumières qui clignotaient et scintillaient dans toutes les vitrines et le long de la rue ainsi que par la foule qui allait et sortait des boutiques et des pubs. Il aimait ce genre d'ambiance avant...

Avant...

Ils passèrent sur un trottoir un peu plus étroit et si encombré de monde qu'il leur fallut jouer des coudes pour parvenir à avancer. Kanon serra les dents et s'efforça de respirer profondément. Pas de crise d'angoisse, pas ici, pas devant Rhadamanthe ! Mais bon sang, il ne supportait plus du tout de se sentir bloqué ! Il lui fallut se battre contre l'envie de foncer dans le tas jusqu'à pouvoir retrouver suffisamment d'espace.

Lorsqu'ils eurent passé le bouchon, Kanon fila dans une rue perpendiculaire, beaucoup plus calme que la grande artère commerciale et respira profondément.

-Kanon ? fit Rhadamanthe en arrivant derrière lui. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne dis plus un mot depuis un moment. Tu es fatigué ?

Kanon releva la tête et sourit :

-Ca va bien, c'est juste que...je n'ai pas envie de faire du tourisme aujourd'hui.

Rhadamanthe lui frictionna les bras et dit :

-Je comprends, il fait très froid et je trouve que tu n'es pas encore assez couvert. Je te prêterai un manteau plus chaud demain.

Kanon le fixa des yeux longuement. C'était à présent autre chose que la peur du confinement qui grondait au fond de lui. Ils étaient dans une rue passante ? Tant pis ! Il ne pouvait plus attendre !

Il attrapa Rhadamanthe par le devant de son manteau et le poussa contre le mur. Il l'entendit pouffer à son oreille :

-Ca me rappelle quelque chose...

-Je te signale que j'attendais que tu le fasses cette fois ! murmura Kanon, collé à lui, sa bouche à deux centimètres de la sienne.

-Je me retenais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas comprendre...

Et soudain, Rhadamanthe le serra dans ses bras et s'empara de ses lèvres d'une manière si avide, si torride que Kanon oublia aussitôt le froid, les gens et le lieu, le corps envahit par un véritable rugissement de désir. Ils cherchaient à se toucher, fébrilement, des soupirs d'excitation s'échappant de leurs baisers. A coup sûr, ils devaient choquer ceux qui les voyaient mais que leur importait ?

Malheureusement, il y avait ces maudits gants, ces écharpes, ces pulls, ces manteaux, tout ce tas de tissu entre eux !

Les mains de Rhadamanthe s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de Kanon et il murmura d'une voix qui lui donna le frisson :

-On rentre.

Les taxis étant faciles à trouver à Londres, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'engouffrer dans l'un d'eux. Ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre si seulement il y avait eu une séparation entre eux et le chauffeur mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils durent contenir leur impatience mais leurs mains s'égarèrent entre leurs jambes durant tout le trajet qui leur parut interminable.

A leur arrivée, Rhadamanthe paya le chauffeur, sortit et prit la main de Kanon. Maureen ne sembla même pas surprise de les voir arriver ainsi. Kanon admira le self-control de son amant lorsqu'il le vit retirer tranquillement son manteau et deviser aimablement avec sa gouvernante comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il le savait aussi excité que lui. Puis il le reprit par la main, direction le premier étage.

Enfin seuls et au chaud ! Et cela reprit comme l'autre fois dans l'appartement de Rhadamanthe. Manteaux, pulls, écharpes et gants, bottes et compagnie furent arrachés et chaque parcelle de peau nue vint se réchauffer contre l'autre comme si leurs corps étaient aimantés. Cette fois, Kanon avait les idées plus claires que la première fois et il comptait bien savourer chaque seconde de cette étreinte et de toutes les autres qui allaient suivre jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'avoir le corps de Rhadamanthe tatoué sur le sien.

Une fois nu, Kanon s'allongea sur le lit et attira son amant sur lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Oh il sentait toujours _La Nuit de l'Homme_! Quand il lui avait trop manqué, il lui était arrivé parfois d'entrer dans une parfumerie juste pour pouvoir humer cette odeur mais elle était encore meilleure sur sa peau.

D'un coup de rein, il fit basculer son amant sur le dos et se mit à déposer des baisers brûlants partout sur sa peau. Ses yeux, ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, tout lui servait à explorer ce corps magnifique dont le ventre se soulevait rapidement sous la respiration. Il finit par sentir une verge dressée contre sa joue. Pas pensé à faire ça l'autre fois...Il l'engloutit avec gourmandise et sentit tout le corps de Rhadamanthe se tendre. Kanon se savait doué de sa bouche, tous ses amant(e)s le lui avaient dit. Il s'appliqua, guettant la moindre de ses réactions, cherchant ce qu'il aimait le plus. Les doigts de Rhadamanthe finirent par s'accrocher à la couette, de plus en plus fort. Alors qu'il le croyait sur le point de jouir, Kanon fut à nouveau renversé sur le dos par un Rhadamanthe haletant dont les cheveux blonds vinrent lui chatouiller le visage. -Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas aller jusqu'au bout ?

-Pas comme ça...Je veux m'occuper de toi.

Rhadamanthe descendit plus bas...et à son tour, Kanon se retrouva, le dos arqué, la respiration erratique à sentir des vagues de tension et de plaisir courir de sa verge au plus profond de son corps. Un cri se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque Rhadamanthe ajouta avec beaucoup de précaution un doigt, puis deux et le caressa doucement à l'intérieur, de plus en plus loin à mesure que son corps s'ouvrait à sa présence.

-Rhad'...Rhad ! gémit Kanon en agrippant les cheveux de son amant lorsque l'effet conjugué de la langue et de ses doigts l'amena au bord de l'implosion.

Alors tout disparut et Kanon eut froid tout d'un coup lorsque Rhadamanthe se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que fais ? grogna-t-il en retombant sur l'oreiller d'un geste frustré.

Il y avait une petite salle d'eau juste à côté. Kanon entendit Rhadamanthe fouiller dans un placard. Et merde, les préservatifs...

Il entendait encore la respiration lourde d'excitation de Rhamadanthe. Ca devait le frustrer autant que lui. Bien fait !

-Faut qu'on s'arrange pour avoir toujours ça à portée de main, dit-il lorsque Rhadamanthe revint, avec un préservatif lubrifié déjà en place, la boîte dans la main, les cheveux en bataille et le regard voilé. J'ai horreur de m'interrompre.

-Tu sais qu'un peu de frustration fait jouir encore mieux ? dit le blond en remontant sur le lit, entre ses jambes.

-Prouve-le.

-D'accord.

Rhadamanthe reprit d'autorité son sexe en bouche et introduisit un doigt lubrifié en lui. Kanon rata une respiration il était tombé directement sur la bonne zone.

-Putain...Rhad...gémit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de se sentir de nouveau au bord de l'orgasme. Rhadamanthe, qui guettait ce moment, se redressa, lui releva les jambes et le pénétra profondément. Kanon ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri étranglé. Nom de... ! Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur ! Un mois qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça et c'était encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes ! Il serra Rhadamanthe sur lui, s'accrocha à ses hanches, accompagnant ses mouvements pour le pousser toujours plus loin en lui, lui demandant d'y aller plus fort et plus vite. L'orgasme le frappa violemment et Rhadamanthe fit trembler le lit avant de jouir à son tour.

Quand Kanon émergea de la brume qui avait envahi son esprit, Rhadamanthe prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa longtemps en jouant avec sa langue. Il avait les joues rouges et de petites mèches collées par la sueur sur son front. Kanon ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus sexy,

-J'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué, souffla-t-il en souriant.

-Pas du tout, pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas terminé.

Deux yeux dorés étincelaient juste au-dessus de son visage.

Merde, ce qu'il était heureux !


	15. Londres (2)

**XV/ Londres (2)**

 **Bonjour à tous ! Nous arrivons à la fin de cette fic, il ne manque plus qu'un épilogue !**

 **Merci à Occe-Chi à qui je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre et à très vite pour la fin !**

Ils n'avaient pas dîné, dévorés par une faim d'un tout autre genre et ne s'étaient endormis que très tard dans la nuit, complètement fourbus.

A présent, lui et Rhadamanthe étaient attablés devant un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, dans la plus pure tradition anglaise, dans la salle à manger de la maison et Kanon se sentait plus heureux et à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été depuis l'attentat. Maureen s'affairait autour d'eux en souriant et en caressant parfois les cheveux de Rhadamanthe comme une mère. Et les deux amants prenaient désormais le temps de se raconter leur vie.

-Je me demande si elle nous a entendus, dit Kanon.

Je ne crois pas. Quand on est rentrés et qu'on s'est enfermés dans ma chambre, elle a compris tout de suite et comme elle est très respectueuse, elle n'est pas montée au premier étage de toute la soirée.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-Non mais je sais qu'elle est comme ça. Et elle n'est pas choquée si tu te poses la question. En fait, elle a su avant mes frères que je pouvais être attiré par les hommes. Je lui faisais tellement confiance que je me suis tourné vers elle quand j'ai eu besoin d'en parler. J'avais quatorze ans et j'étais tombé amoureux d'un garçon de ma classe. J'étais désespéré de me découvrir gay et encore plus de savoir que lui ne l'était pas.

-Et tes parents ? Ils l'ont su avant de... ?

-Non. Je n'ai jamais pu. J'ai toujours senti qu'ils l'auraient mal pris et...je n'avais pas le courage de les entendre me dire que je les décevais. Et toi ?

-Moi...dit Kanon. J'ai eu une crise d'adolescence assez agitée.

Rhadamanthe pouffa de rire et commenta :

-C'est bizarre, je ne t'imaginais pas du tout dans le rôle du gentil garçon sage !

-Non, ça c'était Saga. Excellent à l'école, un taux de petites amies tout à fait décent pour un beau garçon...

-« De petites amies » ? Uniquement ?

-Oui, sourit Kanon. Le seul point commun qu'il avait avec moi à l'époque (en dehors de notre apparence physique), c'était qu'il était aussi bi que moi. Sauf que lui non plus n'a jamais eu le courage de se pointer à la maison avec un garçon.

-Je suppose que toi, tu l'as fait.

-Je ne fichais plus rien au collège. Je fumais, je gueulais, je sortais en douce...Plus Saga se montrait parfait et plus je me montrais infect...

Kanon avait désormais les yeux baissés à mesure que les souvenirs revenaient. Il n'avait raconté tout cela qu'à Raina et, avant de la connaître, à quelques rares personnes.

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'étais comme ça, je sais pas...Je suppose que c'était l'âge con et puis c'est tout...Je pensais que je détestais Saga mais c'était peut-être parce que je croyais qu'il était plus intelligent que moi. Et au lieu de me bouger pour me mettre à son niveau, je faisais tout pour m'enfoncer. Je venais d'entrer en seconde lorsque je me suis ramené avec un mec en clamant que c'était mon petit ami, que j'étais bi et que je les emmerdais tous si ça ne leur convenait pas ! J'ai bien failli balancer Saga par la même occasion mais, finalement, je n'ai rien dit. Parce qu'il m'avait beaucoup couvert sur ce plan par le passé.

-Qu'est-ce que tes parents ont dit ?

-Ils étaient choqués...mais je crois que c'était surtout à cause de ma façon de leur parler. Ils ne m'ont pas rejeté, ils ne m'ont même pas engueulé. Ils ont accepté mon copain et tous les autres ensuite. Mais, à cette époque, leur souffrance principale, ce n'était pas mon orientation sexuelle mais mon attitude. Je les avais épuisés. Et ils comptaient plus que jamais sur Saga. Il avait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules.

Kanon ne regardait plus Rhadamanthe, les yeux perdus dans les souvenirs. De nombreuses scènes pendant lesquelles il s'était comporté comme un petit salaud défilaient devant ses yeux et un remord immense lui serrait le cœur.

-T'as pas idée à quel point...je regrette ce que je leur ai fait. A Saga surtout. Je l'ai toujours aimé, p'tain, ça a toujours été la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui. Et aujourd'hui encore, il est là à s'occuper de son bon à rien de jumeau !

Rhadamanthe se leva et vint prendre son visage dans ses mains, inquiet du soudain débordement de tristesse dans le regard de son amant.

-Hé Kanon ? C'est fini tout ça. Tu t'es repris en main, tu n'es pas un bon à rien et puisque tu vis avec ton frère, je suppose que cette mauvaise période est derrière vous non ?

Kanon eut un sourire tremblant :

-Oui. On s'est déjà dit beaucoup de choses. Et je...oh mais attends, j'suis con ! J'avais promis de le tenir au courant ! Il va encore m'engueuler.

Rhadamanthe le laissa se relever en souriant :

-Je suppose qu'il voulait s'assurer que je ne te brise pas le cœur ?

Kanon lui décocha un grand sourire avant de sortit son portable de la poche de son jean pour envoyer un sms à son frère : _Désolé ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt. Ca se passe vraiment super bien. Je vais rester avec lui toute la semaine alors ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'appelle plus tard, ciao !_

-Ca devrait suffire à lui éviter de paniquer, ironisa Kanon en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. C'est une vraie mère-poule !

-Tu adores ça, j'en suis sûr !

-C'est vrai ! Je suis toujours un sale gosse !

Kanon revint vers Rhadamanthe et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Après quoi, ils décidèrent tous deux d'aller se promener, Kanon étant cette fois plus motivé pour faire du tourisme.

Le ciel était tout blanc pour cette dernière journée de l'année et de nombreuses festivités étaient prévues pour le réveillon. Avant, Kanon aurait voulu passer la nuit en boîte mais, comme le cinéma, il ne supportait plus d'y aller. Rhadamanthe ne risquait pas de le lui proposer puisqu'il n'aimait pas danser mais il avait trouvé mieux : une croisière sur la Tamise avec une vue idéale sur le somptueux feu d'artifice qui serait tiré près de la grande roue !

Ils restèrent dehors toute la journée tant il y avait à faire et à voir. Ils profitèrent d'une immense patinoire éphèmère installée devant le musée d'histoire naturelle et s'amusèrent comme des fous en faisant la course. Ensuite, Rhadamanthe lui fit faire le parcours classique du touriste : le Parlement, Buckingham Palace, Picadilly, Covent Garden, la Tour de Londres...La file d'attente était tellement longue pour le London Eye qu'ils préférèrent y renoncer et se réfugièrent dans un restaurant pour déjeuner. Kanon voulut absolument manger du « fish and chips. »

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur ! commenta Rhadamanthe en entamant ses noix de Saint Jacques. Je n'ai jamais compris comment un truc aussi grossier a pu s'élever au rang de plat incontournable de ce pays !

-Parce que vous avez mieux ? se moqua Kanon. Vous ne bouffez pas que de la viande bouillie ?

T'as décidé de cocher toutes les cases de la liste « Se comporter comme le parfait beauf en vacances à Londres ? »

Kanon lui décocha un immense sourire :

\- Tous les clichés vont y passer ! Après ça, je vais aller acheter une tasse en porcelaine avec la tête de la reine dessus pour Saga, il va adorer !

-J'en suis sûr ! ironisa Rhadamanthe en levant les yeux au ciel.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : après le déjeuner, les deux compères trouvèrent un boutique de souvenirs et s'amusèrent à choisir les tasses en porcelaine les plus kitsch possible pour Saga mais aussi pour Raina qui d'après Kanon, était habituée à son « humour pourri ».

-Bon ça c'est fait ! se réjouit-il en ressortant de la boutique. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore manqué question cliché ?

-Une photo avec un horse guard ? suggéra Rhadamanthe qui s'amusait bien à suivre les délires de son amant.

-Bonne idée !

Ils en trouvèrent deux devant la caserne de Whitehall, aussi raides et impassibles que d'habitude en dépit du froid et de la dizaine de touristes qui s'amusaient à prendre des photos avec eux dans des positions plus ou moins grotesques. En voyant cela, Kanon attrapa la main de Rhadamanthe et déclarant :

-Laisse tomber, on va ailleurs !

-Tu changes d'avis comme de chemise toi !

-Ouais je trouve ça con finalement.

Si on arrêtait avec les clichés ? Viens, je vais te montrer des endroits sympas !

Rhadamanthe connaissait Londres comme sa poche ainsi que son histoire. De station de métro en station de métro, il fit découvrir à Kanon des endroits insolites. Près de ce qui avait été son ancien collège, il lui montra une vieille maison condamnée qui, depuis quarante ans, avait la réputation d'être hantée.

-Le grand jeu chez les élèves, c'était de sauter le mur de cette maison et d'aller voir si il y avait vraiment des fantômes ! Je crois que ça dure encore.

-Pourquoi personne ne s'est occupé de cette ruine depuis tout ce temps ? s'étonna Kanon qui observait la maison à travers la grille.

-Aucune idée. Peut-être parce qu'on y a vraiment vu des choses étranges et qu'elle fait peur à tout le monde !

-Tu y es allé toi ? Le garçon sage a pénétré dans une maison par effraction ?

Sage peut-être mais peureux sûrement pas ! On m'a mis au défi d'y aller quand j'avais treize ans et je l'ai fait avec deux camarades après les cours, William et Ted. Il n'y a vraiment eu d'effraction vu que la porte d'entrée ne fermait plus depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier ce moment !

-Quoi, t'as vraiment vu un fantôme ?

-Ils avaient apporté de quoi faire...tu sais, ce jeu où tu demandes à un esprit de répondre à des questions et il répond en faisant déplacer un pion sur un plateau ?

Kanon croisa les bras et regarda Rhadamanthe avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'hilarité. Imaginer son amant dans cette situation était franchement comique.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors, ils ont commencé : « Esprit es-tu là ? » Pendant un moment, il ne s'est rien passé et j'ai commencé à me moquer d'eux. Sauf qu'à la quatrième fois, un grand coup a soudain ébranlé les murs de la pièce. Je ne te raconte pas le bond que nous avons fait ! Pour faire le malin, William avait tenu à ce qu'on s'éclaire juste avec une torche électrique. Elle s'est éteinte ! Et plus possible de la rallumer ! Après cela, ça a été terminé, nous avons détalé tous les trois ! Je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds dans cette maison !

Kanon riait :

-C'est le genre de trucs que j'aurais adoré faire si j'avais eu un endroit hanté près de chez moi ! Et moi, je me serais débrouillé pour foutre la trouille à mes potes ! Mais tu crois aux fantômes toi ?

-Pas plus que la moyenne des gens. Mais, il y a quelques années, un article sur cette maison est paru dans le journal qui récapitulait les phénomènes étranges qui s'y sont produits. Et j'ai appris qu'elle était bâtie sur une ancienne fosse commune.

-Ah ouais quand même !

Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules en souriant :

-Voilà ! Le mystère demeure !

-Montre-moi d'autres endroits comme ça liés à la vie que tu as eue ici !

Kanon apprit beaucoup de choses sur Rhadamanthe au cours cette après-midi de flâneries. Il avait fréquenté des établissements scolaires huppés et des bars assez chics. Ils finirent au musée des beaux-arts, devant les premiers tableaux à avoir éveillé l'intérêt de Rhadamanthe pour l'art lors d'une sortie scolaire.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu devenir artiste ? demanda Kanon lors d'une pause devant un mur consacré à Turner.

-Oh j'aurais adoré si j'avais eu un quelconque talent ! répondit Rhadamanthe d'un ton léger. Mais non, je ne sais rien faire de bon. Peu importe, j'aime bien le commerce, la négociation tu sais ? Je suis heureux de pouvoir aussi concilier cela avec un domaine qui m'intéresse.

Peu importait à Kanon également qui était désormais persuadé que Rhadamanthe était fait pour lui. Il découvrait un homme intelligent, cultivé et beaucoup moins austère qu'il ne l'avait cru quand il l'avait rencontré. Rhadamanthe n'était pas assez extraverti et à l'aise pour se faire des amis partout comme Eaque mais, une fois la glace brisée, il révélait un caractère charmant tout en retenue et en douceur. Sauf au lit...quand Rhadamanthe était excité, il devenait délicieusement fougueux !

Lorsqu'ils en eurent terminé avec le musée, ils rentrèrent chez Rhadamanthe pour se changer en vue du dîner qui les attendait. Maureen n'était pas là, partie en congé pour trois jours. Kanon n'avait pas du tout pensé à emporter des habits adéquats mais heureusement, il était taillé comme son amant, à quelques centimètres près donc il put lui emprunter des vêtements que Rhadamanthe se fit un plaisir de lui faire essayer. L'essayage faillit tourner en une nouvelle étreinte torride mais ils étaient en retard...

La nuit était totalement tombée lorsqu'ils embarquèrent à bord d'une péniche toute illuminée pour un dîner croisière. Kanon avait l'impression d'être dans une de ces comédies romantiques qu'il détestait sauf qu'avec Rhadamanthe, le romantisme devenait beaucoup plus appréciable !

Toutefois, il se sentait très fatigué. La nuit avait été courte et il avait marché toute la journée. Tant pis, il ne voulait pas perdre une heure de cette semaine avec son amant, appréhendant déjà le vide qui s'apprêtait à envahir sa vie lorsqu'il lui faudrait se passer de lui pendant des mois.

La salle du dîner était bien chauffée et pourvue de larges baies vitrées qui donnaient sur un pont et une promenade qui faisait le tour du bateau. Toutes les tables étaient prises, principalement par des couples parés de leurs plus beaux atours. Dehors, les rives scintillantes de la ville défilaient doucement. Il y avait un menu unique, servi à l'assiette par un personnel impeccable et un vin rosé qui régala Kanon. Au moment du dessert, des applaudissements retentirent soudain dans la salle. Kanon tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'une demande en mariage venait d'avoir lieu chez un jeune couple, des touristes japonais peut-être...Le jeune homme avait un genou en terre et tendait un écrin vers sa fiancée qui pleurait d'émotion. Tous leurs voisins de table les acclamaient !

-Dans la plus pure tradition !s'amusa Rhadamanthe.

-C'est meugnon !

Les futurs mariés eurent aussitôt droit à une bouteille de champagne gratuite, apportée en grande pompe par un personnel réjoui.

-Je parie qu'ils ont l'habitude et qu'ils avaient mis des bouteilles de côté au cas où ! dit Kanon.

Rhadamanthe se mit à rire :

-C'est bien possible ! A Paris, plusieurs restaurants le font. Celui de la Tour Eiffel voit des demandes en mariage presque une fois par semaine !

Quand l'effervescence autour du jeune couple se fut calmée, la soirée s'étira paresseusement. Quelques musciens vinrent jouer pour faire danser les couples mais Kanon et Rhadamanthe préfèrèrent sortir sur le pont pour fumer un peu. L'avantage du froid, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas grand-monde dehors et qu'ils purent s'installer tranquillement dans un coin, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-Ca me rappelle quand on fumait ensemble la nuit sur le pont du bateau de Julian, dit Kanon.

-J'y pensais justement, dit Rhadamanthe, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux. J'ai adoré ces moments. Et aussi quand tu t'es fait passer pour ton frère et que les miens n'y ont vu que du feu !

Kanon sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant en fermant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien ! La tête lui tournait à cause du vin et du champagne mais il aimait bien cette sensation, surtout quand elle s'ajoutait à la chaleur du corps de Rhamanthe.

C'était presque fini. Le bateau revint tranquillement à son point de départ : le débarcadère situé juste à côté du Parlement, sur la rive Nord. Tous les invités sortirent de la salle pour mieux profiter du spectacle qui allait commencer et le pont se trouva vite rempli. Enfin, les cloches sonores de Big Ben annoncèrent qu'il était minuit. 2016 commença sous les vivats et les « Happy New Year » criés partout sur le pont.

Dans le ciel, une première fusée fut tirée, annonçant le début du feu d'artifice très vite suivie d'une impressionnante fleur de feu qui retomba en pluie d'or. Pendant vingt minutes, la nuit fut illuminée de bouquets scintillantes et de giboulées colorées toutes plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Les quais de la Tamise, noirs de monde, résonnaient d'applaudissements et de cris d'enthousiasme.

Kanon aimait les feux d'artifice.

Avant...

Ces bruits de pétards...si semblables à...si semblables...et tout ce monde qui le pressait contre la barrière du pont...trop de monde...et les crépitements...

 _Respire ! Respire ! Ce n'est rien ! Il n'y a pas de danger respire !_

-Kanon ?

La voix de Rhadamanthe lui parvint comme étouffée. Quelque chose explosa très fort au-dessus de leurs têtes et Kanon vit une lueur blanche à travers ses paupières fermées. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, il s'échappa de l'étreinte de Rhadamanthe et se rua dans la foule en bousculant tout le monde. De l'air, de l'espace ! Mais quand il eut du mal à avancer parce que le pont était bondé, il paniqua et se mit à haleter et les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue.

Soudain, deux mains l'attrapèrent et le retournèrent. Il vit le visage inquiet de Rhadamanthe :

-Kanon mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux qu'on appelle du secours ?

Kanon plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles parce que les bruits de pétards se poursuivaient et qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

-Je peux pas...Rhad ! Ce bruit...

-Mais quoi ? demanda le blond en le serrant contre lui, la voix angoissée. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-C'est le même ! cria Kanon dans son épaule. C'est le bruit que faisaient les tirs !

Rhadamanthe eut comme un sursaut et soudain, il prit son visage entre ses mains et le leva vers lui. Son visage à lui exprimait l'effarement le plus total.

-Les tirs ? L'attentat ? C'est ça qui.. _.Oh my god Kanon._..

Il le serra de nouveau contre lui farouchement :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Jamais je ne t'aurai amené ici si j'avais su !

-Je croyais que ça irait...pleura Kanon qui se bouchait toujours les oreilles. J'suis désolé Rhad, j'suis désolé...

-Chhhhht ne le sois pas. Respire, ça va aller. Il n'y a pas de danger, je suis là...

Ils étaient effectivement coincés et le pauvre Kanon dut subir les vingt minutes de feux d'artifice, lové contre Rhadamanthe qui ne le lâcha pas.

La soirée se termina et les convives purent reprendre pied à terre. Sur les quais, la foule dense commençait à se disperser. Rhadamanthe tint fermement la main de Kanon dans la sienne et l'entraîna jusqu'à la route pour héler un taxi.

Prostré contre la portière, Kanon ne disait plus un mot et n'osait plus regarder son amant. Sa crise l'avait vidé mais il y avait autre chose : la honte. Comme avec Saga mais en pire. Il avait totalement gâché la fin de la soirée. Il se haissait.

Rhadamanthe ne disait rien mais tenait sa main qu'il caressait doucement du pouce. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Rhadamanthe embrassa Kanon sur la tempe et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Kanon était tellement ailleurs qu'il dut lui retirer lui-même son manteau et l'aider pour ses bottes. Ensuite, Rhadamanthe s'allongea et l'attira dans ses bras en l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Tu as un traumatisme c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu te fais aider ?

-Oui, j'ai commencé...souffla Kanon.

-C'est la première fois que tu paniques comme ça ?

-Non...je ne supporte plus les endroits confinés et les bruits qui ressemblent à des bruits de balles. La dernière fois...j'ai paniqué dans un cinéma. Il y a plein de choses que j'aimais faire avant et que je peux plus...

La gorge de Kanon se serra et deux larmes brûlantes s'échappèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il se sentait minable, minable...Après avoir été un poids pour Saga, il en devenait un pour Rhad' !

-Je suis désolé...je ne me contrôle pas...c'est plus fort que moi...Je sais plus quoi faire...J'ai tout gâché...

-Non Kanon arrête ! - Rhadamanthe le serra farouchement contre lui- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout ! C'est moi qui m'en veux...Depuis que tu es là, j'avais envie de te demander comment tu t'en étais sorti après cette horreur. J'y ai souvent pensé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Mais quand tu es arrivé, tu avais l'air d'aller tellement bien que je n'ai pas osé aborder le sujet. J'avais peur que ça te fasse mal, peur de rouvrir la plaie...Je n'ai jamais su ce que tu avais vécu exactement mais je ne savais pas comment te demander.

Kanon se redressa soudain en position assise en secouant la tête et en se frottant le visage :

-Non, non, gémit-il. Ne me demande pas de raconter ça. Pas ce soir...J'en suis pas capable...

-D'accord, d'accord, murmura Rhadamanthe s'asseyant aussi pour lui caresser les cheveux. C'est comme tu veux mais ne te fais pas de reproches. Tu n'as rien gâché, je n'ai passé que de merveilleux moments avec toi aujourd'hui. Si seulement, j'avais su tout cela, je me serais peut-être douté que le feu d'artifice ne te ferait pas du bien.

Kanon secoua la tête :

-Laisse tomber. C'est moi qui ne voulais pas en parler.

Rhadamanthe changea de position et s'agenouilla sur le lit, devant Kanon pour l'attirer contre lui. Il l'embrassa longtemps en lui caressant le dos. Le jeune homme sentit tout son corps se détendre et se réchauffer.

-Tu as besoin de dormir je crois, murmura Rhadamanthe.

-Ouais...souffla Kanon qui sentait une chape de plomb de plus en plus lourde sur lui.

Il passa dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller et se brosser les dents avant de revenir à Rhadamanthe et de se glisser sous les draps avec lui. La dernière chose dont Kanon eut conscience avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut la caresse de Rhadamanthe dans ses cheveux.

Le lendemain, Kanon se réveilla très tard, l'esprit un peu pâteux. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver le fil de la nuit et de se rappeler sa crise. Rhadamanthe n'était plus dans le lit. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas un gros dormeur comme lui ?

Kanon roula sur le ventre en soupirant. Son amant avait bien assuré avec lui la veille mais il s'en voulait toujours de n'avoir pas su éviter sa crise de panique. Sa psychologue l'avait prévenu que la guérison serait probablement longue et c'était dur à accepter pour lui qui n'était pas patient et ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment. Une bonne partie de son insouciance et de sa joie de vivre lui avait été arrachée cette nuit-là. Est-ce qu'il la retrouverait jamais ?

Il se leva, ramassa tout ce qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le sol et passa dans sa chambre pour se laver et s'habiller. En regardant son portable, il vit qu'il avait reçu une bonne quinzaine de SMS. Il n'avait pas pensé à souhaiter la bonne année à qui que ce soit avant de s'endormir comme une masse ! Il commença par rattraper son retard par le plus important et composa le numéro de son frère.

-Salut Saga, bonne année !

« Toi aussi Kanon. Comment ça va ? »

Kanon était bien décidé à ne pas lui parler de sa crise.

-Ca va très bien. Je vis un truc génial avec lui. Hier, on a dîné sur un bateau !

« Très romantique ! Vous êtes ensemble alors ? »

-Oui. Ca va être un peu compliqué parce qu'il doit encore s'absenter pendant cinq mois mais on va essayer de tenir jusqu'à son retour. J'ai vraiment envie de m'accrocher.

« Je suis content que ça se passe aussi bien. »

-T'as fait quoi hier ?

« Une soirée chez Julian. Trente personnes, un champagne excellent, une bonne ambiance et ensuite, on est allés voir le feu d'artifice sur les Champs Elysées. »

-Cool ! Il n'a pas essayé de t'embrasser encore ?

« Non ! Il a compris qu'il devait laisser tomber ! »

-Bien. Je te laisse, j'ai dormi longtemps et je suis pas encore descendu voir Rhad alors je t'appellerai dans la semaine pour te tenir au courant. A plus ?

« Oui, à plus ».

Kanon dut ensuite appeler ses parents, puis Raina...et les autres eurent droit à un envoi groupé de sms de bonne année ! Son devoir rempli, Kanon descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il trouva Rhadamanthe impeccablement habillé et attablé devant une tasse de thé. Une bonne odeur de toast planait dans la pièce. Il resta un instant sur le seuil, à le regarder. Rhadamanthe lisait le journal de la main droite et tenait sa tasse de thé de la main gauche. Son visage un peu penché était à demi caché par ses cheveux blonds. Il se tenait droit avec une classe détendue qui émanait de chacun de ses gestes en toutes circonstances. Kanon le trouvait fascinant, magnétique aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il s'avança et Rhadamanthe tourna la tête vers lui et se leva:

-Ah te voilà enfin !

-Désolé, dit Kanon. Je pensais pas dormir aussi longtemps.

-La journée a été longue hier et ta crise t'a complètement achevé. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas.

Kanon le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement avant de poser sa tête contre son front :

-Bonne année au fait...

-Tiens oui c'est vrai qu'on ne se l'est même pas dit !

-Elle a commencé d'une drôle de manière !

Rhadamanthe plongea ses yeux dans les siens comme s'il voulait examiner son âme.

-Tu as meilleure mine, tant mieux...Tu m'as fait peur hier soir. J'y ai beaucoup pensé et j'ai commis une autre erreur la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble. Tu venais tout juste de vivre cette catastrophe et j'aurais dû comprendre que tu étais sous le choc.

-Rhad'...je ne t'ai rien dit.

-Mais j'ai sûrement aggravé les choses en t'apprenant que je devais partir ! Je n'ose imaginer combien ça a dû être horrible pour qu'un homme aussi solide que toi se retrouve aussi traumatisé ! Si j'avais su que tu portais ça en toi, je ne...

-Quoi ? Tu ne serais pas parti ? demanda Kanon avec un sourire amer.

Il recula et vit les épaules de Rhadamanthe s'affaisser. Si bien sûr qu'il serait parti quand même...il aurait été bien idiot de renoncer à tout au dernier moment !

-Rhad, t'aurais passé ton temps à culpabiliser et à quoi ça aurait servi ?

-Mais j'aurais vu les choses autrement. Et j'aurais pris de tes nouvelles au lieu de tout simplement penser que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi ! Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai vraiment agi comme un abruti ! Et je ne t'aurais jamais emmené voir ce feu d'artifice !

-Arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine de t'en vouloir ! dit Kanon d'une voix lasse en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Rhadamanthe s'accroupit devant lui et lui prit les mains.

-Tu étais à _L'Atlantide_ quand c'est arrivé ?

-Ouais...aux premières loges...marmonna Kanon avec amertume. Avec Raina, Myu et Niobé. Tu sais qu'il s'est fait descendre ?

-Oui je sais.

-J'ai tout vu, tout entendu, j'ai cavalé pour sauver ma peau. Une balle a tué un gars juste à côté de moi. Raina s'en est pris une dans le bras. On s'est enfui de la boîte, on a détalé dans la rue jusqu'à un resto où un mec nous a aidé. Tiens, faudra que je te présente Milo, c'est mon nouveau pote depuis !

Kanon parlait vite, ne voulant surtout pas laisser le temps aux images de revenir danser devant ses yeux.

-Je fais des cauchemars souvent. Je supporte plus la foule et tous les bruits qui ressemblent à des bruits de tirs me rendent dingue. Mais après avoir frôlé la mort, j'ai aussi réalisé que j'avais assez attendu avant de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi.

-Tu ne me l'as pas dit, tu me l'as surtout montré ! plaisanta Rhadamanthe d'une voix douce.

Kanon eut un faible sourire et ajouta :

-Je ne veux pas en parler davantage.

\- Je n'aborderai plus le sujet, c'est promis, murmura Rhadamanthe avant de l'embrasser. Si tu fais encore une crise, je serai là. Et si tu fais un cauchemar, je te serrerai contre moi jusqu'à ce que tu te rendormes. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Kanon reposa son front contre le sien, profondément ému par les paroles de Rhadamanthe. C'était tellement bon à entendre !

Le reste de la semaine passa comme un rêve. Le jour, quand il ne faisait pas trop mauvais, ils étaient dehors à se promener. Ils allèrent voir un spectacle sur Michael Jackson dans le quartier agité de Picadilly, assistèrent à un match du championnat d'Angleterre à Wembley et visitèrent Windsor, Eton et Oxford. Kanon faisait des efforts pour parler anglais, Rhadamanthe ayant assez de délicatesse pour ne jamais se moquer de sa prononciation et de ses phrases mal construites.

A plusieurs reprises au cours de ces sorties, Kanon se sentit repris par l'angoisse et l'envie de fuir un endroit trop confiné mais, après en avoir bien discuté avec son amant, il s'était dit que la meilleure façon de se guérir était peut-être de se confronter à ce qui lui faisait peur. Son amant ne l'obligeait jamais à rien, c'était inutile car Kanon avait retrouvé la volonté de se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas gagné et ça ne le serait sans doute pas avant longtemps mais c'était toujours un progrès.

Ils rentraient de leurs journées frigorifiés et fatigués mais ravis et impatients de se jeter dans les draps pour de longues étreintes orgasmiques. Kanon ne se rappelait pas s'être jamais senti aussi en phase avec quelqu'un auparavant. Comme il avait bien fait de répondre à cette invitation au lieu de laisser parler son orgueil blessé !

Plus il se rapprochait du jour où il devrait retourner à Paris et plus son cœur se serrait. Deux jours avant, il vit que Rhadamanthe avait ressorti sa valise et commencé à ranger des affaires. La sienne était toujours ouverte sur son lit (qu'il n'utilisait pas) et ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. La perspective de retourner à Paris sans Rhadamanthe le déprimait totalement.

La nuit précédant le départ, ils restèrent dans la maison ne voulant pas perdre une seule occasion de profiter du corps l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'ils haletaient encore, Rhadamanthe se colla contre le dos de Kanon et enlaça ses doigts aux siens en murmurant :

-Je n'ai aucune envie de repartir. J'espère que tu me crois.

-Oui je te crois. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas rentrer. Tu vas me manquer horriblement.

Rhadamanthe le fit se retourner sur le dos et se glissa entre ses jambes, appuyé sur ses coudes. Kanon ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se pencha et que ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller son visage. Les lèvres de Rhadamanthe se posèrent sur son front puis le long de son nez avant que sa langue ne se glisse entre ses lèvres. Kanon arqua son corps à la rencontre du sien et remonta ses jambes en une invite très claire il en voulait encore. Le blond mit leurs sexes en contact en un lent frottement.

Comme pour répondre aux derniers doutes de Kanon, il souffla :

-Je te jure de revenir pour toi. Encore un peu de patience et nous pourrons être ensemble autant qu'il nous plaira.

Kanon sourit et glissa une main entre eux pour les caresser. Déjà l'excitation les reprenait. Rhadamanthe était un amant fabuleux.

Il n'avait plus de doutes : il tiendrait parole et reviendrait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de patience et de confiance et ce fut ce qui le rendit capable de cette promesse :

-Je te jure que dans cinq mois, je serai là pour toi.

Il sentit Rhadamanthe sourire contre sa bouche puis il n'y eut plus d'autres sons dans la chambre que ceux de leur plaisir.

Voilà...il était de retour à Paris. Ce moment que Kanon avait tant redouté s'avérait finalement moins douloureux que prévu, sans doute grâce à l'assurance qu'il avait désormais que sa relation avec Rhadamanthe pouvait tenir cinq mois d'attente. Il n'avait même pas envie de pleurer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps de Rhadamanthe imprimé sur la peau et son odeur s'attardait dans ses narines tellement ils avaient passé de temps collés l'un à l'autre depuis la veille jusqu'à ce qu'il doive monter dans le train. Non, Kanon n'était pas excessivement triste mais se sentait plutôt plus fort qu'à son départ, comme un peu réparé.

Sur le quai de la gare du Nord, il repéra une haute silhouette semblable à la sienne à laquelle il sourit et qui vint aussitôt le serrer dans ses bras :

-Saga, il ne fallait pas te déplacer, j'aurais pu rentrer en métro !

-Tu rigoles ? J'ai pensé que ton moral ne serait pas très bon...

Saga regarda attentivement son frère pour vérifier cette hypothèse. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de lui apprendre où il en était de sa relation avec Rhadamanthe puisque celui-ci l'avait tenu au courant toute la semaine. Il était profondément soulagé que les choses aient aussi bien tourné. Kanon eut un rire léger et passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Ca va Saga, ne t'en fais pas. Allez viens faut que je te parle un peu plus de Rhad' parce que tu risques de le voir assez souvent d'ici quelques mois !

Saga sourit il y avait dans les yeux de Kanon une étincelle familière qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis un mois et demi et qui lui avait manqué. Si Rhadamanthe lui avait fait cet effet, il ne pouvait que le remercier.


	16. Epilogue

**XVI : Epilogue.**

 **Voici un court épilogue qui fait le point sur les personnages principaux de cette fic avant de leur dire au revoir.**

 **Merci à Oce-Chii, Julia13verseau et à Aurelia-Love-Saga pour leurs reviews du chapitre précédent et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue jusque-là.**

Il y avait une vraie petite foule massée sur le trottoir pour cet événement qui symbolisait pour tout un quartier la vie qui devait continuer en dépit de tous les drames.

Après plus d'un an de fermeture et de travaux, _L'Antarès_ avait fait peau neuve et il était temps désormais qu'il ouvre à nouveau.

Il avait fallu à Milo beaucoup de temps avant d'être capable de l'envisager. Il avait même pensé vendre ce local souillé par l'horreur pour s'installer ailleurs mais plusieurs obstacles, financiers surtout, l'en avaient empêché. Alors, faute de pouvoir déménager, il avait utilisé son indemnisation de l'assurance pour transformer son restaurant de façon à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à ce qu'il avait été sinon, il n'aurait pas été capable d'y travailler à nouveau.

La devanture rouge avait disparu. Et pourtant, c'était sa couleur...Il l'avait bien aimé ce mur voyant qui avait rendu son restaurant très reconnaissable. Mais non pas de rouge sang, plus maintenant...

Que faire à la place ? Pas une de ces couleur neutres et banales ! C'était Shun qui avait trouvé la solution en lui amenant un camarade graffeur. Ce dernier lui avait refait sa devanture d'une façon joyeusement bariolée sans jamais utiliser de rouge. C'était flashy, c'était original, Milo adorait !

A l'intérieur, il s'était fait plaisir en repensant complètement l'agencement du restaurant donc les murs étaient peints de couleurs aussi vives que la devanture. Nouveau mobilier, nouvelle carte et un coin billard/baby-foot qui ferait le bonheur de ses clients !

Désormais, il était fier de son nouveau bébé et très ému de voir autant de monde à son inauguration. Tous ses voisins étaient là ainsi que tous ses amis. Leurs sourires de satisfaction et d'encouragements lui faisaient chaud au cœur alors qu'il se tenait devant le ruban tendu devant la terrasse, prêt à être coupé.

Gabriel était là, bien entendu. Durant toute cette année, il avait été là pour lui, à le soutenir dans ses démarches, à l'encourager pour qu'il reprenne le travail, à le conseiller pour l'aménagement du restaurant.. Ils ne vivaient toujours pas ensemble, ayant décidé qu'ils avaient vraiment trouvé le rythme qui leur convenait et leur amour semblait plus solide que jamais.

Un autre jeune homme se réjouissait également de retourner travailler, c'était Aiolia. Pleinement remis de ses blessures, il avait vécu grâce au fond d'indemnisation des victimes du terrorisme mais ces vacances forcées lui avaient paru franchement longues. Main dans la main avec Shun, il souriait de toutes ses dents. Tout allait très bien pour eux au point que Shun s'apprêtait à emménager avec lui. Ce serait même pratique pour lui car le petit appartement d'Aiolia était plus près du Conservatoire que celui que Shun partageait encore avec Hyoga.

Ce dernier s'était engagé dans la réserve citoyenne et effectuait de temps en temps des missions de surveillance tout en poursuivant ses études. Shaina et Ikki étaient là eux aussi et tentaient de lui tirer les vers du nez au sujet de ce qui semblait être son tout nouveau petit ami : un étudiant en commerce international nommé Florent.

-Il ressemble à quoi ? demanda Shaina, très curieuse.

-Il est canon ! lança Shun avant même que Hyoga ait ouvert la bouche. Brun, de jolis yeux noisette...

-Tu l'as déjà vu alors ?

-En photo. Il est sexy ! ajouta Shun en tirant malicieusement la langue à Aiolia qui faisait mine d'être jaloux.

-Hyoga, fais voir !

Le jeune homme qui s'était contenté d'écouter ses amis avec amusement sortit son portable de sa poche, chercha la photo dans ses fichiers et la montra à Shaina qui siffla d'un air appréciateur :

-Pas mal du tout ! Vous deux ensemble, vous devez faire un beau couple ! C'est sérieux tu crois ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache encore ? soupira Hyoga. On est ensemble depuis quinze jours ! Il est vraiment cool en tout cas, j'espère que ça va marcher !

-Tu pourras le recevoir plus facilement quand j'aurai déménagé, dit Shun.

-Je ne m'en priverai pas ! répliqua Hyoga avec un sourire en coin.

-Hé les gars, Milo va parler ! avertit Ikki.

En effet, le restaurateur, monté sur une chaise, se lança avec un peu de maladresse dans un discours touchant :

-Je voulais vous remercier d'être venus aussi nombreux. _L'Antarès_ c'est...ma fierté mais pendant un moment, je me suis demandé si j'avais vraiment le droit de recommencer ici après ce qui s'est passé. Et puis, les circonstances ont fait que...me revoilà finalement. Alors avant que la vie ne reprenne pleinement possession de cet endroit, j'aimerais vous demander une minute de silence au nom de ceux qui sont partis. Sylvie, Tariq, Anthéa, Nicolas et Manon , cet endroit va continuer à vivre mais sans vous oublier.

Aussitôt, un silence absolu tomba sur l'assistance. Gabriel embrassa Milo sur la tempe en voyant l'émotion monter dans ses yeux. Après quoi, Milo sortit une paire de ciseaux de sa poche et, toujours perché sur sa chaise, il saisit le ruban et lança :

-Mes amis, le nouvel _Antarès_ est ouvert !

Quand le ruban fut coupé, des applaudissements s'élevèrent et redonnèrent de l'entrain à ceux que l'évocation des victimes avaient attristés.

Tout le monde entra dans le nouvel établissement qui sentait encore la peinture fraîche et la bière se mit à couler à flots pour fêter non seulement cette réouverture mais aussi la nouvelle année 2017 qui venait de commencer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on vit Kanon arriver en courant dans le restaurant qui bruissait de conversations et de tintements de verres que l'on entrechoquaient.

-J'suis désolé pour le retard Milo ! dit-il en retirant son bonnet et ses gants et en s'asseyant sur un tabouret devant le comptoir. J'aurais voulu être là quand t'as coupé le ruban !

-Ah salut toi ! répondit le patron d'un air réjoui en faisant sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de vin rouge. (Bon sang, ce qu'il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son petit royaume ! ) C'est pas grave, je suppose que c'était encore le bordel à Charles-de-Gaulle. Rhadamanthe est parti au Sénégal c'est ça ?

-Ouais pour une semaine. Il veut rencontrer une nana là-bas et lui proposer d'exposer à Paris.

-T'aurais pu partir avec lui !

-Non, j'ai une nouvelle mission d'intérim qui commence demain. Il était temps que je retrouve du taff ! Là, je suis tranquille pour huit mois. Mais j'ai promis à Rhad que je l'accompagnerai dans un de ses voyages dès que je pourrai. T'as du café s'teu plaît ?

-Bien sûr, je te prépare ça !

-Hé Kanon ! cria Aiolia qui s'était mis autour du billard avec Hyoga et Shaina. Un p'tit billard ?

-J'arrive ! Au fait Milo, j'adore la nouvelle déco !

-Merci ! fit ce dernier avec un grand sourire. Moi aussi !

Kanon se leva pour rejoindre les autres et Gabriel vint s'asseoir à sa place sur le tabouret. Ses yeux bleus débordants de tendresse, il lui dit :

-Je suis très fier de toi Milo,

Le jeune homme sentit une puissante vague de chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps et promena son regard autour de lui. Ca sentait la bière, le vin et le café, on entendait des gens discuter, rire et jouer, on voyait partout des visages sereins et souriants. Tout le monde allait bien et pourvu que cela puisse durer encore très longtemps !

FIN.


End file.
